Gwenom Unleashed
by SpaceRyder69
Summary: Take a dorky, obsessed high school girl and mix her with a violent, hungry symbiote and you've created a recipe for chaos. Especially when an intergalactic exterminator comes to clean up the mess. But who knows, maybe they'll be worth the trouble. / Begins post Spiderman Homecoming, first person. FINISHED!
1. My Name Is Gwen Stacy

I could feel myself falling, everything was dark. I felt frozen, unable to move. The wind was blowing through my hair. Lights began to fill my vision, buildings appearing around me. Cars below, the street was getting closer and closer every second. I shut my eyes tight, bracing for the impact. Any second I was going to hit and-

But that was when everything stopped moving. I was no longer in free fall, I felt an arm wrapping around my waist. The motion nearly made me sick as we whipped through the air, but we landed on the ground safely. Though my legs were shaky, I looked to my savior. I'd never forget his appearance. Those broad shoulders, that sleek red and blue costume.

"Whoa hey are you alright?" He asked me, patting me on the back.

"I-I-" The words were choked in my throat. I didn't really know what to say, other than- "Thank you, Spiderman."

"Ugh, no that sounds so cheesy..." I quickly held down the backspace key, erasing everything I had typed out so far. Running my free hand through my hair with a heavy sigh, "Why is it so hard to come up with an opening?"

I practically jumped out of my seat as a dark skinned hand slammed down in front of me. Right in the space between myself and the laptop, "Are you still writing those weird stories?"

My cheeks were already heating up, as I quickly slammed shut my small computer, "NO!" I barked up at him. Thin in build, dark skinned with short black hair trimmed on the sides. This is my friend, Miles Morales, "I was just working on... A side project!" I am a very good liar, as you can tell.

"Right," He rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into the front pocket of his sweater, "Well the library is closing, we gotta get going."

"Oh, really?" I blinked in surprise, checking my phone. "Crap, already eight?" How did so much time slip by without me noticing? I guess I was a little distracted today. Quickly stuffing everything into my bag, we made our way outside. It was already getting dark, the sun setting a little later still in early spring.

My name is Gwen Stacy, I'm a junior at Midtown High School in Queens. Like pretty much everyone my age I have no idea what I'm going to do with my life. I live with my dad in a crappy apartment complex in the not so nice part of town. Mom ran out while I was little, haven't heard from her since. And now you're all caught up.

"So when are you gonna stop writing those stories?" Miles asked, as we passed over the crosswalk.

This again, do I really need to be more embarrassed than I already am? "Don't hate, it keeps me busy when I'm bored..."

"Fair enough, but when are you gonna write like... A real story?" Miles questioned, shrugging his shoulders, "I mean, you've got some talent but you spend your time writing that fake stuff."

"Hey!" I was instantly defensive, even though my cheeks were flushing red, "Its not fake! Spiderman is real and he really saved my life once!"

"Walking into ten mile an hour traffic is not really a life threatening situation." He pointed out, striking a devastating blow to my ego.

"It could have been!" I argued, turning away with a huff, "I just... I don't know... All these heroes and stuff are so cool, I wish I had some crazy super powers so I could help people too." Yeah, that was about the gist of it. Maybe I'm naive, but it looked so intense and fun. More fun than high school anyways.

"Well after all that stuff that just went down with the Avengers that might not be a very good career choice."

Right, the Sokovia Accords and the Avengers splitting up. It had only been a little over two months since that all went down. Captain America, along with a number of other Avengers, were all now on the Most Wanted list. Iron Man was pretty much the only remaining Avenger. Well, except for maybe Spiderman. The jury was still out on that one, but it sure was an interesting coincidence that after all that stuff went on that he got himself a fancy new suit.

"What happened to them was BS," We were pretty much beating a dead horse here, we'd had this discussion before, "The Avengers were awesome... Who cares if some stuff gets blown up, when the world is in peril?"

"Probably the people that are getting their stuff blown up."

Damn, outsmarted once again. "I mean... Yeah, maybe..."

"So are you gonna be at the park tomorrow night?" A quick follow up, rather than letting any silence settle between us, "I guess we're supposed to be able to see that meteor pass over from there."

Ah yes, the space rock everyone was so excited about. Popping up in the news when NASA picked it up a few days ago. Gonna fly right over the city, before supposedly crashing somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. "Yeah sure, I've got nothing else going on."

"So its a date then?" The hope in his voice almost made me feel bad.

"Nice try Miles," Waving him off as we passed by my complex, "But I won't fall for that this time!"

He laughed it off, joking as per usual. We set that idea aside a long time ago, we both gag when seeing the "hot couples" in our school sucking face, so why would we want to become that? Being friends was a lot more fun anyways, "You won't avoid my evil plans for long." He assured, waving me off, "See you at school tomorrow..." Before walking off on his own way, heading for the next building over.

After climbing the front steps, I made my way inside and went to the stairs. This place may have sucked, but at least we had a top floor apartment.

"Dad, I'm home!" The words left my mouth on instinct as I passed through the front door. Shutting it firmly behind me, locking it and kicking my shoes off. This place wasn't much, practically a shoebox apartment. With one large room that was both entryway, kitchen and living room, to a short hallway leading to the only bedroom across from the only bathroom.

"Hrmm?" Half asleep, the balding jumpsuit clad older man was sitting it from his bed, the foldout couch, "Oh hey Gwen, dinners in the microwave..." Dad assured me, before falling back down to continue sleeping. I couldn't blame him, working as a custodian he took a lot of extra hours just to make ends meet.

He was a good guy, despite all the bullshit that went on in his life. I used to think he blamed me for Mom leaving, like they'd had a kid too early or something. But he's too nice for that. Once upon a time he was a promising young recruit at the police academy. But that all kinda fell through when I came along, once Mom walked out he had to drop everything to take care of me.

Our life isn't perfect, but we get by and are happy... Relatively speaking.

"Thanks dad." Chuckling as I pulled out the tray with a few pieces of last nights pizza on it. The food was cold but I didn't mind, some pizza was better that way.

Once I was inside my room, I closed the door and moved to the desk. My personal space was small, nothing but this old desk, a dresser and a bed. There was a closet nearby, but I hardly had anything that could go in it. And it was kind of a mess, I didn't spend much free time cleaning and I wouldn't be caught dead bringing a guest here. Except for maybe Miles, but he doesn't care about that kinda junk anyways.

With reality all taken care of for the day, it was time to enjoy my shameful fantasy land. Sitting at the desk, I pulled out my laptop and popped it open while reaching for a nearby notebook. Quickly opening up my blog, and new tabs to check all the local outlets for news on Spiderman. Most were still buzzing about that mess a week or so ago. Some plane transporting a bunch of stuff from Avengers Tower was nearly stolen by the Vulture. Spiderman put a stop to it and caught the bad guy who actually turned out to be the father of an upperclassman from our very own school!

Sad for her, but crazy!

"There we go," Finally finding the new stuff I was looking for. Catching a few pictures and videos of Spiderman's daily good deeds. I started adding them to a blog post, detailing his endeavors. "Saved a cat, stopped car stealing... Gave an old man directions, awww!"

Alright, I'll be the first to admit, I am a huge dork with an even huger crush on Spiderman. He saved me once, kind of, and I've been kinda hooked on him. Maybe because of all the super hero stuff that goes on in the world now I just sort of attached myself to the local one? Whatever, don't judge!

Once the post was made, I started flipping through the notebook. Passing by sketched images of costumes. Altered... Spider costumes... That is. Possibly made for a girl, but that's none of your business! So what if I sometimes fantasize about getting spider powers and kicking ass? Every girl has dreams! Some are just... More realistic than others.

Reaching for some cheap earbuds, I popped them in and opened up my music. Flipping on one of Miles' lofi hip hop songs he'd cooked up, something nice and relaxing to listen too while working. Miles was super talented, even earned a little spending money by releasing some of this music online. But his real talent was his graffiti art. He loved to tag buildings and alleyways with the stuff, but it was amazing. And his dad was a police officer, so that kept him out of any real trouble. He still ended up grounded a lot for it though.

Once the beats were going, I took a deep breath and relaxed. Putting pencil to paper, "Hmm... Maybe a cape on this one?" Muttering idly as I began working on the outline, "No... Capes are stupid... How about a hood?" Yeah, that definitely sounded better. And while I definitely loved Spiderman's costume, I doubt I'd look so good in bright red and blue.

I'd spend the rest of the night scribbling away, waiting for comments on my blog post. Though I hardly ever got more than a handful of views, at least one of those was from Miles. He did a great job putting up with my obsession, I'd have to repay him for that some day...

Either way, tomorrow was Friday so I still needed to make it through one more boring school day. Maybe I could get a glimpse of Spiderman from the park, maybe he'd show up to watch the meteor pass over too! Maybe I'd meet him there and we could watch it together!

Well great, now I'm too excited. Good job Gwen, so much for getting a good nights sleep...


	2. The Best and Worst Night of My Life

**Didn't expect such a quick response here. But thank you to everyone that has favorited and followed! I hope I can meet any and all expectations XD**

* * *

School went by slower than usual the next day. That always seemed to be the case when you were waiting for a big event. But once things were all finished up, I made my way home to finish the homework we'd been assigned for the weekend. Also to get cleaned up and changed. Putting on something a little more casual. Maybe something I wouldn't mind the Spiderman seeing me in.

Relax, I don't mean like... _That._ I just put on a nicer black shirt, my clean white jacket and some better kept jeans.

Peoples always wondered why I wasn't dressing like the other cute girls at our school. Because believe it or not, I'm actually quite a looker. Ironically, my lack of a personality tends to drive most boys away. Either that, or Miles. He was a little protective, and I wasn't very social with anyone but him. Together we formed an unstoppable barrier that no horny jock could penetrate with his "Won't take no for an answer" attitude.

_"Gonna be out late, see you in the morning." _

After sending a quick text to my Dad, I was out the door. By the time I finished everything, it was already getting dark. Which was good I suppose, doubt anyone would be able to see the stupid rock if it was still too bright out. Over all, I wasn't that interested in seeing the meteor. But I didn't go out much like this, so it was probably healthy for social interaction or something...

Miles was already waiting for me, clad in his green jacket and jeans, "About time, ready to go?" He was also carrying his backpack, for unknown reasons.

"Of course," Together we began making our way towards the park. It was only a couple blocks away from my complex, "Know anyone else that's going?"

"I think Michael said he would," Miles shrugged as we went, both of us stuffing our hands in our pockets. "That means his brothers will probably be there, I'm sure there will be plenty of other people from our school there."

"So much for a quiet evening right?" I didn't have a problem with anyone being there, I was mostly just joking around.

"No such luck I guess." He chuckled in response to my sarcasm, turning another corner.

The park was in sight now, plenty of traffic around it. More people showing up to watch the show I guess. Though if I had to guess, most would probably try to watch from the cities high rise spots. I'd heard more than a couple rumors about rooftop parties being held. In the back of my mind, hopes for Spiderman showing up were dwindling.

"Hold up," I nearly tripped when Miles stopped so abruptly. Turning my head, I could see he was staring down a nearby alley. "Give me a minute..." Pulling the bag off his shoulder, he started walking into the space between buildings.

It didn't take much to guess what he was up to, these were some clean walls after all. "Come on Miles do we really gotta do this now?"

"It'll just take a second," He assured, reaching into the bag for a spray can, "I just wanna tag the spot for later."

"Fine, just be quick." Shaking my head with a sigh, I leaned against the nearest wall by the edge of the alley. Silently keeping watch for him, the can in his hands clattering as he gave it a good shake before use.

"Oh yeah, I can make something great here..." I could hear him muttering, releasing the purple spray against the bricks. I looked away for just a second before I heard something splat, followed by Miles yelping in shock. My head whipped around to see his hand was now attached to the wall via a sticky white webbing, "Crap! It's stuck!"

"Hey buddy, long time no see am I right?" My eyes lit up as they turned to the rooftop above us. Sure enough, crouched on the ledge was our friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

"Come on dude really?" Miles pleaded, tugging at his hand while looking back at him, "Couldn't you just have like, nudged me or something?"

"I think you've used up your share of warning shots." He replied, wagging a finger, "Nothing personal, more of a professional obligation."

"Mr. Spiderman please!" I quickly jumped into action, though I was happy to see him in person, I didn't want Miles getting into trouble. "I promise he won't do it again, can you just let him off the hook this time?"

He jumped down, landing with ease before us. "No can do, I've let him go a few times already but he doesn't really seem to learn."

My face twisted in confusion, as I looked back at Miles, "You've run into Spiderman before!?" The betrayal, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

Miles rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah once or twice, didn't seem worth mentioning..." But an idea must have hit him, because for a split second he had a smirk on his face. His eyes darting back to Spiderman, "Hey man, let me introduce you to my friend, Gwen Stacy," Wearing a big friendly smile, "She's a huuuuge fan yours! Even has this blog where sh- OW!"

My fist hit his shoulder faster than my cheeks turned red, "Oh my GOD! Don't tell him about that!"

"The Spider's Web right?"

My entire body stiffened, eyes wide as I turned back around to look at Spiderman. "You've... Seen my blog?"

"Well I... Check it, some times for... Updates." He shrugged, was he nervous? I don't know, I didn't care really. My heart was doing back flips and on the inside I was screaming.

"We were just on our way to the park to see the meteor pass over." Miles continued, pressing his advantage, "I'd really hate it if Gwen had to go by herself because I'm stuck to a wall..."

Spiderman must have figured what he was insinuating because he snapped right out of his own nervous demeanor. "I suppose... A nice girl like you shouldn't be wandering around alone at night," He rubbed the back of his neck, before releasing a sigh, "Alright fine, I'll let you go this time... Next time, you're sticking around until your Dad comes to get you." He stepped closer, holding out his wrist and releasing some clear fluid. It quickly began to dissolve the webbing holding his hand in place, "And I'll be taking the spray paint."

"Deal." It didn't matter to Miles, he always ended up getting more.

As he was finally freed, I mustered up what courage I could and opened my mouth, "So... Spiderman can I uh... Get a photo with you?" I doubt I'd get an opportunity like this anytime soon, "For the... Blog?"

He seemed a little hesitant at first, before shrugging, "Yeah sure, why not right?"

My heart skipped a beat, "Awesome!" Practically shoving my phone into Miles' hands before stepping over beside the super hero. I was so nervous, but managed to put on a smile. My everything was tense, I was probably sweating. Oh god please don't let him notice that I'm sweating!

"Gwen you gotta relax," Miles chuckled as he held up the phone, "Why don't you put an arm around her Spiderdude, you can at least make it look like you're friends."

I am going to slug him again once this was over, "O-Oh no you don't have t-"

"Its no big deal," Spiderman's arm was around my shoulders before I could react, "I appreciate all your support." He added, giving a thumbs up to the camera with his free hand.

Those words made my face absolutely light up, and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his torso. While Miles had a big stupid grin on his face, "Perfect." Snapping the picture with a flash.

"Alright, I've gotta get going," The masked hero stated after breaking away from me, sounding a little flustered himself, "You two have a nice night!" With a strand of webbing firing off towards the building top, he swung away into the night.

As he disappeared over the buildings across the street, I snatched my phone back from Miles. My eyes glued to the screen as I examined the photo, "Aaaagh! Miles you glorious idiot thank you!" I threw my arms around him as well, hugging him tight as he laughed.

"Yeah yeah, no problem Gwen," He assured, chuckling and patting my back, "Now come on, we've got a show to watch."

After letting him go and getting out of that dark alley, we continued on our way to the park. Passing by a number of other people along the way. More had gathered, some with blankets to sit and watch. You'd think they were getting ready for fireworks or something. Miles and I found a spot beneath one of the trees, the leaves hadn't all grown back yet so we could see pretty well. And now we just had to wait for it...

I however, was more preoccupied with my newest prize.

"Still staring at that picture?" Miles questioned, leaning against the tree.

"Don't judge," I huffed defensively in response, tucking my phone back into my pocket, "I was just setting it as my wallpaper..." Liar.

"Well, thanks for getting me off that wall." He added with a chuckle.

"Not like you gave me much choice," Rolling my eyes as I looked at him, "You kinda volunteered me."

"Well it all worked out in the end right?" Miles shrugged casually.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Hey, up there!" Somebody else's voice called out from a nearby crowd, "I think I see something!"

The two of us stepped out from under the tree. Eyes up to the sky, spotting the large fiery object. It must have already passed through the atmosphere because it was lit up with heat. Racing across the sky, I had to admit it looked pretty cool. It would probably end up in a museum or something after they fished it out of the ocean in the coming days.

"Wait," Miles said suddenly, eyes squinting a bit, "There's a second one?"

"Huh?" That wasn't right, following his pointing finger though I couldn't deny that there was a second ball of light in the sky. Strangely enough, it appeared to be going faster than the first meteor which... Didn't make much sense?

Before I had a chance to say anything, the sky lit up. A brief flash before the first meteor exploded over the city. People gasped and cried out, while flaming chunks of rock started to rain down. Almost immediately, people began to scatter and run for cover. Fearing the falling rocks could hurt them.

Likewise, Miles pulled me back under the tree, "We need some better cover!"

"Are there any subway entrances nearby?" I asked, eyes still glued to the skies above. The second meteor had disappeared, maybe having passed over already amidst the chaos.

"Not that I know of!"

While most of the rocks seemed to be breaking up, one larger chunk of space stone was getting closer and closer to the park. My eyes widened, "Hang on!"

The impact shook the entire area, lamp posts outside of the park were shaking. Car alarms started going off, Miles and I were thrown to the ground. I think I banged my head on a particularly thick tree root. I was in a bit of a daze, everything was kinda foggy too. Not in my mind, literally. Sitting up I couldn't see very well, like their was steam in the air.

"Ugh... You okay Miles?" I asked, using the tree trunk for support and pulling myself up.

I heard him groaning as well a few feet away, "Yeah, I'm good..." Offering a hand, I pulled him up, "Where did all this fog come from?"

There was a faint sizzling sound coming from nearby, "I'm guessing that meteor just fried a bunch of water in the ground." A reasonable deduction I think, it had been raining a lot recently.

"We should get out of here." Miles said after brushing some dirt off of himself.

I could already hear sirens, first responders coming to make sure everyone was okay. "Hang on, I wanna get a picture of the meteor."

"Are you nuts?" Miles scoffed at my idea, "It could be dangerous."

"Then I'll go by myself," I waved him off, "It'll be a great pic for the blog, and I bet Spiderman is checking it out too!" I pressed onward into the fog, heading towards where I thought I'd seen it crash.

"Wait, Gwen!" But I didn't stop, and looking back I couldn't see Miles at all so I'm sure he'd already lost me in this thick fog.

"Agh!" In these conditions, it was impossible to see where the edge of the crater began. As such, I took one misstep and tumbled down inside of it. I spread my arms out to stop myself, fearing the likely still molten rock in the center, "Great," I grumbled looking down at my now mud covered jacket, "So much for keeping this clean..."

Rolling over, I looked ahead and saw the shattered stone that caused this mess. The meteor fragment wasn't really that big, and looked like it had shattered into more pieces on impact. Some of the ground was still sizzling, adding to the fog. I could feel the heat from where I was, and quickly brought out my phone.

"Alright, just a quick picture..." Leaning forward, I placed one hand in the dirt to start pushing myself up. Before I felt something wet and gooey between my fingers, "What the..." Quirking an eyebrow confused, I looked down at the substance, "Eeeewww... What is this? Oil?" Bringing my hand back up, it was totally coated in this sticky substance. A small puddle of it remained in front of me, "Gross."

Wait, did it just move?

My eyes widened, and I was going to scream before it leapt up from the ground. The black substance splashed against my face. Instantly covering my mouth and muffling my cries. My mind racing, I tried to pull it off, fearing it was going to suffocate me or worse. I was struggling, freaking out and thrashing about on the ground, but no matter what I did my hands couldn't pull it away. In fact, any of that got on my hands seemed to be sinking into my skin!

I could feel it forcing its way down my throat. It tasted disgusting, and I was running out of air fast. Things were getting blurry, I was getting weak.

Was I going to die? Killed by some gross space sludge?

I had tears running down my cheeks, as everything went black.

**. . .**

When I woke up again, I was laying in my bed. I sat up quickly, remembering immediately what had happened. Hands touching my face all over, feeling for any type of deformity or just making sure I was actually alive. After a quick pinch, followed by some pain, I knew I wasn't dreaming. And after checking the date on my phone, I knew it was the day after, in fact it was already past noon.

_"What the hell happened?" _I wondered, before I felt a terrible nausea wash over me. Without waiting for it to come up, I ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door shut behind me, my face was in the toilet in seconds as I began to vomit. I broke out in a cold sweat, felt sick to my stomach, and had a throbbing headache. And I threw up so much, chunks of food that I don't remember eating. Something was wrong with me.

"Agh!" I screamed as my phone went off, the noise reverberating in the bathroom only adding to my headache. I answered without even checking who it was, "What?!" Barking at the person on the other end.

"Sheesh sorry," Miles' voice answered, taken off guard by my outburst, "Is this a bad time? I just wanted to check up on you."

Wait, of course! "Miles!" I quickly started getting my thoughts in order, "What happened last night? How did I get home?"

"Uh... You walked?" He answered with a confused tone, "You went to check out the meteor, and came back acting kinda weird... Said you weren't feeling good, so I took you home, are you okay?"

I didn't remember any of that, this was getting scarier by the second, "But I didn't-"

**_"I walked us home."_**

"Agh!?" My head whipped around at the sound of the voice, searching for the owner of it.

"Whoa hey what's going on!?" Miles asked worriedly, "You're freaking me out Gwen, why don't I come by and we head over to the hospital? You must have hit your head pretty hard last night."

_**"Bad**** idea."**_

"No! No that's-" The voice was definitely coming from inside my own head. Whatever was going on, I didn't want Miles anywhere near it just yet. He might just think I'm crazy, "I'm okay, just tired, and yeah I did hit my head pretty hard... I'm gonna just stay in today and relax, I'll uh... I'll text you later!" Before quickly hanging up.

I flushed the toilet and stood up, trying to catch my breath. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was still covered in mud. After whatever happened, I just walked home and crawled into bed. Wait, no... There was more.

"What the hell are all these stains?"

**_"Food." _**

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed as my own eyes in the mirror darkened for a split second. It didn't take much to understand, after last night putting two and two together was easy, "Are you... That weird black sludge?" I asked quietly, sure Dad was probably at work already but I didn't want to take any chances.

_**"I... Am Venom."**_


	3. His Name is Venom

**Jeez this story is getting a way bigger response than I expected. The pressure is on I suppose! **

**Thank you Mr Mikky96, that was really nice! **

**Fair warning though, I'm flying by the seat of my pants here! Feel free to let me know what you'd like to see or suggestions lol I'm open to all ideas XD**

* * *

"What do mean Venom? Is that your name or like... You are _venomous_, or your species or-"

_**"I. Am. Venom." **_

Now he was upset? The deep guttural voice in my head was more than just sludge it appeared. And maybe pissing it off wasn't a good idea, "Okay... Venom it is... Uh, I'm Gwen Stacy?"

**_"I know who you are."_** The amusement coloring his voice now only unnerved me more, _**"I know everything about you now..."**_

Not a comforting thought, and I needed a moment to digest that before asking what I was most afraid of, "So... Is this some invasion of the body snatchers crap? Are you gonna eat me and replace me? What even are you?"

His response was a deep guttural chuckle. It lasted a few seconds long than it probably need too, just to make me more uncomfortable, **_"No, I am not going to eat you... I need a body to survive in, and fortunately for you... You are a perfect match."_**

I swallowed nervously, throat dryer than I realized, "So I'm your... Host." I looked down at the toilet, still feeling nauseous, "Are you sure about that whole... Perfect match thing?"

**_"Yes, or you would be dead already." _**

Great. After splashing some water on my face to wake myself up a bit, I stepped out of the bathroom. Throwing my mud covered jacket into the nearby hamper before walking to the kitchen for some water. I noticed a note stuck to the fridge in Dad's handwriting, "Emergency Grocery run after work, didn't realize we were out of food, sorry." I read off the message, suddenly confused, "But... We aren't-"

The fridge was an absolute mess, food containers torn open and picked clean. Venom was already chuckling again as the realization hit me, **_"Your human food is tasty... But I require more... Meat."_**

"I guess that explains why I threw up..." Muttering to myself with a heavy sigh, "Alright, you need to start giving me some answers if you're gonna be living inside my body parasite." This whole situation was pretty scary, but while part of me terrified, the other part saw opportunity.

**_"PARASITE?!" _**

I visibly flinched when he rose his voice, but I shook it off quickly, "Yeah, parasite." So he didn't like that word, good to know. He could yell all he wanted, but Venom already revealed that he needed me alive, that gave me some leverage. "You've got some serious explaining to do..." After getting a glass of water from the sink, I gulped it down to help settle my stomach before heading back to my room, "You give me answers, and I feed you, how does that sound?"

_**"... Acceptable..."**_

"Perfect." Sliding into the computer chair beside my desk, I connected my dying phone to its charger. "First, you brought me back here last night... Why?" This was probably the creepiest part to me so far, to know this thing could control and impersonate me.

**_"I was weak... Needed food, wasn't strong enough to fight for it..." _**He sounded almost reluctant to admit it, so whatever strength this thing had it was proud of.

"Are you the only one that came on that asteroid?" Second biggest concern, if there were more of these freaky things out there... Oh crap, should I be telling the Avengers about this? Maybe Spiderman at least?

Venom's second answer came only after a moments hesitation, **_"Yes." _**

"Okay, final questions... Why did you come to earth, and what are you gonna do now?"

**_"Planet was destroyed by the Mad Titan, survivors chased to extinction by the Mad Titan's hunter."_** That was a lot more information than I was expecting, and raised a lot of new questions, **_"Now, we are going to survive." _**

"And... What if I don't want to be your host?" I challenged, though it was really only a bluff to see how he'd respond. However-

**_"Oh, but I know you want this..." _**He answered my challenge with another amused chuckle, **_"You have always wanted to be special... I can make you special, with my power... You could be... Just. Like. Him." _**

Venom was telling me everything I wanted to hear. I knew that, I knew I was being manipulated. It didn't matter, he was absolutely right. Even if he had something terrible planned, this thing needed me alive to survive. So for now, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea? Maybe I wasn't thinking clearly, but maybe I already decided this the moment he mentioned having power...

"Alright... Fine," I reached for a clean jacket, "No more questions, you can stay... For now."

**_"Now get me food."_**

"Yeah yeah, we can go now... I know just the place."

**. . .**

"Can I get like... Six hotdogs?"

"Uh... Sure?" He was giving me that look because I was all alone, and no one in their right mind would order this much garbage to eat it alone.

Though I suppose I wasn't alone, "Yeah, and put the chili topping on all of them." Pulling out my wallet, taking out a ten with some singles and handing it to him, "Here." And there goes half of this weeks spending money, yay.

The tall man behind the counter nodded, taking the money and getting to work. In just a few minutes I was handed the bundle of tinfoil wrapped hotdogs in their buns. It didn't smell very good, these things were disgusting. But I was on a budget, so this was about as much meat as I could afford. Once I had them, I made my way to a nearby bench and sat down to eat.

**_"Meat..."_**

Strangely enough, despite my hatred for these greasy meat sticks, I found myself scarfing them down in rapid succession. Definitely a side effect of Venom's own appetite. I still felt gross after finishing the last one, "Blech... Alright, you good?" I asked, wadding up the tinfoil wrappings for disposal.

**_"For now." _**

"Hey, I've only got so much money so you'd better learn to deal with being a little hungry." I warned, trying not to speak too loudly as I leaned back on the bench. It was already over halfway through Saturday, and I was here talking to a parasite and eating hot dogs. Part of me definitely still convinced that I'm dreaming right now.

**_"I smell fear." _**

"What?" As if guided by Venom's own senses, my eyes darted to someone across the street. A young man being pulled into an alleyway by a group of thugs, practically dragging him along as he struggled. A hand over his mouth kept the man silent, "Oh crap!" My head spun around, looking for any sign of Spiderman. Before I jumped to my feet, _"Alright Venom, lets give those powers you were talking about a try!" _This could be my moment right? My big super hero breakthrough!

The moment the light turned red, I raced across the street. Pulling up my hood as I tried and hide my appearance. The moment we entered the alleyway however, Venom took charge. I felt my body shifting, bulking up slightly as a black substance coated my body, _"Hey! What are you doing?!" _

**_"Showing you."_ **Venom answered, **_"Just what we can do." _**

"What the fuck..." The thugs all had eyes on us now, letting go of their catch and letting him scurry away screaming about a monster. Honestly I couldn't blame him, we now stood at least a foot taller than I normally am, with oil black skin and sickly weight veins running throughout. We retained a feminine form, which was weird considering his voice. But maybe it was because the I, the host, am a girl?

_"Alright fine, beat them up but don't kill anyone!" _

My arm shot forward without warning, grabbing the first man by his neck and slamming him hard into the nearest wall. The second charged with a tire iron in hand, banging it against my- our, face. I felt nothing but a dull thud! Like I was invincible inside this thing! I don't know if I really had any control, but I felt like I was actually putting my own weight into the backhand that sent him flying. When he hit the ground he wasn't moving, maybe we overdid it? I didn't think he was dead but...

"Fuck this!" The last thug drew my attention back to him, two down and one to go. The final thug was backing away and pulled a gun from his coat pocket, "St-Stay back!" Gunshots rang out, I felt them prodding against my torso but none made it through. Any fears I had of the weapon disappeared as Venom grabbed the man and dragged him in closer. Still, he struggled and glared daggers at us. Something was wrong here, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "Ngh! L-Let me go! Fucking freak! I-I'm not scared of you!"

"You should be." Venom spoke for us both in a warped mixture of our voices, opening a massive mouth on a new head that had completely consumed my own. Nothing felt out of place though, but I was hungry. The man retaliated, slamming his head into Venom's jaw. Trying to knock himself free. It didn't succeed, but Venom was amused. We chuckled about it together, the way he struggled, "I eat little shits like you for breakfast." The massive maw practically unhinged, I felt it closing around his head. A disgusting crunch following before the head was taken somewhere deep inside of him, us, I don't know.

Either way, it snapped me right out of whatever weird frenzy I was in. _"Venom! What the fuck was that!? I said no killing!?" _I felt like I was going to be sick, I just ate another human! Processing that was making me start to panic.

"You didn't try to stop me." A well deserved gut punch, after getting lost in the moment and trusting this parasite.

"Hey!" Our head turned, dread setting in as I spotted that familiar costume. No doubt drawn by the gunshots and shouting, Spiderman had arrived on the scene. His demeanor shifted completely upon seeing the dead body on the ground, "What the hell..."

"More meat." Venom growled, running that disgustingly long tongue over his teeth.

_"NO! Absolutely NOT! You are not eating Spiderman!"_ I was panicking big time, using every bit of my own willpower to try and take back control, _"We're leaving NOW!" _

"Grrr... Fine!" We whipped around suddenly, an arm slinging out as a black tendril attached to a lamp post outside the alleyway. In a similar fashion to the web slinger, we were flying through the air and putting distance between us. My stomach lurched from the sensation, but it quickly went away. I was more fearful of hitting the ground, or my idol chasing us down. But physically, I could feel myself adjusting to the high speeds quickly.

We landed on a rooftop, running across it before leaping to the next. I felt so fast, so strong. I couldn't do anything like this before. I felt powerful, but also disgusted after what just happened.

"HEY!"

_"Dammit!" _He was chasing us, and from the sounds of things, gaining on us.

"Stop right there!"

"Hrngh!" Venom snarled as webbing struck our back. Spiderman landed at the opposite side of the roof, where we had been seconds prior. Pulling with his incredible strength, he actually managed to pull us back.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I'm gonna web you up and call Mr. Stark..." I could hear him muttering to himself, as he fired off more and more webbing.

"Hrraaagh! NO!" Venom roared out, breaking through whatever webbing covered our body. Lashing out at him with one of those black tendrils.

_"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" _This was getting way too out of hand, I regret not telling this big gooey bastard to stuff it the moment I met him!

But Spiderman dodged the attack with ease, another web hit us in the chest. He used it as an anchor, pulling himself in close before Venom could react. Kicking us hard in the chest, I actually felt the wind get knocked out of me by that one. Of course, Spiderman was super strong! There's no way this monster could beat him! Once Spiderman finished kicking our ass, we'd get to meet Mr. Stark and he could help me get rid of this thing!

Spiderman followed up quickly as well, latching onto us with two strands of webbing before swinging around. Using our own body as the anchor, he circled over and over binding us in the webbing. Effectively capturing me and this damn monster, despite Venom's flailing. Before landing in front of Venom's kneeling form, "Alright, now you sit tight while I-"

An explosion in the distance interrupted him, I looked towards it as well. From here, it had to be coming from the park. A big plume of flames and smoke rising. _"That's where your meteor hit, what's going on Venom?!" _I demanded, unable to trust this thing any more. For all I know, everything he'd said up until this point was a lie and there was an army of parasites.

"..." But he wouldn't answer.

"Alright you stay right here!" Spiderman ordered, adding another quick blast of web for good measure, "I'll be back for you after I check that out!" Before he swung away, heading for the park.

The moment he was gone, Venom stood up. Spikes and blades made out of our oily flesh tore through the webbing, _"H-Hey! Stop that!" _The moment we were clear, Venom began to give up control. Sinking back into my body, while I still tried brushing away what webbing I could. I wanted to yell at him, but my head was still spinning with various thoughts.

The big explosion, getting attacked by Spiderman, biting that guys head off.

Yeah, definitely still processing that last one. Just remembering the crunch it made, caused my stomach to lurch.

Making my way to the fire escape, I began to climb down to the streets below. I felt like something was wrong with, and I didn't just mean the parasite. Certain thoughts in my head felt warped, I knew I was supposed to be angry or disgusted by what had happened. But as I walked back towards my home, a news helicopter flying overhead towards the smoke rising from the park, I found those feelings subsiding for... Something too close to acceptance.

_"What are you doing to me?" _


	4. And Now There's An Alien Hunter Too

**estrd3: Thanks for the review and tips! Sorry if that was hard to follow, I was kinda going for her swinging out of the alley all hte way to the rooftops in one single motion lol but yeah I definitely could have worded better. As for Gwen being a loose cannon, well she's got a lot of time to develop, don't expect certain upcoming events to be where she stays going forward XD **

**As for Gwen's relationship with Peter Parker, they are going to the same school but at this time I believe Peter is only a Freshman, while she is a Junior. So That puts two grades above his own, so they likely haven't interacted.**

**Also sorry about the weird updating yesterday. I uploaded when I got up in the morning but it wouldn't put the story back on the front page and still said I'd only updated it on the 7th :P **

**So I apologize if you missed Chapter 3 **

* * *

The phone was ringing loud enough to hear before I even opened the door. Nobody ever called the land line, this must have been an emergency. I was starting to get nervous after what just happened. So I quickly answered it, not bothering to kick off my shoes, "Hello?"

"Gwen!" Miles voice sounded, "Thank god you're okay, why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"Answering my-" I felt nothing in my jacket pocket when I reached for the device, "Crap, must have forgot it here while I was out, sorry." While internally I was freaking out, to top off this wonderful day I'd gone and lost my phone too!? "What's up?"

"Turn on your TV! Something big is going down at the park!"

"What?" Without waiting for his response, I quickly fished the remote out from between two cushions and flipped on the news. My eyes widened, as I saw the live action of Spiderman fighting some... Alien? Monster?

The footage was a little shaky, being taken from an overhead chopper. But the humanoid he fought stood somewhere between seven and eight feet tall. Wearing sturdy black armor covering his rough pale grey skin from head to two. He wielded a blade coated in flames, slashing through Spiderman's webs with ease. The heroes costume already looked pretty torn up, and he was definitely on the backfoot.

"That thing just showed up at the park a little while ago, starting attacking people." Miles explained over the phone, "I hope one of the Avengers gets here soon..."

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded slowly, "One of the Avengers..." Who? Stark? How long would that take? Could he even get here in time? It had only been fifteen minutes since Spiderman took off to check on the scene, and he already looked like he was in rough shape, "I'll call you back!" Before hanging up, staring at the TV, "Venom, what is that thing?"

_**"The hunter..."** _He answered reluctantly, voice grumbling with barely restrained anger.

"This thing came here for you then?" This felt like fate, some twisted kind of fate.

**_"Yes, I thought he might think me dead after he blew up my ride but... He must still detect my presence."_**

"Then he'll come after us," I couldn't stay here, but I couldn't just let Spiderman get killed either, "Alright, fine..." I was scared, and frustrated. But this thing gave me an outlet, a concrete objective to put everything in order. So I chose a course of action and started making my way to my bedroom.

**_"What are you doing?"_**

"What does it look like?" I scoffed in response, grabbing a backpack and stuffing some clothes into it. "We're gonna go get that things attention and make a run for it, hopefully we can lead it away from Spiderman and any innocent people."

**_"That is suicide!" _**He argued, a swirling mass sticking out of my back suddenly. The writhing black oil formed a head, lined with jagged teeth and big white markings where eyes should be, "The Hunter knows my weaknesses, we will both die! He has already killed many of my kind, those that escaped our planets destruction..."

"So you're just gonna roll over and hide?" I demanded, not shrinking back from his terrifying visage, "I think its pretty clear at this point that HE is gonna find you no matter where you slink off too!" What was this? Where was this passion coming from? Did just having this monster, this power inside of me make me feel more confident?

"... Then we will run, and keep running, to survive."

"Listen to me you parasitic slimeball!" I grabbing him by the head, pulling him closer to my own face, "If you're so convinced that we can't do ANYTHING to stop this guy, then our only real options are dying on our back, or dying on our feet." Releasing him as he recoiled, I tossed the backpack aside. "And with all the shit you've put me through today, I think I'm ready to outlet some of this frustration, so we're going whether you like it or not!"

Venom began to melt away back into my skin, strangely enough I felt a sensation of... Satisfaction? Coming from him. Like he fear was being replaced with... Excitement? **_"Alright, Gwen... Lets give your idea a shot..." _**

"Awesome... But first," I reached over to my desk, flipping open my notebook. A small tinge of excitement rising up inside of me as well, "You can change our appearance right?"

**_"Correct, did you have something in mind?"_**

"Bitch, you're in my head, you know exactly what I have in mind."

**. . .**

"You're gonna need to give me the rundown on our capabilities fast!" I barked at my live in super power. All the while jumping across rooftops as I raced towards the park. Now clad in my very own "super suit" so to speak, after having Venom copy my newest outfit design. I wasn't huge on the teeth around the hood at first, but it was starting to grow on me and looked pretty bad ass.

**_"Strength, speed, endurance, regeneration," _**He explained, allowing me full control over our movements as we went. **_"But my weaknesses are fire, and high frequency sounds... Weapons the hunter uses with deadly efficiency."_**

"That's okay, I don't plan on fighting him really," I assured, knowing it would be arrogant to assume we really had a chance. I was an amateur and this alien hunter was a trained killer. Plus if he'd gotten one over on Spiderman... "We'll just get his attention and make a break for it, lead him on a wild goose chase!"

**_"I do not understand this terminology." _**He answered, but didn't give me a chance to explain, **_"My knowledge of weapon creation is limited, among my people I was a low ranking soldier."_**

"Great, well we'll make due with what we have I guess, just do something sharp and stabby!" The park was just up ahead, leaping from the final rooftop we flew over the police barricade that had been set up. A number of EMTs were already on site handling those wounded or maybe even killed by this aliens arrival.

I could see the fighting centered around the meteor's impact crater. Tents set up by researchers were all toppled, equipment had been destroyed. Webbing was stuck all over the place from Spiderman's battle with the alien. Fires were spreading to trees as well, thanks to the hunters apparent flame weaponry. Spiderman himself wasn't looking so hot, after taking a forward kick to the chest following a failed web swing he tumbled across the dirt.

"STOP!" I shouted, as we hit the ground with a small stumble. We were still a short distance from the two combatants, all eyes landing on me. I couldn't help but feel nervous, the world was watching and the pressure was on.

His black eyes landed on me and I felt my heart clench with fear, Venom's fear as well coupled with twisted excitement. "So... The parasite found a host, you poor creature." His voice was rough, but he spoke with a genuine tone. As if he really did pity me. The front of his armor had a black cross running down the chest, outlined with gold trim.

"You're here for this thing aren't you?" I asked, swallowing dryly, "Well then lets keep this between us, leave him and these people alone!"

"I was given my orders, exterminate the symbiotes and any who stand in my way." He said calmly, pointing his flaming sword directly at me, "Your people should feel grateful to die for such a noble cause."

Noble cause? "Just who the hell do you think you are!?" I demanded, officially writing this guy off as a nutjob.

"I am Umbra Cross, Child of Thanos."

That title sounded scary, and this guy was a lot more eloquent than I expected my first evil villain to be. He looked at me expectantly, as if I was supposed to give my name now? Yeah right, in front of all these people? Pfft, fat chance! "I don't care what you're name is! I'm just here to kick your ass!" Well that was probably the most badass movie line I could come up with. But he didn't look very intimidated, crap.

"W-Wait don't!" I heard Spiderman called out, looking past the alien to me as he sat up clenching his side, "He's dangerous!"

"Upon your death, I may finally return to my lords presence," Cross chuckled, taking slow heavy steps towards me. "Let this final, glorious battle begin!"

The mask hid my own stupid smirk, but the glowing blue eyes of it perked up visibly I'm sure, "Yeah about that..."

"Make your move symbiote!"

"I choose-" Giving Venom the mental signal, spiked tendrils shot out of my back. Reaching to the edges of the park, grabbing lamp posts and trees for anchors while people gasped in surprise, "To run away!" With a mighty pull, I was flung backwards through the air. Swinging like a ragdoll beyond the parks edge and towards nearby buildings.

"What?! Get back here!" Umbra roared, thrusters on his back igniting. He launched himself into the air, flying with some kind of jetpack.

"He can fly!?" I exclaimed, making a rough landing on another rooftop. Tumbling a bit before getting up to my feet, "You didn't tell me he could fly!" I shouted at Venom, before I started running.

**_"Of course he can fly, he's a space bounty hunter, what kind of space bounty hunter can't fly!?"_**

"You suck, Venom!" It just didn't get any easier did it? "Agh!" I had to duck to evade a red beam of light that nearly hit us. They were firing from a wrist cannon on his right hand, the tech on this alien dude was insane! _"Come on, come on! Just focus on moving forward, stay ahead of him, Venom is watching my back so I don't have to worry about evading..." _

At this point, buying time was the name of the game. A space alien doesn't just show up without somebody important being notified right? Iron Man would be here eventually, maybe even with the War Marchine! I just had to hold on, and not die! And also probably lure this guy away from anywhere too populated...

"You cannot escape me!" I heard a new sound behind me, like something popping off. More thrusters echoed through the air.

**_"We have a problem!" _**

"What now!?" Looking over my shoulder, I nearly tripped upon seeing four small missiles chasing after us. They were seekers, following my movements as I tried to stay ahead of them, "You've got to be kidding me!"

**_"Likely incendiary, they will hurt a lot..." _**

"No shit!" I barked back, Venom being monumentally unhelpful when it came to keeping spirits up. "Wait!" Salvation, sweet wet salvation, "Water tower!" Redirecting us towards it, I extended both arms, "NOW! Bust it open!" Spiked tendrils lashed out, mostly black before turning a soft pink near the tips just like my clawed hands. It pierced right into the metal, tearing it open and unleashing a torrent of water. Mid flight towards it, I turned us around, "Shield now please!"

The white and black mass extended around us as the water poured over our body. The missiles hit through the water, resulting in four loud explosions. I felt my senses being jarred, body rocked by the blasts as I was sent crashing through what remained of the water tower. I barely felt it, which was amazing, making me wonder just how durable I really am now. The liquid itself also prevented the flames from burning us. Still, the shield was a little singed from the blasts.

I hit the next roof, rolling backwards head first to a stop, wincing slightly. "You still good!?" I asked, as the shield absorbed back into my body.

**_"Yes, now keep moving!"_ **

"Agh!" A few red hot laser bolts splashed against my body as Cross continued his attack. It stung, more so than anything I'd felt so far. Though I knew Venom was the one actually taking physical damage, "Crap! Sorry hang on!" Springing back to my feet, we were on the move once again, "Over there! Past the tracks! We can lose him in the subway!" We were running out of rooftops, so I lashed out with my hands once again. The tendrils fired off, latching onto the upcoming ledge before flinging me into the air. "WOOOO!" A rush ran through my body, flying through the air like this coupled with the adrenaline rush had me riding high. It felt so unreal, to think just yesterday I was that dorky girl obsessing over Spiderman!

Okay, I am probably still obsessing over Spiderman... But now I can do super hero stuff!

**_"INCOMING!" _**

My excitement was interrupted as I was hit with a wave of sound. The heat beams stung, this was agony. Almost immediately we began to fall from the sky, my hands clamping down over my ears. Venom was screaming, my suit writhing as he struggled to maintain it. We never made it to the subway entrance, smashing down through an abandon train car in the old train yard and rolling out the other side.

I came to a stop on the ground, panting heavily and still a little stunned, "Holy... Crap..." I groaned, wincing as I sat up. Watching as Venom struggled to stabilize the suit and fully reform, "You weren't kidding... That sucked."

"Enough running," Umbra sneered from above, "Your games end here, parasite!"

"Kinda wondering why you didn't just open with that sonic thing..." I muttered, yelping as he fired more lasers at me. Venom used spiked tendrils to drag me out of the way, before I sprung to my feet. "You know we could end this without killing each other!" Stalling and running my mouth were basically the same thing at this point, "If Venom is the last parasite, you could go back to papa Kratos or whoever it was that sent you and just say you got it done!"

"I am a child of Thanos, and would not DARE insult him with such despicable deception!" He lunged for me, crossing the distance in seconds with a boost from his thrusters. His flaming blade was at the ready, swinging in an arc to cleave me in half right down the middle. Out of reaction, I cartwheeled out of the way. Putting my enhanced body to use, my senses more acute and reaction times much better. But Venom made his own move independently, the moment my feet touched down.

Two of those bladed tendrils shot out rapidly, catching him off guard at such a close range. His blade managed to catch one, slashing it clean off while the second one cut through his armor and grazed his ribs making the alien man hiss in pain. Before he grabbed that tendril and yanked us forward. I barely even had time to yelp in surprise before his knee hit me in the jaw.

My head snapped back, bell rung by that blow. He let me fall back to the ground before planting his foot on my chest, "That is the only blood you will draw today!" Aiming his sonic cannon directly at my face.

Before a familiar red and blue blur flew by, broadsiding the alien with a double kick. Sending him flying and crashing into a nearby train car. Spiderman landed before me, panting heavily and looking pretty rough as it was, "You okay?"

I was a bit stunned to see him still kicking, "Y-Yeah, I'm alright," Okay Gwen, keep it together. You can swoon later, focus on the alien death monster for now. "You look like crap though..."

"What me? Nah, I'm good." He waved me off, keeping on a brave face. I guess he really just didn't know when to quit.

Cross was already recovering, his armor slightly damaged. He growled lowly and clenched his hand tightly around the flame blade, "It does not matter how many insects there are, you are still just insects!"

"Well," Spiderman shrugged, "Technically, I'm an arachnid."

I smirked at that, "And I'm a parasite."

"No, you're both DEAD!" His arm shot up, firing off the sonic cannon once more. Blasting us both, but while the effect on Spiderman was minimal, I was on my knees. Crying out in pain as Venom screamed along with me, form writhing in agony.

"Stop that!" Spiderman fired off his webbing, it hit the mans wrist cannon before the young Hero pulled him forward. Cross was yanked right off his feet by Spiderman's super strength. In that brief moment however, Cross slashed through the webbing and rode the momentum. Slamming his armored fist into Spiderman's face and sending him flying back before turning full attention to me.

I brought up my arms in a futile attempt to protect myself while Venom recovered. But he grabbed me by the neck while I was still weak. Lifting me right off the ground, "Die!" And drove the blade deep into my chest.

I felt that white hot pain inside of me, I opened my mouth to scream but no sound left my lips. "NOOOO!" I heard Spiderman cry out. The blade was pulled back out, and he threw me into the dirt before him. My blood was pouring out onto the ground beneath me, breathing was impossible.

He raised the blade once more, aiming to take my head no doubt. But Spiderman intervened once more, webbing him up and swinging him around. This time grabbing him by the wrist that held the blade. He pulled Cross off his feet once again, before spinning around and smashing him into another empty train car. Once it was clear, he was at my side, "Hang on! Everything is gonna be okay, I'm gonna save you!"

**_"Hmph, we don't need him..."_** Venom grumbled lowly, as the hole in my chest began to close. The black mass around it writhing before shifting back to the colors of my costume.

The moment it was all sealed up, I gasped for breath. Panting heavily as I sat up, "Whoa..." Hands running all over my torso to make sure everything was in time. That was no doubt the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life, but Venom just... Put it all back together.

"You're... Okay?" Spiderman asked, looking at me and sounding confused.

I nodded in response, "Yeah... Hey, Spiderman," Rising to my feet, "You got any plans? Because I'm fresh out..." And I was getting tired, feeling hungry. Was this combat burning through Venom's energy?

"Yeah... No, not really." He shook is head, focusing on the alien, "Could try running again?"

"For years I have hunted your kind," Umbra Cross growled lowly as he marched upon them once more, "There is nowhere you can run where I will not find you! No where you will be safe from me! Submit your life now, and end this needless struggle..." He commanded, raising his flaming blade.

"Sorry, but needlessly struggling is kinda what we do," Both mine and Spiderman's heads whipped around as his voice sounded. Beneath my mask, my face lit up at the sight of that crimson and gold armor, "Especially when it comes to hostile alien invaders..." His hand cannons already aimed at Cross.

Umbra narrowed his eyes, "Another challenger..." His eyes analyzing him, gauging the danger of fighting such an individual.

"Something like that," Iron Man answered, a few rocket launchers popping up out of his shoulder plates, "Now why don't you hop back into your space ship and run home while you still can, only warning."

His stern expression faltered ever so slightly, "Hmm... Very well," Surprisingly, he lowered his weapons, "At least in judgement, I may have a chance at redemption..." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Nothing good probably. I was worried he might have another weapon up his sleeve, as he ran his fingers over a device on his wrist. Suddenly, a shadow appeared above him. High above us was an arrowhead shaped spacecraft. It didn't look very big, only enough space for maybe one or two people, "Be warned, parasite... I will be back." Before a bright light shined down, lifting him up into the air before he disappeared inside of the craft.

Without warning, it blasted off heading back up into space.

I slumped back down onto my butt, "Is it really over? Holy crap..." Releasing a sigh of relief, I felt like I could finally take a breather. But Cross just leaving like that felt wrong, was he really that scared of Iron Man? Or was he planning something...

"Yeah, not really." Iron Man said as he landed in front of the two of us, "Pete- Spiderman, got a private ride ready to take you to a hospital, get you all cleaned up." He explained, "As for you..." I shrunk under that cold metallic gaze, "You're coming with me."

Out of the water and into the frying pain was it? "Wh-What for?" I asked nervously.

"Just a few questions, maybe more than a few." He stated.

**_"I do not like this." _**

I agreed, "And... If I don't want to go?"

"Not really asking."

Crap, "Well... Better with you than with the alien I guess?" I sighed and pushed myself up. Yeah starting a fight with THE Iron Man sounded like a good way to end my career before it started.

"Uh, c-can I come too, Mr. Stark?" Spiderman asked, "It's just that, ya know I found this one and all so I thought I should..."

"I'll fill you in after we're finished," Iron Man replied quickly, "Promise, for now those injuries need to be looked at."

He released a sigh of defeat, "Yes sir..."

As I was lead to the nearby Quinjet, I felt both excited and fearful of what was to come. I'd have to explain things, and whatever Tony Stark decided was likely going to determine whether or not I got to go back to being Gwen Stacy, the high school girl...


	5. Dinner With a Billionaire

**MarvelousManiac: Thank you very much XD I'm glad everyone is enjoying! **

**I'll continue updating Daily so long as I'm staying ahead of the curve, atm I have up to chapter 10 finished and am working my way through chapter 11 lol so be sure to check in every day or wait a few and let stuff build up for a binge read X3**

* * *

The adrenaline rush was gone, the high of a near death experience had passed. Now I was quietly sitting in the Quinjet as we flew upstate heading for the Avenger's headquarters. I was still kind of processing what happened, the whole encounter with the alien hunter. But I was also afraid of what might be coming. I was afraid that maybe... They'd see Venom as a parasite too and just try to get rid of him. I couldn't honestly say I liked the guy, but I liked being a super hero...

"So, not gonna..." I looked up to see Stark sitting across from me. He'd taken off his armor and was now in some casual suit that probably cost thousands of dollars. Motioning to his face, "Remove the mask?"

"O-Oh this? I-" My hand touched my still covered face. I'd honestly forgotten it was still on, this suit felt like a second skin. "Try not to... Freak out." I added quickly, _"Alright, get some rest I guess, Venom."_

**_"I want food."_ **He grumbled in response, before he began to melt away back into my skin.

Stark's expression shifted to one of surprise, as my real appearance was revealed. Losing a few inches in height and lot of muscle mass made me look far less impressive, "That's... Not what I was expecting." He said finally, taking a seat across from me. He didn't say it, but I knew he meant that he wasn't expecting a kid. "So is that like... Your power? Some bio-organic battle suit? Nanites?"

"None of the above, I'm afraid." I answered nervously, "My name's Gwen Stacy, by the way." I added, being polite would probably make this go a little smoother.

"Right... So, Gwen," He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Care to explain why an alien was trying to kill you?"

"I uh... Sort of bonded with this weird alien creature he was hunting," No point in dancing around the truth, and it wasn't really a long story, "A parasite or something, he gives me these powers."

"Is this parasite... Sentient?" Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his name is Venom." I explained with a small smile, "Is there gonna be food where we're going? He's kinda hungry."

Tony blinked, looking at me like I was crazy, "Uh... There can be, what does he eat?"

"As far as I can tell, pretty much anything."

**_"Meeeaaaaattt!" _**

"Meat, he prefers meat, at the moment at least." I corrected quickly, earning another confused look from Mr. Stark.

"Is he, Venom, talking to you right now?"

"He's in my head," Yeah this part was definitely going to make me sound crazy if he didn't think I was already, "We sort of share thoughts."

"Can... I, talk to Venom?"

"Uh..." Now it was my turn to look confused, "Maybe? If he wants to I guess?" I'd never really though about having Venom communicate with someone else.

**_"Feed me first."_**

Stark gave me an expecting look, "So... Does he?"

I rubbed my temples, did he really need to do this now? "He wants food first... I'm sorry, he's kind of a jerk, I've really only known him for like a day."

Tony nodded slowly, typing something into a phone he had on hand. "Right, came from the meteor?"

"How did you guess?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Process of elimination, little critical thinking," He shrugged and leaned back in his own chair, "Rock falls from the sky, alien shows up where the rock landed."

Well when you put it like that, "Yeah I guess it's kinda obvious..." I looked down slowly at my hands, I could hear the Quinjet starting to slow down. We were descending, we must have arrived already, "So... Are you gonna put me a lab or something?"

Yeah, I was scared. A lot of my bravado from when we were fighting had vanished. Maybe it was because I could feel that Venom was a little scared too? I could tell he was afraid of Tony Stark. Maybe he knew about him from my memories? Besides, I'm sure Iron Man has plenty of weapons that are just as lethal to a symbiote as the Hunter did. Whatever the case, I think Stark picked up on my fears.

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna dissect you," He assured, flashing a charming smile, "Just gonna give you the once over, little medical exam, maybe talk to your... Room mate, and we'll figure out what to do from there."

It did make me feel a little better, Venom wasn't as convinced though. But I returned Mr. Stark's smile, "I'll tell him to be polite."

**. . .**

I still had a hard time believing I was actually here, at the Avengers base. Though, it felt so empty now. After what happened a few months ago, there was hardly anyone around. Of course, it was getting a little late so maybe they all just called it a night? Yeah, maybe that was it. Mr. Stark lead me inside and through the main area, I felt like I was in a five star hotel. This place had all the furnishings...

"Right inside, just hop up on the table." He ordered after opening another door to a brightly lit white room.

I guess those furnishings included a med bay, "R-Right..." I nodded, setting my jacket aside as I walked in. Heading for the table and climbing up onto it, "Does my Dad know that I'm here?" A worry that was sitting in the back of my mind. After storming out of my house to go fight scary alien man I sort of figured I wasn't gonna see him again. But now that didn't seem like much of a fantasy.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know about this yet," Stark explained as he brought up a few floating holoscreens around me. Some brief flashes of light were going off, information was appearing. One screen had my medical records, one was measuring heart rate, and the third was doing a live X-ray of my body. I could physically see the black mass in my chest cavity. "So for now, he thinks you were invited to stay overnight with the police because of your close proximity to the alien."

"He's probably really worried..." I sighed heavily, shaking my head, "And I can't even call him, lost my phone..."

"You'll be home by tomorrow," Mr. Stark assured, focusing particularly on the screen showing the x-ray, "Unless you friend here decides to do anything exceptionally horrible."

"Yeah... About that," I knew it was going to come up eventually, whatever Mr. Stark had in mind for me there was no way I could just pretend it didn't happen. "You see, the first time I used Venom he... No, _we_, kind of-"

**_"Do not tell him." _**

_"I'm ignoring you." _I shot back, "Bit some muggers head off and... Ate it." I was bracing myself for a harsh response.

While Venom grumbled in annoyance, **_"You're going to get us in trouble."_**

"And... Why did you do that?" Stark questioned, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"I don't know, it was Venom's idea but I didn't really stop him," I explained nervously, rubbing the back of my neck, "I think he was hungry... And I just got carried away."

**_"Fuel, for the tank." _**

"Yeah yeah fuel for the tank, blood for the blood god, whatever." I sighed shaking my head, before looking back at Tony who was quirking an eyebrow, "Sorry, having two different conversations here."

He pursed his lips briefly, digesting that for a moment before he swiped his hand through the air. The screens disappeared, "Alright kid, you seem like you've got a lot on your plate right now so... Lets get you some dinner so your uh... Friend, doesn't decide to eat anyone else." He patted me on the shoulder before heading to the door.

Well, that could have gone worse. Though I had a strange feeling Mr. Stark was still unsure what to do with me, "Yes sir." So I followed behind him, grabbing my jacket on the way out.

He lead me into the kitchen, I could smell the food before we even arrived. My eyes wide as I saw the buffet laid out before us on the table. Sure enough, Mr. Stark put the order in for meat, and meat we had. Steaks, pork loin, chicken, fish, lobster. I almost started drooling, but I'm pretty sure that was more Venom than me. Of course there was still other things thrown in, veggies and fillers like potatoes. All made with gourmet skill of course, he must have ordered this while we were on the jet.

"Dig in," Mr. Stark said simply, taking a seat at the nearby bar, "And maybe while you eat, your friend and I can chit chat?"

"I _can_ eat for both of us..." I answered, sliding into a chair, "Good with you Venom?"

**_"Yes... Now eat!" _**He ordered, before I felt that strange sensation of the writhing mass squirming out of my back. It extended out in the direction facing Stark, Venom's head forming at the end of it with that massive toothy grin, "Hello... Tony Stark..."

The man seemed somewhat taken back by Venom's appearance. But kept his smarmy attitude, "Hello... Most terrifying thing I've ever seen..." Idly mocking Venom's greeting, "So you must be the... Parasite, Venom."

"Mmm," I already had a mouthful of pork, but felt the need to speak up anyways, "Doesn't look that word! Really annoys him, feel free to use it as much as you like!"

"Hrrr..." Venom growled lowly, shooting me a look, "Yes... I prefer, symbiote."

"Alright Mr. Symbiote," Stark pressed a button the edge of the bar top and a small robotic hand came out. Offering him a small glass of... What I assume was alcohol, "I've got some questions for you, first being are there more of you running around out there?"

"No, I am the only survivor on this planet." He grunted in response, writhing mass shifting back and forth while I ate for us. My hand suddenly shot to the left, grabbing an bundle of crab legs and throwing them on my plate, "I want these."

To which I rolled my eyes, "Could have just asked..."

"Are there more of you out there in space?" Stark continued.

"Not that I am aware of," Venom replied, "Our planet was destroyed, the hunter chased us down like animals and killed us off... I do not know if any others survived."

"Alright... So now that alien hunter man is gone, what are your plans?" Stark questioned, sipping his drink.

"I do not know... I've been running for so long, and now I'm free~" He released a low chuckle, "This is such a colorful new world, so many things to see... And taste."

Alright time to intervene, "You are as free as I let you be!" I said, swallowing another mouthful before reaching for a nearby glass of water.

"Yes, of course..." I know he didn't really have eyes that could roll, but I could feel him rolling his eyes. "For now, I will sit and wait... Gwen is interesting enough, so long as she keeps me fed, we won't have any problems."

"Well then you better be ready to start dieting," I scoffed, "Because I can't afford to feed you like this every night."

"Yeah, about that..." Stark finally cutting back into the conversation, setting his drink to the side after finishing it, "You've got some things to consider, young lady."

No shit Sherlock, "Such as?" Yes, don't be rude.

"Well, it looks to me like you've got few options," He began, getting off his bar stool, "All things considered, its dangerous for you to be running around out there with Venom inside of you... And if that alien comes back, well... You've got no training, you got lucky today." He warned, stuffing a hand in his pocket, "I think the best course of action, would be to stay here where you and your friend can be monitored, protected and... Properly trained... If things go well, who knows maybe... Maybe you become a part of the team."

My heart practically skipped a beat as I registered what he was suggesting, "Are you... Offering to make me an Avenger?"

"Trainee, maybe," Stark answered quickly, seeing the childlike wonder in my eyes no doubt. "Only if you don't eat anyone else... I suppose, unless they're really really bad." Yeah still sounded a little reluctant on that.

"I-I mean that sounds-" I almost accepted without a second thought. Before I stopped myself, "What about my Dad? I can't just leave him alone down there... And my friend Miles, neither of them even know what's really going on I can't just disappear." Not like Mom did, I would never do that to someone...

As our conversation went on, Venom went about eating. His writhing mass of a head moved over the table, absorbing food into itself and stuffing his face. Weirdly enough, when he ate it didn't make me feel full. It made me feel... Invigorated? Stark watched him warily for a moment, before shaking his head and continuing, "Your Dad is... What, a custodian right? That's what the police said, I could hook him up with a nicer job and a better place to live close by." He was starting to pace back and forth, "As for your friend, well... Not much I can do about that, unless he's also hiding some fantastical power."

"Do graffiti art and sick beats count?" I asked, to which Stark just shook his head, "Yeah, didn't think so..."

"Either way, you've got tonight to think over how you wanna handle this." He shrugged and clapped his hands together, "So mull it over, talk with your garbage disposal of a friend there." The noises of venom eating were disgusting, he wasn't even taking the crab or lobster out of their shells! Crunching through bone and shell, "And we'll go from there, sound good?"

_**"No, it sounds like we don't have much choice."**_

"Alright, yeah I guess that's fine... And uh, thanks for the meal." I added with a faint smile, ignoring the parasite. "I know Venom won't say it, but he appreciates the food."

"Yeah..." Starks eyes drifted back over the table, where Venom was making an absolute mess of things, "I do not envy the cleaning crew..."

"I mean why would you? You're a billionaire."

"Fair point."


	6. Saying Goodbye to My Old Life

**SirSwag333: Thanks! I'm glad people are enjoying him, I hope I can continue to entertain with our favorite sadistic alien sludge monster!**

**Aplin: Omfg so many reviews XD Thanks a bunch! i'm glad you're loving the story! And I hope to continue creating enjoyment for you and everyone else :D**

* * *

I spent the night in an unused room. There wasn't much inside other than a comfy bed and dresser. It did come with its own bathroom though, that was cool. And the bed was way nicer than anything I'd ever slept on before. Either way, after breakfast we made our way back home. This time via car rather than Quinjet, to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. It made the trip take a lot longer though, and Mr. Stark wasn't with me because he had some business to attend to. So I was being driven by some assistant of his named Happy.

It was a quiet ride, and we didn't make it home until around noon. Happy was gonna wait for me while I sorted things out. I knew I couldn't stick around here, with Venom's appetite and my lack of experience with him we were a ticking time bomb until he ate someone else. Mr. Stark was right, I needed training, conditioning, control. And I wasn't gonna get that by hiding what I could do and trying to pretend I'm a normal girl.

I figured Dad would be easier to talk to than Miles so, home was my first stop. There were some things I needed to grab anyways so I made my way up and pushed open the door.

"Gwen? Is that you?" I heard him calling from down the hall.

"Yeah! I'm home Dad." I answered, closing the door behind me and locking it.

Off work today, he appeared by the hall entrance wearing sweatpants and a t shirt. Basically his pajamas, "Hey kiddo, I'm glad you're okay." He said with a smile approaching me, we shared a brief hug, "I was really worried, why didn't you call?"

"Sorry, I lost my phone in all the chaos." It probably wasn't a lie, I definitely lost it _somewhere _during that mess yesterday. "Listen, there's... Something we need to talk about."

He knew the look on my face, and urged me to sit down at our small kitchen table, "Whatever it is, I'm here for you." He assured, hand on my shoulder.

"I... That meteor that came down the other night," I wanted to tell him the truth, but I didn't want him to be scared either. "It... Did something me." Leaving out Venom was the best way to do that. Besides, he'd been really quiet since last night. "It gave me... Powers."

"Powers?" He repeated, looking at me confused, "What do you mean? Like one of those... Enhanced people? Like Spiderman?"

"Sort of, yeah," I nodded slowly, "Did you see that girl in the white costume yesterday? The one the alien had been chasing?" I assumed it was all over the news, people always clamored over rumors of new super heroes.

His eyes widened as he realized what I was getting at, "No... That wasn't you, was it?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah... And Iron Man kinda wants to... Recruit me." I was nervous despite all my power, standing beneath his gaze reverted me to a frightened little girl that didn't want to upset her dad.

"Iron Man... Tony Stark, wants my daughter to be..." He trailed off, leaning back in his chair as he took it all in. Breathing out a heavy sigh, "And I... Don't suppose you turned him down huh?"

"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes, lowering my head as I started rambled off my excuses, "These powers are dangerous, and I need to learn how to control them so I don't hurt anyone and in case that alien guy comes back, and Mr. Stark was really helpful he said he'd even get you a job upstate so I can come visit, and-"

"Hey hey hey," He pulled me into a another hug, patting my back trying to comfort me. "Its okay, I understand... What happened to you must have been really scary, you don't need to explain yourself."

I leaned against him, a little choked up as my initial tension melted away, "You're not... Mad?"

"Of course not," He assured me, finally letting go as he used one hand to mess with my hair, "I was worried about you... And yeah its scary to imagine my daughter running around and fighting criminals or aliens but... I want you to be happy," Heat was rising behind my ears, I feared it would spill over any minute, "I know you'll be taken care of much better with them than with me, I'm not too stubborn to admit that."

Well, this was certainly going a lot better than expected, "I love you, Dad." I smiled back at him.

"Now, what's this about a new job upstate?"

After giving him the rundown on things, I made my way to the bedroom. Dad was gonna start packing his things and clean up, though we didn't know when he'd actually be moving, Stark assured me it wouldn't be more than a few days from now. I on the other hand, was supposed to be moving in as soon as possible. So it was time to pack all my clothes and laptop and sketch books.

I sighed heavily as I looked at my desk. I guess it was really over, my old life disappeared in a poof. I was still dreading talking to Miles, he'd probably be upset and I couldn't blame him. I was basically leaving him here alone...

"Huh?" A soft tinging on the window drew my eyes, and I nearly screamed upon seeing Spiderman stuck to the wall outside. He waved at me casually, before reaching back and holding up my phone. I quickly moved to the window and pulled it open, "H-Hey there, Spiderman, I see you... Found my phone."

"That's right," He nodded, handing it to me, "Strangest thing, I get out of the hospital and decide hey you know what I left that monster all tied up so I should go check on it, swing by the rooftop only to find this phone laying around." My heart was beginning to sink as he shrugged, "I start freaking out, thinking oh my god that monster ate my number one fan, and then I get a call from Mr. Stark."

I slouched my shoulders and sighed, "I'm sorry about that... I wasn't really in complete control at the time." I explained nervously, tucking my phone away into my pocket.

"Its cool, if Mr. Stark says you're all good you're all good." He assured giving me a thumbs up, "Still, crazy to think someone from my school is an Avenger now too."

I blinked in surprise, "Wait, we go to the same school?"

"Oh yeah," He answered with a nod, "Names Peter Parker, I'm a freshman."

My cheeks lit up bright red as I digested that information, the revelation hit me like a truck. ALL THIS TIME I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON A KID THAT WAS YOUNGER THAN ME!? SpiderMAN wasn't even a MAN, he was a kid, AAAAAGH!

"W-Wow, how about that." I answered with a nervous laugh, so many questions swirling around in my head, "But I'm not a real Avenger yet, Mr. Stark just said I'm a trainee."

"Well its a start, and it was cool working together yesterday," Spiderman chuckled in response, "Anyways, I just wanted to return the phone, and let you know we're all good just don't go biting anymore heads off."

Earning a small laugh from me, "Yeah, no problem, thanks Spider... Peter, thanks Peter."

"See you around, Gwen." He waved before he jumped away, swinging off to do more Sunday crime fighting.

Even knowing he was just a freshman, I couldn't deny it. "Yep... Definitely still cool." I muttered as I closed the window. Breathing out another sigh of relief, before looking back at the things I'd begun to pack. Something didn't feel right, like maybe I should be doing this last. Yeah, maybe that was it. And now I had my phone so...

_"Hey, sorry I haven't called you yet. Meet me at that wall you tagged the other night, we've got some stuff to talk about." _

Nice and ominous, that text should definitely get his attention. With it sent, I made my way out the door. Explaining to my Dad I needed to talk to Miles before heading out. Of course he understood, and didn't try to stop me. Once I was outside, I followed the route we'd taken to the park that night. Walking and checking all the alleys along the way, keeping an eye out for that of his tag on the wall.

"There." Stopping at the alley entrance, I walked inside towards the purple splotch he'd left on the wall. Trying to get my thoughts in order, so I could explain everything properly.

"Gwen?" Shit, I didn't expect him to get here so fast! I didn't even know what I was going to say yet!

Still, I put on a smile and waved, "Hey there, Miles."

"What's going on with you lately?" He asked, sounding more standoffish than I expected, "You ignore me for two days, completely disappear and now you're inviting me into weird alley meetings?"

Alright, fair. "Look, Miles this weekend has been... A trip." And that was putting it mildly.

He took a few steps closer, so we didn't have to raise our voices at all, "Well I've been freaking out too, you hung up on me yesterday when that alien was tearing up the park I was worried something might have happened."

"Yeah... About that," Alright, just rip off the band-aid Gwen, "Something, kind did." Calling forth Venom's power, our power. My "costume" began to form over my body, making me grow a little in size while Miles gasped in shock and stumbled back.

He tripped and fell on his ass, staring up at me in shock. "You... You you you you you're, that woman... That helped Spiderman..."

"Just, give me a second to explain things," I held up my hands trying to keep him from freaking out, "Its really kind of a funny story."

I went over the details with him, and while I told him about Venom I didn't bother introducing the two. He didn't seem much for conversation today anyways. And I made sure to leave out the whole biting a dudes head off part. By the time I was finished, we were both sitting down against the alley wall. Miles remained silent, processing everything I told him.

"You've got a weird definition of funny." He finally said, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Heh, yeah maybe..." I replied with a nervous chuckle. The mask around my face melted away along with the hood.

"So, what happens now?" Miles questioned, looking back at me finally, "You said Iron Man wants you to move upstate... So you're leaving?"

"At least until I can control this better," I explained with a nod, "Until I'm sure Venom isn't a danger to anyone..."

"What about school?" Miles added, quirking an eyebrow, "You just dropping out?"

"I'm sure Stark has... Something in mind for that," I shrugged, not having put much thought into it, "I don't know, but its not like I'm just gonna disappear!" I quickly added, "I can still come visit, we could hang out on the weekends! It'll just be a little different..."

Miles sighed heavily, looking up at the sky for a moment, "Man, why couldn't you have just stayed away from that stupid rock?"

"If it wasn't me, somebody else could have died," I answered, watching as he stood up, "Venom said that if he didn't merge with a compatible host, that host would die."

I could tell Miles was frustrated, and he had every right to be, "You just love this don't you?" He asked, scoffing and shaking his head, "You got exactly what you wanted."

"Hey!" He wasn't entirely wrong, but this wasn't exactly my fantasy dream come true, "What happened was a freak accident! Besides I've always supported all the crazy stupid stuff you do! Why is this any different?!"

"Because I never thought your stupid dream would actually come true!" He shouted, before his eyes widened in realization of what he'd said. Rather than back down though, he pushed forward, "You're seventeen, and even before this you fantasized about becoming a super hero like some stupid kid..."

It hurt to hear that, not just because I knew it was true, but because it was coming from him. I knew I was immature, "Yeah... You're right, I was stupid and childish... I kept my head in the clouds," I wouldn't shy away from admitting it, even if it was embarrassing, "I liked wrapping myself up in my fantasies because I'm not happy with this life." Maybe I was being a little dramatic, but I didn't really care at this point. I was on my feet and in full rant mode, "I'm not happy with my Dad sleeping on a pull out couch and working his ass off to support me, I'm not happy with living in a crappy apartment, I'm not happy with not knowing what I want to do with my life."

Maybe that's why I obsessed over Spiderman, because I figured he was just a regular guy that did extraordinary things for other people. And I wanted to be someone like that too...

"But this thing, Venom," I held up my clawed hand, "He may have turned me into some kind of freak, but that is still way better than the dorky, hapless, self conscious nothing that I was before!"

Miles was glaring back at me, hurt clear in his eyes. "I'm sorry your life sucked so much." Before he turned and began walking away, adjusting the strap on his backpack, "Have fun being a super hero... I'll just be here, being boring."

Wait no, that isn't what I-

I was distracted for a moment as my phone started to go off. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw it was an unknown number, "Hello?"

"Hey, what's the hold up?" It was Happy.

"How did you even-" Looking back towards the alley entrance, I saw that Miles already turned the corner and was gone, "Yeah, I'll be back soon..."

Sighing heavily, I let my costume melt away. I didn't feel like talking anymore, so I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started making my way back to the apartment to finish packing. I'd have to text Miles later, once we'd both cooled off... Assuming he even wanted to speak to me anymore.


	7. First Impressions and Evaluations

It was a quiet ride back to... Well, my new home I guess. After packing things up and meeting with Happy I was on my way. Leaving behind Queens, and pretty much my entire life. I was still a little frustrated about what happened with Miles. I sent him a text message, trying to apologize, but he didn't respond.

It was nearly evening now, and as I entered this... Compound, base, resort, I noticed a few others than those that were here earlier. Maybe I just missed them in the morning, but Tony Stark wasn't the only Avenger here now. Two more had joined the party, a dark skinned man with high tech braces around his legs and lower back. I had no doubt he was the War Machine. And the other guy, I'd hardly seen him in the news before.

Wearing a deep blue sweater and khaki pants. But his skin was red and silver, and looked hard in some places. Also there was the gem in his forehead, that was kinda weird too. He must have been an alien like Thor.

"Here she is," Stark greeted with a smile, pointing me out to them and putting me on the spot, "Rhodey, Vision, come here and say hi to the kid."

I shrunk under their gaze. These were world renowned heroes, the only ones that remained on the governments good side anyways. "H-Hi, I'm Gwen Stacy."

Rhodes stepped forward and shook my hand, "Welcome aboard, I'm James Rhodes." He greeted me so formally, despite our gap in age. It felt weird...

"I am known as Vision." The red skinned man bowed his head slowly, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Alright, the accent was kind of hot, I'd admit that. Of course, I was more concerned with the look Stark was giving me. As if he was waiting for me to do something, "Come on, don't forget to introduce your... Friend."

Seriously? "Well... He's been kind of quiet today," I admitted with a nervous chuckle, "Besides, no reason to freak everyone out just yet right?"

To which Rhodes laughed, crossing his arms. "Oh come on, I've fought in war, there is nothing you could show us that would scare me."

"Is that SO!?" Venom jutted out of my body without warning, speaking for the first time since last night. His head extending towards Rhodes as the man stumbled back and fell on his ass. "Oh I'm sorry... Did I scare you? Tiny man?"

"Agh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, moving to help him up while Venom laughed, "Not cool!"

"What the hell..." Rhodes muttered, accepting my hand while his eyes were glued to Venom.

"How very interesting..." Vision wasn't at all effected by the outburst, just staring at Venom's head. "Mr. Stark explained your situation to me, but I did not expect such... Personality, from a parasite."

Venom turned his glare onto him, baring his fangs briefly before sniffing the air, "Hrrnn... Lucky you're not _real _meat, or I'd eat you for that."

"Eat him?" Rhodes repeated, after I'd helped get him on his feet.

"Yeah just ignore that," Stark waved it off, the amusement on his face visible, "But avoid the P word, apparently he doesn't like it." His voice taking on a mocking tone.

"So many... Interesting new faces," Venom's eyes drifted between the three Avengers, "This... Is going to be fun." Before slinking back into my body.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable, and I cleared my throat nervously to break it, "So uh... Where should I put my stuff?"

"Got your room all set, right across from Vision." Stark answered with a nod, "Go ahead and show her the way."

"With pleasure," He nodded with a polite smile, "Please, follow me Ms. Stacy."

"O-Oh, Gwen is just fine." I laughed nervously, following behind him as he began to lead the way.

"Dinner will be ready soon, don't take too long!" Stark added in a sarcastic tone, as we moved through the next hall and deeper into the complex.

Climbing a small set of stairs, we reached another hall with rooms lining both sides. Spaced out quite a bit, I guess this was where the Avengers slept? After a short walk, we came to a stop outside of one of the doors. Vision pushed it open for me, and ushered me inside, "Here we are, you should have plenty of space."

I stepped inside, taking in the large space. It was the room I'd stayed in the night before, but it now had a TV set up. It was at least twice the size of my previous room, "Yeah no kidding... Uh, thanks, by the way." I added, trying to make good impressions all around.

"Of course," He nodded and stepped back out. Though the way he maneuvered through the door frame was awkward. As if he wasn't used to using them, "Although Mr. Stark has made it clear you are just a trainee, here for both protective and growth purposes, I welcome both of you."

The fact that they were actually acknowledging Venom as an individual separate from myself was... Interesting. I could feel that Venom was at least somewhat happy about it. Though I still needed to talk to him, "Thank you, Vision, I'll be out for dinner once I unpack."

"Very well." Nodding his head once more, before walking off.

As he disappeared down the stairs, I set my bags on the bed and closed my new rooms door. Idly beginning to unpack things, "Hey, Venom... Is something wrong?"

**_"Hmmm?"_**

"You've been really quiet all day," I pointed out, "Uncharacteristically so." Organizing my folded clothes to put in the dresser drawers.

**_"Been thinking." _**

"About?" This was going to be like pulling teeth wasn't it?

**_"About how we ended up here, about why you were a perfect host." _**Well he wasn't laughing or amused, maybe this was some genuine confiding from the cannibalistic symbiote?

"And?" If he'd really been mulling this stuff over all day, I'm sure he'd come to some kind of conclusion.

**_"You do not like me very much." _**It didn't really sound like a question or accusation, just a statement of fact.

And to be honest, I doubt Venom cared either way. Even so, "I don't know really..." The more I think about it, the harder the answer became, "There are things about you that disgust me, and annoy me... And terrify me, but there are some things I like too I guess." Were we really opening up right now? I thought we could feel each others thoughts?

**_"Hrrmm... You are hard to read beyond basic desires," _**He grumbled, as if that annoyed him, **_"Why can't you just be hungry or angry? That is easy to understand."_**

"Well you are pretty alien too, at least we have that in common," I felt a small smile forming on my lips, "We both can't understand one another." Another idea popping into my head, "You know, you could stick your head out and we could talk face to face..."

Earning a small chuckle from him, **_"No, I think I prefer this... Don't need unwanted ears listening in, besides... Talking directly to your mind is so much more... Intimate."_**

Well that was creepy, and he knew it too didn't he? That's why he thought it was so funny when I cringed, "Have it your way creeper..."

**_"I think I know why you are a perfect fit." _**And now he was talking about me like I'm clothing.

"Oh really, do tell." I said, rolling my eyes as I moved clothes to the dresser and began storing them inside.

**_"I told you that where I came from, I was low rank, unimportant... I was a loser among my people." _**That actually almost made me laugh, **_"Just like you!" _**

"Okay, rude."

**_"What I could do on my on planet was nothing, I was nothing." _**I was sensing a "but" incoming, **_"But now here, with you... Your fleshbag species looks at us like we're special, your thoughts and memories tell me that people like us are beloved, and feared."_**

"And you like that idea, I take it?" I definitely understood where he was coming from. And his point was starting to make sense, in some messed up way we were similar. We both wanted to be more than we were before.

**_"Yes... I think I'll play along for now," _**He chuckled in amusement, **_"Try this whole... Superhero thing on for size."_**

Well, that was something at least, "Okay, but you know you can't eat anyone right?"

**_"Really? Nobody at all?" _**Venom certainly didn't like the idea of abstaining from cannibalism.

"No! Nobody at all!" I barked back quickly, before another thought popped into my head, "I mean... Okay, if people like that alien guy showed up, you could eat them, sure."

**_"Good... Then we are in agreement, I will hold you to that." _**

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Why did it feel like we just took one step forward and two steps back? "Yeah, sure, whatever... We'll work together to be an Avenger and you can eat aliens."

**_"I smell food, go to the kitchen I am hungry!"_**

"Yeah yeah I'm going," I was done putting away the clothes anyways, "But you can't make a mess like last night! I'm eating for us."

**_"I do not like that idea."_**

"Too bad!"

**. . .**

It was hardly the massive buffet they'd prepared the night before. But the table was still filled with more than enough high quality food. Though, I could tell Venom was a little disappointed in the spread. He'd just have to sulk, because I wasn't planning on asking for more.

"It looks delicious." I offered, after rejoining the others.

"Thank you," Vision replied, "I've been working on my cooking skills."

That took me off guard, "You made this?" I clarified, wondering why one of the Avengers would do the cooking. Didn't they have like... Staff for that?

"That's right," Rhodes took the liberty of responding, "We don't see new faces here that often, and even one as freaky as your friends should get a proper welcome."

They were all being polite, trying to make me feel welcomed. I suppose they realized how weird this was for me. You know, being a seventeen year old girl now forced to live with three adult men. Well, maybe three, I still wasn't exactly sure what Vision was. "Thanks, I appreciate the effort." I replied, taking my seat at the table.

Stark joined me, as did the others slowly following. The apparent leader of these tattered remnants taking the head seat, "So tomorrow, I'm thinking we give you a proper evaluation of your... Skills."

Sounded simple enough, "Sure, I can do that, I kind of expected we'd be doing something along those lines."

"It'll be good prep for your evaluation by the committee once you turn eighteen." Rhodes chimed in, earning a sharp look from Stark.

Wait, what? "Committee?"

"Well, I was going to wait until you'd gotten settled in," Stark cleared his throat, setting his fork aside, "But I guess now's a good a time as any... Your actions the other day were technically illegal, thanks to the Sokovia Accords."

Oh right, shit.

"But after I reported in on the situation they decided not to hold it against you because you're a minor," He added quickly, "Once you turn 18 however, you'll have to go through an evaluation and sign onto the Accords as well... Assuming you want to legally kick some ass whenever they give us the okay."

I should have figured the Accords would effect me in some way now, how could I have forgotten about the thing that broke the Avengers? "That's fair, can't really be a super hero if I'm breaking laws right?"

**_"Your laws are stupid and pointless."_**

_"Wasn't asking you."  
_

"Good to see you understand," Vision chimed in with a nod, "Now let us eat, before it gets cold."

**. . .**

I slept well that night, waking up on my own time with no alarms despite it being Monday. The idea of not waking up for school on a Monday was one I could get used to. But I knew this wasn't a vacation either. After changing out of my pajamas, I was about to leave my room when I remembered Miles. Unfortunately, a quick check on the phone told me that he hadn't replied.

So I guess we just weren't friends anymore? Or he was just pouting, probably the latter.

I didn't need to worry about that, it was a brand new day and my new life was beginning. Time to take the super hero world by storm!

"Excuse me."

"AAAGH!" His voice made me jump, nearly hitting the ceiling with my mad, Venom enhanced hops. Before my head snapped around, spotting Vision in the wall.

"Apologies, I did not mean to startle you." He offered politely.

I blinked in confusion, "You can... Phase through things?"

"That is correct," Vision nodded, "I prefer it over doors, but it seems to make most uncomfortable..."

"I can see why." I muttered, recomposing myself, "So what's up?"

"Breakfast has been prepared, then we will move to the training room for your evaluation." With that, he walked by me and stepped out through the door, "We all look forward to seeing what you can do." Before walking off.

Releasing a small sigh, I nodded, "Alright, lets get started..."

Breakfast wasn't anything special, just some eggs and bacon with toast. Though Venom seemed quite interested in the bacon, because of course he was. Afterwards, I was making my way downstairs. Passing into a large open hall, seemingly below ground. There was all kinds of exercise equipment, training dummies, weights, the works. I suddenly went from a five star hotel to a gym. Rhodes was already down there waiting, though he wasn't suited up at all. Nobody really was, I guess that made sense.

"Alright so we've got some dummies set up," Stark stated, sipping his morning coffee as he moved to a nearby seat, "Go ahead and knock'em down, show off a little, stretch your symbiote, suit up."

Stretch my symbiote... Ew. "Yeah sure, easy." I nodded, wiggling my fingers a bit. The pressure was on, I felt like I needed to impress them. "You ready Venom?"

**_"Always." _**I seriously doubted that.

My costume began to overtake my form. Venom's black writhing mass consuming me and making me appear a little larger. The toothed hood forming as well, while my fingertips now ended in sharp claws, as did my feet. I looked back around at the others, sweating beneath my new skin, "So what do you think?"

"Looks convenient." Rhodes nodded in approval, crossing his arms as he watched, "Those claws your only weapons though?"

"Well-" Venom, being ever so dramatic with his timing, decided to go on the attack. Bladed tentacles spot out of my back while I faced the Avengers, stabbing into the dummies across the room and piercing through with ease, "Not really."

**_"He said show off, didn't he?"_**

Earning a chuckle from the War Machine, "Not exactly a cannon, but it looks effective."

"Do you control those yourself or does Venom do it independently?" Stark questioned, no doubt taking mental notes of us. "What can he make exactly?"

"Simple weapons," I explained, remembering Venom's own words to me, "Blades, blunt objects, that kinda stuff." As the tentacles returned, hovering around me. "And we kinda worked out that I'll control the motor functions while he controls the weapons."

"Interesting," Vision chimed in finally, "With your symbiosis, assuming you share thoughts, you are virtually always fighting as two entities."

"I guess?" That made plenty of sense, I just didn't quite get what made it so interesting, "Two on one is always a good thing right?"

"Especially in a fight," He continued, pacing as he spoke, "Combat between two individuals usually comes down to making your move and anticipating your opponents move." Vision explained, "With your powers, even if you were controlling both your weapons and main body, your focus would be divided between them, and training to master that could take quite some time."

"But with a second head in there..." Stark muttered, "I think I see where you're going with this."

"While a combatant might anticipate what movement _you_ might make," Vision went on, even Venom was interested at this point, "Your partner, Venom, could choose to do something completely different."

"So having Venom is basically cheating in a one on one fight?" I surmised, smirking within the mask.

"Sounds good to me," Stark nodded, "Alright, lets test out strength, maybe see what you can make, I've got all morning open."

Well this was getting fun, nobody here seemed actually afraid of Venom. They were looking at him and I like actual future Avengers and that had me excited. So long as Venom didn't screw anything up, I had a feeling this was gonna be the start of some interesting new developments...


	8. Settled in, Sokovia Accords

**Short chapter today, but tomorrow we begin another small Arc! With a returning villain I'm sure you'll be surprised by X3**

* * *

It has been two weeks since my first day here. And since moving in to the Avengers compound I had a lot things I needed to work on. With training, a few online classes to make sure I get a proper G.E.D and learning about various other countries laws. The last one appointed by Mr. Stark, he figured it would be a good idea to get a head start on it in case I ever ended up deployed overseas or something.

While I was taught some forms of hand to hand combat with Vision and Rhodes, most of my training was learning how to work alongside Venom. To fight as a single unit and cut down on how much we had to communicate before acting. On the side though, Stark seemed to take a particular interest in studying Venom and trying to teach him things. Though it was clear he didn't exactly trust the Symbiote, they got along... Well enough.

Mostly, he studied just how Venom functioned. The way he could shift in shape and alter his molecular structure, some scientific mumbo jumbo that I didn't understand that well. At first I didn't quite understand why Venom was allowing these lengthy discussions and studies, he wasn't exactly the most approachable creature and often acted sarcastic or sadistic towards the others for fun. But when I woke up one morning to find him going through my laptop, it became clear.

In the same way the Stark was learning from Venom, Venom was learning from Stark. Of course, I didn't think Venom was ever gonna start putting together robots. But he was certainly learning his way around a computer, which all in all was fine by me... So long as it wasn't _my _computer.

"You posted a picture of me sleeping to the blog!?" The symbiote was laughing openly at my dismay, his stupid head hovering over me as I tried to delete the image.

"I made art, like you do." He replied sarcastically.

"This isn't art!" I barked back, before noticing that he'd somehow timed the picture. Giving him enough time to loom over me in the edges of the shadows around my bed. The picture was just blurred enough that it could look fake, "It looks like bad creepypasta!"

After taking it down, I sighed heavily and closed the computer, "We really need to set some boundaries." I shook my head, as he slithered back beneath my skin.

**_"I am literally inside of you," _**He quipped in response, **_"I think we are beyond boundaries by now." _**

"Well too bad!" I was already flustered, and wasn't going to take any of his sarcasm, "The laptop, the notebooks, and the clothes are my stuff!"

**_"Then what is my stuff?" _**

"You don't have stuff!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up, "You get to live in my body rent free!"

**_"... What if I want stuff?"_**

Wait hold on a second, that was actually a good question. And something I hadn't even considered up until this point. "You... Want stuff? I mean, other than food?"

**_"Perhaps... Your planet has so many interesting things..." _**Venom wanting material possessions was not something I was looking forward to explaining. Lord only knows what horrors his shopping list would contain. **_"That noise, the noise that comes from your headphones..."_**

"Uh... You mean my music?" Alright, definitely not where I thought this conversation was going.

**_"Music, I want your music..." _**

"I thought noises were bad for you." I reminded, leaning back in my chair and staring at the ceiling fan.

**_"Loud, high pitched, high frequency noises, yes... But that sound you listen to, whenever you're... Scribbling," _**That comment alone was worth me skipping dinner to spite him. **_"It is soft, relaxing... I want it."_**

"I guess I'll... Ask Mr Stark for some speakers?"

And that was how I learned my sadistic, cannibalistic, alien parasite really liked lofi hiphop. I'm sure Miles would be happy to hear that...

If he ever actually texted me back.

**. . .**

**_"I do not want to sign the Accords."_**

_"Yeah, you mentioned that already."  
_

**_"You are not yet convinced, so I will keep repeating it."_**

I was nearing the end of the first month. Which meant only five more until I'd have to put my name on those documents. And when I'd officially become an Avenger according to Mr. Stark.

In my free time though, whenever I wasn't having awkward conversations with Vision or Rhodes, I was doing a little digging. Looking into the super hero life, reading articles on what people thought about the Avengers and the Sokovia Accords. And I really wasn't liking what I was seeing, neither was Venom.

I kept these opinions to myself of course, but I knew that I needed to figure something out. In just five short months, I'd be 18 and I'd have to sign the accords or... Well, give up on being a super hero. I hadn't talked with any of the others about this yet, I didn't want them to think I was about to go rogue like Captain America did but... Well, the more I learned, the more I understood why he did it.

Any enhanced individuals who agree to sign must register with the United Nations and provide biometric data such as fingerprints and DNA samples. Those with secret identities must reveal their legal names and true identities to the United Nations. Those with innate powers must submit to a power analysis, which will categorize their threat level and determine potential health risks. Those with innate powers must also wear tracking bracelets at all times.

This wasn't about legalizing enhanced individuals, it was about controlling them.

Any enhanced individuals who sign are prohibited from taking action in any country other than their own, unless they are first given clearance by either that country's government or by a United Nations subcommittee. Governments are forbidden from deploying enhanced individuals outside of their own national borders, unless those individuals are given clearance as described above. The same rule also applies to non-government organizations that operate on a global scale.

That at least made some sense to me, nobody wanted a super war.

Any enhanced individuals who do not sign will not be allowed to take part in any police, military, or espionage activities, or to otherwise participate in any national or international conflict, even in their own country. As a corollary, they will not be allowed to participate in any active missions undertaken by private or governmental law enforcement/military/intelligence organizations.

The UN demanded it was their way or the high way, this was probably what angered Venom the most.

Any enhanced individuals who use their powers to break the law including acts of vigilantism, or are otherwise deemed to be a threat to the safety of the general public, may be detained indefinitely without trial. If an enhanced individual violates the Accords, or obstructs the actions of those enforcing the Accords, they may likewise be arrested and detained indefinitely without trial.

The Accords offered no clemency, and practically stripped away the rights of people that might just be trying to do the right thing.

The use of technology to bestow individuals with innate superhuman capabilities is strictly regulated, as is the use and distribution of highly advanced technology. The creation of self-aware artificial intelligence is completely prohibited.

Okay, I could agree to that one at least, nobody wanted another Ultron running around launching cities...

I was so engrossed in my reading, I barely noticed the knock at the door. Before I perked up, "Its open!" Quickly clicking away to some of my saved sketch works.

And in phased the form of Vision, at least he was actually using the door... Sort of, "Good afternoon, I was planning to order a pizza as Mr. Stark and James Rhodes have prior engagements outside the compound." He explained formal as ever, "But I do not know what you'd like on yours."

That caught me by surprise, "Oh uh, just pepperoni is fine."

_**"Get the meatlovers!" **_Where did he even learn about that?

"On second thought, meat lovers." He'd never leave it alone otherwise.

"Very well," He was about to leave when he noticed the sketches on my laptop screen. "You're an artist?"

An-" My cheeks heated up a bit, "O-Oh no, not really, I just do some sketching in my free time, helps me relax before I go to sleep." I explained nervously, putting a hand on my notebook. Suddenly feeling like scribbling costume designs was a bit childish compared all of this.

Vision pointed to the notebook, "Do you mind?"

A little, "Uh, no go right ahead." I replied, handing him the book. Evidently I favored being polite over being comfortable.

**_"You mind a lot."_ **

_"Shut. Up!"_

He idly flipped through the images, analyzing them with his weird eyes, "These are quite good, have you been designing costumes for long?"

"I-I mean... Yeah, kind of," I admitted, nervously rubbing my arm, "I always sort of... Wanted to be an Avenger, thought super heroes were really cool."

"I can see the progression of your style," Vision noted, going page by page, "You improved considerably over the years."

"Y-You think so?" Well at least he wasn't judging me harshly. "Well, thanks."

"Here," He closed the notebook and handed it back to me, "I'll go place our order."

Though, just as he was phasing through the door, I opened my big mouth, "Vision wait!" Causing him to stop halfway, I swallowed nervously before continuing, "So... What happens if I decide... _Not_ to sign the Accords?"

His demeanor visibly shifted, from his normal calm stature to a far more serious one. "Then... Any use of your powers will be forbidden, and you will be sent back home."

Yeah, that all checked out, "That's pretty much what I figured..." I sighed, lowering my head and staring at my notebook.

"So you've read up on them, I take it," He replied, stepping back inside. "I know the terms may not be... Ideal, but it puts world leaders at ease, and still allows us to use our powers for good and protect others."

"But..." I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Who's protecting us from them?"

"We protect each other." Vision assured, "I understand that you are young and likely scared with all these changes happening in your life... I myself am technically not very old by your standards though I might look the part." He rested a hand on my shoulder, "But understand, that the safest thing you can do now is sign when the time comes, and have faith in the rest of us."

"Right, okay." I nodded, putting on a fake smile, "Thanks Vision." But really, that just sounded like a polite way of telling me that the adults would handle it.

With that out of the way, Vision left. Heading off to make that order for pizza, leaving my alone with my thoughts. But of course, I was never really alone in my own head.

**_"So... When do we leave?"_**

_"We don't... Not yet," _I replied quickly, clicking back to the tab with the Accords details, "Just... Give me some time to think about this."

**_"If you do not make a decision, it will be made for you." _**

"I know that dammit!" My fist slammed the desktop, maybe louder than I would have liked. Looking at where my hand struck, there was a sizeable dent in the metal. My hand didn't hurt either, it was easy to forget that I was enhanced even without the suit. I unclenched my fist, releasing a small sigh, "What do you think we should do?"

**_"The way I see it... WE can do whatever WE want." _**Venom answered, releasing a sadistic chuckle of amusement. **_"We don't need laws or Avengers to be heroes... Perhaps a solo career is more our speed?"_**

Honestly, I couldn't help but smirk a little at that. Venom's amusement was rather infectious, _"Maybe you're right, but for now we need to bide our time."_


	9. My First Mission, An Old Hulk Unleashed

**Two Months Later**

I was awoken to loud knocking at my door. My half lidded eyes turning to the clock, "Its five in the morning..." I grumbled, rolling out of bed in my pajamas. I stumbled towards the door, pulling it open, "What's up?" Looking up at James Rhodes in the doorway.

**_"I smell fear."_**

"Come on, we've got a mission." He sounded worried, already changed out of his own bedwear into the under-suit he'd likely wear while piloting the War Machine.

"Wait," What did he just say? "Mission, for me? Why?" I followed behind him quickly, "I thought I wasn't signed on yet."

"Secretary Ross is calling this one a special case," Rhodes explained, leading me up another flight of stairs. We were heading for the briefing room, I'd only ever been up here once before. Considering I never went on missions, there was really no reason to be here. "All hands on deck."

Stark and Vision were already present, as was a man I hadn't met before. His age given away by wrinkles and white hair, wearing a fine suit. I had a good idea of just who this man was though, based on his cold analytical eyes, "Ah, there she is." Stark greeted me with a smile, "Defense Secretary, this is our newest trainee, Gwen Stacy."

He nodded, offering me a hand, "Stark says you'll be a powerful asset." Before his eyes shifted to my clothes. Yeah a pink t-shirt with pacman pajama pants was a great first impression. "I'm Secretary Ross."

"Nice to finally meet you?" I replied somewhat nervously, shaking his hand while looking to the others, "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"We have an escaped criminal," Ross stated, releasing my hand and turning back to the table. Stark was bringing up images, showing a massive rampaging humanoid. Bone spines sticking out of his back, along with jagged elbow spikes. But aside from that, he was nothing but leathery brown skin and raw muscles, "Emil Blonsky, codename... The Abomination."

I approached the screens, footage repeating of this massive man tearing through trucks and other military ground vehicles. Throwing their wreckage at helicopters while their bullets bounced harmlessly off his skin, "He's... Like the Hulk?" This was all taking place in cold tundra, slowly shifting to dense forests.

**_"He looks like fun!"_**

"Something like that," Stark answered, notable distaste in his tone, "Blonsky was a super soldier, not unlike Steve Rogers... But while attempting to capture Dr. Bruce Banner, he injected himself with some of the Hulks blood and well... Wasn't a vert good mix." He explained, shaking his head, "The guy is a nutjob, megalomaniac, violent, and all those lovely qualities were just enhanced when he became this thing."

"How did this even happen?" Rhodes questioned, crossing his arms, "And why are we just hearing about this now? This footage is recent isn't it?"

"We were transporting him to another facility, from his former Vault in Alaska." Ross explained, "More secure, new tech to keep him on ice... But a freak ice storm hit, slowed the transfer and damaged some of our equipment, giving him a chance to wake up." The men on screen didn't stand a chance, they were being absolutely slaughtered. I had to make myself look away. "We tried to contain him, intending to send you in as a last resort considering how... Understaffed you are at the moment, but Blonsky's carved a bloody path all the way down the coast, and we can't have him hitting any major population centers in the states."

"Is our mission to subdue or eliminate?" Vision questioned, finally speaking up after analyzing the footage.

To which Ross replied in quick order, "We want him alive, subdue and contain him and we'll throw him back into his ice box." Before bringing up a map in place of the videos, "Current heading has got him aimed at Seattle, Washington."

"Have you started the evacuation?" Stark asked, "What's our time table here exactly?"

"You'll be leaving immediately, at current speed Blonsky will reach the city in six hours." Ross replied, "We're doing what we can to clear people out, but we can't evacuate the entire city in that amount of time _and_ keep slowing him down."

"So its up to us," I realized, swallowing nervously as I imagined staring that monster in the face. "Heck of a first mission..."

"Time to put the last three months of training to use." Rhodes nodded halfheartedly, I don't think any of these men were too keen on sending me into battle. Despite what I could do now, after all this training, I was still the kid around here.

"Even with the Quinjet we'll need a few hours to get there," Stark looked to the rest of us, "Suit up and meet in the hangar, we gotta go now."

I nodded slowly, "I'll meet you there after I grab something out of the fridge."

To which Ross quirked an eyebrow, "You're going to waste time eating?"

My suit was already forming as I walked away, "My suit never comes off, and Venom isn't fighting on an empty stomach." I was so nervous, making my way to the kitchen quickly. I pulled open the fridge, deciding to let Venom pick whatever he wanted. We would need to be in tiptop shape for this mess. My hands moved on their own, grabbing various leftover foods to scarf down.

**_"Everyone_** **_is so terrified, this is going to be fun..."_**

"Can you not, right now?" I asked as Venom consumed another hefty mouthful.

**_"So nervous, so afraid... This is what you wanted isn't it? Where did that fire you showed off against the Hunter go?" _**He questioned me with no small amount of enthusiasm. I hated how much he enjoyed seeing me on edge.

"That was months ago, and this is different," I argued, narrowing my eyes. Deciding we'd eaten enough, I closed the fridge and started heading for the hangar, "Nobody but us was in danger from the Alien... If we didn't win and he killed us, then he'd just leave." I explained, reaching the elevator and selecting to go up, "If we lose now... Then this Blonsky guy is gonna go apeshit all over Seattle."

_**"Then we will not lose." **_

"Easier said than done I think..."

But hey, maybe I was wrong and this would all go over fine. Iron Man beat the crap out of the Hulk before right? And the Hulk beat up this guy so... Technically we were in the clear, right?

Please be right...

**. . .**

"I've got Veronica on standby with some extra tools just in case," Stark was already going over things as we neared the site. Blonsky was somewhere below, making his way down the coast. Looking out the window, I could see the smoke from here, no doubt left behind by military blockades. "I'm gonna deploy our Mk44 immediately, not taking any chances on this one."

"I doubt he can break my Vibranium body," Vision added, standing nearby. He hadn't moved since our flight began, was he thinking or just that calm? "And my phasing gives me an advantage, however..." His eyes drifted to Rhodes, "You may wish to keep your distance."

"Vision's right," Stark nodded, "With his strength he could tear you apart, suit or no suit."

"I'll stick to long range attacks." Rhodes agreed.

"And what about me?" I asked finally, glad the mask could hide my nervous expression.

"You're light and fast, use that." Stark ordered, "While Vision and I take him head on, look for openings to keep him off balance."

As good a strategy as any, "Right, I'll do my best." This was my debut, I was trained and knew my way around a fight much better than that girl who faced off with Cross three months ago.

"Beginning descent." Friday's voice sounded over the Quinjet's PA system. I could feel the shift in my stomach, bracing myself as we neared the land below.

"Alright Avengers, lets go to work." Stark's helmet closed over his face as we touched down. The hatch opened, ramp lowering. While Stark and Rhodes flew out through the opening, Vision phased through the hull to make his way out.

I ran out behind them, grounded as I was. My eyes widened as I looked around the smoking battlefield. I could hear gunfire, explosions, screaming. We were right in the middle of another military blockade. Choppers roared overhead, vehicles were in full retreat. Men who were dead or dying were scattered across the wreckage and ruined countryside. We were in a small stretch of open field, the coast to our left and mountains to our right. A treeline wrapping around much of the area, though some were uprooted or on fire.

**_"So much blood!" _**I hated how much Venom was enjoying this. We were only a few miles from Seattle at this point, if we couldn't stop him now...

"Look alive kid!" Stark's voice echoed into my communicator. My eyes shot up to him, as mechanical pieces flew down from the sky above and began attaching to his body. Bulking him up, adding layer upon layer of armor and weapons to his already high tech systems. I felt a twinge of childlike excitement inside of me, as the Hulkbuster deployed to the field. Landing with a thud on the grassy earth.

"R-Right! Sorry," I replied, and continued running on ahead. Passing by bodies and ruined vehicles, fires and pillars of smoke. War Machine flew by overhead, Vision right beside him. "You guys see him?"

"Affirmative," Rhodes replied, I watched him make a hard turn to evade a chunk of molten scrap being thrown his way. "Got eyes on the target, he knows we're here!"

"Well the element of surprise is overrated anyways." Iron Man quipped, flying ahead of me as well with his own powerful thrusters.

Making our way over the next hill, I finally saw him with my own eyes. The monster staring back at Stark as he landed at the base of the hill. I followed along behind him but kept a reasonable distance, remembering my job. The Abomination though, his presence was harrowing. He caused all this destruction, a ten foot tall hulk sized monstrosity covered in nothing but bone protrusions and hardened muscle.

"Is this it!?" He barked at us suddenly, clenching his fists. His eyes darting between Stark, myself, and the other two circling him in the air.

"Whats the matter Blonsky?" Stark demanded, keeping up his sarcastic attitude, "Expecting somebody a little more... Green?"

"WHERE IS THE HULK!?" His voice boomed as he stomped the earth, "I want a FIGHT! I want to fight the Hulk! GIVE ME BRUCE BANNER!"

"Sorry, Doctor Banner is currently on vacation," Stark lied, I knew nobody had any idea where the Hulk disappeared too after Sokovia. But I really wish he was here right now, "If you'd like to quietly return to your cell, I can send him your way as soon as he gets back."

Earning a deep, guttural chuckle from the Abomination. That twisted smile on his face made my skin crawl, "No, if he's not here... Then I'll just rip apart more people until he decides to show up!"

"Well... It was worth a try," I watched as the back plating on Stark's armor opened, dozens of miniature, high impact missiles began to fire off into the air. Heading straight for Blonsky while War Machine opened fire as well, putting all that ordinance to use. Explosions and fire roared in the field, as the Abomination was consumed in smoke and dust. "I doubt that did it, get in their Vision!"

"Yes sir." The artificial life form dived straight in, but no sooner did he enter the cloud did his body come flying back out. Flipping backwards through the air before leveling out. My eyes widened, as that gem on his forehead unleashed a beam of pure energy.

It struck the Abomination dead center of the chest, making him slide back across the ground while he attempted to cover himself with those big meaty arms. At the same time, Rhodes unleashed more from his arsenal, bullets and missiles striking his exposed back.

**_"Lets get in there!" _**Venom shouted suddenly, shaking me from my stupor.

_"Dammit, what am I doing!?" _I shook my head and started running. Circling the center and trying to get into a position to attack, though even if I found one I'd have to wait because charging in under War Machine's explosive attacks would just hurt me.

Abomination knelt down suddenly though, digging his hands into the earth. Before launching himself into the sky, taking Vision off guard and slamming into him. The impact carried them both further towards the treeline, before Vision phased through him leaving Blonsky to crash and roll across the dirt. He was back up almost immediately, eyes darting around for a new target before landing on Stark. Like a bull running wild, that big red armor looked like a great target to him.

He was so fast, Blonsky charged Stark like a bat out of hell. Lunging at him as Stark cocked back one of his mechanical fists. Both swung at the same time, and on impact a concussive shockwave was released from their knuckles. "Give me a REAL fight!" The Abomination demanded, before uppercutting the Hulkbuster suit with his free hand.

Stark was sent flying upwards, using his repulsors to level out before charging right back into the fray. His mechanical fist slammed into Blonsky's face, causing him to recoil briefly and giving Stark an opening. He planted his massive hands on his chest, firing up the high powered hand cannons and blasting him at point blank. The blow sent the Abomination hurdling across the dirt.

As he stood back up, growling and licking his lips, "I'm going to tear that suit apart!" He roared, charging Stark once again. And that was wear I saw my opening, as Iron Man braced for impact.

I was running towards him, staying low to the ground and hopefully avoiding detection. My left arm was morphing, shifting into a razor-sharp blade, _"Lets hamstring this bastard!" _

Just as Iron Man and the Abomination locked grips, trying to overpower one another with brute force, I made my impact. Dragging the blade across the back of his left leg, I could feel the muscles just barely giving way. His hide was tough, I didn't get very deep. But it was enough to throw him off balance, and Iron Man took advantage of it. Forcing him back as I jumped out of the way, he delivered a thunderous punch to the side of his face. I could see blood fly from his mouth, proving that he wasn't invincible.

But he retaliated in brutal fashion, grabbing a hold of one arm with both of his own. His massive foot raised and kicked Stark in the chest hard, ripping the arm clean out of its socket before throwing it aside. Leaving him with a large opening for attack, he charged forward elbow first. Driving the bone spike deep into the chest cavity of the robot. If it went too deep-

"What the-" Both me and the Abomination was surprised as Vision phased through the Hulkbuster from behind, appearing right between the suit and the monster. His gem glowing brightly, before firing off another massive blast.

As the two were separated, Stark falling back on his ass and the Abomination sent flying, I raced over to the damaged suit of armor. Fearing that the bone spike might have penetrated too deep, "Mr. Stark are you alright?!"

"Ngh! I'm good, just scrambled the power a bit," He answered, sounding a little rattled, "Gonna need a second to reroute and repair, better stand clear." He added, to which I obeyed as mechanical pieces began to rain down from above. Bits of the Hulkbuster suit were popping off, damaged platting or broken electronics, quickly being replaced by the new parts.

"How many replacement parts do you have?" I asked curiously, blinking in surprise.

"At this rate? Not enough."

* * *

**And there you go! We've got the Abomination stepping up to the plate!**

**For those who might not know, because the movie was literally like 11 years ago now, The Abomination was the pseudo-antagonist in the 2008 "The Incredible Hulk" movie. While doing some research for the story I found that apparently he is alive and well locked up in a cryo-cell. So figured he'd make an excellent enemy for this ragtag group to face :D**

**Plus it gave me a chance to use the Hulkbuster armor lol**


	10. In Over My Head, Desperate Acts

**Biggest chapter so far! I hope you guys are ready for a crazy ride and the opening of new plot points lol**

**Anyways, I'm going to apologize now if I missed anything in editing. This chapter is really dense and I rewrote a lot of it a few times, I'll give it another look after it goes up to try and fix any errors I find but please feel free to point them out to me XD**

**Enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

**_"Incoming!" _**

"Agh!" I yelped, Venom's tendrils lashing out to throw us out of the way as a hunk of flaming scrap hurdled our way. I rolled across the ground before springing back up, watching the Abomination laugh at me before being interrupted by the Hulkbuster. A mighty metallic fist slamming into the back of his head, actually making Blonsky stumble forward before he turned and backhanded Stark with one of those massive fists.

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed while racing alongside the outskirts of the battle, watching for another opening. "It's like we're fighting a brick wall here!" War Machine remained overhead, using his weapons to unload on Blonsky whenever he tried taking the fight beyond this battlefield. The damage was negligible, but the brute wasn't thinking beyond the desire for a fight. So keeping him focused on us was easy. But while this monster seemed to have infinite stamina, we did not.

"To be fair-" Stark quipped back, recovering from his spot on the ground as two new pieces of equippment came down from Veronica. Attaching what looked like massive cannons to his back, "A brick wall doesn't hit this hard." His armor was dented and damaged, his replacement parts running low, "Stand clear everyone!"

I could hear a high pitched ringing in my ears as the cannons fired up. Each unleashing a continuous wave of super sonic sound waves that rippled across the field and hit Blonsky full force. The massive mutated man was cringing in pain, trying to dig in his heels and fight back against the attack. War Machine joined in with his own smaller cannons, firing on him from above and adding to the noise box the Abomination was trapped in now.

Watching the sound waves hitting him, I remembered the pain I felt through Venom when the Hunter used similar tech on us. It made he shiver a bit, imagining what weapons of this magnitude would do to him. But Blonsky seemed to be taking it much better, struggling for a moment before managing to gather his bearings. He lunged for Stark once again, barreling into him and interrupting the attack.

The two tumbled across the dirt before the Abomination managed to get a hold of those sonic cannons on Starks back. Laughing as he ripped them off, before throwing them at the incoming War Machine. The hunks of busted metal slammed into his armored suit, knocking him right out of the sky as I watched.

And then came Vision as he flew between Blonsky's arms while phased out. Before uppercutting his strong jaw, managing nothing more than an amused chuckle from the brute. "Is that all you've got?" He asked, before trying to backhand the artificial man. This time however, Vision wasn't fast enough with his phasing and the blow sent him flying.

**_"Come on!" _**Venom hissed in my mind, urging me to take a chance, I raced into the fray. Blades forming along both arms while Venom was standing by to unleash the spiked tendrils, **_"We've gotta start doing some real damage here!"_**

The Abomination noticed my approach however, his beady eyes turning on me in an instant. Making me hesitate for a split second, giving him all the time he needed to cross the distance between us with a mighty lunge. "Your turn then little girl!" He laughed, his massive arm slammed into my torso. I could feel bones crunching, pain shooting throughout my chest as ribs gave way, sternum collapsed, and spine shattered.

I was sent tumbling across the ground like a rag doll. Limp and bleeding in the dirt as I stared wide eyed at the sky. His hulking form stood over me a second later, watching with interest as my body was slowly put back together by Venom. The twisted look in his eyes made my stomach churn.

"What's that? Self healing?" He asked, chuckling deeply before slamming his foot down onto my chest. Forcing blood from my mouth in liters. "Good! I can break you over and over- GAH!" He yelped in pain, as Venom stabbed upward with his deadly spines. Piercing deep into the bottom of his foot, making him stumble back. "You little BITCH!" Blonsky roared furiously, stomping forward to grab my limp body.

"Back off!" Stark broadsided him, his damaged Hulkbuster armor barely keeping the beast at bay. Grabbing a hold of the Abomination, Stark went airborne. Flying straight up with the monstrosity thrashing about. They flew higher and higher, before Stark released him and began firing his augmented repulsion beams. They hit mark and had Blonsky hitting the ground much harder. While Stark continued the barrage, Vision flew over and unleashed his beam from the gem on his forehead as well.

I couldn't see what was happening to the Abomination from here. My body was still putting itself back together, bones crackling and popping back into place. Feeling slowly returned, everything was throbbing in pain. Before finally, I gasped for breath, sitting up and panting heavily. "Shit!" I cursed loudly at my own hesitation, why couldn't I face down this big brute head on? Without fire or sound attacks I'm basically indestructible right?

**_"Torn muscles, broken bones, destroyed organs, dismembered limbs," _**Venom chimed in suddenly, responding to my thoughts, **_"We can survive much... But we are not infinite, so long as we have fuel in the tank however..." _**

I could sense his hunger, the smell of death and blood was thick in the air. Venom wanted the bodies of fallen soldiers, "Not gonna happen, we'll manage as we are." I replied sharply, getting back to my feet just in time to see Stark and Vision slowing their assault. Taking a moment to make sure they weren't charring a corpse at this point. So I ran over to see how things were going.

"Kid, you alright?" Stark questioned upon seeing my approach. He sounded pretty relieved, guess even he didn't expect this level of healing.

"Yeah," I assured with a nod, "I'm okay, did you guys finally bring him down?" Looking towards the smoldering crater.

"I'm not detecting any movement in the crater," War Machine answered, finally landing. "I think he's out."

Iron Man nodded, "Good, lets call in the cavalry to get him locked down for transport and-"

"Boss!" Friday's voice sounded in all of our communicators, "I'm detecting seismic activity! GET OFF THE GROUND NOW!"

Two massive hands erupted beneath Mr. Stark, grabbing the Hulkbuster armor by its legs and dragging him halfway into the earth. Before the massive form of the Abomination burst free as well. Slamming both of his massive hands down atop the chassis. Lights flickering and sparking, everything was happening so fast I didn't react I just watched while trying to back away.

Turning swiftly, Blonsky slammed War Machine as well, laughing all the while. Sending the busted armor tumbling across the ground, where it came to a stop and went still. And then it was my turn. He brought his massive hands together around me, clapping me between them and crushing my body once more before booting me clear across the fields. I smashed into the side of a broken down tank, head limp with a broken neck I think.

"Enough!" I saw the flash from Vision firing his gem, before the Abomination grabbed a hold of him. Slamming the synthetic man into the earth, before delivering a few devastating, earth shaking punches to his head and face. Afterwards, everything was quiet aside from the crackling of the fires the fighting had caused.

That, and the heavy footsteps of the Abomination. "Pathetic, I want a REAL fight!" He growled in annoyance, lumbering off and away. He'd lost interest in us. And I understood why, in just seconds he took the Avengers apart. None of us had the brute force to match his own, or the durability.

Cold, suffocating tendrils of fear were coiling around my literally broken heart. Out of the corner of my bloody vision, I could see him walking away. Slowly picking up speed, heading for the city in the distance. There was no way the evacuation was finished by now, and from the looks of things everyone was out of commission.

We failed.

I was healing slowly, but the pain remained. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see tendrils reaching out from my body. Following their path, my eyes widened at the mangled body just a few feet away. "V-Venom..." I managed to choke out, "Don't... Don't do it..." But I could feel his hunger, it was trying to overwhelm my weakened senses. I tried to resist him, slowing the movement of the tendrils as I clenched my eyes shut. Only to see his pale white eyes staring back at me in the darkness.

**_"Do you want to survive?"_**

Of course I did, but not like this. "It doesn't... Matter, still can't... Beat him."

I felt the motion of those tendrils piercing into the dead mans body. The writhing black substance that was Venom began to consume him. Breaking down his clothes, flesh, and bones. Consuming everything that this man once was. At the same time, I could feel my body repairing faster. I was absolutely disgusted, the rush of stamina inside of me only made it worse.

The moment I was able to move, I lurched forward and threw up all over the dirt. Panting for breath as my mask faded away. Feeling the breeze against my own skin felt good, a minor comfort as my eyes darted towards the others.

"Mr. Stark!" I cried out, running towards him and the Vision, "Vis!?" But neither could give me a response. I knew the Vision wasn't dead though, his body was too strong for that. Stark however, I had no way of knowing while he was locked up in that suit. The helmet was slightly dented in, from the Abominations brutal blow. "Rhodes!?" My head whipped around, seeing the crumpled armor laying in the dirt, some sparks flying from his broken weapons. I felt isolated, alone in the silence with nothing but the breeze in my hair, "A-Anyone...?"

No, I couldn't be the only one. Something was wrong, I felt a twisted tension creeping into my mind. I was sweating, why was I sweating? Was it fear, anxiety? Was I having a panic attack? No, that wasn't it. I felt... Something else.

**_"We need to consume more." _**Snapping me right out of my thoughts, eyes darting around as I realized I'd wandered towards the center of the battlefield.

"NO! Absolutely not!" I shouted, stumbling from two more bodies. They were half crushed beneath the wreckage of a helicopter. I had to look away, fearing that the hunger gnawing at my insides would get the better of me. "We are not... I am not..."

**_"They are already dead, Gwen!"_ **Venom shouted, sounding angry suddenly. **_"Are these useless corpses worth more than the living humans in that city!?"_**

I brought my hands up, covering my ears, "Shut up!" Where did the ringing come from? That wasn't Venom was it? "They're still... People, I won't eat people!"

**_"Then the deaths of anyone else today are on YOUR head!" _**He spat harshly, I don't think I'd ever heard him this genuinely angry before. It made the ringing louder as my heart raced. **_"This is what you wanted isn't it?! You want to fight, you want to save people, look at the bodies Gwen! DO IT!" _**I lost control of my body, my eyes forced open by Venom as he made me look at the mangled corpses. **_"Hundreds more will end up like this because you hesitated, if you don't act... I will."_**

The illusions I had of becoming a hero were shaken, I felt like I was going to cry but managed to hold it back. Gritting my teeth, eyes clenched shut, "I didn't want this..." If we went through with this, if we devoured these people. "Everyone will think... I'm a monster."

**_"Then I will take the blame." _**

My eyes widening as I looked down at my hands, "Venom..." It was like his anger had disappeared, was he just acting that way to push me? Was he really that frustrated with my lack of action?

**_"Tell them I overpowered you, tell them warped your mind, whatever you have to."_**

But why? "Why would you do that?"

**_"Because I don't care what they think of me, of us." _**He answered sharply, **_"I will do what has to be done, no matter the cost."_**

Processing what he was saying, I could feel the ringing was gone. Whatever that was, it seemed to have gone quiet. I still didn't like it, but- "More fuel means... More power?"

**_"Yes, but it may not last for long... And it may still not be enough." _**

There was no math here, a mountain of corpses being lost was a lot better than however many the Abomination would kill before we brought him down... If we even could bring him down. I braced myself, knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant, "Alright Venom... Do it." Even if this only bought them a few more seconds, it was better than standing here.

Tendrils lashed out from my body in every direction. Stabbing into whatever bodies they found, I could feel the food pumping into us. It was disgusting, I wanted to throw up again but held it back. Doubling over as I felt something else, the black writhing mass that was Venom began to swell and shift. As we devoured corpse after corpse, I felt new power welling up inside of me. I was growing larger, I was turning black. Like the first time I let Venom loose, I was gone. My face replaced by his, with that massive maw lined with teeth and a disgustingly long tongue.

There was more though, this wasn't just a physical change. My feelings were changing rapidly, as we grew more powerful. Hunger changed to excitement, disgust turned to rage, dread turned to hate. By the time we were out of bodies, I had only a single goal in mind. And I would either complete it, or die trying.

Kill Emil Blonsky.

Kill the Abomination.

**. . .**

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised it was within our capabilities. And in the moment, I wasn't going to question it. But I had to wonder why Venom never brought up the idea of creating wings before. Black and leathery, with blood red veins flowing through them. As we soared through the air though, it hardly mattered to me. I could see my target down below, barrelling towards another military blockade on the road leading into the city outskirts.

"Lets GO!" I snarled out, my voice mixed with Venom's own. In this monstrous state, I wasn't even sure who was in control. But on the inside, Venom egged me on as if I were completely on charge.

**_"Bury our claws into his neck!"_ **

We descended upon the Abomination like a bird of prey, as the military prepared to open fire. We struck from behind, stabbing into his shoulders with jagged claws at the end of my hands. Shoving him down into the street he ran across, dragging him through the asphalt before letting go. I circled around and landed between him and the blockade, blood dripping from his claws. We pierced skin, tore muscle, nothing that would really slow him down.

"Hrrrngh..." He pulled himself from the ruined street with ease, glaring back at us before his mouth opened into that feral grin, "Back for more? GOOD! I want more FIGHT!" He was invigorated by the pain I caused. He charged me with reckless abandon, leaping into the air with his arms raised to smash me into the earth.

"I didn't come to fight," I crouched low, like a predator ready to pounce, "I came to KILL!"

**_"Tear him apart!" _**We were both focused on the same thing, our blood lust feeding off of each other.

I jumped straight at the Abomination. Colliding mid air, I went for the ribs and directed his momentum backwards while using heavy wing beats to carry us away from the blockade. He wouldn't gain a single step towards the city while I was still standing. I hissed and screamed like a wild animal, trying to sink fangs and claws into him as we fell back through the air. Finally crashing into the ground and breaking apart. I rolled across the dirt, digging in my claws and leaping back up.

"HRAAAAAH!" I screamed, charging him like a mad woman. The Abomination was focused entirely on me now, his face filled with excitement as he drew back his massive fist.

I was being reckless, and took the punch head on. My head snapped back, but I remained standing. It hurt, my skull must have been fractured, jaw hanging loose and broken. But it was already healing rapidly, as the Abomination delivered another and another. Breaking ribs and sternum as I slid back on my heels. Still, my wounds were healing as fast as he was creating them!

**_"He hit you!" _**Venom snarled, stoking the fires, **_"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!?"_**

Our disgustingly long tongue was hanging out, as my jaw popped back into place. "Hit him **HARDER**!" As my fist swung upward, aiming for his jaw, my entire right arm began to swell. The muscles bulging, pumping so much of this excess power into them. It hurt, it burned, it felt so good!

The impact shook the earth beneath our feet. I felt his jaw giving way, blood and teeth flying from his mouth. Yes, more blood. My own horrifying, tooth filled grin widened at the sight of it. Before I pounced once again, knocking the Abomination off his feet and digging my claws into his chest. Trying to tear away at his flesh, break through his bony sternum. I had to, I _needed _too. It was the only way to reach his organs, his juicy, bloody organs!

But even as I tore at the surface of his skin, his dense bone structure was too much to penetrate as I was now. I couldn't crack the sternum, or shred through his thicker muscles. I needed to find an opening, I needed to get to the soft innards. He wasn't going to give me that chance though.

His massive fist slammed into me, knocking me off of him. I rolled across the ground, but tendrils jutting from my body pushed me back up whether I was ready to stand again or not. Back on my feet just in time to eat another massive fist from the Abomination. My left arm had only just finished healing when I brought them both up in an attempt to defend myself.

"Hnnngh!" My forearms crunched beneath the weight of his blow. The pain only drove me on. The moment my arms were shattered by his punch, half a dozen spiked tendrils shot out of my chest and stomach. Stabbing into the Abomination, trying to pierce through his body. No, there was something more. I could feel it, Venom wasn't just attacking wildly, he was probing for weak spots.

"NOTHING!" Blonsky roared out, swatting away the tentacles and me with both hands. Knocking me back into the dirt, before he jumped on top of us. Driving his knee into my stomach, crushing my body into the earth as he laughed, "You are NOTHING! I'm going to break you! Over and over until you can't fix yourself anymore!" It sounded like he was enjoying this almost as much as we were.

Blow after blow, he beat my head into the ground. Dazing me, while my body rapidly healed itself over and over again. Venom's voice was barely registering in my head anymore. My bloodlust still going strong though, I lashed out with my arms and legs, cutting at his own feet while tendrils tried to stab at his body. But we couldn't find any real weak points, no good gaps in the bone structure.

"Get off of her!" A bright light splashed against the Abomination's back, halting his attacks for a split second as Vision's voice rang out. The Abomination turned his attention away from me, if only for a split second.

**_"DO IT NOW!" _**

That wasn't Venom's voice.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **I thrust both my arms upward, screaming together with Venom. My hands stabbed into his shoulders from behind, and I pulled our limp body up on top of him. **"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"** I raked my claws across his face, trying to get a hold of his tiny head as he thrashed around. The Vision was all too happy to help though, firing another beam that struck him in the stomach before charging in and delivering his heavy handed punches. Keeping the Abomination off balance.

I finally found my leverage, getting a hold of him by the jaw and side of his head. Claws dug firmly into place, Venom and I were both screaming as we pulled and twisted as hard as we could. My arms were swelling up again, bulging massively with power, the pain making us laugh. Our twisted, insane laughter growing louder as finally, with a sickening pop, something gave way.

Blonsky hit the ground, body limp as we broke his neck. Head twisted sideways beyond its limit, I stood atop our conquest as my arms began to shrink down. As the Vision watched us both, I didn't care what he saw. I threw back my head out of some primal desire, and screamed to the heavens. Our twisted voice carried for miles.

Before I began to feel the fatigue, my head starting to spin. Venom wasn't kidding, I burned through our fuel in a matter of minutes with that power. My body began to ache, shrinking back down to normal, or at least into my original costume.

**_"Good... Very good." _**

My head throbbed in pain, blood lust subsiding as a wave of nausea swept over me. I lurched forward and tumbled off of the Abominations body, vomiting into the dirt. Who's voice was that? That wasn't Venom, but as my power trip vanished so did that presence. Just what the hell was going on!?

"Ms. Stacy!" Vision said suddenly, landing by my side. He knelt down, placing a hand on my back as I threw up once more, "Its okay, its over now..." His eyes drifting to the dead body of the Abomination, our objective.

Wait, Vision was here. What about the others? "Wh-Where is... Mr. Stark... And War Machine?" I asked, panting heavily as I grabbed my head trying to stop the world from spinning. My voice was ragged, throat hurt from all that screaming.

"Mr. Stark is alright, his armor was badly damaged and he was left trapped inside for a bit," Vision explained, "James Rhodes was knocked unconscious, and is currently being airlifted to a medical facility."

Things were starting to come back into focus, I wasn't seeing red any longer. Everything that had happened, it was all starting to process. From the moment we started consuming those bodies to now. My eyes widened, remembering the sensation of my bones crumbling, organs being destroyed. It made me feel sick again, that kind of punishment to my body was enough to kill anyone else.

I gripped myself tightly, shaking a little. Thinking about what my body could do, _"Am I even human anymore?"_

_**"No." **_Venom said, his own voice having calmed down as well, **_"We... Are Venom."_**


	11. The Aftermath of My Mistakes

**Ultramix Bearer: I actually am not totally clear on that one lol But as for the power jump, well maybe there are more explanations for that which will become clear... Shortly, and may or may not be completely controversial depending on how much you know or like about the origin of Symbiotes :D**

**ODXT: Thanks for the Review! I'm glad you're enjoying! As for your points, I definitely see what you mean but I will counter with THIS!**

**1 and 2. I definitely agree, more interactions between Venom and Spidey WILL BE awesome (coming right up next Arc don't you worry X3) But as of Homecoming, Peter Parker himself said he wanted to remain the friendly neighborhood Spiderman for a little while, though he did think it was just a test... But don't worry! You'll get your fix of them together soon! As for Gwen "joining" the Avengers, keep in mind her being brought in is mostly because Stark wants to study/doesn't trust Venom very much. Her presence here is both to train her and make sure she doesn't cause trouble with the cannibalistic alien in her head lol Of course I may have done a bad job conveying that, this is the first story I've written in First Person so I'm working out kinks of the style. I apologize for my mistakes T~T**

**3\. I agree completely! And there is plenty of emotional trauma on the way after that last mess! Keep in mind we're still early in, and have got plenty of time to cover before the Infinity War. Lots of time for many terrible things to happen around our young Hero and her parasite :D**

* * *

Hours later, we were nearly back at the compound. Just myself and Vision in the Quinjet, Stark deciding to go with Rhodes to the hospital, needing a bit of medical attention himself as well. Things were quiet, Vision was never one for too much conversation and I'm sure he didn't know what to say. I didn't want to talk either, as I sat up on one of the chairs with my knees tucked against my chest. I hadn't let Venom melt away yet, I felt like I shouldn't show my face. I felt vile, dirty after what I'd done.

I felt like crying, I felt like going back to that frail young girl in school just a few months ago. Maybe I'd been looking at the Avengers through rose tinted glasses, I thought they were all saving lives and fun times. Being super stars that saved the world and looked awesome while doing it. But I didn't feel awesome, I felt like I did something terrible. I _did _do something terrible.

When I closed my eyes, I could see dead faces, the mangled corpses of the men Venom, we, consumed.

Other things plagued my mind as well, beyond the act itself. It was what it did to us, the power, the bloodlust. I'd never experienced that before, it was like I became a completely different person. Even Venom was acting more aggressive and sadistic than usual. And who's voice was that? I know it wasn't Venom, but he didn't seem to know either... Or he was lying to me, but after so much time stuck together I figured he'd be above that.

"Ms. Stacy," I lifted my head, looking up at Vision. "We have arrived."

"Oh, r-right..." I didn't even realized we'd touched down. I quickly got up and made my way out of the ship alongside him, glad the hood hid away my masked face. But I could feel him staring at me, worried about me.

"Secretary Ross is... Awaiting our debriefing." He added, coming to a stop as we reached the stairs leading into the main building. "If you wish, I could tell him you were too exhausted to attend."

That was nice of him, but I doubted I'd feel any better sulking in my room. "No, its okay." I answered, continuing inside, "I can handle it... Thank you, Vision."

He nodded solemnly, "Of course."

Making our way inside, we climbed the floors up to the briefing room. I didn't bother taking a seat at the table, or removing my mask. I felt like this second skin was the only thing holding me together at the moment. Vision approached the controls, a small blue light pinging over and over again. After pressing a few buttons, a handful of men in suits appeared as a hologram projection around the table before us.

All of their eyes were on me, they didn't bother trying to hide their interest.

"Vision, Stacy," Ross nodded to us both, "I've already spoken with Stark and gotten his report, no need to explain his absence."

"I expected as much, Secretary." Vision answered with a nod of his own.

"Gwen Stacy," His eyes shifted to me, after looking up from his papers. "This was, by all rights, your first real mission... And despite orders to subdue and capture the target, you saw fit to exact judgement and kill him." I swallowed nervously, returning his gaze as my body stiffened, "Care to explain your actions?"

"I'm sorry," I replied nervously, "I tried to subdue Blonsky, but nothing we did caused lasting damage... With the rest of the team down, I... I did what had to be done to protect the city." Funny, I said that as if I was really had the power to make that choice at the time. I didn't care about the city, I just wanted to kill the Abomination.

To my surprise, Ross nodded his head in agreement. "I'd rather see that monster dead than creating more corpses, while this may have been a small hiccup... You won't face any repercussions for his death." Well, that was a relief, "However... There are about fifty unaccounted for soldiers, and I believe you know where they went."

Shit, "Th-That is..." What was I suppose to say? Yeah I ate your dead soldiers? I mean, it sounded like he already knew anyways.

Venom told me he'd take the fall for this, that I could put all the blame on him. But should I? He may have suggested it, but I pulled the trigger. I'm just as guilty of defiling those bodies. Even if it kept _me _out of trouble, blaming Venom wouldn't clear my conscious.

"Defense Secretary," Vision chimed in, stepping forward, "While we cannot condone these actions, they have certainly taken a toll on Ms. Stacy herself and I would like to remind the council that she is still a young girl."

"A young girl who just consumed the bodies of fifty good men." Ross fired back, holding a level tone. Images began to pop up, taken from various helmet or vest mounted camera's of the soldiers. Detailing the gruesome events. "Tell me Vision, how am I supposed to explain what happened to the families of those men and women?"

I felt my stomach churn, like I was going to vomit again. Instead, I stepped forward, "I take full responsibility for the loss of their bodies." There was no point in dancing around the subject, or pretending like it wasn't completely horrible. "I believed they would give me the strength to stop Blonsky, and so I did it... And I am willing to face whatever punishment I am given to for my actions."

"We did what was necessary." I stiffened as Venom writhed his way out of my body, head hovering over my shoulder and facing the holograms. Their eyes going to him immediately, this was the first time they'd seen him in person, so to speak. "Fifty dead men are not worth more than a city of thousands, I'm sure even you can understand that math, humans." Releasing a low chuckle as my eyes widened.

And now Venom was just making the situation worse. I grabbed him by the head and tugged him back, "I-I am so sorry, Mr. Secretary, Venom just doesn't understand that-"

"No, I think he does." Ross replied with a cold look in his eyes. Giving me a nod as I looked back at him, stunned, "As you said before... You did what had to be done." And I thought eating those bodies was the most disgusting thing I'd experience today. No, the worst thing in my day was knowing that this man... The man responsible for the lives of innocent people, was okay with what I'd done. "Nobody on this committee can condone these actions, however your... Pet, is right." I could tell Venom hated hearing that, and visibly showed it while grinding his serrated teeth, "I'd rather lose the bodies than create civilian casualties."

It was now that I was glad the mask hid my face, or else Secretary Ross would see how stunned and probably disgusted I was by that. As if I was expecting his punishment to make me feel better, that some kind repercussions would get rid of this terrible feeling. But instead, my horrific act was justified, apparently.

"That will be all, you're dismissed."

Without a word, I turned and began making way for my room as the holograms faded. I had nothing else to say, and a lot to think about. Vision didn't try to stop me, which I appreciated. I knew it was technically impossible, but I just needed to be alone right now...

**. . .**

I'd been in the shower for almost an hour now. Letting the steaming hot water wash over me, but no matter how hard I scrubbed I still felt dirty. Deciding to get out finally, I turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. I hadn't made myself feel better, I did get to think about some of what happened. And beyond my self loathing, I had questions that I needed answered.

So while I was still in the bathroom, wrapped a towel and drying my hair, I finally addressed my strangely quiet roommate.

"Venom... I think we need to talk about what happened." I said, staring into the mirror at my own reflection. I looked different than I had when I first arrived here. Training and exercise had trimmed away excess fat around my face, giving me a sharper look. My shoulders had broadened a bit, I could see the muscle definition built up through hours of workouts and a healthy diet. But my eyes, they were the same. Even with all these changes, I still recognized myself. And that brought me the first bit of relief I'd felt all day.

Despite everything, it was still me.

**_"Yes... I think we do." _**

Not the response I was expecting, but I didn't mention it. "First... Am I going crazy, or was there another voice in my head while we were going berserk?"

**_"No, I heard it to, it as like your voice vanished and I began to hear it."_ **

"So you don't have any idea who or what that was?" I questioned, running a brush through my hair to avoid knots. My blonde hair was shoulder length when I joined, and now three months later it was growing a bit unruly.

**_"I have some ideas... But there is something else,"_** He replied, taking a much more serious tone. **_"I said consuming those bodies would make us stronger... But that should have only effected our regeneration, and morphic abilities with... Some small increase to our physical strength." _**

"What are you saying?" I asked, setting the brush aside and looking at my hands.

**_"We never should have gotten that powerful..." _**Venom stated, he sounded troubled by that idea. **_"I am no expert on my peoples physiology, but I don't think I've ever heard of a symbiote wielding so much power, not without a significantly stronger host."_**

"Do you think it might have something to do with that voice?" I asked worriedly, finally leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

**_"I do... My memories of our history are negligible, but our kind didn't just evolve into existence like yours," _**Venom explained, **_"We were created, for what purpose I don't know... What I do remember, is that somewhere along the way, as we consumed the other races of our homeworld, we lost connection to the one who created us."_**

I was starting to catch on to what he was saying, and it only added to my worries. "And now maybe... Whoever created you is trying to reconnect..."

**_"With every race we consumed, we gained higher sentience and complex thoughts, feelings." _**He went on, giving me more information about himself in these few minutes than I'd gotten in the last three months. To be fair though, I never really asked. **_"When we went after that Abomination, we were nothing but raw anger, hatred, a hunger to destroy, consume... We reverted to a primal mindset."_**

"And that's how it was able to reach us..." I muttered, before nodding slowly, "So much power, and it all came from... Your creator, you think?"

**_"I do." _**He said simply,**_ "A_****_ fraction of that beings power flowed through to us, why it would let us borrow its power... I do not know."  
_**

"It doesn't matter what its reasons are, or how much power it can give us," I shook my head slowly, taking a seat at my desk. "We can't do that again."

**_"I agree." _**

His swift, decisive response was not at all what I was expecting. He had to be joking right? "You seriously expect me to believe my sadistic, sarcastic, borderline sociopathic symbiote isn't interested in more power?" I questioned, leaning back in my chair.

**_"I only have those lovable qualities because we separated ourselves from that... Thing." _**Venom answered, growling in annoyance at me. He sounded... Angry, the same frustrated anger he turned on me when we were arguing about eating the soldiers. **_"I do not want to be mindless rage and hunger... I want to be, Me." _**No, there was something else. He wasn't just angry, he was afraid of this thing.

I never expected to hear something so... Human, from him. This was the first time I'd heard him show this kind of weakness, emotionally. And how was I supposed to respond to that? I guess we were both terrified with this new knowledge. But, I suppose if we were the only two feeling this... Then I'm the only one that can help right?

"You won't be," I assured, steeling my nerves. "Whatever this... _Thing_ is, I don't plan on letting it in my- _Our_ head again." Maybe it wasn't very convincing, but it was all I could do now.

Venom didn't respond for a few moments, leaving me in silence. I was starting to think he'd gonna back to seclusion before he released a low chuckle in the back of my mind. **_"Yes... We will resist it next time, kick it out." _**

And just like that, the tension melted away. Though, I still couldn't force myself to smile, "That's right... Together."

It was a rough day, and my first real mission. I learned new things about Venom, my superiors, and myself. But I was ready to sleep all that off, and hopefully tomorrow would be at least a little more peaceful. Though, I had a bad feeling that whatever we came into contact with was just the tip of the iceberg...

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**With that we are the end of... Idk, Part 1? Yeah I guess that works. With this chapter out I'm gonna take a break and plan out the next part. Which will cover the rest of the time leading up to the signing of the Sokovia Accords. **

**Starting with an Arc involving the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman you've been clamoring for lol **

**Anyways, in that downtime please feel free to let me know what you'd like to see. This story kind of blew up without me realizing it, so many follows and favorites and reviews. Evidently I have a lot of people that I don't want to let down, so make yourselves heard and tell me what you're interested in seeing! I'm always open to being active and with fans of the stories. **

**Anyways, this break should only be for maybe a week or two. See you guys later and have a nice day :D**


	12. A Nice Quiet Vacation

**Aplin: Oh don't worry, we're gonna get plenty of development and fluff during Part 2 here :3 As for Romance between Gwen and Peter? Honestly I have no idea XD But they will be interacting! **

**ODXT:** **I always make it a point to engage with my readers, if you are willing to take the time to give me feedback and critique the least I can do is respond and keep communication open :D**

**TheWick: You managed to get your review in just before I posted the new chapter lol Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And I hope to keep you entertained :D**

* * *

A Few Days Later

"So just... Lay low for a little while?" I surmised as we pulled to our stop. We were outside a rather expensive apartment complex back in the main city. I had a duffel bag with some of my clothes hanging from my shoulder.

Stark nodded with a shrug, "Yeah... The news is buzzing about what happened, and they'll be wanting a press conference with the Avengers." Right, and rumors of the "Woman in Black" that killed the Abomination was on everyone's mind. "Enjoy the time off, you've earned it kid."

"Thanks." I answered, popping open the door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. I didn't want to be interviewed anyways, the last thing I needed was Venom's horrifying face plastered all over the news because he made a comment about eating someone. "See you next week!"

Mr. Stark nodded as I closed the door, "Stay out of trouble!"

"I will!" I waved him off as he rolled up the window and began to drive away. Leaving me alone as others passed by, freeing me of my obligations for the next week. Turning towards the large complex, I made my way inside and headed for the elevator.

After three months with the Avengers, training and studying, this actually felt like a vacation. I guess it was summer now after all, Miles should be out of school too. Maybe I could go visit him finally? Try and catch up, he couldn't still be upset with me. Taking a spin through the home town after settling in sounded like a lot of fun either way.

But first...

"Hey Dad." I said as he opened the door to his apartment. Clean shaven and better dressed, looking a lot better than he did back in Queens.

"Gwen, you're finally here." He returned my smile with one of his own, stepping back to let me inside. "I didn't have time to make lunch."

"Don't worry about it," I waved him off with a laugh, "I came here to see you not eat lunch."

**_"I would very much like lunch." _**

Ignoring Venom, I set my bag down and kicked off my shoes. I hadn't seen Dad much over the last three months, just phone calls and texts. With the move, my training, and his new job, things had been kinda turbulent. And I wasn't exactly super focused on visiting, which I kinda regret. I got swept up in the moment, but at least I stayed in contact I suppose.

"Come on and have a seat, do you want something to drink?" He went on, ushering me over to the dining room table. This new apartment made our old one look like a dog house. Bigger kitchen, fancy leather couches and a massive flat-screen TV hanging from the wall with surround sound.

"A water sounds good," I nodded, still taking in the sights. "The new place is great, hows the new job?"

"Oh its great," He answered quickly, filling a clear glass. "Hours are better, I get benefits, better pay." He explained, returning with the glass and setting it in front of me, "How about you? How is being an Avenger going?" He asked, sounding excited to hear as he took a seat across the table, "You look great, they have you some kind of workout program?"

Getting a laugh out of me with that, "Yeah, kinda I guess... I go through all sorts of combat training, and some online classes so I can still technically get a high school diploma." Giving the basic details, as I sipped my drink.

"That's good to hear," He nodded in response, "I saw on the news that people are speculating a new Avenger, after that mess over in Seattle."

Yeah I figured that would be brought up, "My first mission actually, didn't go super great." I chuckled nervously, definitely not something I was gonna go into detail about.

"Oh really?" He blinked, I could practically hear him getting worried about me. "Wanna talk about it?"

Not really, "Well-" My words were cut off as a familiar oily black mass grew out of my shoulder. My dad nearly falling back out of his chair as Venom's head and fanged mouth formed.

"So you're her... Parent," Venom chuckled in amusement, my dad's eyes wide with shock and confusion. "I decided it was time we meet..."

And now this was happening, "Uh, sorry Dad," I offered, shaking my head and tugging Venom back away from him. "Hope he didn't scare you." I was less upset than I probably should have been, but this conversation had to happen eventually.

"He did!" Dad exclaimed, rising from his seat, eyes glued to Venom's head, "What even... What-what-what is HE!?" Stammering out as he pointed at my parasite.

"Well, you know how I told you I got my powers from that space rock?" I asked, leaning back in my chair, "Well, this thing kinda jumped into my body and he's what gives me powers."

"You've got an alien inside of you!?"

Releasing a heavy sigh, I rubbed my head, "This is why I didn't tell you at first, I knew you'd freak out... Look, he's not a bad guy," I assured, "And-"

"Don't be afraid, Mr. Stacy," Venom cut in, chuckling as he writhed forward, "I've been a perfect gentlemen with your daughter..."

"Alright no dinner for you!" I couldn't even believe this was happening. Of course Venom was taking the opportunity to make it weird. I grabbed him by the "neck" and started yanking him back harder, "Ignore him Dad, he's just being stupid!"

"This is... A lot to process." Dad replied, scratching his head as he watched me tangle with Venom. The damn parasite just delighting in my frustration, "And you're... Okay? With this thing inside of you?"

That was maybe being too generous, "I mean, he gives me kick ass super power." I answered him with a shrug, finally releasing Venom. "I know its freaky, but trust me he's basically harmless." Okay, that was a blatant lie.

I was surprised, however, when my father released a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, "Well so long as you're doing alright, and that thing isn't bothering you..."

Huh, not what I was expecting, "You're taking it pretty well..." I noted, crossing my arms, "You sure you're okay?"

He sunk back into his seat and chuckled nervously, "Well I don't know, four years ago the earth was invaded by aliens, a little over a year ago a bunch of robots dropped a city from the sky... The world's been getting weirder and weirder for the last ten years." He stated bluntly, shrugging, "At least this weird thing isn't trying to kill anyone."

"Well..."

_"If you say one more word, no dinner for two days!" _I thought at him as hard as I could.

**_"Then your liver is forfeit!" _**He fired back with a wicked intneral laugh, **_"Very well... I will relent, you have squirmed enough." _**

"That is correct," Venom chuckled, flashing his toothy grin, "I am a good guy, apparently..."

"W-Well... Then its nice to meet you Mr. Uuuuh-"

"Venom," He answered, more politely than I'd expected, "You may call me, Venom..." Before starting to slowly melt away back beneath my skin.

I sighed in relief as he vanished, shaking my head, "Sorry about that, he just likes messing with me."

"I can tell." He chuckled lightly, I could tell he was trying to brush off what just happened. "Hey, why don't we go out to eat tonight? Maybe catch a movie?" He suggested with a smile.

Taking me by surprise, "Really?" With our low income, we'd never done stuff like that before. It sounded fun, and brought a smile back to my face. "Yeah, I like that idea! I'll go put my stuff in the guest room and we can check online for what's playing!"

Funny, even after becoming a super human, nothing sounded more fun than just catching a movie with my Dad. Maybe the simple life wasn't so bad? Or maybe I just took things for granted before... Things like friends.

I really need to talk to Miles.

**. . .**

Hours later, we were walking out of the theater together after seeing the Warcraft movie. Chatting idly as we went, "So that was based off a video game?"

"That's right," I nodded, "World of Warcraft, some online game... I don't know, never played it."

"Well I liked the movie," He shrugged, "Plenty of action, flashy effects."

"That Gryphon was awesome." I added with a grin, "I don't care if it was just a big ball of CGI, Gryphon's kick ass."

It was getting dark now, as we walked along the streets heading back home. We'd wasted the day, getting ourselves a nice early dinner before the movie. Deciding to walk and enjoy the time to talk together. Dad was coping pretty well, which I appreciated. He'd always been supportive of me, no matter what stupid ideas I had or material things I wanted he'd find a way to get me what I asked for.

My mother was a dumbass for abandoning him.

We were nearly home, when the sound of sirens echoing in the distance started to get closer. It wasn't uncommon in New York, so I hardly paid attention to it until they rounded the corner. Cars were pulling out of the way as they raced up the street. But even as I looked on, I couldn't see the car they were chasing. Were they just rushing to the site of an emergency or-

**_"Up there!" _**My head snapped upward at Venom's behest. And that was when I spotted the figure racing between rooftops.

He wore a dark purple and black suit, with plenty of body armor clinging to his form. The suit itself looked pretty lightweight, but had a number of gadgets attached to it. Ranging from bulky metallic claw gauntlets, the belt around his waist, and the mask covering his face. I had to admit, I was impressed by his mobility, using launchers on his gauntlets to fire off hooks and swing on ahead similar to Spiderman's webs. Or using his claws to scales the building walls he passed by.

As he rounded the next corner, he fired something back at the cars chasing him. I watched it strike the hood, electricity coursing through the vehicles and making them start to swerve out of control into the oncoming traffic. Cars were swerving left and right, one of them making it through the crash course and racing towards us. Other people around us were scattering, while those not in the way had out their phones recording, idiots.

I only had a split second to act. I knew I'd be fine, but my father on the other hand...

"Venom!"

No sooner than the words left my mouth, did my second skin begin to overtake me. Forming over my body as I moved forward, intercepting the car head on. The front end was smashed in as it collided with my super powered body. I slid back on my heels from the force, as the engine block was crushed against our body. Bringing the car to a grinding halt as onlookers gasped in awe at my display.

"Dad!" I turned quickly, my mask melting away as I looked him over, "Are you alright?"

He immediately began checking me over for injuries, "Forget about me! Are _you_ okay!?"

"I'm fine," I waved him off, flashing a confident smile, "I'm a lot sturdier now." I assured, before turning back around and moving to the drivers side door. I pulled it open, "Hey, are you alright?" Checking over the woman behind the wheel.

"Ugh... My head..." She grumbled, and I noticed a little blood running from her brow. The abrupt stop must have made her bang her head.

"Take care of this woman and call an ambulance." I barked at some of the nearby onlookers, before turning to my father. "I'll meet you back at the apartment, I'm gonna go catch that guy."

Without waiting for a response, I lashed out with one of Venom's tendrils. It wrapped around a streetlight overhead, before using it as an anchor to fling myself into the air and up to the nearest rooftop. I immediately began running, the mask reforming over my face as we searched for a trace of the man responsible for what just happened.

**_"Are we going to kill him?" _**

"No, but I am gonna kick his ass."


	13. Family and Also Venom Being a Dick

Finding his trail wasn't hard, not exactly a lot of maniacs in purple suits running the rooftops at this time of night. Venom picked up on him quick, and we were soon gaining on the mystery man. Whoever this guy was, I'm sure the police would appreciate me dropping him off at the station. Wherever that was... I still wasn't exactly familiar with this part of New York.

"HEY!" I shouted, only two rooftops behind the man now, and gaining. His head whipped around briefly, his mask only had two narrow eye slots and a filter on the front like a gas mask. But he didn't stop, turning back around and continuing on his way. Leaping across to the next building, his metallic claws digging into the stonework before he began his climb.

**_"I don't think he heard you." _**

"Oh he heard me..." I narrowed my eyes, pointing one arm forward. A jagged tendril shot forward, striking the stonework beside the criminal before pulling me forward. I managed to take him off guard, I saw him jolt with surprise before looking back at me. "You could have killed someone back there!" I shouted, drawing back my fist as I closed the distance mid flight, ready to punch his lights out.

His response was launching himself off the wall. My turn to be caught off guard, I certainly wasn't expecting him to go on the attack. He rammed into me, driving his elbow into my gut and tackling me back down to the roof. Tumbling together with him ending up on top, his claws at my throat.

"Mind your own business, freak." His voice was filtered so I couldn't make it out, smart. But it also meant this guy wasn't a full time criminal, why else would he try hiding his identity?

"Dealing with criminals _is_ my business," I answered sharply, grabbing him by the wrist and wrenching his grip away from my neck. He wasn't ready for my strength, so throwing him off was easy. "I was looking forward to a week off, some douchebag in a purple suit isn't gonna ruin that for me."

He rolled across the rooftop away from me, springing back up to his feet before extending both hands. Compartments along his gauntlets fired off small canisters at me. They exploded at my feet, releasing a thick smoke. Any normal person wouldn't be able to see through them, it was some kind of tear gas. My sense of smell was totally useless, but I could still hear those heavy boot steps.

"Gotchya!" A tendril shot out, this one tipped with a blunt, studded club. A loud metal clang echoed as it struck him in the helmet, knocking the man flat on his ass. As the gas slowly dispersed, I advanced upon him. "Now tell me who you are and where you got this fancy suit!" I ordered. Right, this was bigger than just a police chase, tech like this isn't exactly sold at your local grocery store. I had to get some information out of this guy.

But he was tenacious, rising to his feet and slashing at me left and right with those razor sharp claws. I had to duck and dodged to avoid getting cut up by them. This guy was fast, strong, definitely had some training under his belt too. But I think even he realized how outmatched he was right now.

Catching him by the wrist, I stopped his onslaught, "This doesn't have to be hard you know?" Before applying a sharp twist to his wrist.

"Aaagh FUCK!" Okay, I didn't mean to break his wrist, I just wanted to break the gauntlet.

"Ooof, sorry about that," I cringed slightly as he stumbled away holding his arm. Cursing loudly with every step, "See? This is what happens, now come on we've got t-"

I let my guard down for a split second. And just as he was stumbling away, the man in the purple armor turned on me. Aiming his gauntlet at me with a new chamber opened in the palm. Before I had a chance to react, a stream of fire came roaring out. I threw up a shield out of reaction, trying to get clear as the flames engulfed my body. I lost focus, stumbling back to get away from the pain lashing at Venom's skin.

"Ngh!" Yep, the back of my foot definitely just hit the ledge.

Off balance and severely burned, I fell back over the side and plummeted into the alley below.

Almost poetically, as a repercussion for my overconfidence, I landed in a dumpster.

Surrounded by garbage, with stinging wounds and a sore back. While above, I was sure the masked man was already making his escape.

This week was off to a great start.

**. . .**

"Wow, that was fast." When I reached the apartment, my Dad was just getting back as well. "I guess that guys wasn't so tough huh?" He chuckled, his confidence in me was staggering.

"Not really..." I grumbled, walking by and heading for the guest room. "I screwed up, and he got away... And now I need to shower."

"Yeah... I didn't want to say anything, but you stink," Thanks Dad, "How did he get away?"

"Just-" I didn't really want to admit that I'd been so arrogant, it was embarrassing. "Caught me off guard, the lucky jerk decided on a fire weapon which is bad news for Venom."

"Oooh so fire is like your weakness." Dad nodded his head.

"If he'd used anything else we'd have been fine." I grumbled, shaking my head, "Anyways, after I shower I'm gonna hit the sack, I'll talk to you in the morning." Waving him off as I made my way to the bathroom after grabbing my pajamas.

"I'll make sure breakfast is ready when you wake up."

As I showered, I thought about whoever that man might be. Maybe I should look into it more? Or just send a message to Mr. Stark... Yeah, that might be a better idea. I was supposed to be laying low this weekend anyways. Ignoring the fact that an entire crowd of people saw me transform and stop a car. Yeah, I might be hearing about that one in the morning.

Once I no longer smelled like garbage, I left the shower and flopped into my guest bed. Sighing heavily as I stared up at the ceiling. I thought about my Dad, and how he reacted to everything today. He was so supportive, and confident in me. It felt weird, I know he'd always been that way but... I don't know, maybe movies and books just conditioned me to think all parents are supposed to freak out and get in the way of the young hero trying to advance the plot or something.

Maybe he just wasn't showing it? Or maybe that was just a contrived, overused plot point used to generate a false sense of tension. Or maybe, he was just telling me what I wanted to hear because he didn't want to lose me like he lost Mom.

I was overthinking things again, I knew that. But even so, all these thoughts on family made a new idea pop into my head.

"Hey Venom, do Symbiotes have families?"

**_"We are capable of producing an offspring, but we do not have the kind of family structure you meat sacks do."_**

"So does that mean there are lady symbiotes?" I replied curiously, "Or are all Symbiotes burly man voices like you?"

_**"My voice is powerful and terrifying, as it should be." **_He grunted in response, **_"We do not have genders, any symbiote can produce an egg."_**

"You make eggs? Ew," I shuddered at the thought, "I thought it would be like... Cell division, because you're just an ooze ball."

**_"Why are you even asking these questions?" _**Ignoring that probably offensive suggestion. **_"What does it matter?" _**

Hmm, good question. "I don't know, I was just curious..." I rolled over onto my side, staring out the nearby window. "You may be a freaky alien sludge monster, but you're pretty interesting," It was true, I know I'd learned a lot about Venom but I was sort of squandering the opportunity to learn a lot about a real alien race. "I like learning more about your species, helps me understand you better."

**_"And why does understanding matter?_**_**"**_ Venom scoffed at my words, **_"We are compatible, strong, and you keep me fed... That is all that matters." _**Was he pushing me away right now? Maybe he just wasn't good with processing emotions. **_"Why does it matter if I don't have what you humans call family? My people are not sentimental meat bags."_**

He was certainly being fussy, maybe I struck some kind of nerve? Oh well, "Speaking as one of these sentimental meat bags, that sounds pretty lonely." I answered simply, "You'd think a race that's survival depends on others would be more open to communication and understanding... But that's okay," Closing my eyes and getting comfortable for sleep, "You can be part of my family, whether you like it or not."

**_"Grrrmm... Go to sleep meat bag, the sooner we get to breakfast the better."_**

**. . .**

The next morning, I awoke the smell of bacon. True to his word, Dad was already cooking up breakfast. Rolling out of bed, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning," I greeted with a wave. Before blinking at the sight of the table, "Uh... Did you get a room mate I don't know about?" Spotting a third place set at the table.

"What?" My Dad blinked, "No, why- Oh, right the third plate." He chuckled, flipping a pancake over in the pan. "I wasn't really sure how Venom is with food, so I set him a plate."

I had to stifle a laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"He DOES!" Venom exclaimed, head forming out of my shoulder, dramatic timing as per usual. I could already tell he was extra excited about basically getting two meals for breakfast.

As my Dad started bringing over the food, Venom was already drooling over his plate while I took a seat. "Are you going to say thank you?" I questioned, smirking at the symbiote head.

"Wasn't planning on it."

Of course he wasn't, "Well then I guess I'll just have to skip out on breakfast." But his weakness was easy to exploit.

"Hrrrn... Thank you, for the breakfast." Getting those words out of mouth in anything but a sarcastic tone was like pulling teeth.

Dad chuckled nervously at that, having watched the display. "Don't worry about it." Sliding a few pancakes onto each of the plates, followed by eggs and bacon. "Its still amazing to me that you can talk to him like that."

Quirking an eyebrow, and with a mouthful of pancakes, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"If I had a second head growing out of my body, and it looked like _him_?" Dad pointed at Venom with his fork, the symbiote greedily scarfing down his food making an absolute mess of the plate. "I'd be terrified, but you sass him like you aren't threatened by him at all."

Oh right, he didn't really get how this works. I laughed a little and took a drink of my orange juice before explaining, "Well the thing is, Venom _needs _me to survive, or at least a compatible host." Earning a sharp look from him, as he moved on to the plate of pancakes in the center of the table. Rather than let him devour the entire thing, I swatted him on the head to make him back off before tossing a few onto his plate. "And it turns out, I'm a perfect fit," Shrugging as I continued eating, "So I can pretty much tease and sass him as much as I want, because he needs me."

My Dad blinked in surprise, looking between me and Venom, "When did my little girl get so sharp?" He chuckled, shaking his head, "Now I'm not sure which one of you is scarier."

"Me," Venom answered, bacon stuck between his teeth and mouth dripping with syrup and runny egg yolk. "Definitely me."

Playing along with my Dad, I laughed, "I don't know Venom, what makes you so sure about that?"

To which he flashed a big toothy grin, trying to be menacing as he loomed over me. "Because bitch, I eat people."

God dammit.

"Wait, what?" My Dad blinked.

And now Venom was playing his own game to annoy me, "Oh uh, yeah he'd eat anything meaty, even people." I explained with a nervous laugh, "But only if I didn't keep him fed! And even then, he's very well behaved and _wouldn't do that." _Glaring daggers at Venom's smug grin, "_Right_, Venom?"

My eyes said, "You won't eat for a week."

And his face said, "Try me bitch."

Luckily, before anything else could be said, my phone began to go off. The noise echoing from the hall leading to my room. "Oh, hang on I'll go get that."

Venom protested immediately, "But I am not finished, neither are you, eat more!"

I rose from my seat, dragging Venom along, "It might be important! We can eat after we're done." I couldn't imagine who might be calling me, it was either Mr. Stark or maybe Miles? But the latter, I seriously doubted. Sure enough, the screen showed an image of the Iron Man himself. I hit the answer button and brought it to my ear, "What's up?"

"Good, you're up," He didn't sound upset or worried, maybe he was just checking in. "Remember what I said to lay low?" Uh oh, "Well now there's a video of the mutant girl stopping a car from crashing into civilians, and then swinging off into the night to chase the Prowler, and now its going around the internet."

I was immediately on the defensive, "Look, I can explain- Wait, Prowler?" I blinked, before remembering, "Oh yeah! The purple guy! Do you know who he is?"

"Just some a thief with a fancy suit," Stark answered quickly, "Not the point, just wanted to let you know that you got me in trouble." He sounded more sarcastic than upset at this point.

"How does me chasing a bad guy do that?" I asked, walking back out into the main area where Dad was still eating. Letting Venom chow down while I spoke with Mr. Stark.

"Well I was going to address the press this morning about the rumors of a new Avenger and try to throw them off the trail," He explained, "Aaand then they threw that video at me, so ya know... That was fun."

Kinda getting some mixed messages here, "So am I in trouble?"

"_No,_ not technically... Just giving you the heads up that your _costume_ is kinda going around." Stark warned, sounding dismissive as ever, "People are calling you, Venom."

"What? Why?" How, they didn't know about him, that wasn't possible!

"You shouted it before transforming." Oh, right... Crap, "Either way, try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the week if you can? I'm thinking we set up a press conference afterwards and maybe... Officially introduce you to the world, just to get the media's collective nose out of our business."

Great, "Uh, yeah sure Mr. Stark that sounds... Fun?"

"Not really, but enjoy the rest of your time off." I could hear his voice getting further from the phone.

" Wait! What should I do about the Prowler!?" But he'd already hung up. "Huh..." Tucking the phone away, I shook my head and sighed. "I'll just text him later..."

"Was that Tony Stark?" Dad asked, starting to move dishes to the sink for cleaning. "He just, calls you like that?"

"Well, technically I've spoken to him more in person than over the phone," I shrugged, Venom was licking both my plate and his own clean. "We do sort of live together."

"Right, almost forgot about that..." Dad hesitated, before snatching away one of the plates Venom was licking. Finally, I tugged on the Symbiote's extended neck. He got the message and melted away back inside of me. "How is living with the Avengers?"

What was left of them anyways, "Its interesting, they don't really treat me like I thought they would," I explained with a fond smile. "They're nice, treat me like an equal for the most part."

"I'm happy to hear that," He smiled lightly, running water over the plates. "So hey, I've gotta run some errands and will be gone for awhile, you gonna bum around here all day?"

Well, if he was just gonna give me an out like that. "Nah, I think I'm gonna head back to hometown, see how everyone is doing." I shrugged casually, sliding into a chair. "Check in with Miles, maybe."

"Alright," He nodded, "I'll leave you some spending money, but stay safe."

"Oh come on," I chuckled, waving him off, "I can handle myself."

"Maybe... But you're still my little girl," He argued, "No matter how badass you are now, so I'll keep worrying."

My cheeks flushed a little at that. "Alright, if it makes you feel better." I shrugged it off, but deep down I think I really appreciated that. Despite how much I've changed, despite having this thing inside of me. He still looked at me like his daughter, that needed to be protected.

It made me feel more human.

_"Thanks, Dad..." _


	14. Back to the Old Neighborhood

**Just a heads up, rereading some of what I had prepared and I think I wanna rewrite some of it. The changes aren't gonna be huge from what is already there but it does mean I won't be posting for a few days. Expect the next chapter to go up like saturday or sunday.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience :(**

* * *

Traveling by train, I reached Queens a little before noon. Dressed in some casual clothes now, just jeans and a white shirt with my long blonde hair bound back into a ponytail. It was summer after all, temperatures were high. The bustling city boiled under the suns intense rays. It didn't bother me too much, so I rather than taking a cab I walked the way to Mile's apartment complex. On the way, I took in the familiar sights I hadn't seen in three months.

The park was all cleaned up, the crater left by the meteor was filled in and they were working on replanting some of the trees that were burned up in the mess that followed. That whole event felt like it happened a long time ago, despite only being a few months. With the alien attack and Venom becoming part of me, remembering that night in the park was nice. I passed by my old apartment too, not much changed there though. Still a shit complex.

It wasn't long before I came to a stop outside Mile's apartment complex, significantly nicer than my old one I might add. It made sense though, his dad was a well known police officer and his mother a nurse. Even if those weren't the most glamorous jobs, having two parents to pay the bills was better than one.

I made my way up to their complex, bracing myself and trying to think of what to say. It had been three months since I picked up and left, I don't know if Miles told his parents what really happened to me. If he didn't, I can't imagine what they think. Maybe I could make up some mundane excuse? Like my dad wanted to move to a better neighborhood?

Yeah, like they'd buy that, with the amount of money we had...

Even so, I faced my fear and brought my hand up to the door. Knocking a few times and waiting patiently. Things were all quiet on the other side, before finally I heard footsteps approaching. Locks being undone, before the door was pulled open, "Hello?"

Met with the familiar face of Rio Morales, Miles' mother, "Hey, Mrs. Morales," I greeted with a smile of relief. "Been awhile."

She seemed confused for a second, before eyes widened, "Oh my god, Gwen Stacy?!" She exclaimed, face lighting up before she stepped back, "Come in come in, you're right it has been awhile."

Well this was going better than I expected, "Thanks." Stepping inside, she shut the door behind me. I noted the lack of extra shoes by the door, Miles wasn't home.

"Can I get you anything?" Rio asked, making her way around to the small kitchen, "Water? Coffee?"

"No thanks," I chuckled, waving her off. "I was sort of looking for Miles, haven't caught up in while but I'll be in town for the next week so I figured we could hang out."

"Oh, has he not been talking to you?" She asked, shaking her head and sighing, "That boy, still pouting I guess..."

Well that didn't sound good. "What do you mean?"

"Well since your father landed that new job and you two took off," Okay so he didn't give his family the real details, good. "Miles was frustrated, upset with you I guess, for leaving."

Dammit, "I get it... I just kinda picked up and left." I admitted, "But I'm here now, and wanna make it up to him... Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's been interning at some lab on the south side," She explained, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms. "His uncle got him the internship for the summer, _how_ I do not know."

Right, Miles' uncle. I remember hearing that he was the one that usually encouraged Miles to do his graffiti art. They were close. But his brother, Miles' father, was sort of at odds with him because of his behavior. "I guess I can head that way, see if I run into him."

"I think that's a good idea, I'll send you the address assuming your number is the same." Mrs. Morales answered with a smile, "It'll do Miles some good to see you again."

"Yeah I'd appreciate that... I'm sorry if I caused you guys any trouble by taking off." I nodded, heading for the door.

"Hey its not like it was your decision, don't worry about it." She waved me off, "Stay safe out there."

"I will, thanks!" Of course she didn't understand, it was absolutely my choice. I ran off to play super hero and left behind my best friend. But I'd make up for that today, it was time to set things right!

**. . .**

With the address in my phones GPS, I made my way across town. Mrs. Morales added that he usually got out around 2:00 PM, so hopefully I'd catch him right as he was leaving. I didn't waste any time though, even going as far as to hop rooftops to cover the distance faster. I didn't want to miss my chance, I couldn't miss my chance.

It wasn't long before I saw the lab, the Connors Institute of Tech. Or the CIT, I guess. I'd never really heard of this place, so I didn't know what to expect as I approached the steps leading inside. It certainly looked fancy, had some nice security too. Scanners and cameras watching the front doors of the pristine white building. Nobody stopped me from entering the lobby, but I certainly felt under dressed.

Everyone walking in and out with suits or lab coats. A bustling front desk with a number of men and women shuffling papers behind it. I swallowed my fear, and took a step towards it before a hand landed on my shoulder.

Out of reaction, I turned and swatted it away as if I were under attack. My eyes widening as he looked into the face of Miles, who appeared equally surprised. "O-Oh, hi, sorry about that..." I laughed nervously, loosening up a bit. He looked different, wearing some clean formal clothes and with clean cut hair.

"Gwen..." Yeah he was definitely still processing me being here. I could feel the mixed emotions whirling around in his head. "What are you doing here?"

Right, jumping straight into it. "I'm in town for the week," I explained, "Wanted to stop by and see you."

Miles looked around at that few nosy eyes that were listening in and watching us. Before he motioned to the door with his thumb, "I'm done for the day, we can walk and talk."

"Good idea."

Exiting the building, I let Miles lead the way as we walked along. I could tell he didn't know what to say, neither did I really. But maybe starting somewhere simple was the best course of action? "So... Been awhile since..."

"Yeah... I guess." Ah, good, we both sucked at this. "Hows the whole... Avengers thing going?"

Wasn't gonna go into details on that one, yet. "Pretty alright, just training and stuff." I shrugged, "So you're interning here now huh? How'd that happen? Never thought you were the science type."

Miles chuckled lightly, "I'm not, but my uncle Aaron said it would look really good on a resume and I've gotta start thinking about the future ya know?" Yeah I could respect that, "So you're just in town for the week? What's up with that? They put you on vacation or something?"

Not far off, "Kinda, did you hear about that mess that happened over in Washington?" I questioned, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, something about a monster heading for Seattle?"

Close enough, "Yeah, basically... It was my first mission." I explained, "Things got... A little scary, so Mr. Stark told me to take the week off while he dealt with the PR."

"Scary? You doing okay?" Miles asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I appreciated that.

"Yeah I'm fine," That probably wasn't true, but I didn't feel not okay at the moment. "So where are we going? You've got the wheel now science man!"

He laughed a little at that, "I've gotta swing by the hospital and drive my uncle home actually, he got hurt yesterday on his way home from work."

"Oh? What happened?" I blinked in surprise.

"Just a nasty fall, he said," Miles explained with a shrug, "Broke his wrist, can't drive with the cast so I promised to give him a ride."

"Ouch, that sucks." Not thinking much of it, but it was getting later and I'm sure Miles was hungry so I had an idea. "Hey, why don't you text me the address of your uncles place, and I'll grab us a couple pizzas while you get him?"

"Hey that's a good idea," Miles nodded with a smirk, pulling out his phone. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Awesome." I nodded, breaking off as we reached the next corner. "I'll meet you there!"

Before we parted ways. I could tell something was still a little off, but neither of us were really ready to talk openly about it. Or I just needed to ask the right question, whatever. Pizza sounded better than awkward conversations, so pizza is what I'd focus on for now...

**. . .**

I called ahead and placed the order early, knowing it'd take me a little while to actually get there. Hopefully the pizza's would be done by then. And now I walked the streets making my way there. Thinking about my lack of conversation with Miles.

Sure, we spoke to one another. But neither of us really talked about what happened or how we were feeling. I know he wasn't just fine, because I wasn't. He wasn't being honest with me, so maybe I'd have to be the one to pry. Which was fair, I'm sure what I did put him through enough crap.

Speaking of uncomfortable things, _"Hey, Venom, you've been quiet today."_

**_"And? I'm enjoying my... Vacation."  
_**

Well that was fast, so he'd at least been paying attention. _"If you say so, just checking in."_

**_"You don't need to check in, if there is a problem I will deal with it."_**

Bullshit, _"Fine, be that way."_

I wasn't in a mood to debate him, and I'd hate to cause a scene. So I let him sulk, while continuing on my way.

"Excuse me," I stopped at the sound of the voice, turning around to face the man speaking. Whoever he was, he was older than me. Probably by five years or so, but he looked to be in good shape if a little scruffy with the facial hair. "You wouldn't happen to be, Venom, would you?"

_"Oh god dammit." _Were among the first words that ran through my mind. "Sorry, don't know who you're talking about." Before turning to continue on my way.

"Hey hey wait," He started to walk alongside me, "Look, I know you tangled with the Prowler last night, and I think you and I can help one another."

He was at least keeping his voice down, "Are you with the police?" I asked curiously, he certainly didn't look the part.

"No, I'm an investigative reporter," He explained, offering me a hand, "The names Eddie Brock."

I didn't have time for some kind of interview, so I didn't bother shaking his hand and kept walking. "Look, I'm supposed to be laying low for the week... And I don't think Mr. Stark would be happy if he finds out I'm leaking information to an investigative reporter."

"And would he be happy if you helped expose a serious criminal operation?"

I came to a stop right outside the door to the pizza place, "You have proof of something like that? Pass it off to the police."

He shrugged, _"Well,_ no solid evidence yet, but I've got leads." He explained, "I saw you leaving the CIT, I've been looking into reports of some scary stuff going on in that building." Wait what? Really?

No way, "My friend works there, if something was going on he'd do the right thing and expose it." I argued, turning my attention fully to him.

Brock continued, "I doubt an unpaid intern would be shown the real deal," Hold on, how did he know that Miles was an intern? "Look, if you're busy that's fine, I'll leave you my number and if you feel so inclined to hear me out just give me a call." He practically forced the piece of paper in my hand. "Can't afford to stay out in the open for too long I think they've already got me tagged, I'll be seeing you around."

Without giving me a chance to argue or give him the number back, Eddie Brock was on his way.

Great, gonna have to make it a point to look into that.

And as I went inside to get the pizza, I had a really bad feeling this week was gonna be anything but quiet.


	15. Backed Into A Corner

**Ultramatrix Bearer: That's right! Couldn't do a Venom story without Eddie popping in at least once XD**

**Sarnahk the Sunderer: Well Eddie doesn't actually know about Venom himself, people are just calling Gwen "Venom" because she was recorded shouting it as she activated her power. At the moment, Eddie Brock had no idea that Venom is inside of Gwen. As for that last part, well if you noticed a few details on a minor character from Spiderman Homecoming, you'd know that is absolutely correct XD**

**TheWick: Not exactly, but sort of the same idea :3 As for Gwen's conflicts, hoo boy if you thought it was rough before...**

* * *

After getting the pizza, I was on my way back the apartment that Miles' uncle lived in. Near the border where Queens met Brooklyn, a nicer side of town compared to where I grew up. But I wasn't thinking about that, along the way I was more focused on what this Eddie Brock guy had said. About shady business at the CIT, and that Miles might be in danger.

I was worried, but didn't know what the best course of action was. Would it be right to go running to Mr. Stark because some random guy gave me a tip with no evidence? I was supposed to be enjoying a week off anyways, this could wait a few days couldn't it? Was that irresponsible? Probably, but I didn't care.

Making my way up to the top floor, as instructed by the text Miles had sent me, I found myself reaching the door to his uncles apartment. This building itself was pretty fancy, a lot nicer than I expected. He must be paying a fortune for this place, I didn't even know what he did for a living to afford this kinda place. Either way, Gwen from four months ago was pretty jealous.

I knocked on the door, hearing voices within that I assumed were Miles and his uncle. A second later, the door was pulled open and my friend was greeting me with a smile. "Hey you made it, come on in." He urged, standing aside and ushering me in.

I stepped through, returning his smile. The main room was big, a combination kitchen and living room, with a massive flat-screen tv on the wall in front of a couple couches. It was a little messy, and an older dark skinned man was quickly picking up random objects. Tossing them aside, with his one good hand, "Don't mind the mess, didn't expect to be having company."

Oh please, as if I needed to be impressed. "Don't worry about it, I brought pizza." I added with a chuckle, setting the two boxes on the counter.

**_"Its him." _**

"Two whole pizza's? Damn what do I owe you?" The uncle asked, only half joking as he approached.

_"What are you talking about? Who is he?" _I asked Venom, while waving off Miles' Uncle, "Oh don't worry about it, least I could do."

"Uncle Aaron, this is my friend Gwen Stacy." Miles attempted a proper introduction, as he joined us around the pizza with some paper plates.

"Oh so you're the girl he's always talking about." He smirked lightly, taking a slice from the box. "Aaron Davis, nice to meet you finally."

"So you've been talking about me?" I quirked an eyebrow, shooting Miles a teasing look.

**_"I recognize his smell, and look at his wrist Gwen! Its the wrist we broke!" _**Venom was starting to get louder, I could feel him on edge. **_"Its him! The Prowler without his suit!" _**

I didn't show my surprise, as the dots I'd been ignoring finally connected. While Miles waved his hands defensively, "Not really! Just kind of, explained your situation to my Uncle, with your dad getting that new job and... You having to move."

Aaron nodded his head, "Yeah, sorry you had to move like that, I know it can be rough getting dragged out of your home town... Especially when you're young." He sounded genuine, pretty laid back for a dude willing to use a flamethrower on someone.

"Uh, right." Okay, this was bad. Miles' uncle Aaron was the Prowler, this was very bad. But what was I supposed to do, start a fight? Its not like I had any proof or the authority to drag him away. And if I attacked the uncle Miles admired so much, he'd hate me! "Thanks, but we're doing okay."

Aaron scratched his rough bearded chin for a moment, "Have we... Met before?"

Shit! "No, I don't think so." I shook my head, playing it cool as I snagged a piece of pizza.

"Oh, sorry your voice just sounds kinda familiar, must be my imagination." He assured, waving it off as he started to eat.

"So how have things been going upstate?" Miles chimed back in, as he ate his own piece. Not at all caring about talking through a mouthful.

"Pretty good, got myself a summer job." Right, had to play along with the act.

"You still drawing?"

"O-Oh uh, not as much recently, been so busy." I shrugged.

"You an artist?" Aaron asked idly.

"Just some sketching, nothing really major." I laughed nervously, still sorting out how to handle this. But so far things were going well, this guy seemed pretty chill. Maybe Venom was wrong?

**_"I am not wrong."_**

"That's cool." He nodded, "I'm sure Miles has shown you some of what I've taught him."

"Shown me?" I scoffed, "I've been a part of his graffiti sprees before!"

Earning a laugh from Aaron, "Right right, the partner in crime." Nudging Miles and giving him a wink.

To which he laughed nervously, "Haha, yeah, right... But she's also a huge fan of Spiderman."

Aaron's smile vanished in an instant, and he rolled his eyes, "Ugh, that dude is a piece of work."

Wait, hang on. "You've met Spiderman before?" I questioned curiously, maybe they'd fought? Maybe I should go to Spiderman with this!

"Dude left me stuck to my car for like two hours." He explained, shaking his head. "After I helped him out too..."

My mouth moved faster than my brain, "Yeah well, you probably deserved it." Shit.

**_"Very smooth."_**

_"Shut. Up."  
_

"Excuse me?" He quirked an eyebrow, shooting me a look.

"Oh she's just kidding," Miles laughed it off, "You know, she's a huge fan so obviously _he_ couldn't have done something wrong." Waving it off, mocking me.

Normally I'd be mad about that, but it was a convenient out. "Hahah, right yeah, just ignore me."

Uncle Aaron however, did not look convinced. "Right..." Luckily though, the building tension was interrupted as his phone went off. "Oh, sorry I gotta take this." Quickly bringing it up to his ear as he walked out of the room.

The moment he was gone however, "Miles," My eyes darting to him, "What does your Uncle do for a living?"

"Huh?" Seeming confused by my urgency, "Works security for Doctor Curtis Connors, the guy who owns the CIT."

Was Eddie Brock right? That couldn't just be a coincidence, "So that's how he got you the internship I guess..." Trailing off as I processed all this information.

"Yeah, you doing alright?" Miles questioned, finishing up his second slice, "You seem a little... On edge."

If it was true, I needed to get Miles away from here. "Look Miles, your uncle-"

"Yo Miles," Aaron interrupted as he came back into the room. "You mind making a run down to the vending machine? I could really go for something sugary."

"Oh right, sure no problem." He nodded, stepping away from the counter. "I'll be right back." He was eager to help his injured uncle, of course.

"Don't run," Aaron ordered as he headed out, "I don't want my drink all shook up."

"Yeah yeah." Waving him off as he closed the door. And just like that he was gone, before I could protest.

Leaving the two of us alone. The tension was back, and I had a terrible sense of foreboding hanging over me as we locked eyes.

"Does Miles know what you are?" That question made me start to sweat. What changed just now? Who was he on the phone with?

Either way, no backing down now. "Yeah, he does." I nodded slowly, "Does Miles know what _you_ are? Prowler?"

He flashed a faint smirk at that, "No, and I wanna keep it that way." He pulled out a chair from the nearby table, and took a seat. His eyes never left me though, "So you should drop it, and walk away."

"And why would I do that?" I scoffed, crossing my arms, "You've got no suit, and a broken wrist... What's to stop me from dragging you down to the police station right now?"

"Nothing at all," He shrugged, "But you might want to consider, that I know your face and your name, and so do the people I work for now... Some people that would be pretty upset to see me behind bars." Did that mean the CIT? Were they really in on all this? "Miles told me a lot about you, and your dad."

I knew what he was insinuating, and it made me angry. Unreasonably so, "Threaten my dad, and I'll kick your teeth in..." That wasn't just me right? That anger had to be coming from Venom too... Right?

"And I know I couldn't stop you," Aaron stated plainly, speaking calm and simple. Despite the tension, he kept a relaxed posture. "But the people I work for are more powerful than me, and they could stop you." He warned, "Look, I'm not interesting in fighting freaks, I'm just providing for my family... Taking care of my nephew, he's all I care about... If you really are his friend, just drop it and walk away before you regret it."

**_"I want to eat his face." _**

I clenched my fists tightly, knuckles turning white. "What's going on at the CIT? What are the people you work for doing?"

"None of your business," He said simply, "But they've got you and your dad tagged, so don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, or they'll kill him and you."

**_"They cannot kill us." _**

No, maybe not. But they could definitely kill Dad, dammit. "I'm an Avenger, dumbass, I've got connections, I can get him protected easy." I argued, grasping at whatever chance I could, "What is your boss gonna do when Iron Man kicks in his door?"

"Don't know, those answers are above my pay grade." He shrugged, still unfazed. God that pissed me off, "But are you willing to risk that you don't get it all sorted in time, that your dad doesn't make it into protective custody in time? Do you really wanna play that game, kid?"

That last word punctuating my lack of experience, and my mistakes so far in this mess. Aaron knew I wouldn't do it, he knew I wouldn't risk my Dads life. I was backed into a corner.

**_"No we aren't! You can kill him, kill ALL of them!" _**

Not if it means risking Dad. Venom knew that, he knew I wouldn't do it, and he hated it.

Defeated, I had nothing else to say. Forgetting all about Miles, and why I'd even come here today, I left. Leaving through the front door and heading for the stairs as Aaron's mocking words followed behind me.

"Thanks for the pizza!"

**. . .**

I spent the rest of the day wandering around Queens. Ignoring Miles' phone calls and texts, while trying to think of what I could do now. The truth of the matter though, was that I could do nothing. Not without putting my Dad in danger, and I refused to do that. So for the time being I was just going to let whatever was going on at the CIT continue though? That didn't sound any better...

Venom wasn't happy either, using a few choice words to describe me. Coward, pathetic, weak. And a few more colorful choices I'd rather not repeat. I wasn't even sure where he'd heard those...

But he just didn't understand. He didn't have a family, and I was only person he'd apparently had any real connection with. He couldn't understand, he just saw someone threatening us, and knew we could take them. Venom wasn't considering anyone else but us, and why would he? These weren't his people, he'd made it clear to me already that he didn't care about humans. So why did I think my family would be any different?

It was after dark now, as I wandered the emptying streets. I should get back home, I still had a long train ride ahead of me and I'm sure Dad was getting worried.

I stopped at a bench, taking a seat. I pulled out my phone, staring at the screen for a moment and the picture of his face set as his contact image.

Maybe this wasn't a matter of what I was willing to risk, but how much I trusted Mr. Stark. All of my hesitation was based on what _could _happen. I was choosing to throw in the towel without even trying, because I didn't trust that my Dad would be okay. Did I really have that little faith in Iron Man? In the proper authorities?

"Aaagh!" I brought my hands up, messing up my own hair. "This is so damn frustrating!"

"Penny for your thoughts?" I nearly screamed, as the woman's voice sounded beside me. I hadn't even heard her approaching, I was so distracted. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"O-Oh I... Sure, go ahead." She was beautiful, definitely older than me. Probably in her late twenties, but she had stunning blue eyes and reddish blonde hair. Wearing black jeans and a purple tank top, she had broad shoulders and looked absolutely built. It wasn't just muscle either, she stood at least foot taller than me! She had to pushing almost seven feet tall! Whoever this woman was, she was built like a brick house.

She took a seat beside me, leaning back against the bench with her arms resting on the back of it. "So what's a kid like you doing wandering around out after dark?"

I sighed heavily, leaning back and staring up at the sky. Clouds obscuring stars, "Just got a lot to think about, walking around to clear my head."

"I can understand that," She answered, her tone was kind and sincere. Maybe a little too sincere... "I'm sure you've had a rough time."

Something was wrong, I began to freeze up as her strong hand took my hair by the root. Gripping hard enough to hurt, "Agh! Hey! Stop that!"

"It must be hard, being backed into a corner..." I felt my heart clench, fear making me hesitate.

Without warning, she stood and in one fluid motion, threw me. I crossed the street and crashed violently on the pavement. Rolling into a dark alley, scrapped up and sore all over. Her footsteps approaching as I stood up on shaky legs. "Who the hell are you!?" I demanded, clenching my fists. "What do you want from me?!" Getting ready for a fight, but even as I tried to bring out my suit... Nothing happened.

"You hurt one of ours," She said, her once soft smile turned into a wicked sneer as she reached into her bag. "So I've been sent to help hammer in a point... As for my name?"

_"Any time now Venom!" _I internally exclaimed, stepping back slowly as I watched the woman before me slip on purple leather sleeves. They ran up past her forearms, each one covered in metal studs running from her knuckles to her elbows.

"You can call me, Titania."

**_"Good luck."_**


	16. Betrayed and Beaten to a Pulp

**estrd3: I'm glad you liked it, I did my best to make that a really tense scene between the two X3**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: This is definitely gonna be before weight training, I want to avoid just throwing in another super powerhouse like the Abomination. So Titania may be slightly toned down from the source material, sorry if that's a problem for anyone :( But she's still going to be a tough cookie :3**

* * *

_**"Good Luck."**_

"Good luck!?" I repeated, looking at my hands. "What do you mean good luck? Venom!?"

"What's the matter? Your powers not working?" My eyes darted forward at the sound of Titania's laughter, "You know, if you were a man... This would be a perfect opportunity for a joke about getting it up, but just like you..."

She broke into a sprint, crossing the distance between us quickly, faster than I could react in my stunned state.

"That's beneath me."

I brought up my arms to defend myself, but her forearm slammed into me with bone crushing force. I could practically feel the structure of my forearms splintering, as I was sent flying and slammed into the brick wall at the end of the alley. Air forced from my lungs, eyes wide with pain as I gasped for air before landing on my knees.

What am I doing? I need to fight back, but I was hesitating. And Venom was silent, refusing to give me his power.

"Don't worry brat, I'm not here to kill you." Titania was already standing in front of me. "Just to hammer in a point." Grabbing me by the front of my shirt, she pulled me off my knees to eye level. "This is what playing _hero _gets you!"

Her knee drove into my stomach, I could almost hear the crunch of my ribs. She was so strong, who the hell was this woman anyways!? Enhanced for sure, but where did she come from? I didn't really have time to think about it, as she threw me down to the ground hard. Scared, hurt, riddled with anxiety and hesitation after the days events, even as I struggled to my knees, tears began to run from my eyes. This wasn't fun anymore, I didn't have my powers and I was in more pain than I'd ever felt.

No, don't cry. Don't look weak.

As if it mattered, this woman... Titania, she was stronger than me. Without Venom, I didn't stand a chance. Even with Venom she might be stronger than us, physically.

A boot to the right side of my head rolled me over and split the skin along my brow. I could already feel it swelling, as blood ran down the side of my face. Staining my hair and obscuring my vision.

"Absolutely pathetic," She scoffed, standing over me. "I can't believe Davis got injured fighting a brat like you..." She knelt down, glaring into my eyes. Before smirking, "I think you get the message now... You think this is bad? Well if we think for a even a second that you're running to the Avengers for help, I'll break every single bone in your old mans body before I kill him."

Cocking back her fist, those studded knuckles were bloodied across my face. Breaking my nose, splitting my upper lip. My once pretty face ruined and covered in blood.

"Have a nice night." She spat, before finally starting to walk off.

I laid there sore, broken, and crying silently. For how long, I don't know. It felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. I could feel Venom healing my insides, any injuries that might have been too severe. Of course, he was just looking out for himself after all...

"Ma'am?" A familiar voice, helping me regain my senses as footsteps approached. "Are you okay? What happen- Oh my god, Gwen!?" Spiderman was at my side in a second, checking me over. He was freaking out, "Can you hear me? Say something!"

"Hi..." But the word left my lips with a mouthful of blood.

"What happened!? Wait, no, I've gotta get you to a hospital," He urged, sliding his arms beneath me and picking my body up. "Just hang on Gwen, I'll get you some help and let Mr. Stark know what happened!" As he jumped up the walls to the rooftops.

"N-No, please," I had to get my thoughts in order. And focus through the pain, "I-I don't need... A doctor... And, you can't tell... Stark..."

Spiderman came to a stop, I'd have to assume he was looking at me like a crazy person. "What? Why? What's going on Gwen? What happened to you?"

I had to tell him, I didn't have a choice. "If you tell anyone..." A fresh wave of tears began to spill over, "They'll... Kill him..."

Peter seemed to catch on quickly, he was pretty smart after all. He sighed heavily and knelt down, setting me on the rooftop gently. "Okay, tell me everything."

**. . .**

And so I did, giving him all the details on the events leading to me getting stomped in the alley by that amazonian bitch. Afterwards, Peter offered to let me crash at his place. Evidently, his aunt knew about him being Spiderman so it wouldn't be a problem. And as far as I knew, the bad guys didn't know who Spiderman was. If they did tail me at all, they would just think I'd crashed at a friends place. I made sure to send my Dad a message that I wouldn't be home tonight, so he didn't worry.

"Alright, I think Aunt May is already asleep," Peter explained, as we stepped through the front door to his meager apartment. Better than my old one, at least. "You can crash on the couch, I'll leave her a note so she doesn't freak out in the morning." It was the first time I'd seen him without his mask, I sort of recognized him. We had been going to the same school after all so it made sense.

"Thanks," I answered with a faint smile, having trouble actually feeling anything other than pain and anxiety at the moment. "Can I use your bathroom?" I added, motioning to my face, "I'd like to... Wash some of this blood off."

"Right, right of course." He nodded, pointing the way to another door, "Right through their, my rooms is at the end of the hall so just let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will." I nodded, making my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me, approaching and sink and turning on the water. Not all the way though, I didn't want to make too much noise...

I had a lot of dried blood to wash away, so I got to work. Rather than ruining any towels, I just cupped the water in my hands before washing it over my face. My left eye was swollen around the outer edge, and it stung whenever I touched it. Washing it off was a pain, and any contact with my broken nose made my eyes water. It was too sensitive, sore and throbbing.

"Don't suppose you're gonna heal those any time soon..." I muttered, my words aimed at the quiet parasite inside of me.

**_"You're alive, aren't you?"_ **

I wanted to punch him, if his stupid face was here right now, I'd punch him. And he knew that, because I wasn't bothering to try and hide my thoughts and emotions from him. I was angry, frustrated, I felt betrayed. My hands gripped the edges of the sink so hard my knuckles turned white, and my fingers hurt. I had to repress the urge to scream at him. But I was too tired to have a shouting match, so I let it go... For now.

Once finished, I returned to the living room and crashed on the couch. Quickly falling asleep, hoping I would wake up and find out this day had all just been a bad dream.

**. . .**

I must have been more exhausted than I thought, or maybe that Titania chick beat my head in harder than I realized. Because when I woke up, it was nearly noon. I sat up on the couch, head still throbbing as I looked at my phone. More messages from Miles, he was worried about me. But what could I say to him now? Would he even believe me? No, it was too risky... And I had other issues to solve first.

"Oh you're up," My head snapped to the left fast enough to bring on a fresh wave of pain. I saw the older woman standing by the kitchen counter, "Peter told me what happened, don't worry you can stay here until you're ready to go." She assured with a smile.

Aunt May huh? She was nice, "Thanks, where is Peter?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"Running a few errands," She explained, "He gets around the city a lot faster than I do, but he shouldn't be gone long."

"Alright, I'll wait around here for him..." I nodded, before looking back at my phone. I narrowed my eyes slowly, glaring at my own reflection. "I'll be right back, just gonna... Make a call."

It was a lie, but got me out without any questions. I wasn't sure what Peter had told her, so I wasn't going to risk exposing Venom here. Instead, I made my way up to the roof, closing the door behind me and making absolutely sure nobody else was around. I'd had the night to think about what he did, or rather what he didn't do. And it was time for him to face up to it.

"Alright Venom, get out here." I ordered, looking down at my hands. I was only going to do this face to face, when he was in slapping distance.

Knowing full well what I would likely do though, Venom still showed himself. Forming into the head snaking through the air before me, "Yes... We need to talk."

"No, _I_ need to talk," I said sharply, "What the hell was that back there huh?!" I demanded, raising my voice and my arms. "Good luck? I was getting attacked by some super human woman and all you can do is say _good luck_?!"

"She said she wasn't going to kill you," He answered simply, flashing that damn grin. "And you're not dead yet."

"So getting beaten into a bloody pulp is okay so long as I don't die huh?" I scoffed, shaking my head, "I can't even believe you, so that's how you feel? Doesn't matter if I get completely screwed up so long as I live?"

"You let that arrogant man walk all over you yesterday," Venom argued, raising his own voice, "And for showing your weakness, you got what you deserved."

"So just because I wouldn't risk someone else's life, I'm a coward?" I was pacing back and forth, holding his empty gaze. "Here's a newsflash dipshit, you wanna be a hero? Well that requires you to actually care about the lives of innocent people!"

"Don't kid yourself," He scoffed at me, "You didn't back down because you were trying to do the right thing, you did it because you were scared." He accused, hovering closer to my face, "You can't hide it from me, you let that bastard talk down to us because you were so scared of what _might _happen... Pathetic!"

I knew he was right, and I hated it. So I finally snapped at him, "You know what? FINE! You're right! I was scared, and I didn't know what to do! In case you haven't been paying attention, I'm just a KID!" I turned and smacked him across the mouth, "I need help, because I really don't know what I'm doing! But just when I think I can actually fight back with the only person I can trust to have my back, you abandoned me because you were throwing a tantrum!" I could feel my eyes getting watery again, dammit. Don't cry.

"I-" Oh no, I wasn't finished.

Before he could say anything, I grabbed Venom by his stupid head and brought him closer to my face. Specifically the swollen eye, split lip and broken nose. "Look at me Venom! Is this okay? Was this worth proving a point?!" I released him, catching my breath after the outburst. As he backed away, I reached up and wiped away my eyes. Staring at him, waiting for his response.

"..." His mouth remained shut, before he looked away and slowly began to melt beneath my skin once more.

"So that's it?" I asked, voice a little shaky, "You've got nothing to say?"

However, as he melted away, I could feel the pain in my head starting to fade, he was healing me. Had I actually gotten through to him? **"You humans... You're infuriating,"** He grumbled. **"Too many emotions, so fragile... All it takes is one bad day and look at you,"** He scoffed,** "You're falling apart."**

No, it wasn't an apology. And I was far from forgiving him. So we were still on bad terms, for now. But I wasn't going to back down any time soon. "I'd rather be falling apart than a god damn parasite." I was swinging low, aiming for Venom's ego, I knew that. Because at the moment, I didn't care, I just wanted him to hurt too in some way if that were even possible.

But after venting, I'd starting to clear my head. Even if Venom wasn't going to cooperate, I had my own ideas. "And I'm not dead yet." No, quite the opposite. I was alive, they say rage is a hell of an anesthetic, and I was pissed. The CIT, Titania, and the Prowler, they had all found a spot firmly at the top of my shit list. I don't know if this anger was all mine, or Venom's sadistic personality leaking through to me. But I was about to go scorched earth on these bastards for their threats, and for what they'd done to me.

I just needed a little help, and I think I know just who to call...


	17. I Have A Plan!

**Ultrimatrix Bearer: I know that lol Venom isn't going to be as strong as her, but I just want to be clear she is gonna be a little toned down. Not _too _much though. **

* * *

"Right, just meet me at the alley behind this address at 2:00."

"Yep, its only a few blocks from our old apartment, see you there in an hour."

"Where we met Spiderman... Yeah, that alley, I'll meet you there around 3:00."

Three phone calls, with vague details and a destination. I was flying by the seat of my pants, laying the groundwork for something either really stupid or totally genius. It all hinged on a few people. I was putting all my trust into them, because I didn't have anyone else. I couldn't go to the Avengers for help, and honestly... I didn't want to. I wanted to figure this out, I didn't want to be saved by Iron Man again, or Vision or War Machine.

Maybe I was just being stubborn, or maybe it was because they made it personal. Either way, I wanted to burn the CIT to the ground... Figuratively speaking... Okay, maybe a little literally.

"Hey," I turned around to see Peter arriving through the rooftop door. "What's going on? Aunt May said you were making a phone call..."

Right, I would need him too. "I think I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help... How good are you with computers?"

"Not great," He shook his head, "But... My buddy Ned is pretty tech savvy."

"Then keep him on speed dial," I answered quickly, making my way past him. "Lets go, I wanna get there before the others."

"Others?" Peter questioned, following after me. "Wait, Gwen! What exactly are you planning?"

"I'll explain once we're all together," I assured, though I was still kinda putting things together myself. "Just trust me."

"I do I do," He repeated, though I could still tell he was nervous. "I'm just worried that... You might be getting a little in over your head here."

Stopping me in my tracks, "What?"

"Look, I get it," He held up his hands defensively, "You're angry, and they're threatening your family, trust me I get that." Peter assured, looking me in the eyes, "But according to you... They've got enhanced people on their side too, you've fought two of them who knows who else they might have hiding away."

I don't care how many more there are, "I appreciate the concern, but don't worry I'm thinking this through." I lied through my teeth, wearing a pleasant smile. I would beat them all if I had to.

I couldn't tell if he believed me or not, but either way he followed behind. Even if he didn't, I didn't care. I would do this with or without his help... Wait, no. That wasn't me right? I wanted his help, I needed his help. Probably just Venom bleeding through again, damn him...

**. . .**

Leaving his apartment, we began making our way across town. We weren't more than a few minutes into our walk before he started to make small talk.

"So... You haven't updated the blog in awhile."

Despite everything, the absurdity of that question actually made me release a short laugh. "Well I haven't exactly been around to document all your crime fighting." I pointed out. The laugh felt good, but also... Wrong? Should I be laughing at a time like this? Probably not... Right?

"Ha, fair point I guess." He seemed to relax a bit, was I really making things so tense? Was I tense? "Well that's too bad, but I'm glad you fit in with Avengers."

Not really, "Yeah... So why aren't you upstate too?" I asked, never really putting much thought into it. "Are you like, not an official Avenger either?"

He shrugged a little in response, "Yeah, something like that... Mr. Stark offered to make me full time, but I decided I wanted to stick around here." But... Why? "Somebodies gotta look out for the little guy right?"

Huh, never really thought about it like that. "Wow, that's pretty cool." I couldn't help but smile a little. I guess something about learning he was just a kid made me forget that well... He was still Spiderman, the same Spiderman I'd been obsessed with for so long.

"I'll get there some day," He added, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But for now, I'm happy where I am."

While I was just jumping at the chance to get out of my old life. Maybe I'd just been too excited, or maybe I'm a jackass. I needed to stop thinking about this, before I bummed myself out.

"So, I never got a chance to ask but," How should I put this? "Where did your powers come from?"

"Oh," He was taken a little off guard by that. "Bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip."

What? "What kind of field trip has radioactive spiders?" I scoffed, almost not believing him. After all, it sounded like something out a comic book!

"The kind that goes to the CIT." He pointed out.

Ah, well... That was probably a red flag, and a clue as to what we might find continuing down this path... "Well, lucky you... A spider bite sounds a lot easier to deal with than a ball of sludge facehuggering you unconscious."

"Is that how it happened? Gross." He shuddered, shaking his head. "Well at least he didn't go all, invasion of the body snatchers on you."

Oh my god, "I know right! That was the first thing I thought afterwards too!"

Well at least we got along. Evidently we had a lot to talk about, and some similar tastes. So we kept chatting idly as we made our way across town. Peter Parker was a huge dork, but so I was I guess. It was a good distraction, and helped lighten my mood. Made the trip a lot shorter too, before I knew it we were entering the alleyway I'd specified in my phone calls.

"Alright, I'm gonna keep an eye out for the others." I stated, hanging around near the entrance.

"I'll go change," Peter nodded, heading for the back of the alley, "Don't want everyone to know Spiderman's identity you know?"

"Right right." I don't think I had that luxury anymore. Mr. Stark even said I'd be doing a press conference or something once I got back. Assuming this all went well...

It wasn't much longer before they arrived, first came my Dad. Pulling up in a cab and getting out, he waved to me with a small smile. Making his way over, "Alright, I'm here, what's going on?"

"We're still waiting on someone else," I explained, ushering him into the alley and keeping an eye out for prying onlookers. "Oh and, say hi to Spiderman."

"What?"

"Hey, Mr. Stacy." The now costumed Peter Parker waved awkwardly from further inside.

Dad blinked, stepping inside slowly, "Uh... Hi." Before he looked back at me. "Gwen seriously what's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"Sort of, just-" Before I spotted the familiar frame of Eddie Brock approaching. His eyes scanning every alleyway he passed, he was trying to remain inconspicuous by wearing a hooded sweatshirt to hide his face. But considering it was a hot summer day, he stuck out like a sore thumb. I waved him over, and he quickly picked up the pace. "Hurry up, and take off that stupid jacket." I could see his face, he was sweating like a pig.

"Gotta hide my face somehow." He scoffed, pulling it off with a sigh of relief as he made his way inside. He wore a plain white t shirt underneath, and it was practically drenched in sweat. Gross.

"Alright, everyones here." I nodded as I lead him to the back where my dad and Peter were waiting.

"Names Eddie Brock," He greeted them with a nod, shaking both Peter and my Dad's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, right... George Stacy." Dad nodded in response, before looking past him to me. "Alright Gwen, so what's going on?"

I came to a stop before the three of them, before looking to Eddie Brock, "You were right, something is going on at the CIT and I need your help." I explained, eyes drifting to my Dad, "I met Miles at his Uncles place just yesterday, I found out that his Uncle is the Prowler and he's working for the CIT."

"What?" Dad gasped, eyes widening. I could tell he was starting to wonder why he was here though, this wasn't exactly within his area of expertise. "So what happened? Is Miles okay?"

"He's fine, but-"

Eddie Brock swiftly cut me off. "This is great! You bring him in, and we get our information on the CIT, proof to shut down their operation!"

"It's not that simple," Spiderman stated quickly, looking back to me. "They know who she is now, and..."

Just rip the band-aid off, "They're threatening you, Dad, if I do anything." Shaking my head, "They even sent some enhanced thug to beat me up for breaking the Prowler's wrist."

I could see his face twist with horror at the realization, "Oh my God, Gwen I'm so sorry that-"

"Hey," I cut him off quickly, "Its not your fault, I got myself into this mess... But I'm gonna get out of it, I just need all of your help."

He was still concerned, of course. But like always, he was ready to help. "Just tell me what to do." Nodding with a newly lit fire in his eyes.

"Eddie," I looked back to him, "You understand the situation now, I'm backed into a corner but I'm not giving up." I assured, "I want to take down the CIT, so I need you to tell me everything you know about them and what they've been doing."

Brock nodded his head eagerly, "Right, of course." Taking a moment to get it all in order, "The CIT, the Connors Institute of Tech, was founded by Curtis Connors after he received donations from some anonymous millionaire a few years back." He explained, "They specialize in creating technology to help the disabled, but Doctor Connors himself specializes in genetics." He brought up an image of our culprit on his phone, showing us the middle aged man. He was clean shaven, not a single hair on his head or face. Wearing a labcoat and black pants.

"Woah wait hang on," Spiderman said suddenly, "This can't be right, I've met Doctor Connors, he's an amputee and doesn't have his left arm."

"You're right, he didn't." Brock nodded, "Until about two years ago, through some miraculous cure involving the regenerative cells inside reptiles, he managed to grow it back." This was just getting weirder and weirder, "Though, to my understanding, he's never successfully duplicated the effect." Eddie shook his head, looking back to me, "Anyways, the CIT puts up a front as a major tech group that helps out the disabled, but my sources say they've got a focus on genetics and enhanced individual studies going on there as well."

Of course, "That woman that attacked me, Titania, she had super human strength." I stated, looking between them all, "They must be experimenting and creating enhanced people."

"But why?" Dad asked, "With the Sokovia Accords, its not like actually using these individuals would be legal." That was a fair point, "The moment this leaks, the CIT is finished."

"If I had to guess," Brock crossed his arms after tucking the phone away. "They're probably selling them as weapons... I had another source, not inside the CIT but... In Damage Control," Right, the group that handled clean up after the Avengers finished kicking ass. "He thought someone was... Collecting samples from enhanced individuals they brought in."

"So the CIT is paying people off for genetic samples," I surmised, narrowing my eyes. "Eddie can you get into contact with that source and find some evidence?"

He shook his head, dashing my hopes. "They stopped reporting in a few months ago."

"So what are you going to do Gwen?" Dad asked, looking to me for an answer. No, not just to that question, he wanted some form of guidance. He didn't know what to do, because he understood how dangerous this situation was.

And with potentially more enhanced individuals in the CIT's corner, I wasn't so sure either. But there was still one more piece to the puzzle, "I'm not sure... Not yet anyways," The sound of more footsteps approaching drew my attention. Turning around, I saw Miles entering the alleyway. Dressed in casual, he stopped and looked at us all, surprised. "But our ace just arrived."

Miles was looking at me like I was a crazy person, surrounded by my dad, Spiderman, and someone he'd never seen before. "So... What's up?"

There was no more time for holding back, I had to tell him everything. And I was going to, because it all hinged on his help. He was our man on the inside, and considering what Aaron Davis thought of me, Miles likely seemed like one of the last people I'd go too for help. Which is exactly what I was hoping for...

But that all hinged on him believing me now.

"Miles, we need to talk about your Uncle."


	18. I Have A NEW Plan!

**Ultrimatrix Bearer: Wait *Frantically checking notes* He can do that!?**

**Fishmanfire: I very much appreciate the kind words and I'm glad you're enjoying! I don't think I'm really that good, but thank you none the less!**

**Small update for those who may not have noticed the description update. I'll be updating sunday through wednesday from now on because those are the days I'm absolutely too busy to write. So on those days I get up early, edit and upload before I have to work. So the free time of the week will be mostly dedicated to writing more. Hopefully this will lead to larger, higher quality chapters. **

**Anyways! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"And now we're here, and I need your help."

Miles patiently listened to everything I had to say. And I didn't hold anything back, I detailed all the events from my first encounter with the Prowler to the conversation with his uncle. And added to it by giving the information Eddie Brock had provided. I needed him to understand, he _had_ to believe me. It was the only way any of this could work. But I knew it was hard, because I was telling him his uncle was a criminal. A man that Miles respected and looked up to, was a criminal.

And the look on his face told me that he was unconvinced. "Gwen, you don't know what you're talking about... Aaron's a good guy, he would never work for people doing what you're talking about." He assured, but the indecision was clear in his eyes. "I mean... I've worked with Doctor Connors for weeks, he's a good guy!"

"And there hasn't been anything he wouldn't let you see?" Brock chimed in, leaning against a nearby wall. My Dad was silent, and Spiderman was keeping watch for prying eyes.

Miles was starting to sweat, "W-Well... Of course, but-"

"Think about it," I pressed, "Your Uncle got you this internship, and he works security for the CIT... But why would the millionaire doctor do a favor for some random security guard? Why take on some B student from Midtown High as an intern?"

He didn't want to believe it, I know. "Even if what you're saying about the CIT is true... Aaron isn't a bad guy! He's always looked out for me and my family! He wouldn't get wrapped up in something like this!"

"Maybe you're right," I had to win him over, "Maybe your Uncle is just in over his head and doing what they say, I don't know... But right now, I need your help, Miles." I was pleading at this point, "I'm sorry for all the crap that happened between us, I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for being so stupid... But none of that matters now, I just want to do the right thing and stop whatever is going on at the CIT." I held out my hand to him, hoping he would meet me half way, "But I can't do this alone."

I could see him struggling, and I hated putting him in this position. But it had to be done, "Okay... I'll... I'll help you investigate," His answer wasn't very convincing, "But... My Uncle is a good guy, you've gotta protect him once this is over."

"Of course." I couldn't promise that, and I hated saying it. But maybe Miles was right, and Aaron was just tangled up in this mess too. Either way, I just said what I had to, what Miles needed to hear to help us. I didn't care if it was the truth or not. What is wrong with me?

He breathed an uneasy sigh of relief, "Alright... So what do you need me to do?"

"The first thing we need is proof," Eddie Brock interrupted. "Can you get us into the CIT?"

Miles shifted nervously, still not fully trusting Eddie is seemed. "There are tours I guess? But I doubt you'd see any of what you're talking about during that."

"No, however," All eyes shifted as my Dad spoke. Making him blink in surprise, obviously not expecting the attention. "Well, you said they've got you tagged right Gwen? Then put yourself in the spotlight, they're watching out for your next move so... Make it right in front of them."

I think I understood, "Go on the tour, maybe make a scene to get their attention... While someone else looks for what we need."

"I do have a recon drone." Spiderman chimed in, raising his hand briefly. "I could send it in, maybe with Miles?"

"And big corporations hate me," Eddie Brock smirked, I could practically feel how eager he was for this. "I'll come along on the tour, ask some questions and draw every eye I can."

Nodding firmly, it was decided, "Alright, we'll split up for now and get to it first thing in the morning."

I'd hardly call it a fully thought out plan, but at the very least we weren't acting in the way they probably expected. And that was the only advantage we had, considering my annoying room mate was adamantly maintaining silence. But it didn't matter, so long as things went the way we needed I wouldn't need his power.

Wishful thinking.

**. . .**

Our meeting seemed to go unnoticed, or if it didn't, there was no form of retaliation that night. My dad and I talked a little more about what happened, I didn't tell him about Venom though. I didn't want anyone to know what the situation was, probably because I wasn't entirely sure myself. He was being a jackass, but _why_ I couldn't exactly say. I know he was upset about what happened before, but now that we had a plan to fight back he should be raring to go right?

But he remained silent.

Whatever, screw him. I had bigger things to worry about as dawn broke the next day.

It was Saturday morning, time to get to work. I called up Miles and made sure things were set. While my dad, Eddie Brock and I went on the tour, Spiderman was gonna leave his drone with Miles while he worked. And hopefully use it to get some useful information from the CIT.

The first tour was at 10:00am, and we arrived right on time. Meeting Eddie outside, though we pretended not to know one another. Of course, I'm sure the ones running this operation knew us by appearance and would realize we were here together. Which is exactly what we wanted, all eyes on us.

Passing through the metal detectors with the rest of our small crowd, we were guided deeper into the building.

"So many people here bright and early," I recognized the voice of our tour guide. And had to resist the urge to grimace as I saw her approaching. "Its wonderful to see more people interested in technology these days, my name is Mary and I'll be your tour guide."

Titania, though she looked significantly less imposing dressed in that deep blue suit dress. I didn't say anything about who she was to the others, I didn't want to spook them. Besides, its not like she could do anything to us here. And knowing her position here as a public face gave us an insight to the operation. There was a good chance others members of the criminal activity here were masquerading as regular workers.

Of course, upon seeing my father and I, her face briefly twisted in suspicion. But it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, giving me a small rush of excitement. I could see her tense up and remain that way, our presence put her on edge. Even though we weren't planning on doing anything, just being here unnerved her, made them nervous. That felt good, I wanted them to be nervous, afraid.

But why?

"Now if you'll follow me right this way, we can begin." Titania, Mary, smiled and ushered us onward. Leading us down a long white hall. We were passing by various display cases, showing different types of prosthetic limbs. Though none appeared as finished products, most labeled as prototypes. "Here we have some of our earliest attempts at creating advanced prosthetics, with modern advances in robotics."

I could already tell this was going to be boring...

"And these advancements came along with figures like Tony Stark spearheading the new age of technology correct?" What the hell was that? My face said, as I looked to Eddie Brock. He was wearing a big grin, looking so smug as a tourist.

Mary seemed somewhat taken back by his outburst, not sure how to respond. Maybe not expecting Eddie to be so forward. "Uh... That is correct, but our engineers here have created tools far more useful than weapons, and fancy suits."

What was he doing? "But nothing so advanced as the Arc Reactor that powered Stark Tower with clean energy for an entire year correct?"

"Please refrain from asking questions until the end," She answered, keeping up a polite smile. But I could practically see the vein on her brow throbbing. "Lets continue to the next part of the tour."

Was he messing with her on purpose? Asking questions to instigate? I suppose that was the mission, hold their attention. Brock was just being far more vocal about it than I had planned too.

"Right of course," Eddie took the lead of the tour group, practically walking right beside Titania. "I'm so excited to see more." And she was visibly annoyed by it, if only Eddie knew she could literally break him in half.

Alright, maybe this wasn't gonna be so boring after all...

As the morning went on, we were nearly finished with the tour when we came to a stop for a short break. Our small group waiting around at some benches within the buildings massive central atrium. Various prototype pieces of technology from engines to robots were hanging up above and on display all around us. People were taking bathroom breaks, grabbing snacks from vending machines. While our tour guide stood a ways from the rest of the group.

Giving me an idea.

"Funny I expected you'd be working security." I made my presence known as I walked right up to Titania, following Eddie's example.

She looked down at me, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know what you're up to, but you're not going to accomplish anything here." A warning, but I knew she wasn't going to start anything here.

I wanted to punch her stupid perfect face for what she did to me, but for now I had to play the game. I'd get my chance at revenge, I knew that. "I'm just taking a tour, nothing suspicious going on here." I punctuated my statement with a shrug that was almost as sarcastic as my tone of voice.

Which only seemed to annoy her, "Hmph, whatever..." Before she shifted her stance, looking away from me. "You recover fast, your face looks a lot better now." She fired back, but I could tell she was probing for information. Over all the CIT didn't exactly know what my abilities were, and that probably worried them.

But I wasn't going to give her anything, "I wish I could say the same about yours," Leaning against nearby railing as I continued our casual conversation, "Its a shame really, I can't imagine what happened to make your face so-"

"Screw you, damn brat." She cut me off, clearly I was striking a nerve. Or maybe she just had a short temper? Either way, she shook her head and brushed off my remarks. "To be honest, I was pretty disappointed by you... After what Davis described, I was hoping for a real fight... But you don't even have control over your powers, pathetic."

"Yeah well, not all enhanced individuals have it as easy as you," I rolled my eyes, "Consider yourself lucky, at least your head is your own..." I didn't mean to say that last part out loud, and quickly regretted it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She quirked an eyebrow at my suspiciously.

"... Nothing." I pushed off the railing, deciding I'd poked the bear enough, and started making my way back over to Dad. She didn't try to stop me, but I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head as I left. My thoughts turned inward, where I didn't want them to go. _"Venom?"_

_**"What?"**_

Well at least he was paying attention. _"So when the time comes are you gonna have my back? Or should I expect another knife in it?"_

**_"If you die, I die."_ **He answered simply, **_"And I will not let that happen." _**

I approached my Dad, putting on a smile. _"And what about the others?"_

**_"They will have to take care of themselves."_**

"What was that about?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow as he looked past me to our tour guide.

Right, that probably looked weird not knowing who she was. "Oh nothing, just poking for some information." I assured, _"And what happened to saving people?"_

**_"I changed my mind."_**

_"Bullshit." _I knew he was lying, I could feel it. But why? Why was he behaving like this? It wasn't just that he was angry with me. I needed to figure this out, if it came to a fight I _needed_ Venom. _"What the hell is your problem lately?"_

But he didn't respond, maintaining his silence. And only furthering my own frustrations.

_"Fine, whatever, keep sulking you big baby."_

**. . .**

After our tour wrapped up, we made our way out of the building and got far away from the premises. With that taken care of, all we could do now was wait to hear from Miles or Peter and figure out what they learned. Fortunately for us, we didn't have to wait for very long.

"Up there." Brock pointed out, as our friendly neighborhood wall crawler peaked over the edge of a building. Waving at us, and pointing to a nearby alley.

I felt a little too familiar with the terrain as we made our way into the secluded space. I think I was getting too comfortable with these alley meetings, I needed to find a new place for it. But they were just so convenient! "So what did you find out?"

"Well for one thing," Spiderman began as he touched down, "Miles should definitely be getting paid, that job is boring and hard."

Rolling my eyes at that, "Alright, anything important?"

"Right, so I got this footage." He held out his wrist, a small lens projecting an image onto the nearby wall. Video playing showed a few shots of people going in and out of an elevator. Some taking various cases and carts. "As well as some audio from Miles talking to Doctor Connors."

"And what did he tell you?" Brock chimed in as well, eager to get the scoop.

"Connors spends most of his time going in and out of that lift," Parker explained, "But according to Miles, its just to an underground storage unit."

"I doubt that," I scoffed in response, "Maybe they've got some kind of secret underground lab?" Yeah that sounded like something a secret super villain would have.

"I thought the same thing," Spiderman nodded, "But when I tried to get the drone inside, interference started to scramble my control so I had to pull out."

"So we didn't find any proof?" Dad questioned, looking between us all.

Followed by Eddie sighing heavily, "Nothing that could warrant police intervention, damn."

"We need to investigate the sub-level," I thought that much was obvious, "But we can't just walk in, we need a way to bypass security."

"Yeah, about that." I blinked in surprise, as Spiderman pushed a small plastic card into my hands. "Miles swiped that off of one of the other researchers that went down the lift, its a keycard for accessing the elevator."

Dad released a short chuckle, "I think that kid picked up some bad habits from his uncle..."

This is perfect! "Nice! With this we can get inside!" I exclaimed, gripping the card tight and holding it up. "Who's ready for a stealth op?"

"I'm in." Eddie nodded with a smirk, "I'm great at breaking into big corporations."

"I'll join you." Peter added.

Right, now for the awkward part. "Sorry Spidey, but you've gotta stay on the outside." I stated, looking to my Dad, "If we get caught, they might come after my father..."

"Hey come on don't put yourself into danger on my account." Dad offered, holding up his hands defensively.

"No, she's right." Spiderman nodded, "I'll keep your old man safe."

"Thanks." I nodded, donning a relieved smile.

"So when do we do this?" Eddie questioned eagerly.

"Tonight, but we're probably gonna need some supplies."

After saying that, his face twisted into a mischievous smirk, "I think I've got us covered, I know a guy."


	19. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

We had to drive all the way to the ass end of Brooklyn to meet with Eddie Brock's supplier. Taking plenty of winding routes and backtracking to throw off any potential pursuers. Luckily the maneuvering was easy since we were riding a motorcycle. Evidently Eddie didn't just look like a cool bad boy, he pretty much checked off every box to fit the stereotype.

It was late afternoon when we pulled to a stop outside the warehouse. A few rough looking guys out front had their eyes on us until Eddie removed his helmet. Upon revealing himself, they seemed to relax. I removed my own helmet and set it aside on the bike, looking to Brock as we approached the front. Both looked pretty tough, the one on the left had a few scars on his face while the one on the right had an intimidating face tattoo.

"Are these friends of yours?" I questioned.

"Something like that," So... No, "Just let me do the talking."

"If you say so." I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Franky, Sid," Brock greeted with a smile and open arms. "Is Hill around?"

The tattooed man shook his head, "No, but we can still do business." Before looking to me, he was trying to intimidate me with a look, cute. "Who's the kid?"

"Intern." Intern? Really? "Don't worry about her, she's on the up and up."

"Hmph, if you say so." Before the scarred man pushed open the door, "Go on in."

Following Eddie's lead, I made my way inside. The warehouse wasn't very well lit, and the windows had all been blocked by various obstacles to keep out prying eyes. I was suddenly getting the feeling this wasn't a very reputable business. Crates filled various shelves and racks all around us, some were open revealing contents that included weapons and body armor.

"Hey, Eddie," I tapped his shoulder to get his attention, "You do know we are doing a stealth mission right?"

"Relax," He waved me off, "This place has more than just weapons..."

I'm sure it did, however, "Yeah what exactly _is _this place?"

"When SHIELD blew up a few years ago," The tattooed man chimed in, walking behind me. "The black market was flooded with all kinds of toys, officially this is a storage unit for contraband recovered from the incident."

Huh, neat. "And unofficially?"

Franky smirked, chuckling at that before we came to a stop near the center. Walking around to speak with Eddie face to face again, "So what do you need?"

"Just the usual," Wait, the usual? "We're breaking into the CIT over in Queens."

To which Franky laughed, "Really? You still on that one? Alright, I'll get your usual... Plus extra for the lady?" His eyes looking to me.

"That would be appreciated yes." I answered for myself, flashing a smile.

"Right." Franky nodded, walking off down the aisles to began gathering what we needed.

As he left, Eddie turned attention to me. "Didn't think you'd need anything, with your... Skills."

Normally, I probably wouldn't. "Yeah well, don't want to take any chances." I brushed it off. Yeah I had my fighting skills to rely on but Venom was still being silent, and I hadn't told Eddie that part yet. Maybe I should try to have another talk with him before tonight...

Before long, Franky returned and tossed each of us a black backpack. "That should have all you need," I noticed he was wearing gloves. Likely didn't want to leave fingerprints should the worst happen to us. "Because there is two of you," His eyes shifted to Eddie, "It'll be double the usual payment."

To which Eddie inhaled sharply through his teeth, sighing out, "Come on Franky you're killing me here." Pulling out a wallet, he fished out what looked like a small piece of paper. "Alright, send the charge to this number." He stated, handing it over to him.

To which he quirked an eyebrow, "You really gonna burn a favor on this?"

A favor? From who? "No choice, gotta get this done." He shrugged in response, putting his wallet away as Franky accepted the paper. "Besides, Fisk owes me more than one."

"Hmph, right... Well if that's all," He continued, tucking away the paper. "Our business is concluded."

I was suddenly getting the feeling that Eddie Brock may be more capable than I initially believed. Hopefully that would help us out in the long run.

**. . .**

With that out of the way, we went back to the place Eddie was apparently staying. It was a crappy motel a few blocks from the CIT, he wanted to stay close to his target I guess. We made our way inside and he closed the window shades, turning on a few lights. It was evening now, getting darker outside with every passing second. It wouldn't be long now...

"So this place is safe?" I questioned curiously.

"As safe as it can be," Eddie answered, popping the top off a water bottle, "We need to discuss our plan for tonight." Before he took a long drink from it.

Right, our plan. "Well we have the keycard, so we sneak inside and find our way to the lift." That was about all we could do.

"That's the idea, but we'll have to be careful." He nodded, "Knock out and hide guards we run into, maybe steal uniforms."

Yeah but one of those guards could be the Prowler, or another enhanced individual. "I guess I'll follow your lead." Not like I had much experience. But I needed to clear my head a little, "I'll keep watch until its time." Heading for the door.

"Right." Eddie didn't try to stop me.

I took the stairs up to the roof, not that this building was very large only about two stories tall. I took a seat on the ground, back to the wall as I tried to get my head on straight. I felt apprehensive, nervous. The same way I did when we were on our way to fight the Abomination. Except this time, I was alone. I felt tired, mental exhaustion starting to catch up to me I think.

I closed my eyes for a moment, absentmindedly reaching for my phone. I don't know what was going through my head, I was acting without thinking. I pulled the device from my pocket, and stared at the black screen.

Something changed suddenly, the world around me was starting to darken. For some reason though, I didn't question it. Everything vanished, and I was sitting in the void. Nothing but black all around me, until something began to take shape.

Venom.

No, not his stupid head or the costume I wore or even the all black form we took when he was in total control. I was looking at a pile of undulating black ooze shifting back and forth in front of me. Somehow it stood out from the blackness of the void.

I reached out to him, but as I did so my fingers hit something. It felt like glass, some kind of invisible wall between us. I ran my hand along its surface, but found no way through.

"Venom?"

His form shifted visibly, steadying in a way that made me feel like he was staring directly at me.

"Are you going to help me?"

**_"No." _**

"Why?"

**_"..."_**

I pushed harder against the glass.

"Venom!"

**_"..."_**

Why? Why was he ignoring me!?

"What changed!?"

My words came before I had time to consider them. Some pent up anger and frustration, only magnified by his influence over my mind.

"Why are you abandoning what we've worked for!"

I was pounding on the glass now.

"Why won't you just talk to me?!"

The glass wasn't budging, and my beating slowed.

"Why won't you trust me?"

I was just leaning against the glass now.

"What do you want me to do?"

The blob began to shimmer, taking shape in front of me. Finding form, my form. I was looking at an oily black clone of myself. Glaring back at me with empty white eyes.

**_"I want you... OUT OF MY HEAD!"_**

"Agh!" I shot up suddenly, gasping for breath as I looked around. Still on the rooftop, phone in hand. I gathered my bearings and shook my head, "Must have dozed off..."

It was night time, I'd slept through the evening. My phone told it me was 10:30pm. Time to get to work.

"Huh?" I stopped, spotting a peculiar black van parked outside the hotel. I could see two men sitting in it, they didn't seem to notice me from here. But I had a bad feeling we were being watched. I quickly pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Peter to warn him before making my way back inside.

**. . .**

Leaving the lights on and his motorcycle behind, we snuck out through the back. Hopefully that was enough to make them believe we were sitting tight inside. But knowing they were watching was unnerving. Before it had just been caution, taking evasive actions just in case. But now we knew for sure that they had their eyes on us. The longer this went the more dangerous it would become, I knew that. I had to end this.

Using the darkness and alleyways as our cover, we reached the CIT in a short twenty minutes. Both of us now clad in black pants and jackets, masks tucked away for now. Not like hiding my face really mattered though. Either way, we had arrived, ducking low behind some parked cars at the edge of the lot beside the massive building.

"Alright," Eddie began in a hushed voice, "The camera's they've got are NVR brand, they've got a wide range but can't turn." He explained quickly, I could see his eyes darting around between the various camera's across the lot. "So we can find blind spots to move through, we just have to be careful."

Right, "I'll follow your lead." I swallowed dryly after giving my answer. Bracing myself for what we were about to do.

"Okay... I think I've got it, follow me."

We began moving across the lot, staying in the shadows and taking a roundabout path that lead to the side of the building. If it were broad daylight we'd probably look like crazy people, zigzagging and walking in strange patterns. But according to Eddie this would keep us off the camera's so... Whatever I guess.

"Do you have the card?" He asked, as we pressed up against the buildings wall right beside the door.

Of course I did. Nodding silently I pulled it from my pocket and handed it off to him, using it to swipe through the card scanner and open the door. We quickly rushed into the hall within, keeping low as we went. We were in, we just needed to find that lift.

"There's a good chance they noticed the card being scanned," Eddie whispered, "Or they could have interior cameras or even motion sensors..."

"So be ready for anything?"

"Basically."

We were just reaching the end of the hall when the sound of footsteps began growing closer. We ducked to different sides of the hallway, I took cover behind a potted plant while Eddie tried to compress his larger frame against a doorway without opening it. Seconds later, a tall broad shouldered man entered our view. He was wearing a simple security uniform, but had a handgun strapped to his belt.

My eyes darted to Eddie, wondering what he might want to do. But rather than give me any kind of visual cue, the moment the man passed him Eddie went on the attack. Jumping onto his back, he wrapped his arms around the mans neck while one hand clamped shut over his mouth. Their struggle was kept quiet, but Eddie wasn't gaining much ground trying to suppress him.

I watched the man stumble back, slamming Eddie into the wall to try and get him to let him. They were getting louder, I needed to step in.

Joining the squabble, I took the guard by surprise. He was throwing all his weight against Brock, leaving him wide open. I laid my knuckles across his face, knocking him out in an instant. Both him and Eddie hit the ground, while the investigative reporter looked up at me. "You couldn't have done that sooner?" He panted.

"Just shut up and hide the body." I whispered back, keeping an eye on the door. "Hurry!" My hand hurt, punching him as hard as I did.

Finding a closet was easy enough, nothing but maintenance supplies within. Eddie dragged the unconscious man inside before taking his gun, "They'll be on alert when he doesn't report back, we have to move fast!"

Of course, because things just couldn't be simple.

Picking up the pace, we passed through the atrium. Ducking behind a couple benches to evade passing guard patrols, before we moved deeper. I remembered this area, from our tour. The atrium wasn't too far from where we needed to be. The next set of doors had us passing through an office space of sorts. Various papers and schematics piled up across desks. Boards covered in design plans and new ideas for prototypes.

"Wait," I held out my hand suddenly as I spotted something. On one of the smaller desks, I noticed a familiar marking on one of the papers. There was no mistaking it, "This is one of Miles designs, we must be close to the door." I whispered, looking back at Brock.

"I think I found it, come on!" He waved me over, approaching two sterile white doors. They had a keycard scanner, and upon activating it the double doors slid open revealing the elevator. "Are you ready?"

Not really, "Yeah, lets do this."

The descent was slow, or at least it felt like it was. Maybe it was just nerves, but I had a terrible sense of foreboding hanging over me and it only made me more anxious the deeper we went. I was afraid of what might be at the bottom, and on the edge of my seat hoping this would bring an end to whatever was happening here. We'd get our evidence, and I could put this whole mess behind me.

The doors opened, and it was like we'd entered a whole new world.

Unlike the clean, sterile white of the halls above, we were in a dank, dark place. Walls lined with steel and lead no doubt, bad lighting and the sound of machines whirring echoed throughout the area. I could see shelves, racks with row upon row of test tubes and vials. Most empty, but some containing strangely colored liquids. And on top of the dark appearance, this place had a terrible stink hanging in the air... Like rotting meat, decaying flesh.

Further in, I could hear noise as well. Footsteps, someone talking as well but from here it was impossible to make out what they were saying. I looked to Eddie, who was already holding up his camera and recording all of our surroundings. After a small nudge, he nodded and we began to silently move towards the sound.

As we drew closer, I noticed the bars along parts of the hall. Cages, cells. Most were empty, but others-

I had to resist the urge to gag, forcing myself to look away from the body behind one of the cell doors. The corpse was warped, twisted as if it had been trying to grow. Muscles torn and excess bone jutted out through the skin. I pointed it out to Eddie silently, he nodded grimly and got the footage. Whatever was going on here, I know they wouldn't get away with it now...

Near the end, I saw the madman behind all of this. Doctor Connors, the aged bastard was wearing his labcoat still but the sleeves were bloody and rolled up. He was leaning over a table, another poor cadaver, this one a young women with her chest cut open. He was removing organs, placing them aside with specific labels and markings.

"Another failure," He said with a heavy sigh, as Eddie and I ducked behind nearby tables. "Cause... Organ Failure, heart gave out during the procedure." He set aside what appeared to be a her liver, "Next subject will be brought in tomorrow, hopefully this one will last." He added, before grabbing some nearby towels to start cleaning his hands.

This was so messed up, what was even going on here? Human experimentation? Was this how you created enhanced people? My eyes darted to Eddie, he was holding up his camera, recording this time I think. But before I could ask him what we should do-

"I figured security wouldn't be able to keep you out." My body stiffened, head snapping around to the Doctor. He was staring right back at me, a predatory glare in his eyes. However, he wasn't taking note of Eddie at all, "Why don't you come out, I'd like to have a talk with you... Gwen Stacy."

Swallowing nervously, I stood up from my hiding place. "You know who I am... Then you know why I'm here."

"Of course," He chuckled lightly, moving to a nearby sink to wash up as he spoke. "You are here to play hero, to be like an Avenger, to stop the villain." He was mocking me with every word. "Or maybe," A sideways glance, his eyes holding some twisted amusement. "You aren't so virtuous? Maybe this is about revenge? For threatening your family, for Titania hurting you? I suppose it doesn't really matter."

Eddie was still recording, and this guy didn't realize he was here. I needed to make him talk more, "Maybe a little bit of both." I answered, walking forward into the light. "Either way, this ends now Connors, the CIT is finished."

"Yes yes of course it is," Laughing it off, starting to get on my nerves. "But aren't you curious? What I've been doing here?"

No, mostly just disgusted by it, but we needed all the damning evidence we could get. "Maybe... You're just creating more enhanced people right?"

"Enhanced? Yes I suppose that is a word for it," He answered idly, removing his coat and drying his hands. "But I think I prefer the term... Evolved, individuals." Did it really matter? "Tell me, Mrs. Stacy, have you ever found it curious that the weak are so dead set on controlling the strong?"

Was he monologuing right now? "What do you mean?"

"You've looked into the Sokovia Accords I assume? You are a soon to be Avenger after all..." He chuckled as if that were a joke. "So many bindings, ways to control and monitor those who possess special abilities... But why do the ones who are special, suffer more constraints than the common man? It hardly seems fair..."

I didn't completely disagree, but this guy sounded nuts. "I'm not exactly a fan of the Accords, but they exist for a reason... And if it keeps maniacs like you from murdering people-"

"But it doesn't!" He snapped suddenly, glaring daggers at me as he raised his voice. "Look all this! Look around you! I have operated unhindered for _years_ despite the existence of Avengers and Accords!" Had I struck a nerve? Or was he really insane? "The Accords are not a safety measure, they are a leash... But it won't matter, I plan on breaking the bindings... And it all starts here." He moved over to another table, pressing a button and causing more lights to turn on.

I winced, trying to cover my eyes so they could adjust. The lab filled with lights, revealing two more cages resting behind his work station. I could see individuals inside, one appeared to be a young girl, wearing a patients robe and curled up in a ball. Pale white skin and raven black hair with silver streaks. While the other cage held a young man, body thin as if emaciated. But I couldn't make out any features, he was wrapped head to toe in bandages.

"What is this!?" I demanded, glaring at the Doctor as I approached him. "What are you doing here?! What are your plans with the Prowler? Titania? These people!?" I grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to turn and look at me. "No more bullshit, answer me!"

"I am creating the future." He answered firmly, glaring right back at me before his free hand grabbed me by the throat. I was caught off guard, and he lifted me right off my feet.

"Gnngh!" How was this old man so strong!? I could feel his grip tightening, choking me. But as my eyes adjusted, I could see something changing about him. Thick green scales forming, claws from the ends of his fingers digging into my skin. He was growing taller, muscle filling out his frame while his face shifted into that of a reptiles. A thick powerful tail slammed the floor behind him cracking the concrete floor.

"Wh-What... Are you!?" I gagged out.

"The Prowler is nothing but a thug but a thug with uses," He scoffed, voice deeper and far more malicious. "Titania was an experiment that failed in the best way possible, _they _are just more weapons to sell and secure my funds." His lizard lips spread showing off his fangs in a toothy grin, "And me? I am the first step..."

He ran a long reptilian tongue along his serrated teeth, and I feared I was about to know what it felt like to be eaten.

"And you? You are dead."

Staring into the jaws of this thing, as I watched his mouth unhinge like he was going to engulf my entire head. But strangely enough, my fear was quickly being replaced with rage. His damn influence, effecting my mind again.

_"How about **now** Venom!?" _I demanded, hands gripping Connors' scaly wrist, _"You wanna give me a hand NOW!?"_

Before he had a chance to answer however, I noticed movement behind this lizard freak.

"Hands off!" The aluminum chair was slammed right across the back of Connors' head and neck by Brock. Denting it against his scales, but making him lurch forward and let me go.

I drew in a deep breath, still hearing nothing from Venom. _"Fine I'll do it myself!" _Not wanting to tangle with this monster longer than I had to, I went for a knockout punch. Aiming a well trained fist at his jaw while he was recovering. But before my knuckles could make contact, his hand caught me by the wrist. "Oh no."

He swung me around, slamming me into Eddie as if I were a blunt instrument. We rolled across the floor, but I quickly got back to my feet. At the same time, Eddie pulled the gun from his belt, aiming it at Connors and opening fire without any kind of warning.

A muzzle flash, accompanied by a loud bang. I watched the bullet hit Connors right in the chest, but he was completely unfazed. Advancing upon him by leaping into the air, bringing up those massive clawed hands to rend Eddie apart. Brock tried to get out of the way, but his heel slipped up in a puddle of blood running from a nearby table. He wasn't going to make it in time.

"MOVE DAMMIT!"

My body moved faster than my mind, as I rammed Eddie from the flank. Tackling him clear of the Lizard as his claws came down, white hot pain shooting through my back. I had to resist the urge to scream, as his claws tore through my coat and raked down my back. I could already feel that warm liquid soaking my back as we hit the ground.

"Absolutely pathetic..." The Lizard sneered, standing over us with my blood dripping from his fingers. "But you'll make excellent new test subjects."

I felt Eddie pull something from his belt beneath me, as I struggled to get up. "Yeah, sorry lizard lips," A sharp ping sounded as he pulled the pin from the device in his hand. "Not very good at tests."

Before he tossed it right into the Lizard's face, pulling my head down so I didn't look at it. A loud bang resounded, a flash of light stung the corners of my vision. My ears were ringing, and I could tell Venom hated whatever it was Eddie just did. Before I even had a chance to get my thoughts in order, Eddie was pulling me to my feet and we were running. Sprinting mad to the elevator, we had to get away while we could.

My back was mending, thankfully. I'd already lost enough blood, the fatigue and dizziness told me that much.

"Wh-What about... Those two?" I questioned, as we reached the door. Looking back, I could see the Lizard slashing his hands through the air, blinded by the effects of the flash bang. Roaring in anger, furiously shouting like a mad beast. But while he was subdued, those two subjects in the cages remained at his mercy if we ran away now.

"No time!" Eddie barked, pushing me in as the doors opened. "We save them by exposing this place..."

Right, of course. But still... Leaving them behind didn't feel right. Not that I could argue, and its not like I had the power to force us to turn around. The doors were closed, and we were beginning our ascent. But as we made our escape, a new fear began to set in. This was it, we'd tried and failed. And I'd overstepped the threat they delivered before. We had to get back to Peter and my Father, we had to be ready for whatever retaliation would come.

But of course, that also meant I didn't have to worry about calling for help. All bets were off now.


	20. Desperation, And My Final Stand

**Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good day and I hope your weekend was good! I saw Captain Marvel yesterday, fun movie! Young Sam Jackson was probably my favorite part, along with the Skrull leader. **

**Anyways, this arc is gonna be wrapping up in a few chapters so sit tight and enjoy the start of our finale! **

* * *

"Come on dammit," You've gotta be kidding me, now of all times!? "Pick up..." For the third time, I ended up on voicemail while trying to contact Mr. Stark.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked, looking back over his shoulder as we ran through the night. Trying to stay out of sight as we raced back to the motel to grab his motorcycle.

"He's not picking up!" I exclaimed, quickly switching to a different number, "I've gotta warn the others too..."

Ringing... Ringing... Yes! "Hello? Gwen? What's going on? Did the mission-"

"No time for details!" I cut Peter off quickly, "We screwed up, they might be heading your way so stay on guard!" I explained quickly, "I tried to call Mr. Stark but he didn't pick up."

"Well it is like past midnight... Right, anyways yeah I've got it covered we'll wait for you here." Before quickly hanging up.

Eddie pulled me to a stop as I hung up, peaking around the next corner. "Alright, that van is gone, lets grab the bike and go."

"Right behind you." I nodded, following as we crouched and made our way to the vehicle.

"So... You mind telling me what the hell happened back there?" Eddie questioned, handing me a helmet before putting on his own. "What happened to your powers? You stopped a moving car and chased down the Prowler, you should have turned that stupid lizard into a pair of boots!"

Dammit, did we really need to talk about this now? "Look, Venom and I are kinda having a thing right now."

"Venom?" Eddie questioned, shooting me a look of confusion. "I thought you _were _Venom?"

"No, well sort of," I waved him off and took my seat on the bike. "Venom is an alien living inside me that gives me my power, okay? I don't know why but he's being a real prick lately and not helping, now can we go or do you wanna waste more time?"

Eddie stared back at me, blinking as he processed that, "Alrighty then... Lets go."

"Thank you."

And we were off! Racing across town, desperately trying to regroup with the Spiderman. Fearing what might be coming...

**. . .**

**Miles Morales**

**. . .**

I'd spent the whole evening playing it cool. Talking like usual, play video games and watching movies with my Uncle Aaron. Like we did every weekend, though this time I opted out of going out to tag a couple buildings. Beneath the mask however, I was an anxiety ridden mess.

Ever since learning about what my uncle was doing, I was afraid. Not of him, but of what was going to happen to him. Gwen promised his protection, but that didn't mean there couldn't be backlash somewhere along the line. And part of me wasn't so sure how much I could trust my best friend anymore.

She'd changed so much, it was like talking to a completely different person.

And now? Now she was probably breaking into the CIT with that weirdo Eddie Brock. And my job was to make sure the "Prowler" didn't get involved. But it was almost midnight, so I doubt he was going to make any sudden trips t-

"Yo Miles, you up?" Crap crap crap crap crap!

I rolled over on the couch, sitting up slowly. "What's up?" Acting as if I'd been asleep.

"Gotta head out for a bit," He said, sliding on his shoes by the door. "Somebody broke into the CIT, I'm gonna swing by and make sure nobody got hurt."

It was a lie, I knew it was a lie. I got up quickly, approaching him as he reached for the doorknob, "Hey come on, you can check that out tomorrow... It's late." I had to keep him here. Not just to help Gwen, but because I didn't want them fighting one another. I wanted to protect them both. Even if I couldn't trust either of them anymore.

Aaron looked back at me slowly, and I could see the suspicion in his eyes. "Yeah... It is late, go back to sleep Miles." That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

But even so, I grabbed him by the wrist as he reached for the knob again with his good hand. "Aaron!" My voice louder than I meant it to be, his head whipped back around. Staring me in the eyes, I could see the betrayal in them as he realized what was going on. "Please... Don't." I couldn't think of anything else to say, I was freezing up. I wasn't prepared for this.

Aaron released a short, scoffing laugh as he looked away. "Unbelievable," Shaking his head, "You really gonna choose that girl over your own family?"

What? No! "I-I'm not choosing anyone!" I argued, as he pulled his hand away and I didn't try to stop him. "I don't want you two to fight each other!" I had to convince him, I was the only one that might be able too. "You know this is messed up! You told her that family is all you cared about... But I don't want this, Mom doesn't want this, Dad- _Your brother_, doesn't want this!"

Aaron looked back at me finally, I could see the regret in his eyes. Had what I said gotten through to him? "You're right," He sighed heavily, placing his good hand on my shoulder as he lowered his head, "I screwed up big time, Miles..."

"Its okay," I assured, clinging to hope. "We can still make this-"

"I should have never brought you to the CIT."

I felt a sharp pain and buzzing course through my body. Emanating from the stomach, where I felt something pressed against me. I collapsed to the ground, twitching and unable to move like my limbs were numb. My eyes darted up to him, I could see the small device in his hand, some kind of taser. Wait, what? His broken wrist was healed!? How!?

I was helpless to stop him, as he pulled open the door.

"I'm sorry Miles."

And left to join in the hunt...

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

Every second we were getting closer to our destination. We'd already left Queens, and it at current speed it'd only be minutes before we made it there. And then? Well then I would have to protect everyone, until I got in contact with Mr. Stark I guess...

"SHIT!" I was nearly thrown from the bike, just barely holding on as Eddie served to evade a black SUV the pulled out in front of us. The moment we got past it, the vehicle began to chase after us. Two more joining in as well, "We've got company!" He called out, looking back only briefly.

"Looks like we really pissed off the doctor!" I shouted over all the noise. Yeah they were definitely from the CIT, even without any markings I knew they had to be evil. It was the trademark of the black SUV after all, I'd seen enough movies to know that much.

Before I noticed someone leaning out of the passenger side window. Oh yeah, that was definitely a gun in his hands. When it went off however, the sound was muffled. They were smart enough to bring silencers I suppose.

"Watch out!" I threw my body against Eddie trying to cover him from any bullets. I could heal, he couldn't. "Hnngh!" I had to grit my teeth to not scream out as one round found its way into my lower back. It burned and bled, but I wasn't dead yet. And I could already feel Venom healing me, he was just concerned with his own survival after all. But if I had to keep healing like this, I'd run out of fuel...

"Hang on!" Eddie called out only giving me seconds to react before making a hard right and swerving between two oncoming cars. It was enough to cause one of our pursuers to crash, thankfully.

"We're almost there!" I shouted back, as I caught a glimpse of a nearby street sign. Just a few more blocks, we were so close!

But that brief moment of hope was dashed as I spotted a familiar figure in the street ahead of us. Clad in black combat pants and boots with a purple belt. An armored vest over her shirt, and those same studded leather sleeves as before. Titania was here, and she was standing right in our path.

"Watch out!" I quickly warned, "She's one of the enhanced!"

"Don't worry we can slip right by her!" He assured, speeding up and making me hold on tight.

"I hope you're right!"

"I'm always right!"

He was not right.

As we sped past, she brought her hands up. Fists clenched tight, Titania slammed them into the street. Uprooting asphalt and dirt with a massive tremor. It threw our steering off, changing our direction as we hit the rough terrain and now we were heading right for one of the nearest storefronts! Both of us cried out, covering ourselves as best we could as we smashed through the windows out front. Thrown from the bike and sent tumbling across the floor with the glass we'd broken.

I had to catch my breath and took a few moments to recover before looking over to Eddie. I could see he was pretty banged up with some nasty cuts thanks to the glass. He was frantically checking a device he'd pulled from his belt, "Come on come on you can't be serious..." I could hear him muttering, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I understood why.

The camera had been completely destroyed.

Looking around, I took in our surroundings and realized we were in some kind of bakery. Pastries sat within their displays all along the shelves, some scattered on the floor. And outside I could hear the SUVs pulling up, while somebody was barking orders.

Were we finally at the end of our rope? Did it all end here in the middle of a bakery? A shameful way for the newest Avenger to end I think.

Reaching out, a took a fistful of cake from the floor, and started stuffing my face. It was stale, but I didn't care.

"Come on," I heard Eddie say, "We've gotta... What are you doing?"

"Eating." I said through a mouthful, pushing myself up and rushing to the nearest display. I shattered the glass with my first, cutting up my knuckles. But they were healing, as I pulled out more food and ate as fast as I could.

"This is no time for a last meal!" Eddie argued, grabbing me by the arm. "We've gotta go!"

"Go where!?" I had a plan, not that my plans had gone very well so far, but this one was too stupid to fail. "We've got no evidence, and they aren't gonna stop until we're dead!" Chunks of cake and cookie flew from my mouth as I spoke. I was the epitome of desperate.

Eddie seemed to get the message as to why I was eating, when the scrapes along my face began to heal. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to buy us some time," This was all I could do now. "We _do _have evidence, its all right out front, we just need people to see it!" Explaining fast, as I heard Titania's voice.

"Come out of there before I kick in the door and drag you out!"

"Call news stations, the police, anyone," I ordered, starting to feel nauseous from all this sugar. I swallowed one more big bite, before taking a moment to catch my breath. "Get eyes over here, and expose this mess..."

He nodded, good. "Alright... But don't you dare die out there Gwen Stacy," He ordered, pulling out his cracked phone. "Once this is over, I want an exclusive interview."

"Ha, right yeah its all yours." I appreciated his optimism. But now, it was time to face the music. The only thing I wasn't sure about, was whether or not I'd have to do it alone. _"Venom, I know you've got a thing for dramatic timing... But this is it right here, we might die if you don't help."_

As I stepped out through the broken window, I had guns trained on me. At least a dozen armed men in full body armor, while Titania stood in front waiting for me.

**"..."**

Fine, you know what? Screw him. "So uh... Hi, Mary." I greeted, holding my hands up and putting on a faint smile.

"Congratulations brat," She scoffed, hands on her hips, "You've managed to piss off the boss, I don't envy you... No amount of self healing is gonna keep you alive on the operating table."

"I might surprise you." Flashing a small smirk, "And what makes you think I'm going to come quietly?"

Titania quirked an eyebrow, before she release an amused chuckle. "You've got guts kid... Let's see how you hold up with a few holes in them."

Four gunshots, and four holes punched through my chest. The impact made me stumble back, blood spurting from my mouth and soaking my jacket. But I managed to keep my feet beneath me, the holes in my torso slowly healing before their eyes. "Gnnngh... Haaa!" Breathing out hard as my lungs were repaired, gasping for breath. It hurt, I hated it, but I had to keep going. "I-Is that all you've got?"

"Still standing?" Titania scoffed, narrowing her eyes, "Boys, fix that."

"Aaaagh!" I wasn't able to hold back a scream this time, as bullets tore through my kneecaps. Making me fall forward, but I refused to hit the ground fully. Keeping myself up on my hands, a few tears forming from the pain. The moment my knees were healed, I forced myself right back up. I didn't want to, I wanted to lay down and die from this pain. But I couldn't stop.

I held a leveled gaze with Titania, "What's the matter, Mary?" I spat her name like poison, "Gonna make them do all the dirty work?" I knew pissing her off wasn't a good idea, but it would probably buy me more time. "Afraid to go a second round? Afraid I might beat you this time?" She had a temper, and I was going to exploit it.

"Hold fire," She took the bait, "I'll break this little _bitch _myself." Cracking her knuckles, Titania advanced upon me. "Did you forget what happened last time? I'm gonna remind you the hard way!"

No, this wasn't going to be like last time. Last time, I was afraid, frustrated. But my mind was clear now, I knew exactly what I was doing.

I back pedaled as she closed the distance. "Sit still!" She shouted, taking a swing aimed for my face. I ducked beneath it, before swinging upward as hard as I could. Uppercutting her jaw with all my human strength.

But her jaw didn't budge, and my hand hurt. It was like punching a brick wall! Before I could react, she managed to catch me by the tattered ends of my jacket. And spun around, throwing me hard across the pavement. Skinning my arms as the jacket was torn apart leaving them exposed.

Even though it hurt, my wounds were healing, and I forced myself back up again.

Even if I can't hurt her, even if I run I out of fuel and Venom can't heal me anymore.

I will get up as many times as it takes.


	21. Finally Getting My Shit Together

**Ultrimatrix Bearer: Well, about that... **

**Hope you're ready for a trippy opening to this chapter! And probably the chapter using the most ellipses I've ever written :D**

* * *

**. . .**

**Venom**

**. . .**

Frantically dodging, ducking and rolling, evading in every way possible. Had to stay ahead of her, it was the only way to keep going. She couldn't hurt Titania. Not without me.

**_Why?_**

One misstep, that was all it took for Titani to lay into Gwen with bone crushing force. I felt her ribs give way, as she was sent tumbling across the ground.

But even so, she stood back up again. I was healing her, but the pain she was going through...

**_Why are you putting yourself through this?_**

No, I wasn't asking her. These thoughts were the ones plaguing my own mind. Whatever part I could call my own anyways.

But as I drifted in this void, I saw her again. Sitting on the other side of that glass wall. She was staring back at me, my writhing, ooze form.

Yes, we'd done this before. Spoken through the subconscious, when she reached out to me without realizing it. And now I was doing the same.

I stared at her through the glass, watching bruises and scrapes rapidly form and dissipate. But no matter the pain, she kept getting back up.

I could hear her subconscious thoughts, the ones she didn't realize she had.

"This is what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to be a hero right? This is what's expected of me."

It wasn't noble, it wasn't an attempt to sound tough. She was confused, desperate. Manipulated by these ideas put into her head by the Avengers.

Naivety born of her own insecurity and obsession with becoming something more than the disgustingly mundane human she was before.

Even so. Her willpower was staggering. Even if she was misguided, and acting for the wrong reasons. To go through so much pain...

She wasn't supposed to be this way.

**_When did you become so strong?_**

"I didn't."

Wait hold on, this wasn't supposed to be a two way call.

"Why won't you help me?"

Her hands were reaching out for the glass. Pressing against it, staring at me with wide, fearful eyes.

What did she have to be afraid of? She seemed to be doing just fine up until now, without me.

**_I thought you didn't need my help. You've done just fine with the bare minimum that I offer._**

She pulled away from the glass, lowering her head for a moment. Before I felt a sensation that was eerily familiar. A hesitation, a fear. It was only now that I began to understand this place fully. I could see what she really was, just as she could see my true form. I saw her as that same pathetic, hapless child I merged with in the park months ago. I saw what she perceived herself as, just as she saw through me.

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

Mirroring words I asked her myself, shortly after we'd become one. But unlike her, I was sure of my answer.

_**No, that's not it... There are things about you that I cannot understand... But you are, tolerable.**_

Her expression didn't change. There was no reaction to my words, which by now may have seemed hollow.

_**Why are you so intent? Is all this pain really worth it?**_

She didn't understand. The same way her mind is plagued and effected by my thoughts, so too is my own by hers.

"Of course... I have to do better."

This is how we grow, evolve. It is how we broke away from the one who created us, and became ourselves.

"I have to protect everyone."

But this? I hated it. All these complex feelings and sentiments, it was absolutely _**infuriating!**_

"I just want to do the right thing."

I am supposed to be the strong one. But you overshadow me with your disgusting morals, and _feelings_, ugh.

"I tried to do things the right way... But I screwed up, over and over I made things worse."

Maybe I need to try harder. These people you are so insistent on being maimed for... Your friends, your father...

"This power... This thing living inside me..."

They aren't completely worthless, perhaps...

"It's not completely terrible..."

Her hand was reaching for the glass once again. This time I found myself reaching out as well.

"I think maybe... Its time I stop pretending to be something I'm- _we're_ not."

Maybe this has gone on long enough. Maybe it is time that I admit my own mistakes. And stop being stubborn.

"Maybe I should just admit that I can't be like them... Not without spilling some blood."

I tried doing things **_my _**way.

"I tried doing things the _right_ way."

Maybe I can do better...

"Maybe we can do worse."

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

"You are one tenacious little brat, I'll give you that much." Titania's chuckle filled my ears as I slowly rose up to my feet. Spitting out a little blood before raising my fists in some form of fighting stance. "You really just don't know when to quit..."

Something had changed however, in the minutes since this all started, her amusement had nearly vanished. Was she getting bored? "I could do this all night..." Dammit Eddie, where the hell were those news choppers or police or anything!

Over the last ten minutes, the street we were fighting in had been torn up. Missed punches from Titania cracking up the pavement and causing a mess of things. Luckily her heavy handed punches seemed to also be some of her slowest and most obvious. She was tough, but her skills were lacking. If I just had more power...

No time for thinking, she was advancing on me once again. Clenching her bloodied fists, crossing the distance between us. I prepared to jump back, but just as I pushed off the ground some of the loose dirt gave way. Any leverage I might have had for movement was lost, leaving me wide open.

Shit! That fist was coming in fast and I had no way to dodge it now! I closed my eyes and braced for her studded knuckles.

My limbs suddenly moved unnaturally, my foot snapping back and planting in the earth. Giving me some form of leverage again, while my fist was cocked back. I could feel a familiar sensation surging through my body, as I threw that punch forward and met Titania knuckle to knuckle.

_**"Absolutely pathetic."**_

"Huh?" She was just as surprised as I was when my arm wasn't shattered by the punch, "What is-"

I wasn't the one who decided on the uppercut, but the force of the punch knocked Titania right off her feet. Earning a series of shocked gasps and shouts from the armed men watching over the situation. Titania landed flat on her ass, looking up at me just in time to see my second skin forming, the costume hiding my appearance.

_"Venom?"_

**_"We'll talk later, now lets kick her ass!"_**

Tendrils lashed out from my back, stabbing at Titania. Most glancing off her body armor as she backpedaled to get clear, one grazing her cheek and drawing just a bit of blood. But she landed on stable footing, glaring daggers at us. "What the hell got into you?"

I couldn't resist, smirking confidently. "Just a little venom," Alright, I'll admit that was probably the cheesiest thing I'd ever say. "But now we're on even terms, think you can keep up?" And just like Venom, my confidence was back. Speaking of which, _"So, I know you said we'll talk later but-"_

"I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Titania was already on the attack, charging straight at me with reckless abandon.

Two of those bladed tendrils stabbed at her once again, but to my surprise she grabbed them and yanked me forward right off my feet. "Agh!" Before laying me out flat with a lariat. But unlike her previous punches, this one didn't break anything. Damn it was good to be super human again.

**_"Focus!" _**I had a very strange feeling he knew something that I didn't. What changed so suddenly that would make him finally get off his ass?

"Think you're so tough?" Titania scoffed, attempting to stomp on my head before I rolled out of the way. "So what? Were you just toying with me before!? Hustling me to make me think you were weak!?"

"Its complicated," I answered while springing back to my feet. "I don't think you have the patience for the long version so lets just say... I finally got my shit together."

"Tch, whatever..." She scoffed, rolling her shoulders before removing her vest. "I guess this just means no more screwing around, Dr. Connor's said you were just as valuable dead... Open fire!"

Venom reacted faster than I did, black and white ooze forming into large shields around me as my hands jutted out. I could feel it catching the bullets and making them fall harmlessly to the ground. But the point of the bullets wasn't to kill me, I realized too late. It was to give Titania an opening.

In that brief moment, she crossed the distance between us. Studded arm cocked back to lay into me with one of those heavy handed punches.

"Ngh!" She stumbled, losing her footing as something snagged her by the leg. Her head whipped around, spotting a familiar webbing clinging to her foot.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Cocky as ever, Spiderman was perched on a lamp post above our fight.

"Kill him! Open fire and- AAAGH!" Titania's orders were interrupted as Spiderman swung her off her feet. Slamming her into one of the black SUVs they'd arrived in, her strong body smashing through the frame.

Her soldiers got the message however, and turned their guns on Peter. Yeah right, as if I'd let that happen. "Venom, kill." I don't know where this feeling came from, somewhere deep inside of me. It wasn't just Venom, it felt like something I'd accepted and been denying for too long.

**_"Now we're talking."_** He responded quickly, spiked tendrils stabbing outward in piercing the men through the chest one by one. Spilling their blood on the street and dragging them out of cover into the open around me. Their cries were silenced quickly, I didn't want them to suffer at least.

"Don't you think that was a little much!?" Peter exclaimed, drawing my eyes to him.

I was going to argue, before I spotted another figure on the rooftop behind him. "Watch out!" A familiar purple armor entered the light, slamming into Spiderman and tackling him down to the street.

Mechanical claws were at his throat already, "Times up Spiderman!"

"Yeah no thanks!" I heard Peter respond, before using his superior strength to push back and throw him off. The Prowler tumbled back, springing to his feet near Titania while she pulled herself from the wreckage.

In the distance, I could hear sirens. Getting closer by the second, Brock must have gotten through to somebody. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" Aaron Davis exclaimed, standing beside the amazonian woman herself.

Titania was panting lightly, her eyes locked onto me. "No way... This is the first real fight I've had since getting these powers, run if you want but I'm not stopping until one of us is DEAD!" Pushing off the SUV, she charged me head on.

I brought up my arms and Venom started creating a shield. Titania slammed right into it, and I could feel his mass begin to give way as I slid back on my heels. Titania really was pulling her punches before! Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Prowler making a run for it, swinging off into the night with his grappling hooks. "Don't let him get away!" I shouted, knowing Peter would hear me.

"What about you!?" He replied fast, definitely hesitating.

"I'll be fine! Now GO!"

I wasn't being heroic, I just didn't want him to see this.

The shield finally gave way, and Titania slammed me right across the jaw with her studded fist. Knocking me flat on my back, "You think you're so tough!?" She demanded, having flown completely off the handle. "You're _nothing!_"

Her fists came crashing down over and over again. I used a combination of my arms and Venom's shielding to fend her off. While Venom himself reached out beneath the surface, the dirt had been so shaken up by her pounding that he could send his tendrils through it with ease. And Titania was focused solely on me, she had no idea what we were capable of.

"I'm the strongest!" She shouted at me, "I'm the one who survived! You're just a brat! A brat who got lucky!"

"Gnngh! Hnngh!" I cringed with every impact of her fists. "Sounds more like, you're trying to reassure yourself... Are you afraid?" I questioned, my glowing blue eyes staring up into her own. "Are you afraid you're going to lose?"

"SHUT UP!" The earth trembled as I dodged her punch, moving my head to the side and letting it strike the dirt. Grabbing her by the arm, I brought up my legs and planted them against her ribs, kicking full force and knocking her back. Giving me room to get up while Titania continued her raving and advanced once again. "Scared?! You're a child!" The poor woman, blinded by her anger she didn't even notice what was going on. "You're NOTHING compared to me!" Cocking back one of her mighty fists. "Why would I be scared of _you_!?"

I didn't need to dodge it this time. I felt the power coursing through me as Venom filled the tank. So I caught her fist with both my hands. The impact still shook my body, and my arms trembled holding her back. Titania's widened, surprised by my seemingly newfound strength.

The shock seemed to bring her back to reality, the sound of crunching and other disturbing noises around us drew her eyes. Horror quickly filling them, as she watched my tendrils sticking out of the ground and consuming the bodies of her men. Before she looked back at me, her fear evident in those beautiful eyes as all her bravado and anger vanished.

"Because, bitch!"

Oh it felt so good, so cathartic, to see her like this. Afraid, weak, vulnerable.

"I eat people!"

Her fist had lost all forward momentum, and in her stunned state Titania was wide open. I pulled her forward by her wrist my left hand, while my right arm cocked and began to swell up. Bulging with muscle, as I funneled all this extra power right into it.

I slammed my knuckles right into her perfect jaw, stepping into the punch and carrying Titania right off her feet before driving her down. Slamming her body into the ruined street, the sheer force behind the blow made the loose dirt explode upward. Creating a mushroom cloud of dust and debris, while deepening the floor beneath us into a crater. The shaking earth caused nearby car alarms to go off and lamp posts to flicker.

I pulled my fist back, the extra muscle shrinking down as I panted. Mask melting away while I admired our handiwork. Titania was out cold, mouth bleeding a little but otherwise alive.

Before I had the chance to finish her though, headlights were blaring at us. Causing me to wince as Police pulled up to the scene, helicopters not far behind.

"Freeze!" Great, we were doing this now. "Hands on your head!"

As a formality, I kept them up. Letting my mask form to hide my face, "Relax, I'm a good guy."

"Hey! Hey wait!" Huh? Oh, Eddie... Almost forgot about him. "She's with me! I'm the one who called in." He came limping out of the bakery, panting while holding up his hands as well. "I'm Eddie Brock, you guys got here just in time." Oh, was he kissing ass at the moment? Because these officers completely missed the party...

The officers started to lower their weapons slowly, and I took my chance. "Can you deal with this? I've gotta go help Spiderman."

Eddie nodded in response, "Yeah, do your thing scary lady." Oh right, he probably saw all of that. Whoops. "Go kick some more ass."

**_"I like him, I think we would be compatible." _**Venom chiming in with those crazy ideas, yeah right.

Now to find Peter, capture the Prowler as well and hopefully finish what we started at the CIT.

Easier said than done I think...


	22. I Am A Well Adjusted Individual!

**estrd3: Thank you, You picked up on exactly what I was going for with that scene. As for Venom's appearance, if you mean when he is a floating head than yeah its that big toothed appearance. But if you mean the costume, I was pretty much using the model that is set as the stories cover image lol**

**Sarnahk the Sunderer: That is really high praise, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! **

**Now then, after all the tension has sort of been taken care of... Lets have a more, fun chapter XD**

* * *

"Okay, so about that talk-"

**_"Will you just drop it!?"_**

"I'm just curious!" Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best time to talk about it. While we were racing across rooftops chasing after Spiderman and the Prowler, but still. "What made you change your mind?"

**_"We aren't doing this right now." _**He sounded adamant, and annoyed. **_"Besides... You make it sound like I'm the only one acting out of character."_**

What? "What do you mean?" Alright, maybe I was in denial.

**_"Venom, kill." _**

Fair point, but still. "Those guys were assholes!"

**_"Not the point."_**

"Okay, fine, maybe I got a little carried away." I would admit that much. I wasn't exactly in a great mood after all the crap I'd been put through the last few days. There was something else though, this feeling in my chest. What I did back there felt good, "Alright you win, new rule... We can kill and... Maybe even eat bad people, like really bad people, the kind that shoot people and are assholes."

**_"Sounds good to me." _**His response came with an amused chuckle, he definitely knew something I didn't.

Before I could press the matter much further, I noticed two figures tangling on one of the rooftops ahead. Using one long tendril to swing around a billboard, I directed myself at them. Making out the form of Spiderman and the Prowler as we got closer.

They were locked in combat, the Prowler slashing at Spiderman left and right with those claws. But Parker was faster than him, no amount of tech could make up for the difference in their physical abilities.I watched as the Prowler took aim and unleashed his flamethrower, the same weapon he used to make a fool out of me. Guess it was time to intervene.

"Whoa whoa easy with the fire!" Peter cried out, jumping to evade the flames, "You're gonna kill somebody!"

Under the cover of those flames, the Prowler was trying to make a run for it. But not this time, "You're not going anywhere!"

I came flying in with a punch, striking him across the side of his face with a metal clang. I could feel the mask giving way, maybe I'd put a little too much force behind that punch but I didn't care. He was knocked to the ground, shards of his mask falling away. "F-Fuck..."

"End of the line Davis." I spat, taking a step closer to grab him.

He quickly thrust his arms at me, preparing to hit me with that damn fire again. Before webbing caught him by the gauntlets, binding them together. "Not gonna happen, this fight is over." Peter added, while I finished my advance and grabbed Davis by his mechanical claws.

"No more tricks." Ripping away the metal from his hands, removing the majority of his weaponry. Before I remembered, "Wait, what happened to your wrist? It was broken?"

Davis stumbled back, landing on his ass when he lost his footing. "Screw you!" Mask shattered, main weapons destroyed, honestly I doubt I even needed to intervene. Spiderman would have finished this just as quickly I'm sure. "You don't know what's coming! You pissed off the Doc, and he's gonna take it out on everyone... You don't know how messed up he is in the head!"

Well that didn't sound good, "What are you talking about?" I demanded, grabbing Davis by the front of his armor and lifting him back up. "What is Doctor Connor's planning!?"

Davis looked dejected, eyes lowering, "He called in the entire security division... Oh my god..."

Sirens flew by us in the streets below, not just police but EMTs as well. They were heading for- **_"The CIT..." _**

"You know what he is right?" Aaron questioned, glaring back at me with clenched teeth.

In the distance, I could see fires. Smoke rising from the CIT itself, something big must have been going down there. And we needed to figure out what it was, "Spiderman, tie him up." I ordered, releasing the Prowler to fall back on his ass. "We'll leave him to the police down below, we need to get over there."

"Hang on," Peter placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking off. "What is going on over there? What happened at the CIT?"

Oh right, he didn't know about the whole... "Connors is some kind of freaky lizard man, said he was the "First Step" which I have a bad feeling probably means he wants to make more freaks like himself."

"Wait... What!?" He was reasonably confused, "That's... Okay, this is getting crazy, we really need to call Mr. Stark!"

"Be my guest," I scoffed, watching as Spiderman coated Davis in webbing and stuck him to the wall. "He wouldn't bother picking up when I-" As if on cue, my phone started buzzing. Pulling it from my pocket, I could see Iron Man on screen. "You have got to be kidding me, he calls back NOW!?" Of course, _after _I was shot and beaten to a pulp. "I'm tempted to let it ring!"

"Gwen!"

"I know I know," Waving Peter off, I answered, "Hey! About damn time! Where have you been?!" Leaving him on speaker.

"Its almost 1 in the morning," Tony answered, sounding totally bewildered, "I was sleeping! What have _you_ been up to? I've got reports coming in that Queens is on fire!"

"Well, its really only one building." Peter chimed in.

"Is that Pet-"

Oh no, "YES! That is Spiderman, also the Prowler is here _listening_, but he's tied up..." Giving Peter the thumbs up.

"Uh... Yeah hey Mr. Stark." He certainly sounded nervous too.

There was silence on the other end for a minute, followed by a long drawn out sigh. "Okay, well clearly you have been very busy on your week off, so I'm gonna grab a suit and come down to clean up, sound good?"

**_"Did he really just..."_**

My eye twitched, "Clean up?" I repeated, before scoffing loudly and shaking my head, "You know what? Go back to bed Tony! I'll do it myself!" Before hanging up in a huff, "I can't even believe... Clean up!? Who does he think he is!"

"Uh, Gwen?"

"I've been kicking ass and taking names all night!"

"I agree, so let's-"

"He has the nerve to tell me he's gonna come and clean it all up!? SCREW HIM!"

"ALRIGHT!" Peter slapped me across the face, definitely getting my attention. "Sorry but you're ranting, now can we just go? That fire isn't getting any smaller!"

Oh right, we had work to do. "I- Yeah, okay, lets go!"

**. . .**

"This is... Really bad."

After leaving the Prowler tied up, we stood on a rooftop across from the CIT. Police down below, swat teams pulling up to the scene. The occasional teargas canister going off or gunshot echoing into the night. As police tried to contain a large force of reptilian humanoids, just like the doctor himself. They were powerful, durable, but seemingly less intelligent. Lashing out violently at police who got too close. Effectively keeping everyone out of the building. Maybe that was the point?

"Ya know, thirty minutes ago I was fighting some crazy amazonian chick," I stated, crossing my arms. "And now its invasion of the lizard people... So if nothing else I can say this week has been interesting."

Peter seemed less amused, "Right, we need to get down there and do damage control."

"Yeah," I nodded, smirking beneath my mask at the idea. "Ya know, its been awhile since we fought together."

"Not since the alien hunter," Peter answered with a nod, "Though I doubt this will be nearly as hard."

"Definitely not." Of course it wouldn't, I was much stronger now. "Spiderman and Venom, teaming up again."

**_"Yes... I like the sound of that."_**

"Venom eh? You wanna go with that as your hero name?" He questioned, putting one foot on the ledge.

I joined him, and answered without hesitation, "Yeah, I think its perfect."

"Sounds good to me." He nodded.

"Lets go kick some ass."

And with that next step, we were off.

Leaping from the rooftop, using our superhuman abilities to clear the police line below. Before we came crashing down upon the party.

I landed between a line of riot shields and lizard men. Shouts from both sides going off immediately, the police obviously not knowing who's side I was on. But I made it pretty clear when I charged forward and laid my fist against the jaw of the nearest lizard. The blow wasn't deadly, and sent him crashing into some nearby wreckage. Before tendrils lashed out of my shoulders, grabbing a hold of ruined cars before throwing them at other members of the horde before us.

Our battlefield was a parking lot and I planned on using it.

Parker was right behind me, landing by the police line before holding his arms up. "We'll take it from here folks just make sure none of these things get outside the perimeter!" Before using his webbing to swing up and over the crowd. Flipping through the air, he came down putting his boot to ones head, effectively knocking the scaly freak out in one shot. Before back flipping to evade a reptilian woman lunging at him, her jaws wide open trying to snatch him with those razorsharp teeth. Catching her with his webbing, and using her as a blunt instrument, he spun the poor woman around smacking her into several others before letting go.

I'd just finished tomb stoning one of them into the pavement before I felt jaws clamping down on my shoulder from behind. "Ow! Prick!" Before tendrils shot out, blunt ended rather than bladed, knocking the man off with ease. "Geez there are a lot of these guys!" Looking around, I could see at least two dozen in total, most recovering from the punishment we were delivering. They were sturdy bastards that was for sure, and there were probably more inside. "How big was the CIT's stupid security division anyways!?"

**_"This would be a lot easier if we were killing them." _**Not a bad point, but still.

"Yeah well, as far as I know they were transformed against their will and have no control over their actions," I argued, as Spidermand landed behind me. "So we're doing it the hard way!"

"Venom suggesting you kill them?" Peter asked casually, standing back to back as the lizard people circled around us.

Oh wait, I'd said that all out loud. I should probably stop doing that. "Wow you know him so well," I answered with a roll of my eyes. "He's not _wrong _you know?"

"You know, I think Black Widow would really like you."

And just like that I had a brief relapse into super hero obsession. "Don't you dare tell me that unless you mean it, Parker!" One of the lizards lunged at me, reaching out with those scaly claws. And I was happy to oblige, grabbing him by the hands as well. "Duck!" Before swinging him around and throwing the big bastard right over Parker's head into the crowd knocking a few of them over. "Damn this feels good!"

Spiderman used his webbing to start tying up those that he could. Keeping them at bay and actually removing some from the fight, "You're enjoying this a little too much, I think!"

"I've been getting my ass kicked all week both emotionally and physically!" Maybe that was a little more than I needed to say. "I _**need** _this!"

We finally separated, diving back into the fray. I knew we were in it for the long haul so I did what I could to preserve stamina. Both Peter and I throwing our weight around, overpowering these lizard mutants. We started getting into a rhythm, I'd knock them out and he'd web them up. That usually kept them down... But we still had to worry about Doctor Connor's and whatever other enhanced he was hiding.

We were really thinning them out, when I heard a familiar sound of pulsar jets overhead. "You kids sure look like you're having fun." Iron Man swoops in to save the day again.

And I was in no mood for his sarcasm, ducking the claws of another lizard before breaking his jaw with an uppercut. "I thought I told you to go back to bed!"

"It is waaay too late for the sass young lady," He scoffed back at me. Firing off his pulsar beams at the nearest lizard men trying to jump him as he landed. "And we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Such as?" Alright, now I was just being an instigator.

"The army of lizard people!"

One of the larger lizard men grabbed Parker from behind. Wrapping his burly arms around him to try to subdue the young hero. "Can you two focus!?" Parker finally snapped, throwing his head back into the lizards snout to stun him before breaking out of his grip. Spinning around and sending him flying with a kick.

It was almost two in the morning, I think it was safe to say we were all tired and 150% done with all this crap.

Most of the remaining lizards were on the run, fleeing back into the building as we regrouped. "Kid's right, so what's the situation? The short version if you can."

Good idea, no need to get more agitated than I already am. "Doctor Connors is a lizard man and is apparently making more lizard people by experimenting with Enhanced people." I explained quickly, "There are two more enhanced in this buildings sub lab, we need to get them out."

"And how exactly did you figure all this out?" Tony questioned curiously.

Before Peter chimed in, "That would be the... Long version."

"Fair enough... But it looks like we won't have go looking for them."

My eyes turned towards the front door, watching as the Lizard men marched back out alongside the Doctor himself. It seemed as though they'd regrouped, or at least that Connors had some kind of control over them. And he was flanked by those two subjects from the lab, both staring back at us with dead eyes. "Aaah... Tony Stark..." Connors grumbled out, already in his lizard form.

And so Tony took the lead, stepping forward. "Doctor Connors... I don't know what happened to you, but we can try to fix it."

"Fix it?" He scoffed, narrowing his beady reptile eyes at us. "I don't need to be fixed... I am the next step in humanities evolution!" Yeah this guy had definitely lost it. "Durable! Strong! Regenerative capabilities! I am powerful! And you? You're just a man in a suit..."

"Right..." Stark didn't sound intimidated or convinced, "What's the deal with those two?" He questioned, obviously meaning the other enhanced. "They haven't earned their spot in the lizard club yet?"

"These two are... Not a part of the plan," He answered, looking upon them both with distaste, "But... They know exactly what happens to them if I lose, so they have made the right choice."

"What happens is you get thrown into a Vault and those two get help," Iron Man scoffed. "You two can walk away from this..."

"Yes, walk right into a lab to be studied... Or a Vault because you're too volatile to be one of _them_." Connors chuckled, descending the steps. "Help me here, and I'll set you free..."

I didn't want to fight them, but I could see the fear and desperation in their eyes. I let my mask melt away, holding up my hands defensively. "Don't do this, we can still save you..."

Before Connors had a chance to speak. The young girl, she was probably around my age, stepped forward. But with every step, her body twitched in rapid blurs. Like she was moving in and out of extreme speeds. She stepped near a bit of broken railing next to the stairs, picking up a piece of the rail itself.

In the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of me, I'd seen nothing more than a blur. And a sharp pain was coming from my chest. Looking down, into her eyes and that silver streaked hair, I could see the metal spike embedded in my chest. Her face said it all, as I stared back at her in shock. Her form rapidly shifting and twitching whenever she made the slightest movement.

"Its too late for that."

* * *

**And on that cliffhanger, I'll see you all next week :D**

**Where I will hopefully wrap up this long arc lol Thanks for your patience! **


	23. The Underwhelming Conclusion!

**estrd3: Yeah she only goes the full black "Venom" look when he is in complete control OR when they are going berserk like they did against the Abomination.**

**Ultrimatrix Bearer: No YOU keep being awesome!**

* * *

So she was fast. I remember reading about someone like her, someone that helped that psycho robot Ultron. Before dying in Sokovia, they called him Quicksilver.

"Gwen!" Peter cried out, seeing the metal in my chest. Not like it was going to kill me, just hurt like hell.

But just as this crazy girl turned her attention to Peter, I grabbed her by the arm. Catching her off guard, "What the- How are you still standing!?" She demanded, trying to tug her thin arm away. I could feel it jerking and spasming violently with her strange, unstable power. "I just... Stabbed you through the chest!"

"Well, that was a good start..." I smirked back down at her, recomposing myself as the mask reformed over my face. "Now what about steps 2 through 12?"

"She can heal herself you ignorant child!" Connors barked in annoyance, "You are absolutely usele-" Webbing to the face silenced him quickly, before Peter yanked the Lizard right off his feet and towards himself and Iron Man. The Armored Hero raised his hands, ready to fire at Connors with his pulsars. Before the bandaged man made his move.

He charged Iron Man head on, something that sounded crazy. This enhanced individual got Iron Man's attention though, and was blasted right in the chest by those beams. Sliding back on his heels, Tony went on the offensive while Peter tangled with Doctor Connors. Flying forward while his shoulder rockets fired off at the remaining lizard people to subdue them, he cocked by his metal fist to go for the knockout punch.

Striking the bandaged man across the face, but rather than fall to the ground he took it like a champ. Head barely moving in response to the blow, some of the bandages scraped away by the attack. His face unscarred by the attack, he had surprisingly fair skin and a strong bone structure.

"Huh, tough one." Tony quipped, before cocking back his arm again to deliver another blow. Which sounded like a great plan, until the bandaged man caught the fist with surprising reaction time. "Oh..." Stark sounded about as surprised as I was, "Oh no."

And all the while this speedster was freaking the hell out, frantically trying to break out of my grip. "You are really feisty." I scoffed at her, while Iron Man was sent flying into the wall of the building, I think with a punch? "And really distracting," Okay, maybe I was underestimating her. But she was weaker than me, and so long as I was holding her in place like this... Her speed didn't really mean anything. Oh hey, Connors broke out of the webbing, "You can do it Spiderman!"

"Let me go you- Gah! Why are you so strong!?" She demanded, frantically kicking my shins and- Wow is she really biting my hand right now?

**_"Its honestly adorable." _**Oh good, I wasn't the only one enjoying this.

_"Yeah... By the way can you do something about this pole?" _I replied, quirking an eyebrow. _"Still really hurts..."_

**_"Oh, right." _**I could feel my chest starting to shift, my skin and insides squirming as they started to slowly push out the rod.

And that was when the speedster started staring at me with horror in her eyes, "What the hell are you!?"

I really needed to start taking this seriously. "So, I'm gonna let you go now, then we're gonna either fight or you can sit down while I help deal with those two." I stated, maybe harsher than I shoulder have. "I get it, you're pissed off and desperate, I was in the exact same position about two hours ago." Jesus this night was a long one. "You've had it rough, I get it, take it from the girl with the alien parasite inside of her-"

**_"Hey!"_**

"It sucks, and its not gonna get easier any time soon," I was loosening my grip ever so slightly. "But I am going to give you a fair warning... My judgement isn't exactly great at the moment, and I cannot guarantee that if this fight continues I won't end up killing you." She blinked in surprise at that, "I _really _don't need that on my conscious," Finally releasing her arms and letting her stumble back, "So can you just... Stop?"

The scrawny speedster rubbed her sore wrists. Still wearing a sour face, while she thought about it. "What's your name?"

Well, she didn't sound hostile. "Gwen, Gwen Stacy... What's yours?"

She hesitated, not in a way that told me she was reluctant. But like she wasn't sure, "Amelia- wait, no... Amy, my name is Amy..."

"Amy," I didn't grab her again, but I stepped forward while breathing a sigh of relief. Somewhere in the background, I could hear Iron Man firing off more weapons. Lots of explosions and shouting. "Go to the police, they'll get you into a hosp-" She disappeared in a blur of movement once again, I could follow the trail for only a moment before sharp pain erupted from my back, "Son of a-" Now there were four, no... Five metal spikes buried in my back. "God dammit!"

**_"I could have told you this was going to happen."_**

"Shut up!" My eyes darting around, I spotted her standing nearby holding another pipe in her hand. "Seriously?" I coughed out, while Venom worked on removing the bars.

"Screw you!" She spat back at me harshly, crossing the distance in the blink of eye before smacking me across the face with that pipe. "I'm sick and tired of being ordered around, I'm free now and I wanna break something!" I swear she hit me at least four times between every word, her arms spasming frantically as she used her unstable power. "Starting with YOU!"

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" I snapped, lashing out at her as my hands shifted into jagged claws. Amy easily avoided it with her speed, but I kept up the chase with Venom shooting out more spiked tendrils to try and catch her, "I'm done playing nice!"

_**MEANWHILE!**_

"Hraah!" Spiderman ducked beneath one of Connors massive arms taking a swing at his head. "Annoying little SPIDER!" He snarled in anger, spinning around and broadsiding Parker with his powerful tail. "I always wanted to cut you open, see what makes you tick!" The blow sending him tumbling

Peter managed to get a hand beneath himself and spring back up before ever hitting the ground. Landing on his feet, "No thanks, I already took biology class!" Firing off two webs past Connors, sticking to the wall and using it as an anchor before pulling himself forward. He drove both feet into the Lizard's chest, sending him crashing into the wall itself.

Hi, by the way. It's Venom narrating for this part, because Gwen is... Kinda busy. So just imagine the sadistic, guttural, terrifying sound of my voice.

"Hah! Is that all you've got!?" He demanded, stumbling forward away from the dented wall. "I am a superior life form! Hardened carapace, thick muscle, regenerative capabilities, heightened senses!" Advancing on the boy, slashing with at him with every step he took.

"What a coincidence!" Startling the Lizard by catching his arm, "I have most of those things too! And I _don't_ look like a walking talking alligator!" Before turning and throwing him hard over his shoulder. Slamming Connors into the pavement hard enough to crack it, before Spiderman jumped up above and began to spray him down with thick webbing, "Now if you could just sit still..."

But before Parker could finish, he was knocked out of the air by a flying Iron Man. Not... Not that Iron Man was flying with his jets, he was being thrown through the air. This is hard...

Stark managed to activate his thrusters and level out, a few new dents lining his armor as he kept his eyes on the bandaged man. Though, most of his wrappings had been completely destroyed by their fight revealing his body underneath. It appeared unnatural, he was very thin and showed almost no sign of muscle mass and yet... Physically, he was much stronger than the suit. This bothers me, he should look bigger and stronger if he is going to have that kind of strength.

"You okay kid?" He quickly asked, realizing who he'd just hit that slowed his momentum.

Parker, who was now laid out on a car windshield, gave a thumbs up. "All good Mr. Stark..." Haha, I bet he was in pain.

"Right," Tony shifted his eyes back to this strange individual. "You're a lot tougher than you look, you know that?"

"And you hardly live up to the legend." He scoffed in response, voice rough like sandpaper, before stopping beside a burning car. He grabbed a hold of the vehicle, the sound of hissing and sizzling sounded as the hot metal began to burn his hands. "Tony Stark, big fan." He spun the car around, lifting it right off the ground before throwing it at Iron Man.

Iron Man responded in quick order, using a pulsar blast to blow away the vehicle. His field of view blocked for a split second, allowing this man to go on the attack. He'd jumped up into the air at him, and once the car was out of the way he collided with Iron Man, fist to helmet. Denting it in partially and scrambling the screens inside knocking Tony right out of the air. Looked like it hurt, ha!

The armored man hit the ground hard, but didn't stay there for long. "Ugh... You've got a really weird way of showing your support." Tony groaned, helmet popping off as he forced himself back up. With the screens all messed up inside, it just limited his vision.

The mystery man looked older maybe somewhere in his late thirties. "Quit slacking, you should be kicking my ass."

"If you think I should win then why are we even fighting?" Stark demanded, staying on guard.

"Because I just spent the last four years on an operating table," He grunted in response, continuing his advance. Holding up his badly burnt hands, the skin was already mending itself with impressive speed. "And I won't go back to another one, or a cell..."

And then the two engaged in another- Oh wait, I should check on Gwen. Good, because I'm tired of doing this anyways.

_**Back to Gwen!**_

Loud metal clangs sounded one after another, as Amy beat me over the head with that stupid pipe. Avoiding me like the plague, using her twitchy super speed to startling effect. This was getting annoying, and my head was ringing. I already had a headache coming on, and if she didn't stop hitting me with that stupid-

The next one knocked me right off my feet.

I hit the ground, anger boiling over. _"Venom! How much power do we have left from eating those guys earlier?"_

**_"I don't know... A lot?" _**

_"Give it!"_

Lets see this little speedy little turd run so fast when I uproot the entire street! My arms began to swell with muscles, bulging larger as I pumped all that remaining extra power into them. Even if she was super fast, I could still hear her movements. She was waiting for an opening, and I was happy to give her one. Raising my hands high over my head preparing to attack.

She took the bait, going for my exposed back. Good move, bad timing.

Slamming both arms down at my feet, the earth around me erupted from the sheer force. Sending asphalt and dirt flying, and blowing the ground out from under Amy.

"Agh!" I heard her cry, flying forward and hitting the ground. Tumbling across the loose dirt before rolling to a stop, "Ugh... Wh-What the hell was-"

But I gave her no time to recover. I was on top of her in an instant, my suit was melting away as I pounced and pinned her down. "I was trying to help you dammit!" My bare fist striking her across the face, Venom melting away completely inside of me now that I'd burned out so much power. Leaving me normal for the moment, "But since you wanna do this the hard way!" Left, right, left, right. I punched her across the face again and again, until she stopped struggling.

When I finally stopped, my hands were bloody. A mixture of hers and my own, **_"Well that was brutal." _**Venom's tone said that he approved.

I stood up, panting and looking at my sore hands. "Yeah well I'm tired and she hit me in the head like a hundred times..." I groaned, rubbing my throbbing skull before looking towards the rest of the chaos.

Doctor Connors was webbed up in a crater, thrashing around wildly and trying to break free. While Iron Man was locked hand to hand with the other enhanced. They were trying to overpower one another, before Stark's reactor fired off from his chest. Blasting the man back, but seemingly dealing no lasting damage.

"What are you made of!?" Tony demanded, more rockets preparing to fire from his shoulders.

"A little of this, a little of that..." He grumbled in response, looking around at Peter and I, as well as the rest of the downed combatants. "Hmm... We lost." He dropped his guard suddenly, turning his back to everyone. "I guess that means we're done."

"Hey hold up!" Peter argued, swinging around and landing in front of him. "You aren't going anywhere!"

"I already told you," He glared back at Peter with death in his eyes. "I'm not going back to any kind of cell or operating table..."

But that was when I spotted another familiar figure joining us, hovering down from above. "I cannot promise there will not be a cell..." Vision said, as he landed in front him. "But, no one will be operating on you... Assuming you end this now."

He paused briefly, staring back at the Vision for a moment. He was weighing his options, thinking about whether or not trying to fight Vision would be worth the effort. Before he stepped back, sighing heavily, "I guess I don't really have a choice..."

So... That was it? Its over? After all of that?

Looking around at the area, this ruined parking lot and the burning CIT, the line of police and whatever reporters they could get out of bed at this hour. I sighed and shook my head, walking over to the front steps of the building and taking a seat. While Tony gave the okay to the police, who quickly swarmed the area. All kinds of high strength cuffs and chains used for the lizard people, some having changed back to normal so maybe it wasn't permanent? Or maybe they could turn it on and off like Connors himself?

I didn't care, "Ugh..." Was the first thing that came to my mind when I looked at my hands. They were a little sore still, and covered in blood. Well, it was mostly the knuckles.

"I hear you've had a busy week." Vision offered in greeting as he approached.

"Hey Vis," I tried to remain polite, but damn I was tired. Looking past him, I could see that the mystery man wasn't putting up any kind of fight and allowed himself to be cuffed. "Yeah, its been a long few days..."

"Hey guys," Peter greeted as well as he approached. "You doing alright Gwen?"

"I'm fine," I waved him off, "Just a headache... I really need a nap." Watching as they strapped down Amy to a stretcher, and lifted her up to take her to an ambulance. Still felt kinda bad about not being able to convince her...

"I hear that." Peter sighed in response, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I think you've both earned it," Vision nodded. "You should both go home, let us handle the clean up... We can go over the details tomorrow."

I'm glad Vision was so polite, I had a feeling this conversation would be a lot more... Annoying, with Tony. "Thanks Vision, I think I'll do that." I replied, standing back up and stretching.

"Yeah I'd better get going," Peter nodded as well, "I'll see you guys later."

I managed to catch him before he could take off, "Spiderman!" Making him turn back around, "Thanks, for all your help."

To which he nodded, without hesitation. "Of course, any time."

After he took off, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and managed to sneak my way past the police line and reporters. Fire trucks had pulled up as well to handle the fires. I found myself looking around, it was so late now and I needed to get some sleep.

After walking about a block away, I finally pulled out my phone. Taking it out with a deep breath, and hitting the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad?"

"Gwen! I'm so happy to hear from you, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah its all good... I think its finally over now, can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be right there."

With a sigh of relief, my absolutely terrible week off came to a short end.

Well, maybe not yet. There were a few things I needed to do now, it wasn't over yet. But at least I didn't need to fight anyone anymore...


	24. A Series of Heart To Hearts

**Avenger2003: Always nice to hear from a new reader! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **

**UltimatrixBearer: Yeah thats something I've been on the fence about, just not sure how to work it in properly. Or if I even want to lol **

**Extra note. This is the END of the current arc, the final chapter. So I won't be posting again until next week, sorry :( But I need to get the next arc in order. **

**In the interest of transparency, I'll say that keeping up in writing this arc was a real fuster cluck into the last couple chapters. But the next arc is going to be much shorter, probably only 4-6 chapters. And then we only have one super short, maybe 1-3 chapter event to cover before...**

**We hit Infinity War.**

**Speaking of which, I want to note that I have plans for Infinity War. Things I'm very excited about, but unfortunately unless I want to just throw all caution to the wind, I can't go very far into it without seeing End Game. So if I finish early, and we've still got a couple weeks before the Movie... Well it will be hiatus time lol **

**Anyways, just wanted to get that out there, my roadmap, as it were. **

**Thanks for listening, now one with the story!**

* * *

"Alright, you ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, here we go."

We were sitting across from one another in my dads apartment. Two camera's were set up, one aimed at him and the other at me, it was an interview after all.

"Hello, loyal viewers," Eddie began, looking into the camera as he started recording. "I'm here today with a very special episode of the Eddie Brock Report." Taking a moment to clear his throat, "Over the last few days, I've been working with acquaintances on the case of the CIT which as of last night has been blown wide open." I sat patiently while he flipped through notes, "We'll get into details shortly, but first I want to introduce my guest... The one who helped me expose this and saved my life multiple times, Gwen Stacy."

I waved at the camera, keeping calm for the most part. "Its a pleasure to be on, Eddie."

"Now I'm sure some people are wondering, Eddie that looks like a teenage girl what are you doing?" He shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in the chair. "And you are exactly right, but Gwen Stacy is no ordinary girl..." Giving me the signal, I let my suit form over my body. Trying to appear casual as I did so, "She is actually an up and coming Avenger, most of you know her already through this viral video." I'm assuming there would be a pause in the finished version that had the video. "And thanks to her, I'm still alive to bring you this story."

To which I waved him off, "Yeah well, I just took the punches, I never would have gotten through this without you either."

"Now now, this interview isn't about me." Eddie chuckled lightly, "Lets get down to details, about how you stumbled upon this crazed lizard man conspiracy..."

Well when you put it like that, the whole thing just sounds silly. "Alright, I'll set the record straight... It all started when I came to stay with my father for the week in New York."

I didn't hold much back. I gave every detail aside from the whole eating people stuff and Venom, though I'm not sure how much Eddie would actually use. I told him about the Prowler, and Miles without giving any actual names. The threats on my Dad's life, Titania, the other enhanced. Working with Spiderman, and fighting an army of lizard people Connors was intending to turn everyone into. It all sounded crazy now that I was playing it back, and to think all happened over the course of a few days too... Either way, once I was finished, Eddie started to pack up.

"So you don't wanna do a reshoot at all?" He asked while I helped.

I waved him off, "Nah, I think that went pretty well."

"You want _all_ of this to go out? Because I can trim the parts that don't look too good."

"Its fine, really, I don't want people to think I'm some unfeeling robot." Besides that sounded dishonest.

"Alright, well... Thanks, and good luck." Eddie Brock extended a hand, as we prepared to part ways.

"Thanks, you too." I nodded, offering a smile of my own before shaking his hand. "Let me know if you ever need help fighting monsters."

"Right, and let me know if you need help breaking into any place." He chuckled in response, before he started making his way to the door. "Also... Keep doing what you're doing, I think you're gonna be a great Avenger." He offered with a smirk, "I think you've got something the others don't."

I wasn't really sure what to make of that in the moment, so I just placed a hand on my hip. "Yeah I sure do, its a parasite."

To which he chuckled in response, "Yeah, maybe... Good bye Gwen."

"Good luck, Eddie."

And just like that, Eddie Brock walked out of my life.

**. . .**

Right, so... Context, recap, all that stuff.

It was the morning after what happened at the CIT. I thought I'd be out for a long time after staying up so late and working so hard, but I had a hard time actually staying asleep. So I was up bright and early, enjoyed breakfast with my Dad and even had him give me a haircut. This blonde mop was getting unruly anyways, so I had it cut pretty short, barely going past my ears.

The Prowler had his gear scrapped, and he was going to be put on trial for his involvement. Miles wasn't happy about it, and didn't want to talk to me in person. But thanked me for what I did, which made me feel better about the whole thing. The lizard people were loaded up and taken away by Damage Control, along with Titania and that mystery man. As far as I knew, our speedster was still in the hospital but Mr. Stark told me they'd be moving her soon. I had to guess they were all going to be put in a Vault, or some off shore facility Tony called "The Raft". I really didn't like the sound of either.

But Mr. Stark seemed to pick up on that, so he put word in at the Hospital to let me through. So that was my next destination, as the elevator took me up. I reached the floor I needed to be on, and it wasn't hard to find her room. Just had to spot the armed guards standing out front, and make my way over.

"Hey, here to speak with the uh... Prisoner?" Yeah, that sounded right.

They both looked down at me, quirking an eyebrow before nodding slowly. Good, because I wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. Stepping through the door, I saw two more guards inside, each carrying rifles. While the speedster was laid on the bed, arms and legs strapped down. An IV in her arm, and a machine monitoring her erratic heart rate. She was awake, but didn't look like she'd gotten much sleep either.

Strangely enough, her face had healed. Which was impressive, considering I'm sure I broke her nose. "Hey there..." I greeted awkwardly.

She was already staring back at me, narrowing her eyes for a moment as if she had to remember who I was. "You... Oh, you're..." Trailing off before looking away slowly, towards the window.

Yeah, I doubt she really wanted to talk. And I was probably being selfish, I felt like I was trying to get closure for myself. "Can you guys give us a second?" I asked, looking to the guards.

They looked between one another, before the larger of the two grunted, "You've got ten minutes, then we're prepping for transfer."

"Of course, thank you." I nodded politely, and waited for them to step out. Before I made my way over to a seat near the hospital bed. "So..." Yeah how was I supposed to start this exactly?

"Why are you here?" Well there we go. Her head turning as she glared back at me. "What do you want?"

I chose my words carefully, "I just... Felt like I should come and see how you were doing before they..."

"Take me to prison," She finished the thought, some of her anger slipping away as she sighed. "Why? I tried to kill you..."

"I know what its like to be desperate." I answered calmly, and it was true. I'd basically spent the majority of this week in desperation mode.

"You don't know _anything._" She hissed, and just like that the anger was back.

And she was probably right. "Maybe I don't... But I'm here now, because I don't think you're a bad person." For the most part, no worse than me anyways.

She looked away towards the window again. Taking a few deep breaths, "Dr. Connors offered to help me, picked me up off the streets and promised to pay me in exchange for some tests."

"You were... Homeless?" Of course, a perfect supply of test subjects that wouldn't be missed.

"Yeah, I got kicked out of my home... I had... Problems," Before shaking her head, not wanting to go down that road I suppose. "He was messing with my body, trying to make me enhanced with DNA from others I think." She explained, narrowing her eyes at the memories. "This was just the only one that stuck." Before she scoffed, "And of course, the moment I have a chance to get away, I stop thinking straight try to go on a rampage."

I was leaning forward, elbows on my knees now. "I'm sorry..."

"Its not like any of it is your fault." She released a small sigh, "At least I'm out of that lab..."

Not what I meant, "No, I'm sorry for breaking your face last night," I elaborated, offering a small nervous smile. "I think I went a little overboard." I was trying to change the subject, for her sake.

"You did what you had to." Amy answered calmly, still no hint of anything but bleak on her face. "Maybe it would have been better if you had just killed me..."

Dark.

"Don't say that," I gently placed a hand on her bound arm. "I know its scary... But I think you and that other guy, you could get help." I offered, putting on a small smile. "You two didn't do anything wrong, nobody died because of you it was all just bad circumstances."

She looked at my hand, before looking up at me. "They're going to lock me up..."

"Well then," I wasn't really thinking before speaking. "I'll come visit, we're both just kids right? Gotta stick together." I added, giving her a little nudge. "I know it sucks, and its scary, but I want to help you... So you're gonna have to behave."

"You... You promise you'll come visit?" She stared back at me for a moment, but didn't wait for a response. "Okay... I'll try."

She wasn't smiling, but I could feel the tension in her muscles lessen. She was no longer pushing against the restraints. I breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "Thank you, for trusting me... I've gotta go, but I promise I'll talk to Secretary Ross and visit you as soon as I can."

She nodded slowly, "Okay Gwen... Gwen Stacy, right?"

To which I gave a thumbs up as I stood from my seat. "That's right, I'll see you again soon."

**. . .**

The day was dragging on, and I had to return to the compound soon. I know my week off wasn't technically over yet, but Ross was waiting to debrief me in person. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that, but it was unavoidable. Even so, there was something far more important that needed to be dealt with first. And it was between me and Venom, so once I got back to Dad's place I made my way up to the roof.

This one was a little higher than the ones I was used to doing business on, but the fresh air was great.

"Alright Venom, lets do this."

**_"I am ready... But not very eager."_**

Well at least we could agree on- No, actually. I wanted to do this, I was eager to do this. We said we were going to do this, and I wasn't backing out now.

"You and I need to be on the same page," I began, taking a deep breath in and letting it out. "What happened this week, between us... It can't happen again."

**_"I agree."_**

"Okay, so lets stop being stupid and just... Get everything out in the open," We were already inside each others head, it was time to break down any boundaries. "No more pushing down our thoughts, no more ignoring one another... No more glass wall."

**_"So where do we start?"_ **

I already had that in mind, "Why did me backing down make you so upset?" I wasn't mad about it anymore, there was no accusation in my voice.

**_"Because... Because ever since bonding with you, on this pitiful world, I am somebody." _**He explained, albeit begrudgingly. **_"I told you before, on my planet I was a low ranking soldier, but here I have power, influence! So when you backed down to nothing but words, well... It reminded me that maybe I'm not at the top of the food chain like I thought."_**

I nodded slowly, leaning back and staring up at the sky. "Is that it?"

**_"No... I am also very bad, at processing these... Human emotions."_**

I stifled a laugh, "You can say that again... But okay, from now on, no more making big decisions without talking it out... How does that sound?"

**_"I would appreciate that, I'd rather not be just your weapon." _**

Yeah, I could understand that. "Okay, now its your turn, if you've got anything on your mind... Let it out, tell me anything that's been bothering you!"

**_"..."_ **He remained silent for a moment, but I could tell he was thinking. **_"Why were you so desperate to be like them?" _**

I knew who he was talking about, but I still hesitated. "Like... Like who?"

**_"The Avengers." _**He clarified quickly, **_"You revere them, you want to be like them, I have watched you get maimed trying to do what they call 'the right thing'... And I do not understand why."_**

I didn't realize how _real _this conversation was going to get. And I had to think for a moment about my answer, maybe it was time to admit things I often laughed off. "Because... Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be anything more than 'Gwen Stacy', I wanted to be special... So when you body snatched me, I grabbed onto that feeling desperately." Its not like I didn't know, ever since leaving home I'd become a different person. I brought up my hands, staring at them. "Besides, you can heal me so... Its okay right? I can take the abuse that others can't, so I should right? So others don't have to die." Yeah, that was about the size of it. "But even now that I have these powers, I'm a trainee for the Avengers, and I've got people looking up to me... I still kinda feel the same... Maybe that's why I try so hard?"

**_"That doesn't sound very healthy, neither physically or mentally."_ **

"So what, you're a psychiatrist now?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes before bringing my hands down. "Its my turn again." And I already had the next question lined up. "This ones been bothering me for awhile actually, I always just assumed you didn't want to talk about it... But I'm starting to think you just don't care." I sat up slowly, "Why don't you ever talk about your home planet? Do you care at all that it got destroyed? That your people might be extinct?"

**_"... I think about Klyntar a lot," _**Was that the name of his planet? **_"Our people were wiped out, because the Mad Titan saw our kind as a plague... And he was right." _**

"What do you mean?" I asked, still wondering who this mad titan guy was. The one who'd supposedly sent that hunter after Venom.

**_"My people do nothing but consume, we selfishly gorge ourselves on other species." _**Venom scoffed, **_"If we found our way to your planet, it would be consumed over a long and bloody war... And we would do so without a second thought, because that is what we are... Parasites."_**

"So does that mean you... Don't care?"

**_"I like this planet, its much prettier than my own." _**He went on, not really answering the question. **_"I do not mourn for my people... However." _**I could feel a familiar sensation inside of him, a bubbling anger. **_"If I were to ever find myself face to face with the Mad Titan, Thanos..." _**He trailed off into a twisted, malicious chuckle. **_"I would rip his head from his shoulders..."_**

Fair enough. "You say you're not very good at processing emotions but I think you've got anger nailed." I joked lightly.

**_"Is it my turn yet?" _**I guess it was Venom's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah go for it."

**_"What do you think of me?" _**He asked bluntly, **_"I want to know, all the bad and good."_**

Huh, wasn't expecting that. "Well... I think you're a pain in the ass, but funny sometimes... You can be a jerk, but I know you're also kind of adapting to this new environment." I shrugged casually, rising to my feet and walking towards the railing round the edge of the rooftop. "I think you're not completely terrible, and... Well, maybe the way you do things isn't always the wrong way." I admitted, leaning against the railing. "Its savage, violent, and maybe not the most heroic way of doing things but... Not completely terrible." I repeated, not really sure how else to put it. "All in all... I guess I do like having you around, not just for the powers."

**_"Hmm... Interesting." _**

"Alright my turn," I smirked faintly, "Same question, what do you think of me?"

**_"I think that is a stupid question." _**He answered dismissively. **_"Besides, I just asked that question, you can't ask the same question."_**

"What? Why?"

**_"Its against the rules."_**

"Since when did we decide on rules!?" He couldn't be serious right now. "Come ooooooon!"

**_"Ugh, fine! You want to know? I think you are annoying, and overly emotional!" _**He huffed back at me.

Well, that wasn't too far from what was I expecting. "Oh, well I guess that's-"

**_"However..." _**But wait! There's more! **_"I also think you are... Much stronger than you realize." _**Oh wait, hold on, was he getting real right now? **_"Stronger than me I think, which I hate... And although you annoy me, and force me to experience these damnable emotions... I enjoy being a part of you." _**

My amusement had been swept away by surprise, as I stood staring out over the city. "Wow, Venom I didn't expect... Thanks." It was a lot to process, the last thing I expected was a compliment.

**_"Yes well... Don't let it go to your head, sentimental flesh bag." _**

"Right, of course." I chuckled, mood having brightened a bit. "Alright, I think Happy will be here soon... Time to pack up I guess."

**_"Back to our boring old life at the compound." _**

Ha, yeah... Boring...

It was a crazy week, and I was glad it was over.

But looking at what might be ahead, as I learn more about the world outside of my own...

I was scared, but at least I wouldn't have to face any of alone.


	25. Days Gone By

**And here we go, kicking off the last two short arcs before Infinity War/End Game. Just want to note that, in contrast to the _last _arc, these two kinda move at a fast pace. Which is... Sort of the point?  
**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Three Months Later**

They never let me go see her.

After what happened at the CIT, I was debriefed by a less than happy Secretary Ross. According to him, I was supposed to call this in, I shouldn't have acted alone, I abused my power. He didn't care what the situation was, and his reaction to learning that Connors was getting his material from someone in damage control was suspiciously tame. But I wouldn't be surprised to learn he was connected somehow, or if he'd just known about it and not said anything. I was of the firm belief that the man didn't care about us enhanced.

From my understanding, all the enhanced involved were moved to another prison. I just didn't know where... Which was probably good, because if I did I might do something stupid.

Things around the compound had changed, there was a shift in the atmosphere. Rhodes wasn't very talkative, Vision was often gone on trips to who knows where, while Tony and I were at odds. Because he agreed with Ross, I should have called for help, I shouldn't have tried to handle it alone. And he didn't do much to argue with Ross not allowing me to go see Amy. We'd had a few shouting matches over it, nothing too serious. Just a lasting sting between us.

So I spent the last three months training, studying, growing. Because I had to prepare for whatever was ahead. Even if that meant doing so in isolation. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd screwed up. Maybe if I'd done things differently, those two wouldn't have been forced into that position. Amy in particular was hard to think about. I'd promised to help her get better, and then I didn't.

But that was the past, today I had to put on a smile. It was time for my debut, the one I'd been putting off for awhile. But with my 18th birthday tomorrow, along with the signing of the Accords in a few days, it was about time they officially announce the newest Avenger.

"Alright, there are about twenty reporters waiting on the other side of that door." Tony explained, as we neared the door leading out to the main lobby. Yeah, I could already hear the chatter and smell those on the other side. "You get up to the podium, introduce yourself, they ask some questions and its over in an hour."

An hour? Good lord, "Right, in and out." I sighed lightly, mentally bracing myself. "I'll try to make sure Venom behaves."

Stark stopped for a brief second, "Yeah... About that," Bringing his hands together, shifting nervously. "Are you sure you want to introduce Venom?"

Oh boy, here we go. "Of course I'm going to," I scoffed, crossing my arms. "He's just as much part of this as I am."

"I know but," He paused briefly, trying to figure out how to word this. "Venom is, to those who aren't aware of all his_ lovable_ personality traits, kind of scary."

**_"Heheheheheh."_**

Was I supposed to care? "Aaaand?"

This didn't need to turn into an argument, but I was certainly willing to make it one. "Look, just... Make sure he's on his best behavior." Before he turned to the door, and took hold of the handle. "Here we go."

As the door opened, I was hit with flashing lights and instant vocal reactions. I could already tell I'd have a headache before this was over.

"That's right everyone, here she is!" Tony took to the podium first, the noise dying down and all camera's on him. "Our resident trainee, soon to be new Avenger, Venom!" Before he stepped down, ushering me forward.

I nodded, stepping up and getting blasted by more flashes. My god its broad daylight we have plenty of light, do these idiots not know how to turn off their flashes!?

"Yep, that's me," I laughed nervously, setting aside my growing annoyance as I stood at the podium. "Venom, at your service." I was bombarded by more noise as they barked questions, hands were raised, everyone was trying to get their voices heard.

"We'll start with... You!" Stark was evidently going to pick the reporters for me, great.

The others quieted down quickly as the man prepared to speak, at least they were polite. "Thank you, my questions is about your current attire, all images and video of you caught in action before now has been in full gear," He explained quickly. "So why is it you've chosen now not to wear your suit?"

Oh right, "Oh, well you see-" I let my suit begin to form, people snapping pictures left and right as I went through the transformation. Hiding my face, which was great because I was tired of fake smiling. "I've always got my suit."

"You, redhead in the back," Tony pointed out another reporter. "Fire away."

"So, Venom, the question on everyone's mind is what exactly _are _your abilities." She stated bluntly, holding the mic to her lips. "And what are their origins?"

Hmm, well I probably shouldn't show them everything. "Well, its kind of a long story," I scratched the back of my head, the hood and mask melting away to reveal my face again. "But basically, the meteor that crashed down in Queens six months ago had a passenger." I could practically feel Tony tensing up, fearing I was about to show off Venom. "He and I sort of... Bonded, and now I can do all these things." I held up one hand, my fingers growing in long jagged claws. Tendrils extended from my back as well, four hanging over my with their jagged or blunted tips. "That's the flashy stuff, the more subtle changes are that I'm basically better than an average person in every way." Finishing with a confident smirk.

Before she could ask any more, Tony pointed to another young man. "Your turn, front row."

"Yes thank you, so, you say that you... Bonded, with this alien, does that mean he is... Also here right now?"

Well this was a good a time as any, _"Go for it."_

"That is correct!" A series of shocked cries rang out as Venom jutted from my chest in a manner perhaps a little too similar to an Alien. Taking his usual form as the big, jagged toothed face slithering through the air. Cameras flashing pictures, and footage, or him. "Yes, please hold your applause..." He chuckled in amusement, shifting to my shoulder.

I looked over to Tony, who had a hand over his face. He shot me a look, to which I replied with a smug grin.

"This, is Venom." I introduced casually, getting into the groove of it. These reporters were eating out of the palm of my hand.

The questions kept coming, most revolving around Venom but some going back to me trying to figure more about who exactly I was. I made sure to duck questions that were perhaps a little too personal. And of course I didn't answer all the questions about our powers, keeping certain things in the dark. Like how we ate people, yeah that probably wouldn't inspire much confidence.

Over all, it went well. And after the hour passed, I was on my way out. Walking alongside Tony as the reporters were guided out.

"So, that went better than I expected." He pointed out.

I had my hands up behind my head, stretching as I walked. "I find your lack of faith, disturbing." Tony shot me a look, "What? Its from Star Wars."

"Have you been talking to Parker again?"

"Maybe..." He was the only one I knew that made those kinds of stupid references. "Not like I have much to do around here." Our activity in the last three months had been basically nothing. Nothing that required the entire team anyways.

"That's not a bad thing you know." Stark pointed out, as we reached the kitchen. "The whole reason we fight is to end the fighting."

I guess, "Yeah I know..." I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, removing the cap. "I'm just bored."

"Get a hobby," Stark shrugged casually, idly messing with his phone. "What do teenage girls your age normally do in their free time?"

I rolled my eyes at that, "Text their boyfriends and make stupid instagram posts."

"Huh, guess you can't do that." Tony answered absentmindedly, "I mean, you could try to get a boyfriend but... Yikes."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Not that I was offended... But I was kind of offended.

Rather than answer, Stark cleared his throat. "Anyways," Setting his phone aside. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big trip?"

Ugh, this again. "Yeah I know..." I sighed, shaking my head and setting the water aside. "I still don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal out of me signing the Accords."

"Well its... Mostly symbolic," Stark explained as he walked around the counter between us. "You've accomplished a lot, and the media is buzzing about you so... Signing shows that enhanced individuals can trust in the Accords." But I don't trust the Accords, not that I was going to say that. "On the legal side of things, its necessary because technically everything you've done in the field so far has been... _Not,_ legal." He shrugged, "Once you turn eighteen, you could be held accountable... Assuming the council wants to keep up the idea that there is no favoritism with the Avengers."

"You'd think that would have been obvious when they broke the Avengers in half." Ah yes, another world class performance of putting my foot in my mouth. I looked up from my hands to him, and boy was he giving me a look. One that just said, "Really?" But I quickly looked away, "Sorry, its just nerves... Forget I said anything."

After letting the silence hang between us for a moment. "No, you're partially right." Tony admitted, "The Accords created a lot of tension between us... But the way we handled it is what broke us."

He never did like to talk about what happened between him and Captain America. And this was the least antagonistic conversation we'd had in a long time, since before the CIT. "Well, no use dwelling on the past..." Yeah, I wasn't really sure what to say. "I guess I'll get packing..." Walking past him, and heading for my room.

"Don't stress too much over the details," Stark advised as I went. "You've just gotta stand in front of some cameras, say a few words and sign a piece of paper... Easy."

"Right, no big deal." I shrugged it off, before making the climb up to the floor my room was on.

**_"So, have you decided what to do yet?" _**

_"No... I know what I should do, but I don't know what I want to do." _Stepping through the door to our room, I closed it tightly and turned on the speakers nearby through my computer. Playing some relaxing music, trying to calm my nerves as I started packing.

**_"Well, you've got two days to decide."_**

Thanks Venom, always helpful.

"What do _you _think we should do?" I asked, opening up my suitcase and starting to dig through various clothes in nearby drawers. I really only needed a few extra pairs of clothes, I would only be in Vienna for like two days. "Do you want to sign the Accords?"

**_"... No, not really." _**The hesitation was surprising, like he actually had to consider it. **_"But... It may be the best course of action for the time being."_**

"For the time being?" I repeated, quirking an eyebrow while folding some clothes.

**_"A piece of paper cannot stop us from doing what we want," _**He scoffed, **_"No matter how many times we sign it."_**

"Its legally binding, we're expected to act with integrity."

**_"Hahahahahaahahahahaahahahahaahahahahah!"_**

I don't know what kind of response I was expecting. "Fair point... But seriously Venom, I'm starting to freak out here." I stated, stuffing the outfits I'd picked out into the case. "I want to keep being an Avenger, but I don't know if its worth shackling myself to these damn laws." I hated to admit it but, "I'm... I'm scared."

His laughter had come to a stop, and he was quiet for a moment. **_"What is most important to you, Gwen?"_**

Was that even a question? "My dad, of course." Making my way to the bathroom to grab my spare toothbrush.

**_"No, I mean... Beyond sentimentality and your connections to others." _**He elaborated, but somehow made even less sense. **_"What is most important to you, Gwen Stacy?"_**

Great, now we were having a deep conversation. I wasn't sure how to answer, before I paused briefly as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I remembered something, a sense of relief I felt a long time ago after my first mission. I stared into my own eyes, my reflection. And I knew who I was looking at.

Despite everything that's happened, it's still me.

"I think... No matter what happens," The words came out naturally, like it was obvious the whole time. "I want to be able to look at myself, and still see me staring back... Is that good enough?"

**_"..."_ **Ah, back to silence. He was pondering my words more than usual lately. **_"I will go along with whatever you decide, I trust your judgement."_**

So no pressure, right?

Oh well, like Venom said... I've got two days to decide, great.


	26. Gwen and Adachi's Excellent Adventure

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Unless I'm forgetting about a particular visit, I thought he was only allowed to see them to try and get information on Steve Rogers' location? But I could be wrong.**

**Happy April 1st Everyone :D**

**There is a TL;DR at the bottom of this page!**

**I am sorry for what you are about to witness...**

**If you aren't interested in reading a 6,000 word joke chapter, feel free to skip this chapter.**

* * *

"Ugh... My head." I felt a cold, smooth surface beneath me as I sat up slowly. Blinking in confusion as I tried to gather my bearings. It was dark, but not like night, more like somebody turned off half the lights. The walls around me were smooth and pure black, the edges glowing faintly white just barely giving me enough light to make out my surroundings.

My gaze drifting upwards, I realized I had to be dreaming.

As I stared into the swirling vortex of black and white in the sky above.

Likes clouds fighting to block the pure white light from raining down.

"Yeah... I'm definitely dreaming."

**_"Then it is a very authentic dream." _**

"Venom..." I looked down at my hands, "Wait... If you're here..." It wasn't often Venom was in my dreams, not when it wasn't some crazy mind talk crap. I was starting to panic, looking around for any sign of a living person. Wherever I was, this definitely wasn't the compound.

It was like some kind of city, I realized as I walked the streets. Every surface was smooth as glass, black as night and lines with a faint white lights struggling to keep themselves on. Great towers and sky scrapers reached towards the vortex above, some weren't even connected to the ground. Hovering buildings that looked as if they were desperately trying to reach the light getting choked out above.

**_"Wait, I smell something..."_ **

I stopped dead in my tracks, _"Which direction?"_

**_"Up ahead, it isn't moving." _**

Right, following that I continued forward more quietly. Going as far as to suit up, the hooded Venom skin forming over me. I tried my best to stick to the shadows, but I realized only now that there weren't any. Shadows weren't being cast by any of these buildings, as if this place just didn't obey natural laws.

Either way, it wasn't long before I noticed who Venom was smelling. Up ahead, there was a tall individual, maybe about six feet. Broad shouldered, wearing some regular looking clothes in the form of a black shirt and jeans. However, as he turned his oddly shaped head, my eyes widened.

_"He's one of those lizard people!" _I internally shouted. This had to be a nightmare, I was dreaming about the CIT, that's the only explanation!

Strangely enough though, this guy didn't look anything like the lizard people created by Dr. Connors. His scales were black, with lighter toned spaces between them. His eyes were big and had bright blue irises with black schlera, they looked intelligent, more human than the others. Two horns jutted from the back of his head, with a flourish of dense black feathers between them, going down the back of his neck. A long tail was behind him as well, it looked powerful.

**_"He might have answers."_**

_"Right..." _I nodded, taking one more step and getting ready to-

I froze for a split second as his head snapped around to look at me. "Found you!" His voice was deep, but didn't sound like the hissing snarling from Doctor Connors either.

Either way, I wasn't going to be the one taken by surprise. "You'll wish you hadn't!" Breaking into a sprint for him as tendrils fired out of my back. Blunted tips aimed for his head so I could knock him out.

He jumped back with surprising agility, using powerful legs and his tail to spring himself out of my reach. "Fancy Quirk you've got there, but you'll have to be a lot faster than that!" Landing on his heels, he launched himself straight at me. I barely had time to react before he slammed his head into my own, even through Venom's armor I could feel it.

This guy wasn't just some flailing lizard monster, he was well trained.

And what the hell does he mean by Quirk?

Venom's spiked tendrils fire out, attempting to stab into him. But their razor sharp edges barely scratched more than the surface of his scales, tearing into his back shirt. Even so it elicited a hiss of pain from him, so that was something. The lizard man tried to back up, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Lunging for him, I laid my knuckles across his jaw.

It felt like punching a brick wall, just what the hell is this guy made of!?

"Gaah!" I had the wind and almost my dinner knocked out of my as he spun around and slammed that massive tail into my gut. Venom's armor didn't mean anything with this kind of blunt force.

"I don't know who you are," He grabbed me by the hood and lifted me off my feet with one hand. "But you'd better start talking fast, what is this place? Why did you bring me here villain!?"

Swinging my feet up, I planted them on his chest and kicked off as hard as I could. Knocking the wind out of him briefly while I landed on my feet. "I don't know what you're talking about! I just woke up here and you're the first person that I saw!"

He didn't retaliate, but didn't lower his guard either. He was in some kind of fighting stance, martial arts? "Alright... Lets say I believe that, who are you?"

Screw that, "You first."

He scoffed in response, "Hey, _you_ attacked me."

Okay, that was a fair point. "Alright, fine... I'm Gwen Stacy." Letting my mask melt away to reveal my face to him.

Which seemed to ease the tension I could visibly see. "You're... You must be a student too," What? "I'm Kaiji Adachi, Class 1-A of the Hero Course."

Yeah all of that went in one ear and out the other. "Did I hit you harder than I thought?" I scoffed, "I'm not in any classes or hero courses... And what kind of name is Kaiji Adachi? Where are you from?"

"Japan," He crossed his arms, seemingly taking offense to my words. "And based on your blunt and impolite nature, I'm guessing you're American?"

Alright, maybe I deserved that. This guy definitely wasn't an enemy, I think. "Okay okay, sorry this is all just... Stressful." I lowered my guard, finally, and looked around at our surroundings. "Wherever we are, we need to get out of here."

"And find whoever brought us here." Adachi nodded, approaching me but keeping a comfortable distance.

Before I could respond, heavy footsteps began to echo up the road. Both of us looked towards it, and spotted... Well, I don't really know what this thing was.

It looked like a man, at least in shape. But its body was... Smooth like glass, like the walls around is. And encased inside was pure entropy, a swirling mass of stars in an empty void. He had no defining features, just a humanoid body with broad shoulders and two piercing white eyes that showed no emotions, empty. He walked towards us slowly, movements almost autonomous.

"I bet you ten dollars it was that guy." I said, mask reforming over my face.

Adachi dropped into a fighting stance once more, "Alright, lets play this cautious... We don't know what this guy is capable of, we need to bait out his Quirks and find his weakness."

"Why the hell do you keep calling it that?" I asked, shooting him a sideways glance as Venom's tendrils hovered around me, ready to stab forward. "You mean super powers right?"

"Of course! What else would I mean!?" He hissed back.

The man before us came to a stop, slowly raising his left arm. He said no words, but I could feel vibrations in the air. A low whistling sound began to fill my ears, getting louder and louder as a tiny black bead formed in his palm.

"That looks bad," I shouted, the orb getting bigger as the whistling sound turned into a hiss, volume increasing with each second. "We should move!"

"Go for the flank after he fires!" Adachi shouted back over the noise as it turned from a hiss to something eerily akin to a high pitched scream. "I'll keep his focus on me!"

His death wish, I guess.

The attack finally went off, a beam of pure black firing at the both of us. We sprung in different directions, I went for the walls of the buildings to our left while Adachi rolled right and broke into a sprint for our assailant. Looking back, I saw the beam cut clean through the street and deep into a hollow world below. Splitting the street down the middle for a second before it started to reform.

_**"What the hell is this place!?" **_

It was good to know I wasn't the only one confused and horrified.

"My turn!" My eyes darted back to Adachi, as his feathers started to light up. Warping from black into a sharp electric blue, some of the spaces between his scales following. I wasn't sure what he was doing, before I noticed the light starting to emit from his mouth. "HRAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Adachi slid back on his heels as the beam of blue light erupted from his maw. Crossing the distance between him and this mystery man in a split second before it exploded against his open palm. The beam burning against him as smoke spread through the street. It only lasted for a moment however, as a gust of wind blew away the cloud. Adachi's beam was splashing against his palm, but doing no real damage.

He seemed distracted, so I made my move. Running along the building wall, I got behind this freaky looking bastard. Using the wall itself as a springboard, I launched myself right at him. Cocking back my right arm as it formed into a serrated blade, aiming for his heart.

Of course, that was the plan. Before two more arms reached out of his back and caught my blade.

And his grip was tight! "Gnngh! Dammit! Let me go!" My eyes darting up to the back of his head as it snapped around to look at me. "What the hell..."

An unseen force erupted between us, like gravity was turned against me and blasted me right off my feet. I was sent sky high, before crashing back down on the street. My body felt crippled, the same way it felt after I was hit by the Abomination. Venom rapidly working to heal me.

"Gwen!?" I heard Adachi's voice, evidently he'd stopped attacking.

Finally I was able to look up, sitting up on my elbows only to see another one of those black orbs aimed right at me. The man was going to fire again, I could hear the scream as my ears stopped ringing. Bracing for the inevitable, I closed my eyes.

"Run!" It wasn't Adachi's voice, and I opened my eyes just in time to see another being between us. And when the one trying to kill me fired, his beam was met with a barrier of light that held the attack at bay. It looked almost the same as the one trying to kill me, but its body was feminine, and rather than a black void this one was pure white with specs of black throughout its strange glass body.

I was still processing, I could already tell today was gonna be a long one. "Who are you-"

"I said RUN!" She shouted at me, sliding back inch by inch, struggling to maintain the barrier. "GO!"

"HYAAAAH!" Both of us looked forward, just in time to see Adachi slamming the black creature upside the head with his massive tail. The blow sent him flying, crashing through the nearest wall and bringing the power struggle to an end.

Why didn't he block that one?

The lizard man landed on his feet, panting lightly. "You two alright?"

Getting back to my feet quickly, "Yeah, but did you seriously just yell 'hyah' when you hit him?"

"There is no time!" The white woman exclaimed, grabbing us by our wrists before she started to run. We were forced to move along with her, running further and further away from the being that was trying to kill us. We turned another corner and she finally stopped. "Both of you, listen to me." Releasing our wrists, sounding absolutely frantic. "You want to get home, yes? Then do as I say, you must reach the tower at the city center... I will lure the Cataclysm away, and wait for you there."

"Hold on," Adachi held up his hands. "We need some answers!"

"No kidding." I nodded in agreement, "What the hell is this place? Why were we brought here?"

"We do not have time for this!" She exclaimed, before taking in a deep breath and sighing despite her lack of a mouth. "Look, you want to return to your own realities yes? Then please just trust me, I will explain everything once you are safe."

Without giving us a chance to argue, she took off. Running back around the corner, her feet seeming to only make contact with the air just above the surface.

Adachi and I both looked to one another. I guess that was about all we were going to get for now, so we started making our way to the city center. Taking the direction she pointed us in, and sure enough a massive spire could be seen even from this distance. Directly below the vortex... I'm sure the two things are completely unrelated. The minutes were passing by quickly, as we drew closer and closer to the spire itself.

As we walked however, remaining mostly silent, I think both of us were considering what she'd said.

About returning to our own _realities._

"So..." Adachi was the first of us to finally say it. "I guess we're both from Earth, just... Different versions of it maybe?"

I nodded slowly, still kinda processing that. "Yeah, that's what it sounds like..." And warding off an existential crisis.

"But both our realities have people with super powers." Adachi added, looking at me as we walked. "Is being a super hero a profession for you as well? Do you go to school for it?"

I blinked in surprise, "Uh... No, well I mean... Kind of? The profession thing anyways." I had to get my thoughts in order. "Wait, there are enough super humans in your world to make a profession and schools out of it?"

"Of course," He nodded, "Over 80% of the worlds population has developed some kind of unique ability, we call them Quirks."

"EIGHTY PERCENT!?" I exclaimed, nearly tripping. That sounded horrifying!

**_"It sounds fun."_**

Like, imagining there being literally hundreds of people as scary as Titania or the abomination running around! "How do you guys get anything done? Is your world a dystopia!?"

Earning a laugh from him, "What?! No of course not!" I didn't believe him. "We have strict laws, you have to be certified to use your Quirk on other people, and heroes keep villains from causing trouble... At least, most of the time." He got a little more grim at the end there, I guess everything wasn't peachy-keen in his world either. "But most people have Quirk's that are completely harmless, like glowing fingers or... Like, this one time at our school Sports Festival I saw a guy attending that was just a platypus man."

School Sports Festival? And earlier he mentioned Class 1-A. "Okay hold on, you're in school right? So is this hero course thing like a college thing?"

"Nope," Adachi waved off that notion like it was silly. "I'm enrolled at UA High, and I'm a first year student, I'm only sixteen after all." He shrugged casually, "But the first year is almost over, and I recently got my Provisional License."

"HOW ARE YOU ONLY SIXTEEN!?" I demanded, walking circles around him as we went. Examining his six foot tall lizard body, and from what I could see through his torn shirt, his rigid muscles. "You are built like a brick house! I mean seriously you could grind meat on those abs!" Alright that might have come out wrong.

Earning another laugh from him, "Ha! You think those are impressive? You should see my buddy Kirishima, his abs are _rock hard_, literally."

"... Is his power having a rock hard body?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Ugh!"

"Okay but what about your world?" Adachi asked curiously, "I take it people with super powers aren't as common?"

"There are a lot of them popping up lately," I explained, rubbing my temples as I sighed. "But nothing like what you're talking about..."

"Well who takes care of villains using their powers illegally?" Adachi questioned.

"That would be the Avengers, of which I am a trainee." I stated proudly, "Earth's mightiest heroes, so far their victories include repelling an alien invasion and stopping a psychotic Artificial intelligence from destroying the world... As well as a number of other, smaller individual exploits."

"Huh, man that sounds like stuff straight out of some big action movies." Adachi stated bluntly, hands behind his head as he walked.

"Yeah well, your world sounds like something out a comic book." I rolled my eyes as I shot back. Before my thoughts turned to something else, as we neared the spire. "By the way, what is your 'Quirk' anyways? Dragon man or something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

He wasn't serious, right? "You are a lizard man that shoots heat beams out of his mouth."

"Oh, yeah I can see that." I wanted to punch him. "But my Quirk is called Kaiju." He stated in a matter of fact tone, "I can turn into a giant fire breathing lizard."

I didn't believe a word of it.

"So, like the monster Godzilla?"

"More like the Hero Godzillo."

"I'm pretty sure we're saying the same thing."

"So what's your power?" He asked as we reached what I assume were the front doors. "You can create weapons, armor..."

"I have an alien living inside me, can do all of those things and more." I shrugged, "Come say hi Venom." I'd give him a little spook for kicks.

"HELLO!" Venom lunged out of my chest at him, the head sticking out right at Adachi.

Sadly, he didn't even flinch, just blinked in surprise. "Oooh, my friend has something like this..."

To which Venom looked between us both. "He... He does?" Sounding confused.

"Yeah, but his looks like a bird." Adachi shrugged, "Tt's also not an alien, he calls it... A manifestation of darkness or something."

"That sounds so much cooler than parasite or alien," Venom said, looking back at me. "I propose we start using that title."

This conversation was getting out of hand, and we were here anyways so... "Lets just get inside, and hope that lady is here..."

**. . .**

The interior was much nicer than the exterior. Passing through the strange mirror-like doors, we stepped into a massive chamber of white lights. Not a single bit of the blackness we'd seen outside. Walking forward, we entered some kind of atrium. But there were no floors to this massive tower, just hovering platforms that lead all the way to the top in this one enormous room.

"This is... A lot." Adachi muttered, as we reached the center.

"You made it," Her voice again, as she materialized seemingly out of thin air. "Thank the Light."

"How did you beat us here?" I questioned, crossing my arms. "You were leading away that thing right?"

"What you saw was a manifestation of my power," She explained calmly. "My body cannot leave this tower, but I can deploy those hollow shells to do work beyond its walls."

"So can you answer our questions now?" Adachi asked, more focused on our surroundings. "Like where are we, who you are, what that thing was, why are we here... That kinda stuff."

"Of course," She bowed her head, "Please, have a seat." With the snap of her fingers, a table with chairs materialized. "Would you like anything to eat?"

**_"Yes."_**

"No thank you." Adachi waved her off, "Not really hungry."

**_"Prick!" _**

I ignored him, and took a seat at the table while she kept hovering above. "I am The Keeper, and you were unfortunately pulled from your realities to this place we call the Metaverse."

"Question," I raised my hand. "That sounds like a made up word."

"All words are made up." She answered simply.

"And that wasn't a question."

I shot Adachi a glare, "Who's side are you on?"

"Anyways," She paused briefly before continuing. "The Metaverse is located at the center of all existence, all realities connect to here, the center point of an infinite number of locations." Oh hey here comes that existential crisis again. "I believe you were pulled from your realities by interference with the Vortex caused by the Cataclysm."

"You are throwing around a _lot _of proper nouns right now." Adachi made a fantastic point.

To which the Keeper sighed, "The Vortex is the gate way in and out, the Cataclysm is the creature that attacked you... Just as I am a manifestation of light, he is a manifestation of darkness."

"And why is he allowed to run around out there while you're stuck in here?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Because I am bound by creation to remain here," She stated grimly. "While darkness will always flourish, and find its roots elsewhere given time."

"No kidding..." Adachi muttered, before shaking his head. "Alright, so why is it trying to kill us?"

"The Cataclysm is still young and grows stronger with every distorted reality, every timeline thrown out of its natural order." She explained, "Your arrival here was an accident, but should you not return to your own worlds and restore balance the absence of your existence will cause those realities to collapse and they will sink into darkness as well... Making the Cataclysm stronger... And that is _all _he understands right now."

Sounds simple enough, "Alright, then lets get up to that portal and get out of here."

"I have already begun funneling what power I have into the Spire" She assured with nod, "The portals will open shortly, and you can both go home."

"Okay... But what happens here once we leave?" Adachi questioned.

The Keeper hesitated briefly, lowering her head. "You've seen the city outside, it has already nearly succumb to darkness... But even should the Cataclysm succeed and consume all the Light here, it cannot tamper realities that have not yet reached their natural end... And the Metaverse is infinite, life will go on."

Well that's... Bleak. But by the way Adachi was clenching his fists, I could kinda tell he wasn't the "takes no for an answer" kinda guy super hero. "And there isn't anything we can do about it?"

"No, not you, not with your current power." The Keeper answered bluntly, "Even together, you could not defeat the Cataclysm... You would be pushed to the very limit, and then you will die."

"Hmph, shows how much you know." And now he was smirking, what the hell was Adachi thinking? "Where I come from, we don't believe in limits." He stated, rising from his seat. "We go beyond, Plus Ultra style." What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Can the Cataclysm leave here through the portals as well?"

The Keeper sounded about as confused as I felt. "No, he is unable to access the Light required to jump between active realities..."

"So its simple," Adachi shrugged, "We open a portal to some terrible reality, and kick his ass in!"

I blinked in surprise, "That... Actually makes sense." Looking to The Keeper.

"I..." She didn't have anything other than eyes to give an expression. But I could tell she was just as dumbfounded. "I never... Considered that, the idea of sacrificing another reality to... Slow him down... That sounds incredible immoral."

"You said there are infinite realities right?" I asked, "You telling us you can't find _one_ that's just filled with like zombies or pedophiles or something?"

"W-Well..." If she had a face, I'd bet money it would be blushing with embarrassment right now. "There are... A few... But zombies have a right to exist too don't they?"

A thunderous crash from the entrance drew all of our attention. The walls began to crack, no guessing who it might be. "Get the portal open!" Both Adachi and I ordered, moving past her. "We'll hold him off."

"B-But you mustn't-"

The walls shuddered and cracked, as another crash sounded from the other side. The structure about to give way, Adachi looked to me. "You ready for this?"

For possibly being wiped from existence? No, "Hell yeah." But I was ready to kick some ass.

The final blow was struck, the mirror wall was shattered. Shards of light were sent flying towards us, but they dissolved into thin air before ever reaching us. If it wasn't for the psychotic cosmic murder monster on the other side, I'd say it looked pretty beautiful.

And of course, in his hand was another one of those black orbs.

"ShiiiiIIIT!" My eyes darting to Adachi, "We've gotta mo-" But my words hitched, as I saw his body starting to rapidly expand. Hunched over, arms growing longer and thicker, his size increasing drastically. He must have been almost thirty feet tall by the time it stopped, massive wings jutting from his back while the feathers running all the way down his spine were lit up like a Christmas tree. His claws were dug into the floor to brace, "Oh god."

**_"We should take cover."_**

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **His voice thundered, shaking the earth itself as he unleashed that massive torrent of concentrated heat. His beam made contact with the orb that the Cataclysm was preparing, the two forces struggling against one another before the darkness began to slowly push back his fire.

But I had an opening, racing along the flank as their struggle continued. My right arm clenched into a fist, Venom's hide hardening over and forming studs turning my hand into a grotesque club. I made my attack, jumping in from the edge and swinging as hard as I could. "Block this you son of a bitch!"

The clang of my studded arm slamming into his glass head resounded throughout the chamber. His beam cut off as I rattled his brain case, exposing him to Adachi's attack. But before the beam could hit him, I watched the Cataclysm bring up his hands. I could feel that same force as before stopping the beam from making contact. I dodged out of the way, not wanting to take another heavy hit like before.

_"Wait a second..." _I noticed something, a sort of... Energy, emitting from his hands as he held back Adachi's beam.

It clicked for me in an instant, as Adachi stopped firing his attack and lunged for him. **"YOU'RE MINE!" **Attempting to slam down both fists and crush him.

The Cataclysm simply held up one hand, and it was like gravity itself was distorted. Adachi's massive fists were stopped before they could make contact, that same unseen force blasted him skyward. Sending him crashing into a portion of the lower ceiling. But our enemy wasn't giving him any chance to recover, two more orbs formed in his hands. And he opened fire, unleashing those pitch black beams.

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted, fearing what might happen if they made contact.

Adachi kicked off the wall with his powerful legs, evading the first beam. But- **"GRAH! Dammit!" **The second cut clean through his left arm just below the shoulder. The massive limb came crashing down to earth, the thing must have been the size of a pickup truck! His blood leaking out all over the clean white floor.

"Disgusting..." I muttered, before swallowing nervously. "But... That is... A _lot_, of fuel."

**_"Now you're thinking like a parasite, lets go!" _**

"Adachi!" I shouted while running across the hall. "Just hold on! And don't lose any more limbs!"

**"No promises!" **He snarled out from above, I watched him evade another beam. He was surprisingly agile in the sky for his size. Swooping low, he took a swing at the Cataclysm with his remaining arm just as the beams stopped firing. Just like before, it was stopped by an unseen force. And Adachi was blasted by that immense power, sending his gargantuan ass smashing across the atrium.

I reached the arm, and quickly got to work. "Hurry it up Venom!" Tendrils lashing out of my body left and right, stabbing into the massive limb. I could feel the biomass pouring in, I could feel my strength growing. It felt different, maybe because I was eating something from another reality, or because Adachi was evidently MUCH stronger than anything I'd consumed before, but... "This is... This is..."

_**"POWER!"**_

"The portal is open!"

My head whipped around, as a pillar of light came down in the center of the atrium. I couldn't see anything inside, but if she said that was it... "ADACHI!" I shouted to him, my body shifting to pure black as I grew larger in size by a few inches. The arm breaking down to nothing behind me.

**"Ugh... What did you do to my arm!?" **The massive beast exclaimed.

"I ate it! Not important!" I replied, "He can't attack and defend at the same time!" I'd figured it out, and we were going to use it. "The same power he attacks with, is used to manifest his defenses! He can't do both at the same time!" I felt such a rush, so close to going berserk like we did before.

**"Gnngh..."** Adachi groaned as he forced himself up, breathing out a plume of steam from his mouth. I assume breathing fire wasn't too forgiving on the lungs. **"Then you'd better not miss your shot!" **Before he inhaled deeply, the Cataclysm was already waiting to meet his challenge. Holding up two black orbs, preparing to overpower him and end it. **"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

With that thunderous roar came his atomic fire, and my signal to move. I moved faster, more precisely, than before. Their beams clashed, pushing against one another while I slid in behind the Cataclysm. Cocking back my right hook, as the muscles bulged so painfully. Threatening to tear my arm apart, but it hurt so good! "I'm only gonna warn you once, fuck stick!" I shouted with wicked glee, that same primal hunger, fury and excitement coursing through me.

As I laid my massive fist against his back.

**"STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING REALITY!"**

The impact shook the earth, shattering what little remained of the floor beneath my feet. And sent the Cataclysm careening towards the portal, cracks lacing up and down his back where my fist made contact. He was unable to correct course, and went flying right in the beam of light. And the moment he passed through, The Keeper slammed it shut.

As he vanished, and silence returned, I pulled myself together. Panting heavily, still a bit overloaded with power, as I stumbled over to the others. Adachi had shrunk down to his usual size, pretty quickly too. Was learning to do it that fast part of his training? He certainly transformed really quick too. Either way, his arm wasn't a bloody stump, so that was cool.

"I can scarcely believe what I have witnessed," The Keeper said, sounding completely in awe. "I... I must apologize, I greatly underestimated you, or perhaps... Overestimated the Cataclysm, and mistook his raw power for combat prowess."

"He's strong." Adachi nodded, "But inexperienced, you said he was young right?" Quirking an eyebrow, "I'd hate to think of what that guy might be capable of if he... Trained his power." Before he looked over to me, "Yeah also, why did you eat my arm?"

"Because I had to get SWOLE dumb ass!" I laughed at him openly, still a little off my rocker on this power trip. "Whatever, doesn't matter, still kicked his ass." I stated boldly, as two more beams of light came down in the center. "I take it this is our ride?"

The Keeper nodded, "Yes, as much as I wish I could thank you more for what you've done for... This is all I can offer." She held out her hand to Adachi, and slowly his arm regrew perfectly in place.

"Oh wow," He blinked in surprise, "Thanks... It would have been back in a few days, but thanks."

"And you." The Keeper turned to me, and tapped a finger to my forehead before I had a chance to swat her hand away.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to... Ugh, my head." And then came the aftermath of the near blood rage. "Oh god... I feel tired."

"I have expelled the excess build up of biomass." She said simply.

**_"That was MINE! Give it back!"_**

"I am sorry this all happened, but I very happy to have met you both... And I thank you for saving this place, even if only for a few millennia."

"Of course!" Adachi exclaimed, flashing a toothy grin. "I'm a Hero aren't I? Its literally my JOB to help people."

This guy, give me a break. "Alright, well if this crazy train is finally over, I'm gonna go back home and take a nap... It was cool meeting you, Kaiji Adachi."

"Yeah, you too..." He nodded, stepping up to his portal. "Oh and, for future reference, my hero name is Rizado."

I shot him a curious look, "Rizado huh? I take it that means something special?"

But he laughed at that, "Nope! Doesn't mean anything special, just Lizard."

Of course, because the giant fire breathing lizard monster was also humble. "Oh screw off." I scoffed, stepping up to the portal.

"Hey wait!" Adachi stopped me for a moment, standing beside his own portal. "I guess we probably aren't gonna ever see each other again huh?"

"That is correct." The Keeper nodded. "Such circumstances lining up again would be... Illogical."

Right, of course. "So, same time next year?" I questioned with a smirk, and gave them both a wave.

Before I stepped through my own portal.

And everything went white.

**. . .**

"Hngh?" I blinked, rolling over to the sound of my alarm going off. "Mm... 6:00AM..."

The contents of my dream fading from my mind, as they usually did it seemed. Nothing but vague details left behind. But maybe that was a good thing.

"Time to get ready and go see Dad," I sat up in my bed and started to stretch. "Not a lot of time before I gotta be at the airport."

It was almost time, after all. With today being my Eighteenth Birthday.

"Ugh... Why is my arm so damn sore?"

* * *

**Happy April Fools day everyone!**

**I apologize for posting this monstrosity, but I just wanted to write something less structured and more joking and fun. And what better time to make a zany crossover episode then on April Fools day?! **

**For those who might not understand, Adachi comes from my "RISE Heroes of Tomorrow Revamped" Story, a My Hero Academia Fanfiction. It, along with his much worse predecessor, was the first MAJOR story I ever wrote here on FF. Of course, I don't think its nearly as well written as Gwenom. But I still love the main character because, well, he was my first OC that I really enjoyed writing a story for. Adachi and Gwen are my babies and I just couldn't resist the silly opportunity to throw them into the mixing pot together :3**

**Again, I apologize for jerking the wheel on our plot. Your regularly scheduled Gwenom will return tomorrow morning lol**


	27. Life Comes At You Fast, Too Fast

"So why all the way in Vienna?"

"Because its where the Accords were first ratified almost a year ago." I explained, walking with my Dad through the terminal at the air port. "Before it was bombed, but they've rebuilt it so... They wanna do this there."

He nodded, as we neared the point he could go no further. Not without a ticket anyways, "Well be careful, I know you'll only be gone for a few days but still."

"I know," I replied with a small smile. "And I'll be sure to get plenty of pictures, visit some local landmarks, the full tourist experience."

"I hope you have fun." He chuckled, before a moment of silence hung between us. Like we both had something we needed to say.

And I was the first to take the leap, "Hey Dad, do you think-" But I stopped myself, "Actually, never mind... I'll see you when I get back." Pushing down these doubts, I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay..." He seemed worried by the way I was acting. But hugged me back, "Call me if you need anything, or want to talk... Good luck, I'll be watching." He added with a smile, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Thanks Dad." Giving him a faint smile, before making my way through the terminal to my plane.

**_"Clocks ticking."_**

_"Shut up, I know that."_

After spending most of the morning with my Dad, celebrating my 18th Birthday in a somewhat rushed fashion, I had to catch my flight. The signing was tomorrow afternoon, and the trip overseas would take over eight hours. Luckily that would give me plenty of time to think, and hopefully come to a decision. But with every passing minute, every second I got closer to Vienna... It felt like I didn't really have a choice at all.

They expected me to sign, they weren't gathering the entire UN council together in Austria because I _might_ say no. My only options were sign, and be an Avenger. Or don't, and go home. Or worse, get charged with the vigilante acts I'd committed so far.

The more I thought about this, the more it all felt like a forgone conclusion.

Time was running out. The noose was tightening around my neck.

And I hated it.

It was 11:00pm by the time I arrived. I spent most of the flight on a laptop, listening to music, anything to distract myself. I was tired now, and a driver provided by Stark was taking me to the hotel room I'd be staying in. I was thankful for that, because aside from picking up a few phrases in the language in the days leading up to this, I did not speak German.

"I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow afternoon for the signing." The driver stated, as we pulled to our stop at the hotel entrance.

"Right, thanks." I nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping out. A young man in the hotel uniform tried to assist with my bags, but I waved him off. "No thanks, I can handle it." Wearing a polite smile, I made my way inside.

A quick stop at the desk and I had my room key. Most people seemed to know at least some English, so that was helpful. My room was on the third floor, somewhere right in the middle of the massive hotel. A simple suite with one big bed, thank god. I was so tired, I needed to lay down and rest. Even if it meant eating up more of the limited time I had left.

But maybe that was okay. Maybe I should just stop overthinking things, stop worrying about what might happen and just... Go with it.

Tomorrow, I would be signing the Sokovia Accords. And could officially call myself an Avenger, I should be excited about that... right?

**. . .**

It was a rough night, I'd been having a little too much trouble staying asleep in a bed I wasn't familiar with. But I woke up with a fresh new mindset, and now I had a day to kill. So I was going to try my best to enjoy Vienna, it was a beautiful city filled with culture I wasn't familiar with. So for now, I was a tourist. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt and the leather jacket my Dad had given me for my birthday, before making my way out into the city.

"So where do you wanna go first?" I asked, looking both ways before crossing the street.

**_"I am hungry, we must sample the local cuisine!" _**

"Sounds good to me." There was something freeing about accepting that I had no control over what was about to happen. Accepting that this was going to go down one way whether I liked it or not. So it was time to stop stressing out over the details, and just strap in for whatever ride was waiting for me.

I stopped at a lovely little cafe for breakfast, managing to read the menu's well enough to put in my order along with a coffee. I usually hated the stuff, but maybe a little caffeine would help with the lack of sleep. After placing the order, I found myself a little singles table by the window.

"Ihr Essen wird gleich raus sein." The waitress said with a smile, setting down my coffee and letting me know the food would be out shortly. I wasn't exactly fluent, but I understood most of those words.

"Thank you- Uh, danke vielmals" I nodded, the freckled woman stifling a laugh. In response to me butchering the language I would assume.

**_"Did you order it with chocolate?" _**

_"Yes." _I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage.

**_"Good." _**Yeah, that was another new thing. Apparently Venom had a sweet tooth, specifically for chocolate. In his own words, **_"I just feel really good after eating it." _**Whatever that means.

"This seat taken?" I wasn't expecting to hear someone speaking English without an accent. Well, without a German accent anyways. So I was surprised to look up and see a dark skinned man standing there. He was older than me and looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Wearing a black suit, with a silver necklace that stood out. He had a well trimmed beard, dark bushy hair on his head.

"Uh, no, I guess not." I answered, adjusting myself to a bit more proper posture as he took the seat across from me.

"I do not mean to intrude," Yeah he definitely had an accent, one I didn't recognize. "But I had to ask, are you the... Venom, everyone is talking about?"

Well at least he had the decency to lower his voice. But still, I didn't have any idea who this guys was so defensive mode it is! "At the moment, I'm just a girl getting breakfast." I countered casually, sipping my drink.

"Of course," He bowed his head slightly. "I am... An assistant to one of the UN council members, that will be at the signing." He explained, but I had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth. "I heard you arrived last night, and wanted to make sure you were finding your way around well enough."

The waitress returned, setting down my food. A plate with some sliced fruits, a freshly baked bun and some marmalade on the side beside some sausage. "Well if you're worried about me finding my way to the signing, I'll be there." I assured, grabbing my utensils, "But for right now, I'm just Gwen Stacy the tourist."

To which he nodded, "Fair enough, still... I promised that I would get you to the signing on time, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

I wasn't going to argue, but I was certainly annoyed. "Hmm, well I hope you can keep up." I'd give him the slip, should be easy enough.

There a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, "Oh, I might surprise you."

"So what do I call you?" I asked through a mouthful of bread. "Or do you prefer, assistant?"

"T'Challa, is fine."

**. . .**

And that was how I once again found myself stuck in the presence of an older man. Ugh, it felt weird just thinking about it. I really needed to get some friends my own age. I mean, I had two, but one was running around saving Queens- Oh wait, its Fall... Peter is probably back in classes. And the other, well we don't talk much anymore.

Either way, with Mr. T'Challa tagging along, I began a short tour of Vienna. We have like six hours before I had to be at the signing, so I was gonna make the most of it. Swinging by the Prater Amusement Park, taking a ride on the massive Ferris Wheel and enjoying some pretty good carnival food. I was amazed by how much better it was here than in America, and there were no carnies!

Surprisingly, T'Challa was pretty good at keeping up. Despite my best efforts to slip away in crowds or through roundabout paths I was taking, he never fell behind. Or even if he did, somehow he always found me again. The man was good, I'd give him that. And he wasn't intrusive at all, basically just leading me around to interesting places, no prodding questions or concerns about the upcoming signing. It made me feel a lot better about the whole thing.

I guess a new mindset wasn't really enough to just... Forget about what I was about to do. Before I knew it, morning turned into afternoon. And my time was running out.

We finished a short tour of the Belvedere Palace, surprisingly Mr. T'Challa got us in without tickets. And now, we were making our way around a large pond out behind the building. Fountains spraying water in arcs across the surface. Flowerbeds lined much of the beautiful stone paths, and all I could think about was what a nightmare this place probably was to maintain.

"Care for a short break?" He offered, motioning to a nearby bench.

"Yeah, sure I guess." I answered, shrugging as I made my way over and sunk into the wooden seat. Leaning my head back to look at the cloudy skies above.

He sat down beside me, keeping a comfortable distance. Like most of the day, he didn't say much. But I could feel him watching me, the way he'd been watching me all day.

Of course I'd noticed, and I was still suspicious of this whole thing. "So... Are you really an assistant? Or are you just spying on me for them?" I asked absentmindedly.

To which he chuckled, finally looking away. "Am I really an assistant? No... But I am not spying on you." He assured, staring out over the water. "I was simply interested in the person everyone is talking about, the person they've decided to make this whole spectacle out of... I had nothing better to do today, and wanted to see you for myself."

"Hmm, and what do you see?"

"I see a child, trying to pretend that nothing is wrong."

Ouch, was it really that obvious. "Sure you aren't just seeing things?"

He remained silent for a moment, "You don't want to sign the Accords."

No, that's not- "I don't know what I want to do." I sighed, shaking my head and turning my gaze out over the water. "I want to be able to help others, to fight when the time comes, to do things that others can't... But I don't want to be somebodies weapon."

"They shackle you, because they fear you," For good reason, I guess. I have eaten at least seventy other human beings. "Only you can decide if this leash is worth it, if trying to earn their trust is worth it."

But I can't decide, don't you get that? "I guess so... You know, I thought when I woke up this morning, I'd had it figured it." I scoffed, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Just sign the stupid paper, be done with it... But everything is moving so fast, ever since I got on that plane I feel like I don't even have a second to process what's going on."

"You knew this was coming, months in advance." He pointed out, folding his arms over his chest.

"Uuugh... I know, its my own damn fault I haven't figured it out yet." I admitted begrudgingly, leaning forward with elbows on my knees. I shot him a sideways glance, he was still staring at me expectantly. "What? What do you want me to say?" I demanded, rising from my seat before turning on T'Challa. "You said it yourself, I'm a kid... I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what the right decision is but apparently everyone else thinks I do, even the damn alien living in my chest is leaving this one up to me, like WHAT!?" I ran a hand through my short hair, breathing out a heavy sigh. "Everyone expects me to do something, but I'm stuck wondering if what I'm about to do really matters..." I found myself retreating to my seat, slumping down into it with an exasperated huff. "Does my decision mean anything? Because with how this is going... I'm starting to think, that whatever I choose doesn't really matter... I'm not gonna change any lives by signing that stupid paper, or by walking away entirely because I hate the rules of this stupid game I'm stuck playing..."

T'Challa had patiently listened to my rant, and took his sweet time considering it before he finally gave me a response. "My father once told me a story, would you like to hear it?"

I slumped deeper into my jacket, folding my arms over my chest. "Sure, why not?"

"Once, there was an old man who lived along a great beach." He began, I could tell he remembered this story fondly by the way his tone shifted... Or maybe it was remembering his father that did it. "Every night, the high tides washed thousands of starfish up onto the shore... And every day, thousands would die in the heat of the sun." Oh so it was a happy story. "But, every morning... There was a boy, who would go out to the beach, and spend hours throwing them back into the water." Did this have anything to do with what I was going through? "The old man never understood why he did this... And one day, he was fed up with not knowing, so he went to the boy and asked him, what are you doing?" T'Challa paused briefly, drawing in a slow breath. "And the boy told him, I'm throwing the starfish back into the water so they don't die."

Was there a rest stop between here and the point? Ugh, listen to me I sound like a jerk. Luckily I didn't say any of that out loud...

"The old man scoffed at the boys reasoning," T'Challa continued, "He said, 'There are thousands of Starfish here today and there will be thousands tomorrow, you can't save them all, what you're doing doesn't matter." This old guy sounded like an ass. "The boy looked back at him, before he bent down to grab another starfish, and threw it back into the water... And he said to the old man, 'It mattered to that one.'..."

I blinked in surprise, "Oh..."

"Never underestimate the effects of even the smallest choice you make." T'Challa stated calmly, "Whether it be one you make out of kindness, or anger, or desperation... I cannot tell you what the right decision is, but I can tell you that thousands, maybe even millions of people are going to be watching you at that signing." He explained, rising from his seat finally. "You want to protect the world, but you also want it to change... There is no easy way to make that happen, and simply signing a paper won't change anything... But it will give you a platform, and show others that you support the ideals it represents."

I stood up as well, stuffing my hands back into my pockets. "And what if I don't? How could I change things if I don't play by their rules? I don't think they'll listen to me either way."

"Well, I suppose in that case, you have two options." He shrugged, putting on a small smile. "Either change the rules... Or show them who you are, and make them hear you."

Well, this solved nothing. But gave me some ideas, "Who are you, really?" I questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"King T'Challa, of Wakanda." He answered bluntly, offering me a handshake.

My eyes widened, "Wait, king? You're... Hold on, what? Why- You're-"

He held up a hand to stop my stammering, "Come, I'll take you back to the Hotel to get ready... It is almost time."


	28. It's Finally Over

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Stylin, profilin, and messing with people lol**

**Hyraeth: Sorry it took so long to respond! Your review only just showed up yesterday after I posted. But thank you so much for the kind words! I'm glad I've created a story you enjoy :3**

* * *

They gave me a suit-dress to wear, but I turned it down. I couldn't stand being forced to wear something like that. So I was just stuck in my normal clothes, in the back halls now of the conference building. People were still gathering in the main room, council members and national leaders here to make a spectacle of this oh so important day. Secretary Ross was nearby, waiting patiently for the signal that everything was in order.

I didn't bother trying to speak with him, because I knew exactly what he wanted. That was control.

I took a glance through one of the nearby doors, and I could see the cameras. News outlets around the world were getting ready to watch. They wanted me to broadcast the message, they wanted me to tell all enhanced people that this was okay. That signing the Accords, and signing your right to choose what you do with your power away, was the right thing to do.

"Its time." Ross said, having approached me while I wasn't looking. "I'll take to my seat, and we'll call you out." He explained casually, wearing that controlled smile of his. I wanted to punch him in the mouth. "Should be simple, smile and wave, say a few nice words, sign the Accords, it'll be over in minutes."

"Right, of course." I nodded, putting on a polite smile of my own. It vanished as soon as he looked away, and made his way inside.

**_"So what are you going to do?" _**

That was a good question. I could already hear them talking inside, getting through explaining the details of this get together. I would be called in any moment, but what was my plan exactly?

_"Show them who you are, and make them hear you."_

"I don't know," I felt a faint smile, a real one finally, cross my lips. "Probably something dramatic..."

"Ms. Stacy," I looked up to see a young woman in a nice dress suit holding open the door. "They're ready for you."

I nodded, and steeled my nerves. Passing forward through the open doorway, ignoring the flashing cameras while I made my way to the podium. On it, I could see a microphone, a stack of papers I assumed were the Accords, and a pen. My face showed no expression, just a stoic intensity as I took my place on the center stage. Before me sat a row of men and women that made up the Defense Council, and behind them were world leaders from dozens of nations that agreed to attend. I could see King T'Challa among them, watching on with interest.

"This meeting has been called for the signing of a new member of the Avengers Task Force," Secretary Ross stated, voice echoing over the speakers. "To sign on Ms. Gwen Stacy to the Accords, and in doing so legalize the actions she has taken so far in the field... And absolve any that would be considered criminal otherwise." Taking a moment to drink from his water, "You may speak before we proceed, if there is anything you'd like to say to the world... Or any other individuals watching."

"Yes, I would." I nodded, leaning forward a bit so the mic could pick me up. I cleared my throat, swallowing dryly one last time, before I put it all in motion. "Its an honor to be here, not just standing before the UN, but in Vienna... Its a beautiful city." I offered with a smile, "Six months ago, I doubt I'd ever make it to somewhere like this in my life... Of course, six months ago, I didn't have super powers." Ending with a faint chuckle, "Life comes at you fast, or so I've learned recently... One day you're an average teenage girl, and the next you've got an alien living in your body, wild stuff."

Why was I so calm now? Where did all the tension go?

"But I'm a special case... There are a lot of special cases in the world, I've noticed." I continued, forgoing any kind of filter. I spoke from the heart. "A lot of people out there, amazing people... Who can do great, or terrible things, based on how the world treats them." Titania, Amy, Doctor Connors. "My early teen years were spent watching the Avengers on TV, in the news... Hearing about Iron Man, and Captain America, saving lives and kicking ass... I looked up to them, and it was like a dream when I ended up with these powers."

This was it.

I would use the platform they gave me.

To make them listen.

"But I was wrong to think this was going to be some kind of fantasy come to life," I shook my head slowly. "Be careful what you wish for, that's how it goes right? I've seen, and done things, that I wouldn't ever think a teenage girl is capable of..." My hands gripped the edges of the podium, "Sometimes I can't sleep, because of those things... Sometimes, I rip apart my training dummies because of those things... And sometimes, I questioned my choices, because of those things."

The room was silent.

"That's something I've always been afraid of, having regrets." I didn't stop, it was going too well to stop. "And looking back, I'm not sure I would ever do things differently... Because at the end of the day, even when I doubt myself or those around me, I am able to look in the mirror and say... Despite everything, its still me staring back." I took in a deep, shaking breath before continuing. "I'm terrified of the day that I make a decision or do something, that makes me not recognize myself anymore..." Ross was giving me a suspicious look, a _worried_ look.

Good.

The man had no idea the reality I was about to drop on him.

"Which is why... I can't sign this." There were no gasps, only silence. "I'm sorry, even if it means I've gotta go back to living a normal life as a boring teenage girl... At least then, I know I won't regret anything... Because this? This isn't the right way... I want to be responsible for my actions, what I do with what's been given to me." A faint smile spread across my lips, something about admitting it all, finally making the decision. It made me so happy. "I don't want to be Next Avenger... I'd rather keep being the First Gwen Stacy." I bowed my head to the council, and all in attendance, "I apologize for wasting your time." Before I stepped away from the podium, and made my way to the door.

Camera flashes and voices followed me out, but I didn't care. It didn't matter who was mad, or what enemies I'd made in there.

For the first time in weeks, I was able to breathe a sweet sigh of relief.

My business with the Sokovia Accords is over.

But that means...

So is my time as an Avenger.

**. . .**

**Two Days Later**

I'd returned to the compound the night before. After a long flight home there was no point in making me leave in the middle of the night. So I got to enjoy one last night in this comfy bed. And another world class breakfast.

It was a quiet day, Rhodes wasn't around and Vision had nothing to offer but a few condolences. He didn't seem disappointed, but he never was one for many words anyways. In our short time together, we'd hardly become more than acquaintances. Tony hadn't returned yet either, but I was sure he was going to give me an earful once he did.

For now though, I was packing my things and getting ready to go home. Dad knew I'd be coming, so it seemed his spare bedroom was about to become my bedroom. Just like old times I guess. Being back home would be strange, I'd been living here for so long. But I knew it was for the best. All of this, leaving, it was all for the best. The more I'd thought about it, the more I was happy with what I'd said.

My face was all over the news again. People were talking about what I did, what I said. Sympathizers, fans, haters, people all across the spectrum had something to say about my speech. But that was okay, I put myself on that platform and spoke my thoughts and feelings to the world. I couldn't control how they react, I knew what I was getting into.

This all came and went so fast, like I'd just ripped off the band-aid. But for the first time I think I knew where I was going from here. No more sitting around and doing nothing. I never said I was going to stop being Venom, after all.

"Knock knock." I turned towards the voice, spotting Tony in the doorway. He looked surprisingly relaxed, maybe a little somber. "I'd ask if I could come in but... Its not your room anymore."

I laughed a little at that, "Gee thanks... I'm almost finished packing, I'll be out of your hair shortly." I assured, stuffing the remainder of my clothes into another suitcase.

Tony nodded, leaning against the door frame. "Probably for the best... Ross is _pretty _upset, after that speech you gave."

"Glad to hear it." Screw that guy. "What about you?" I added, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Stark drew in a deep breath, before sighing heavily. "I was upset too, at first... But then I watched the recording, heard what you said..." He shifted nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You didn't start some controversy, didn't blame anyone... You were just honest, and I can respect that decision, I know it wasn't easy for you to make."

Well that was a relief, "Thanks... I appreciate that."

"Of course," Picking up in tone a bit, "That does mean you're gonna lose all those sweet team benefits." He pointed out, taking on his usual sarcastic tone. "No more dental plan, no more all access super gym, I can't imagine where you're gonna find Training Dummies as good as ours."

"I'm sure I'll manage," I chuckled lightly, shaking my head. A brief lull hanging between us, "I'm sorry... I really wanted to be an Avenger but-"

"Hey," He cut me off quickly. "Don't worry about it, I understand... Officially you're out, we can't do business... But unofficially, if I ever need an extra super badass teenager... I'll probably call Parker, but ya know if he's sick or something I'll consider you."

"Right," I rolled my eyes at that. Before another question came to my mind, "Hey, mind if I ask you something... About the old Avengers?"

Stark quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Not _that_ old, but go on."

"So... Where did the Avengers come from?" I questioned curiously, "I mean... I know you were brought together by SHIELD but, who came up with the crazy plan of bringing you all together in the first place?"

Tony remained quiet for a moment, before sighing once again. "There was an idea, the Avengers Initiative... The idea, was to bring together a group of remarkable people... To see if we could become, something more." He explained in a somber tone. "So that when they, the world, needed us... We could fight the battles, that they couldn't."

Wow... To think so much came from such a simple idea. "Humble beginnings I guess..."

"Yeah, but some people died believing in that idea." Stark added, moving away from the door. "Its an old fashion notion, heroes... Anyways, come on... Lets get your stuff out to the car."

"Right." I nodded, rising to help as well. Stopping only briefly, I attacked once Stark was in range. Pulling him into a hug, "No matter what happens, thank you... For everything."

If things had to end, I'm glad they ended like this.

This chapter of my life was over.

It was time to go home...

Or, it would be.

But I still had a promise to keep.


	29. No, Its Actually Just Beginning

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the speech, I was super nervous about it lol**

**Avenger2003: Yeah I didn't want to go too extreme in that moment... In these following moments however...**

**estrd3: Yeah Gwen "Staying" with the Avengers was always sort of doomed to fail lol **

**Update! I will be posting continuously each day until we reach the end of This final arc before Infinity War. After we reach the end of this chunk, I'll be waiting until after I see "Endgame" to continue. Mostly because there are things I'd like to do in Infinity War, but can't really try yet without knowing how this all ends. But assuming Endgame doesn't shake things up too hard or limit what I am thinking, Infinity War is going to be amazing :3**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Gwen! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be right out!"

Turning off the water, I stepped out of the shower. Rather than grabbing a towel, Venom took form over my body. His presence emerging from my skin pushed away the excess moisture or absorbing it. I started grabbing my clothes and getting dressed as he melted away beneath my skin once again. Venom's help made the process of getting dry only take a few seconds. Which was great, because I had a big day ahead of me.

Once dressed in my jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, I made my way to the kitchen. Spotting Dad setting plates at the table, Venom was already emerging from my shoulder to take his place beside me. "Morning." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey," He replied, taking his place across from me. "I'm gonna be working late tonight, want me to leave money for pizza?"

"Yes." Venom answered quickly, before diving into his plate. His big stupid head chowing down like a pig at the trough.

"Yeah that would be nice." I confirmed with a chuckle, "Want me to record the game for you?"

_"So you can watch it alone."_

"Nah I'll be listening on the radio at work." He assured, waving me off. Before reaching over and tapping the glass of yellow liquid in front of Venom. "Hey, don't forget to drink your orange juice."

"No," Venom grumbled, munching up his pancakes. "I wanted chocolate milk."

"Yeah well my daughter can't subsist off of chocolate," Dad argued, I simply watched the exchange with a few light chuckles. _Trying to ignore the doubt. _"Now drink, or no more chocolate chip pancakes on Saturday."

"Ugh, fine." Venom grumbled, his tongue diving into the glass. Though he wasn't drinking it like a normal creature, the liquid was slowly draining. Being absorbed through his gross tongue._ He'd much rather be drinking blood after all.  
_

"Thank you."

Ever since moving back home, Dad was always in a great mood. He'd even adjusted to Venom, which made me happy. The two openly talked now, of course I still made sure Venom avoided mentioning any... Messy, _bloody visceral _topics. For Dad's sake, not mine. We were all getting along great, like one big happy family.

Home life was chill, no more responsibilities I needed to stress over. No more worrying about missions or training or online classes. Sure I kept up my exercise, visiting the local gym and going for runs around town. But most of my free time was drawing, improving my skills that had sort of waned over the six months I lived that Avenger's Compound.

After today though, I wasn't gonna be getting much practice I don't think.

"Alright, I've gotta get going," Dad sighed as he stood from the table upon finishing his food. "Mind taking care of the dishes?"

_Doing a low life's work._

"Of course not." I waved him off, "Get going, I see you later tonight." _It was a lie, a filthy lie._

Shuffling for his wallet, he pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here, for Venom's pizza." He chuckled, handing it off to me. "See you later tonight."

We shared a brief hug, one I wish could have lasted long, before he left.

The moment the door closed, my smile vanished. Leaving me in silence, as Venom finished up licking his plate. "You know... There is still time to back out of this." He pointed out, narrowing his eyes as I took the plates away to the sink. "If you're... Not up to it."

Nope, no way. "If I don't do this now it'll never get done... And don't act like you aren't bored out of your mind here." I added, getting to work scrubbing the dishes clean after rolling up my sleeves.

_ Don't know why I bothered, my hands are filthy already._

"I mean, I am," I'd assume if he were more than just a head he would have shrugged. "And I quite like this little plan of yours, but this will get you in a _lot _of trouble."

"Hardly matters anymore I think."

Once the dishes were finished, I went back to my room. Making sure everything was nice and clean before grabbing my backpack. It was already loaded with the clothes I wanted to take, along with money I'd collected since coming home. I shut down my computer, left my sketchbook behind, and made my way back to the kitchen with a note in hand. One that I'd prepared days ago...

_Dad, I have to go away for awhile._

_I'm sorry._

_I can't tell you where I'm going, because then you might get in trouble for something I'm about to do._

_I promise I'll be back, and I'll stay safe._

_Your baby girl, Gwen._

I left the note on the counter, beside my phone. I wouldn't be needing that anymore.

You're probably wondering what the hell I'm actually doing...

Or maybe its obvious, either way.

Flashback time!

**. . .**

**Two Weeks Earlier**

"I appreciate you coming all this way." I wore a faint smile, stepping deeper into my favorite alleyway alongside a familiar face.

"Hey I told you," Eddie Brock shrugged casually, "Any time you needed help, but I see you haven't lost your enthusiasm for alleyways."

Alright, I deserved that. _I deserved a lot worse too. _They were just so convenient! "Ha ha," I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my hip. "Look, I just need information and maybe a ride."

Eddie nodded his head, "Depends on the information, and where you're going."

"I need to know where the enhanced we rescued at the CIT went."

Eddie hesitated in his response, shifting nervously. "What are you planning to do if I tell you?"

What the hell does he think? "I'm gonna kick in the door and rescue two people that shouldn't be in there." I scoffed at him, crossing my arms. "Now are you gonna help me or not?" _Should I have mentioned the bodies I'll be stacking?  
_

"Okay okay, relax," Eddie held up his hands defensively. "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into... If you go through with this, you'll be considered a criminal."

I know that, I spent the last month thinking about that. "Yeah, I get it... But I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it." I stated, determined to get this done. _And clear my tormented conscious right?  
_

Eddie nodded slowly, "The Raft, that's where they were taken."

Stark mentioned that facility before, "That's the... Island right?"

"More like a floating prison," Eddie stated, "But yeah, basically... Its where all Enhanced Individuals that aren't too dangerous to be kept awake, are sent."

"Do you know the exact location?" I had a vague idea, somewhere off the coast of Manhattan I think, maybe a few miles out in the water. "I can't exactly go swimming and look for it."

"Yeah, I know some people that might be able to get you in," He admitted, albeit nervously. "Remember those guys that outfitted us for the CIT? You might be able to make a deal with them, I know they've wanted to crack that nut for a long time." _While I crack skulls._

"Perfect, same location as before?" I questioned, having committed that warehouse to memory.

"That's right," He nodded, shifting nervously. "You gonna need my help?"

I shook my head, already starting to move. "No, I don't want to get anyone else in trouble for what I'm doing." I assured, "Thanks for the info, I'll be in touch if I need anything."

He nodded solemnly, as I continued on my way. "Good luck."

**. . .**

A few tenuous meetings and back alley dealings later, here we are. You'd be surprised what a group of criminals is willing to do for you if you beat down_ and murder_ a couple rival gang leaders. I'd dirtied my hands for them, and they had something they wanted to take from here as well. I tried to keep the number of _bodies _to a minimum. But sometimes it just didn't work out.

"This is Raft Prison Control, you are clear for landing."

"Almost time doll face," The man behind the controls of the chopper said through our communicator. I couldn't see him, of course, it was too dark. "You'll have twenty minutes once the party starts."

"Teams standing by to receive resupply." I was hiding in a crate, with the rest of the supplies.

What? Surprised we're already here?

Don't you know that time moves faster while you're watching flashbacks?

"I'll do my job, just don't leave without me." I answered, before pulling the mask down over my face. I wasn't afraid to use my powers, or reveal who I was. But if I could limit the exposure, that would be nice. So I was decked out in combat gear, boots and black body armor. Most of it was lightweight, not like I needed to worry about bullets. I did eat a big breakfast after all.

_And there would be plenty of fuel in a few moments.  
_

I could hear the metal creaking as the massive doors below opened, the Raft must have risen from the water already. I could feel that familiar sensation in my stomach as we lowered. Touching down on the platform, I could hear chatter among the guards and the "Supply team" that was inside the helicopter. The dull thudding of boots across the metal as they moved crate after crate onto the landing platform.

Eventually, mine was moved as well. They carried me out, piling me up with the others.

Hijacking the supply drop was easy, evidently these boys had all the tools we'd need thanks to SHIELD. It was just a matter of blocking the right communications and stopping a few trucks at the right time.

More thuds sounded, as they began popping off the lids. Getting closer and closer to my own.

_**"Here we go."**_

"What the hell?" Was the last thing I heard before a loud, violent buzzing echoed from one of the other crates. Our EMP had gone off, and that meant it was time to go to work.

I kicked upward, launching the lid of my own crate free before jumping out after it. Grabbing the metal lid, I swung it around smacking the guards nearby before they even had a chance to reach for their sidearms. A few muffled gunshots followed, as Franky's team took out the guards at the rooms edge. They were quickly moving more crates into position, creating a defensive perimeter around the landing pad. The lights were replaced with red emergency lights, as the limited backup power kicked on.

"Alright power is gonna be out for about twenty minutes, and their communications are down." He explained quickly, "Get what you came for, while we get ours."

"Thanks." I nodded, smirking beneath my mask before I started sprinting for the nearest door. Emergency power had those working at least, which made sense. It would be really bad if the Prisoners could just walk out during a power outage.

"Stop right there!" Two guards had rifles trained on me the moment I came through the archway.

_But they expected me to stop, idiots._

Lunging at them, blunt ended tendrils fired from my shoulders. Knocking them good across the face, laying them out flat on the ground as they were rendered unconscious and I continued my invasion. But as I passed through the next door, I was blasted by a shotgun shell to the chest. It tore through my armor and made me stumble back. It was a high impact round, a slug. Venom's response was faster than my own, as a jagged tendril stabbed forward and pieced the poor bastard through his stomach as my own body healed.

I didn't like the killing.

_Or at least I'd never admit it._

But I'd accepted it was necessary long before I came here.

To think this could be done without killing anyone was unrealistic.

And I didn't have any particular love for those that worked for Ross.

_They deserve it._

Following the map I'd memorized, I eventually reached an elevator, still running on emergency power. Rather than waiting, I formed jagged claws and began to tear away the metal door. Opening up the shaft, before taking the dive. An express route to the bottom floor, the prison level. I could see the actual elevator descending below me, and used a few spiked tendrils to slow my decent as they stabbed into the walls around me.

Before kicking in the emergency hatch, finding myself facing six guards inside no doubt on their way to reinforce the prison block. But rather than turn this metal box into a meat grinder, I used my own skill. Grabbing one man by the head and slamming him into another, before uppercutting the third. One threw his arms around me from behind, while another laid his knuckles across my masked face.

It hardly hurt, and I responded by swinging my legs up and kicking him in the chest with a little enhanced strength from Venom. The man was thrown against the wall, before I threw my head back slamming it into the person holding me. No doubt breaking his nose and making him let go of me. I spun around and grabbed the dumb bastard, finishing up by using him as a bludgeoning tool to beat down the remaining guard.

When the door opened, I was met with a hail of gun. Bullets tearing through my light armor, pushing me back against the wall as my blood was splattered against it. The men in the elevator were killed by the gunfire, these bastards didn't even care.

I came to a stop against the wall, before slowly sliding down to the ground. The two men responsible approaching slowly, weapons at the ready. "Target is do-"

_How cute._

Venom's tendrils silenced both of them, stabbing out of my hole filled body and piercing their chests. "What kind of scum guns down their own comrades?" I questioned, lifting my blood covered face slowly. The mask had been blown away by bullets and the fighting in the elevator, and I'm sure with my golden locks matted down with blood I looked like something out of a horror movie.

_I want them to fear me._

Their faces were pale, twisting with fear as my blood was slowly pulled back inside of me. The holes in my body healing rapidly, before I pulled the tendrils free, leaving these two to bleed out on the floor before I made my way into the cell block. Making sure to snag their keycards as I passed by their soon-to-be corpses.

I passed through room after room, taking down any guards that got in my way. Passing a number of cells, many were empty but a number had lizard men that were viciously scratching and beating on the glass. Sent into a frenzy of sorts by the alarms and flashing lights. I noticed that all of them seemed to be wearing strange blue outfits, some kind of prison attire. Probably meant to look more futuristic than it actually was...

I felt bad for them, but they weren't my objective here.

"You."

I nearly stumbled as I heard his voice, turning sharply I realized I almost missed him in the darkness of his cell. He'd been stripped of his bandages, and I was staring at a bearded, grizzled older man, but it was definitely him. His head was clean shaven before, but now head a messy mop of golden hair. His body still thin as ever.

"Yeah, me." I greeted, approaching the glass. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Taking the stolen card to the scanner.

"Why?" He questioned, as the reinforced glass slid to the side allowing him freedom.

_Because I fucked up._

"Because you shouldn't be here." I answered simply, "I'm not gonna force it, if you wanna stay here whatever but I've only got minutes to do this so I don't have time to explain things." Quickly moving on, "Have you got any idea where Amy is?"

"Next room over..." He answered with a grunt, following behind me.

I didn't waste anymore time, passing through the next door. My eyes darting around rapidly, before I spotted her on the ground leaning up against the glass. Her eyes were sunken, cheeks hollow, as if she were exhausted and hadn't been eating. Her legs and arms were in bound by special cuffs, no doubt to keep her from using her super speed. Her eyes widening as she saw me, quickly rubbing them as if she didn't believe it.

I opened the door without hesitation, "Come on, we're leaving!" She stumbled back when I reached for her, nearly falling as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"No, you aren't real, I won't fall for it again." She muttered, shaking her head back and forth. That long messy black and silver hair hiding her face.

Yeah, Amy had definitely been traumatized. _But we didn't have time for this_, "Carry her." I ordered, using my tendrils to lift her up as she struggled.

"No! Just let me wake up again!" She pleaded, did she think this was some kind of dream?

_More like a nightmare._

"I've got her." The man nodded as I practically forced Amy into his arms. With his strength, keeping her handled was no problem.

Now back to the eleva-

**_"Wait! Over there!"_**

Dammit Venom we don't have time for-

"Oh shit." I blinked in surprise, spotting a familiar tall muscular and pissed off looking woman. "Titania..."

She was glaring at me, on her feet with her hands pressed against the glass. "You..."

How hasn't she broken out of here? There's no way this glass is enough to hold her. "Whelp... It was nice seeing you again, bye bye!"

**_"We should free her."_**

"What!? Why?" I demanded, stopping while both Titania and the mystery man looked at me like I was crazy.

**_"We are about to become a public enemy, and she is very powerful." _**

"Oh..." I blinked. But seriously, ask her to come with me? Dammit, I didn't have time for this. "You wanna tag along or just sit here being angry?" I asked, swiping the card through the door lock. Making it open slowly, removing any barriers between us. "Decide fast because our ride isn't gonna wait."

Titania narrowed her eyes at me, suspicion clear in them. "Hmph whatever, I'll take the ride but after that I'm gonna beat your ass."

"Wonderful," I rolled my eyes at her, not too worried about it. "Now lets move dammit!"


	30. Burning All The Bridges

_She looks terrible._

The elevator ride was slow and awkward, but it gave me a chance to ask an important question. "So, what's your name?" Looking towards the mystery man. Trying to keep my eyes off of Amy.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Kane."

"Cool." I nodded, turning my attention back to the door as we neared the top. In case I needed to block a barrage of bullets, I could already hear more gunfire from the other side. "Get ready to run, Kane... And make sure Amy doesn't get shot."

_Terrible things happened to her._

The doors opened, and the gunshots grew louder. I could hear Amy squirming behind me, I'd help her later. For now I had to focus. Leading the way, I guided the small group back out to the hangar. Muzzle flashes and shouting were exchanged, as security teams were attempting to take down my ride. I could see a few dead men scattered around, some were Franky's own team. I'd shed no tears for them, I knew they were bastards.

_But my hands were just as bloody._

"Get on the helicopter!" I ordered, using the cover of darkness and all the noise to move around behind the enemy. From the shadows, my attacks came fast and with precision. Knocking men out left and right, lessening the burden on Franky and his boys. We needed time, time to get the chopper running and in the air.

The gunners were going down one by one, nearly finished off and in the clear when the large double doors at the end of the hangar opened. Out stepped a big bastard in some kind of power armor. Tesla coils and massive gauntlets, his metal boots clanking across the floor. Was this their attempt to deal with enhanced individuals? Or a cheap imitation of Stark's suits? Looked like a big dumb tank to me...

He was slow too, pointing at me as he marched forward. "You certainly look intimidating." I said aloud, hearing the sounds of the chopper starting to fire up. "Unfortunately... I've gotta go!"

Turning heel, I ran back to the landing pad. Lights were starting to come back on, we had to go now.

"Come on!" Franky shouted, hauling his last man's body back onto the chopper while another survivor clamored into the pilot seat.

Everyone was accounted for, and the big metal bastard was trying his best to get to us in time. It was honestly sad to watch, but was he seriously expecting me to waste time on him? The doors above were starting to close, so we made a hasty ascent as soon as the doors of the chopper closed around us.

"WOO! Now that was a raid!" Franky laughed, removing his mask and tossing it aside. Our cabin filled with four bodies, along with Franky himself, Titania, Kane, Amy and I. "You get what you were looking for?"

"Of course," I scoffed, leaning back into my seat and breathing a sigh of relief. As we flew further and further away from the complex. "Now where are we headed?"

"Gotta ditch this chopper as soon as possible," He answered quickly, "Before the Iron asshole shows up, I've got boys waiting to meet us when we land... But our business is concluded, so you're on your own once we reach the rendezvous."

"Works for me." I nodded, looking to the others. Mainly Kane and Amy, "I don't know what your plans are Kane, but I'm gonna get Amy to a safe place and try to help her recover."

_If that's even possible._

He nodded slowly, "I've got nowhere else to go... So I'll join you for the time being, recover my strength."

"And don't think you're getting away from me that easily," Titania grunted, arms folded over her chest. "As soon as I'm ready, your ass is dead."

Oh joy, "You really aren't gonna drop it are you?" I released another small sigh, "You do know I just saved you right?"

"You think I give a shit about being in prison?" She scoffed at me, shaking her head. "First you ruin my job, and then you ruin my cozy little cell... All you do is complicate shit for me."

_She's right._

"Well it wasn't my idea." I huffed in response, leaning back into my seat. "Venom thought you'd be useful."

"Who the hell is Venom? Your boss?" Titania questioned, narrowing her eyes at me.

"What?" That idea was almost laughable, "No he's-"

Our conversation was interrupted as an alarm sounded inside the chopper. "We've got incoming!" Our pilot shouted, before the entire vehicle lurched forward. Something striking from behind, no doubt ruining the tail rotor, throwing us off balance as we hurdled through the air. "We're going down!"

I unleashed tendrils from my body, trying to brace everyone in the cabin. "Hang on!" My heart was racing, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes tight. Stomach doing flips as we fell to the water below.

Something stopped us however, before we made impact. I could feel us moving, and one look out the window told me we were heading for the shore.

"The fuck's happening!?" Franky demanded.

_Now he's going to know everything._

"Well," This was probably close to the worst possible outcome. "Good news and bad news... Bad news is, Avengers are here." I stated, retracting my tendrils from the others. "Good news, if it isn't Vision, our chances of getting away are still pretty good." I knew this might happen, but I'd silently hoped it could be avoided.

_He's going to know what we really are._

"Good," Titania, clenched her fists tightly, "I'm in the mood to kick someone's ass!"

**_"We're low on fuel," _**Venom noted, as I was nearly thrown from the seat by our chopper hitting the ground hard. **_"We cannot fight them without more, not for very long anyways."_**

_What a good point..._

"Franky, how badly do you wanna get out of here?" I questioned, looking him in the eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes." He answered quickly, "I ain't going back to prison."

"Then move." I shoved him away from the corpses laid out between us. Four bodies, not much but it would do for now. "You might want to avert your eyes." As tendrils jutted from my body, stabbing into the corpses of his comrades. This was a fitting end to them, because I knew what kind of men they were.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Franky demanded, rising from his seat. Metal clangs sounded against the door, our pursuer was about to tear this chopper wide open.

"Get ready to run!" I ordered, suit forming over my body. It was different than the one I'd been using as an Avenger though. This time, it was almost entirely black, with a blood red **"****V"** on my back, lined in white. The hood was still present as well, its inner lining the same shade of crimson as the symbol. The hood itself no longer had Venom's teeth, but had long sharp edges bathed in white as well.

The moment the door was ripped off, I saw the glowing eyes and visage of the War Machine. He stared right back at me, hesitating. I knew he would hesitate, because he couldn't believe I would do this.

_He didn't want to believe I was so terrible._

"GO NOW!" I shouted while launching myself forward with the aid of Venom's tentacles. Slamming into the metal chassis of War Machine, I tackled him out of the wreckage and onto the beach. Our only light was the stars and nearby glow from the New York City skyline. We broke away as we tumbled across the sands, but not before I tore into the thrusters on his boots. If we wanted to escape, cutting his mobility was paramount.

The moment I got back to my feet, I felt another pulsar blast me from behind. It burned into my back, I could tell it really stung Venom. And whipping my head around, I saw Iron Man hovering there. I'm sure his expression beneath the mask was one that would make me feel bad... Worse than I already did feel, probably.

_But I deserve to feel this way._

The others were out of the chopper now, but Iron Man had his other hand aimed at them. Titania looked ready to fight, Kane was still hanging on to Amy, and Franky looked like he was about ready to bolt. "Gwen... I don't even know what to say," His voice came through the speakers on his armor. I began to grit my teeth within my mask. "When I got the call, I didn't want to believe it but-"

"Shut up!" I barked at him. "Don't you _dare _start giving me your moral high ground shit," I spat harshly. "I'm not here to talk, I'm here to save someone... So if we're gonna fight, lets get it over with." I wasn't in the mood to be reminded of how screwed up this all was.

_It was already all I could think about._

This thing we were doing here, right now? Stark and I, we could fix this. We'd get over this, so long as I didn't deal any permanent damage. This, fighting... Fighting was easy.

_ I have to believe we can fix this._

"Have it your way." The response came from Rhodes, before I felt terrible pain coursing through me as I was blasted by his sonic cannon. I can't believe I forgot about the sonic cannon. It brought me to my knees in an instant, Venom's form over me was starting to twist and break away.

"Aaaagh!" I screamed in pain, gripping the sides of my head. Before I saw something fly past me, a chunk of metal from the chopper? It slammed into Rhodes, knocking him further across the beach. Venom was recovering quickly, having built up some modicum of tolerance to sonic attacks over the course of our training. He started fixing the holes in our armor as I looked at the one responsible for our rescue.

"So sound is your weakness huh?" Titania sneered, stepping forward towards me as if she didn't even care about Stark's presence overhead. "Good to know, now lets crush these tin cans and get out of here, brat!" Extending a hand to me, but I doubted it was to actually help me up.

"That's enough!" Stark fired off his pulsar beams again. They both struck Titania across the back making her stumble ever so slightly, burning holes in her prison shirt. But otherwise, she didn't seem to take any damage.

"Just don't kill either of them." I pleaded, accepting her hand and whatever consequences came along with it.

_But what's two more bodies on my conscience?_

Sure enough, her grip tightened around my wrist. She turned sharply, and threw me as hard as she could at Iron Man. Which was fine, I could take it. And the blunt method of attack took him off guard, I crashed into Tony causing us to tumble through the air. Before we could hit the ground however, his reactor fired up and blasted me in the chest. Knocking me away, and giving him an opening to unload with those shoulder rockets.

I hit the ground just in time to bring my arms up. Covering my face and body as the explosions went off all around me. The burning sensation against my second skin was painful, but nothing I couldn't handle. He used the attack as a cover however, swooping and delivering a heavy handed uppercut just below my guard. It threw my head back, leaving me open as he unleashed his own sonic barrage.

"Aaagh DAMMIT!" I hissed in pain, dropping to my knees.

"You know my hands were tied Gwen!" Stark shouted as the smoke was blown away. Letting the attack fade out, "What did you want me to do!?"

Before the smoke could completely dissipate, spiked tendrils fired out of my body. Attempting to stab into Iron Man's limbs, specifically the thrusters. But he launched himself up into the air with a well trained grace, easily evading. "Will you shut up! You shouldn't even be here!" I shouted up at him, slashing a hand through the air. "This has nothing to do with you!" I needed to make this point clear. Sure, I was upset before, but its not like Stark drove me to this. "This is about me, and _them_, so shut up and fight or get out of my WAY!" He hesitated, maybe he wasn't as up to this as he thought.

_But of course I was wrong._

Another burst from the sonic cannon, forced me back down my knees. "You think this was the right way to handle this?"Tony demanded, "People are DEAD Gwen! You KILLED people!" Letting the attack simmer out once more now that I was on the ground. "And now... I have to take you in." I could barely hear him, my ears were ringing and Venom was barely responding.

Gunfire on the beach behind me signaled Titania starting her "fight" with War Machine however. His bullets and blasters doing nothing against her seemingly impenetrable hide. The beast of a woman marching right up to him as his bullets bounced harmlessly off her skin. "Boys and their toys," She grabbed his shoulder mounted minigun by the barrel, crushing it. "Such a waste of time." Before driving her fist into the middle of his armored torso, piercing the reactor with her bare hand and crushing it between her fingers. "Looks like I'm all better, that didn't take long..."

_She's going to kill him._

"Rhodes!" Stark shouted as he collapsed, suit no longer having the power to support him. He sounded terrified, and after hearing about how Rhodes was nearly crippled in the first place, I knew why. Stark forgot all about me, and flew towards Titania.

Blasting her with the sonic cannon, the super powered woman was forced to cover her ears. It had a significantly stronger effect on her than the ballistics, "Fffuck! That thing is so... Annoying!" Grabbing War Machine by the leg, she threw him as hard as she could at Stark. The metal suits crashing together and falling from the sky. Stark desperately trying to make sure his friend landed safely.

But this was our chance! "Come on!" I called out to her, and began sprinting towards the others on shaky legs. Franky had already disappeared, but Kane was kind enough to wait for us.

"Fine," Titania scoffed, chasing after me. "These two are a waste of time anyways..."

I didn't exactly know the _full _extend of Stark's weaponry. But I'm pretty sure if he wanted to kill us, he could. And I don't think he wanted to fight me anyways, I didn't want to fight him either. So hopefully this would be the end of our encounters for... A long time.

As we fled inland, taking to the sewers the moment we found an unwatched manhole cover, I knew this was the start of a long and shitty new life.

I chose this. I know that, and I wish things could be different.

But I was ready to make this choice.

I was ready to do whatever was necessary to keep going.

_I have to believe I can fix this._


	31. Just a Bunch of Screw-ups and Freaks

**Ultimatrix Bearer: You are absolutely right on both accounts! Gwen is definitely not _in the right_ for the majority of her choices. But crippling guilt and desperation can do terrible things to the mind... Especially when you have "room mate" that enables such bad behavior lol **

* * *

There are thousands of unused tunnels beneath the United States.

Abandoned subways, unused service tunnels, maintenance passages.

A perfect spot to hide, if you ask me.

With a metal creak, the large rusted door slid open. Giving me entrance into the dank, yet nicely lit chamber we'd started calling home. Nothing but a few chairs, one half broken table, and a couple mats for sleeping on made from blankets I'd brought down. Acquired through... Less than legal means.

_I stole it all._

"I brought dinner." I offered, making way for the table before setting my backpack on top of it. Kane sat nearby, leaning against the wall while Titania approached.

"Something good this time?" She asked, sounding just as annoyed as usual. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out bottle of water and a bag of chips. "Seriously? This shit again?"

Seriously? "Better than what they were serving you in prison, I assume." My response as sharp as her own words. "Besides its only been two days, they're still searching for us up top... Even checking some of the subway system, so for now vending machines are the best I can do."

"Ugh, still don't see why we're hiding." She scoffed, "I turned that War Machine into a trash can, no reason we can't throw our weight around."

"Yes, there is." Kane answered with a grunt, nodding to me as I tossed him a water bottle as well. "There are at least three people in this room that have no interest in murdering anyone."

Thank you, Kane. "Fine, fuck you both." Titania waved us off, "I'm going for a walk." Before taking her water and chips, and leaving through the door.

As her footsteps faded away, Kane sighed heavily. "I still don't know why she's staying here."

"Beats me," I shrugged, munching on a hostess cupcake. "Thanks for talking her down, I really wasn't in the mood for a shouting match."

"Don't mention it." He nodded once again.

After I finished eating, I took some food over to Amy. She was sitting on one of the blankets, and hadn't said anything since I came back. Or since we pulled her from the prison, actually.

_She didn't want to speak to me, obviously. _

"Hey, you need to eat." I told her, offering her the water and another cupcake. Her eyes shot up to my own, narrowing suspiciously. "Its all clean, no drugs."

Nodding silently, she took the food and water in a motion that was too fast for me to see. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief, and Kane spoke my thoughts. "No struggle today, good."

"Yeah..."

Kane and Titania gave me the details on The Raft. And none of it was pretty, the kind of stuff that might make Tony join us if we could tell him... Or if we could even make him believe it.

_He would never trust me again._

According to them, they were fed drugged food to keep their senses dulled and make them lethargic. Which made sense, I couldn't see any reason why people as powerful and durable as Kane or Titania wouldn't be able to escape if they really wanted too. But Amy's... Unique condition, made the dulling of her physical body torture. Kane told me what he knew, because they used to speak in the CIT while being held captive. And the rest, I pieced together based on what I knew.

Stark told me, after I mentioned Amy's powers to him, that her enhancement must have been derived of Pietro Maximoff's. I figured as much, but there was something _wrong_ with her body because of it. Quicksilver's power was based around a drastically increased metabolism and his thermal homeostasis improved to inhuman levels. When Amy's body was introduced to the power, it wasn't a perfect fit. She can move super fast, but doesn't have perfect control over it. Even the slightest movements can trigger her ability when she isn't ready. Tearing muscles, overexerting herself. Even her insides twitch and move erratically.

Of course, any pain that might come from this, would be counteracted by her own enhanced healing abilities thanks to her metabolism. Unless of course, her abilities were being dulled. So Amy starved herself to alleviate the pain.

Have I mentioned already how shitty what happened after the CIT makes me feel?

_But I deserve to feel this way._

"How much longer do you think we'll stay here?" Kane questioned aloud, as I left Amy to her own devices.

"I don't know," Yeah, that was the honest answer. "I don't really know where to go from here." Its not like I could run around on the surface for long, or go to Franky for help. Hell he might have already been caught by now, who knows?

"... I may know a place."

Come again? "Where?" I asked, not getting my hopes up just yet.

"Across the bridge, in Manhattan," Kane explained, sighing as he scratched his rough beard. "A safe house I used before..."

Hold on, what? "A safe house?" I repeated, turning all my attention to him. "What exactly did you _do_ before you ended up at the CIT?"

"I was a... Vigilante, of sorts." He stated, shifting slightly in his seat. As if he were uncomfortable. "I learned, a few years ago that my body... As you've seen, has some impressive regenerative capabilities." Yeah, I remembered that much. I just figured it was given to him by Doctor Connors. "Assuming the wound isn't lethal, I can usually heal it." Not that impressive then, compared to my own.

"Okay..." Nodding slowly, "So you became a vigilante with just that?"

"Don't be ridiculous," He scoffed, "I was a soldier before that, served overseas." He sounded almost offended. "When I returned home, we had Iron Man flying around... I was, in a sense, inspired to do what I could." I was sensing this story didn't have a happy ending. "Unfortunately, regeneration isn't enough to heal everything... I started relying on pain killers to keep up with some of the more capable gangs... Eventually found myself tracking down some homeless people who'd gone missing." Ah, so this is where the- "That lead me to the CIT, and Dr. Connors took a particular interest in my power... Said I would be, much sturdier than the other subjects."

"So he started cramming other powers inside of you to see what would stick without killing you." I surmised easily enough.

"Well, not _just _powers... He tried to make me assimilate DNA as well, because of how quick my cells were to recover." Kane sighed and shook his head. "Sure he tried giving me some of Bruce Banner's blood, and a bootleg version of what made Steve Rogers so incredible, those never worked... But he managed to force other things inside of me as well... Some things from those aliens that attacked New York about five years ago, other alleged bits of alien DNA according to him... Even something from that guy with the hammer."

Holy shit. "You mean Thor?" I questioned, suddenly more interested. "You've got some... Thor juice floating around in there?"

"For... Lack of a better term, yes." He nodded. "But that doesn't mean I'm... Like him, I certainly haven't had any luck calling down lightning, heheheh..." Wait hold on, did he just chuckle? Holy shit he _is _human! "Not for lack of trying, mind you..."

"So... You're not really entirely human anymore." Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud, but once again my 'foot-in-mouth' disorder overpowered my common sense.

"I suppose I'm not..."

Dammit, say something Gwen. "Well... It's not like I'm much better." Trying to play it off with a casual shrug. "I'm sharing my body with an alien, and have eaten... A _lot _of people."

_Cannibalistic murderer._

"So I've noticed," He answered with another chuckle. At least one them was warming up to me. "I guess we're all just a bunch of freaks... How did you end up on the Doctor's shit list anyways?" Kane added, leaning back in his chair. "I wasn't exactly given details."

That was a long story, one I wasn't interested in getting into. "Short version, I accidentally started shit with one of his... I don't know, enforcers? So then they threatened my family, and had Titania beat the hell out of me... So I decided I wanted to burn the place to the ground." I think that covers all the major plot points?

**_"You forgot the part where I wasn't helping you."_**

_"You're right, I did, until now..."_

**_"Oh... Shit."  
_**

"You're kind of crazy for a teenage girl." Kane scratched the side of his face. "No crazier than a middle aged man chasing around criminals while hyped up on pain killers I guess..."

"Yeah..." I wasn't sure where to go from here. But I figured it would be best to inform our resident aggravated nerve that we had a plan. "I'm gonna go give Mary the good news." I said, heading for the door. "Be back shortly, I think..."

**. . .**

Tracking her down was pretty easy, just following the fist prints along the wall. I came upon her location deeper down one of the service tunnels only a short while later, stuffing my hands in my pockets as I approached.

"Got some good news," I started as Titania sat on the edge of an abandoned subway track, her legs dangling off the side. "Kane has a safe house a little ways down the coast, once the heat dies down a little more and Amy is doing better we're gonna head that way." I already had some ideas, but doing this wasn't going to be easy, I'd need a little help.

"Fantastic," She answered me with a scoff, not bothering to look back at me. "I'm sure that freaks safe house will be much nicer than our current living space..."

"I mean we're basically as bad as it gets right now," I shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Can't get much worse, I don't think."

"We'll have to be careful," Titania added, "And carrying around that traumatized brat is a good way to get us caught."

I held back any anger that might have ticked, "Well she's coming with us, so if that's a problem you can walk away... Nobodies making you stay."

She finally looked back at me, her eyes narrowed and burning into me suspiciously. "What the fuck is your deal? Why are you doing this?" She demanded, finally getting up.

"We're all fugitives now, might as well stick-"

"No, dumbass," She cut me off sharply. "Why do all this in the first place? You had it made with the Avengers, and you blew it all over a bunch of freaks?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "Why?"

I hesitated briefly, a part of me wanting to brush it off and save face. But I had nothing to prove to this woman, I didn't even want her here. "Kane and Amy ended up in that terrible place, because of the way I handled things." I admitted calmly, "And even after I promised her I'd come visit, that I'd help her... I didn't, and I've been carrying that around for months." Before taking a much more serious tone. "So I'm _not _going to abandon her, I'll help her until she is... Better, after that... She can do whatever she wants, I won't stop her."

Her nose wrinkled, scowling down at me. Before she scoffed, and started walking past me. "Un-fucking-believable, all this shit so you could sleep at night." She can't be serious, right? "What a load of bullshit."

_But she isn't wrong._

Alright, that's it. "Hey!" I grabbed her by the arm, going as far as to use some of Venom's strength to force her to turn and face me. "What the hell is your problem?!" I demanded, fed up with her attitude. "For someone who bitches so much you certainly don't have any issue sticking around or eating our food!"

Her own anger filled eyes burned into mine, but I wasn't about to back down. "Touch me again, and I'll rip off your fucking arm."

"Take my arm, and I'll just eat yours and grow it back." I returned her threat in kind, "Or did you forget what I can do?" I questioned, leaning up to get in her face. "Did you already forget when I kicked your ass?"

"Fuck you!" She took a swing at me, aiming for my head but I ducked beneath it.

"HAAAH!" Lunging at her and driving my shoulder into her ribs as Venom formed over my body for protection. I knocked Titania right off her feet, and we crashed over the edge and into the subway track. "If its so bad and you hate everyone so much than WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" I demanded, drawing back a fist to slug her.

But she'd managed to get one arm over and backhanded me across the face. The hit knocked me off with ease as she stood back up. "You want to know my problem? Uppity bitches like you that think they're better than everyone because of their fucking morals," She spat harshly, glaring at me as she approached. "Don't make me laugh!"

_**"Should I stab her?"**_

_"No, I'll handle this."_ I answered, rolling out of the way of her fist as it struck the ground leaving a sizeable hole in the concrete. Springing back to my feet, "I don't think I'm better than everyone, just you."

"HRAAAAH!" This time when I evaded her punch, it struck the wall behind me. Causing an explosion of dust and dirt, I could feel the foundation above us shaking. "You think you've saved anyone by pulling them out of that hole? Maybe some of us were better off ROTTING!" I had to eat the next punch, because I couldn't let her continue smashing the foundation like this. The impact didn't break anything, as I guarded with both arms and Venom tried to form some shielding, but it knocked me flat on my ass. "Maybe _some _people don't just get better," She bent down and grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up to eye level. "Maybe _some _people, just have to live with their shit!"

Staring back into her eyes, I noticed something that wasn't there before.

It made the gears start to turn in my head.

I saw that familiar anger, but also pain.

I'd never stopped to think, what exactly could have turned this woman into a hateful rage machine. But all things considered, I had an idea, and let my mask melt away. "Y-You-" Her grip around my neck wasn't helping. "You lost... Someone, d-didn't you?"

She visibly flinched, taken off guard and her grip loosened. Her anger disappearing for a split second, before it came back tenfold. Her grip tightening as she slammed me against the wall, "Not another _fucking_ word." She warned in a deathly calm tone.

Not like I had much choice, she was squeezing so hard I couldn't say a single word if I wanted too. And when she finally let go, I hit the ground coughing and gasping for breath. Titania was already walking away, "Was it... Your husband?" She wasn't listening, "Boyfriend?" She just kept walking. "Daughter?... Son?"

When she turned around, I was only just getting to my feet. I tried to defend myself, blocking her punch before a knee she'd thrown upward hit me right in the chin. I landed flat on my back again, blood running from my lip. "I warned you," She said coldly, planting a foot on my chest. "But you just keep running your mouth, what are you trying to prove?" She demanded, putting on the pressure with her boot. I could feel my sternum starting to give away.

Breathing was hard, and I had to force out the words as I grabbed her ankle and tried to push her leg back. "I'm not... Proving anything!" I barked back at her, "B-But you're... In pain... Maybe if you just... Talk about it, it'll- GAH!" Yep, that was my sternum giving way as she put on the pressure hard. Forcing blood from my mouth, before she finally removed her foot.

While I was recovering, she knelt down beside me. Her burning rage replaced by a deathly calm expression, "Alright, lets try your way." Her voice just as dead as her eyes, "I worked at the CIT as a tour guide, but that's hardly a job that can pay for things like medical expenses when your _son_ has tumors growing in his brain." Her tone never changed, and her eyes never left my own. "So I begged my boss for a raise, I told him I'd do anything if it meant saving my sons life... So he offered me a special treatment, said that even if I didn't survive he'd pay for everything himself." She raised one fist, and drove it into the wall beside herself. "I woke up a week later, and I was a god... But my son died, alone, while I was asleep." Okay, this was... A lot worse than I was expecting. "Dr. Connors offered his condolences, and said he tried to help, but the cancer was too far along... But that's okay, because I got that huge pay raise, and this incredible new body and power."

She finally stood back up, eyes still dead. I was healed enough to move, and sat up on my elbows. "Mary, I'm so sor-"

"No, don't you _dare_ pity me," She cut me off sharply with a kick to the ribs, that anger coming back for a split second. "You wanna know why I hate you so much? Because you're an optimistic little bitch who doesn't understand how the world works, you think things will just get better eventually, that anything can be fixed." She spat on the ground, "Stupid, your life will get a hell of a lot easier once you understand that sometimes bad shit just happens, and there is nothing you can do about it..."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, gripping my sore ribs. "But... Is that really it? Shit happens?" I asked, more to myself than her. Because I needed to believe there was more, life couldn't just be that cruel.

_I had to believe I can fix things._

"You know, I used to wake up in my nice new apartment with all my money, this incredible body, this power..." She sounded calmer now, "And every day I'd wish I could take it all back." Titania scoffed, releasing a short laugh, as if her life was a bad joke. "Because I would have given it back in a second if it meant I could spend one more day, even if it was the last day, with him." I could hear the sadness mixed in with the lingering anger, like she wanted to cry... But couldn't. "But I can't... That's my life now, and I _deal _with it... So don't push your sentimental bullshit on me."

A silence hung between us for a moment, before both our heads turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, "Hey," As Kane arrived, "Heard the commotion, wanted to make sure you two hadn't killed each other..."

Titania said nothing, simply climbed up out of the track and walked past him. Making her way back to our room, while I followed slowly behind. "Its fine, I think we'll try heading out tomorrow night, I'm gonna see about getting us a ride in the morning." I offered, trying to take my mind off of the last ten minutes.

_After I made everything worse._

He nodded his head, "Alright, sounds like a plan."

As we made our way back to our hideout, Venom spoke up. **_"You should have let me stab her."_**

I wasn't in the mood for his jokes, _"No, I think she's living with enough pain as it is..."_

**_"Exactly... Killing her would be merciful."_**

Another day ended in my life on the run.

Tomorrow would be better, hopefully.

But for now, I had a lot to think about.


	32. Settling In To This New Life

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Yeah, can't have all that rage without good reasoning I think XD **

* * *

I didn't speak with Titania after our... Encounter, the day before.

But there was no time to dwell on it, I had work to do.

It was a cold day in November, so moving around on the surface was easy. I had bundled myself up in a coat and hood, masking my appearance. And I spent the morning listening in on some police radio waves, after Venom told me how to tap in with a jury rigged device. I guess some of what he learned from Stark actually stuck, good.

It had only been about three days now since I broke them out of prison, the Police were still on the lookout but their search net was spreading out. That was good for us, if I got a ride capable of moving and hiding all four of us we could slip out right under their noses. We only needed to make it a couple miles, across the bridge to the address Kane gave, which pointed to an abandoned warehouse area.

Perfect for hiding out in I think...

_"Do you think I should try talking to her again?" _I asked Venom idly, while we walked along the fence outside of a lot filled with busted up and unused vehicles.

**_"I think you need to stop blaming everyones problems on yourself." _**He answered back with a grunt, **_"This self pity is getting annoying." _**

_"Not what I asked." _Deflecting his remarks.

_**"Hmm... Which one? The broken one or the angry one?"**_

_"Probably both, actually..."  
_

_**"Would talking to them help?"  
**_

_"I don't know... Maybe?" _

I'd spent a lot of last night thinking about what Titania said, and she was right. I was naive, and maybe overly optimistic with other peoples problems. But I wouldn't accept everything she'd said, I wasn't about to just default to "shit happens" when things don't go my way. The entire reason I'm even here is because I wanted to take responsibility for my own actions. Things can't just be as simple as she says.

**_"I think for now, you need to focus on getting that van." _**

"Ugh, I know..." I rolled my eyes and made my way around to the front. Heading in through the door and into the shop of this "mechanic" and I was using that term lightly.

"What can I do for you?" The greasy man behind the counter questioned, not even bothering to look up from his magazine.

"I need a ride," I answered, swinging around my pack and dropping it on the counter in front of him. Unzipping the top and letting a few stacks of bills slide out. I may or may not have robbed an ATM. "A van, only needs to get me a short distance but it needs to hold a few people."

His eyes were glued to the cash, finally looking up at me. "You... You're that Gwen Stacy girl right? You're all over the news!" His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I saw those videos of you beating up those freaky lizard people, that was so badass!"

"Yeah, I am, now are you gonna help me or not?" I demanded, no time to waste on a gawking fan.

"Right right of course," He nodded quickly, trying to retain some form of professional appearance. "I can get a van running, ain't gonna be pretty but it'll get you where you need to go."

"That's fine," I nodded, "Can you have it ready by tonight?"

"For this? Definitely." He assured eagerly.

"Perfect," Finally some good news. "I'll be back after dark to pick it up."

Well that was painless, thank god. I was afraid I'd have to steel the car or something, but I guess just dropping a couple thousand dollars into somebodies lap and being popular is enough to make anyone do favors for you. Hopefully he'd hold up his end, but I wouldn't know for sure until later tonight. And with that out of the way... I was basically free for the rest of the day... Dammit.

**. . .**

"Our ride will be ready by tonight," I stated as I walked through the door. Before looking around and realizing we were down a head, "Where did Mary go?"

"You think she'd tell us?" Kane scoffed, shaking his head. "No, she just took off without a word... Shortly after you left actually."

"Great." Because of course she did. "Well, hopefully she gets back before we've gotta go..."

"Didn't she try to kill you yesterday?" Kane questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

I mean, sort of? "Not really, just an... Argument, I shouldn't have pushed her like I did."

Kane stared back at me for a moment, long enough to make me suspicious of whatever he was thinking. "Why are you so intent on helping her?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at me. "Myself, and Amy, I understand... You feel responsible for our imprisonment, but her? She is a thug, and a murderer who would kill you without a second thought."

No, it isn't that simple. "Titania has... Had it rough," I still didn't like her, but... I couldn't help but feel bad for her. "I think people like her, like _us_, are capable of great and terrible things..." _Mostly terrible._ "I've done some bad things too, and I have to believe we can be better." _I have to believe I can fix things. _"And all that aside, its just... Not in my nature to abandon someone, not if I can help it."

"Hmm... I hope you are right." As the silence settled in, I looked to Amy. About to make my way over when- "You know, our hands aren't exactly clean either." He pointed out, "The girl, and I... We spoke often in the Doctor's lab." Kane explained grimly, "Her home wasn't a good one, but she was kicked out for stealing... And a severe addiction to heroine, I think it was mostly the second one... And me," He scoffed, shaking his head. "I've bloodied these hands... With blades, bullets and brass knuckles I've killed people... Even before I became Knuckle Duster I-"

"Hold on, Knuckle Duster?" Yeah no way I was letting that slide.

"That is..." He shifted nervously, "What I called myself, but anyways... I was a soldier, I'm no saint and certainly have seen and caused my fair share of death." Letting that sink in for a moment, "I guess what I'm saying is, we've all got some red in our ledger."

_Mine is dripping with blood._

I shook my head, "But that doesn't make you bad people."

"Maybe not... But we certainly aren't good people."

_Definitely not good-_

"Yeah well," My thoughts came faster than my doubts. "Maybe trying to define everyone as good or bad is bullshit, maybe bad people can do good things and maybe good people can do bad things." I huffed, before realizing I'd kinda snapped. Snapping back at my doubts rather than him. "I just... I don't care about what you've done, I care about what you do now..." This was just getting off track, a great time waster but there were things that needed to be done. "I'm gonna go find Mary..."

I should be checking on Amy though... Make sure she's eaten.

_She doesn't want my help._

_That's why she won't talk to me._

_She blames me._

"Mmm, good luck." Kane interrupted those thoughts.

"Yeah I'll probably need it."

**. . .**

Good luck indeed, I didn't have to look far. By the time I was nearing the usual maintenance tunnel I'd been using to get in and out, Titania was already making her way back in. Still, we were a good distance from our little hiding spot.

"Where were you?" I questioned, noticing Titania was wearing actual clothes now. Having lost her prison jumper for a pair of baggy pants and a hooded jacket. She was also carrying a duffel bag on her arm.

"First, I don't have to explain myself to you," She scoffed, "Second, I went back to my apartment, surprisingly my account wasn't totally frozen when I was taken in so the land lord was making withdrawals for the last few months."

I blinked, "Is... Is that legal?"

"Hell if I care," She pushed past me and kept moving. "But it means I got to grab some actual clothes."

"You didn't try to get any of your money?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"'Course not, do I look stupid to you?" Titania spat harshly, "Somebody would notice if I made a withdrawal like that, and they'd know we're in the area."

Ah, right. "Good thinking I guess... I got us a ride, should be ready by tonight."

"Perfect, can't wait to go from one shithole to the next." Well she was as grumpy as ever... But her demeanor wasn't as aggressive as yesterday.

_I shouldn't say anything._

_I'll just make it worse._

"Hey," I managed to stop her for a moment. "I... Want to talk, about yesterday."

And just like that she kept walking, "And I don't, funny how that works sometimes huh?"

"W-Wait!" Quickly following behind her, "No, I don't want to talk about... Look, I just wanted to say that you're right." And that made her put on the breaks real quick. "I don't know what I'm doing, or what I'm talking about most of the time." I admitted, "I try to stay optimistic because... Well, you've seen what I do... If people saw the two of us fighting, they'd probably think you were the super hero and I was the... Well, the-"

"Monster?" Yeah, that. "Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw you devouring the corpses of my men after you slaughtered them." Well this certainly made me feel better. "Man that shit was terrifying," She scoffed, leaning against the wall. "I was amazed when I woke up in custody, thought you were going to kill me."

"Well not like I didn't give it my best shot," I answered, shifting nervously. "That punch probably would have killed anyone else."

"Probably, but I'm a tough bitch." Oh? What's that? Did she just smirk? Like, a not totally malicious smirk? "But, you're not a monster." And just like that it was gone, following her scoff. "You're a fucking saint, and it pisses me right off."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It felt so good to have an honest laugh. "Gee, thanks... I guess what I'm saying is, I sometimes have a hard time believing I'm actually the good guy... I want to protect people and fix my screw ups, but the bad things just keep piling up and its getting harder and harder to keep seeing myself as a hero." I explained honestly, "Its like there's a voice in my head constantly questioning my decisions, reminding me of what I've done or feeding into my worst impulses." Shifting to lean against the wall, "So yeah, I did save you to try and clear my conscience... And in the process did a number of other horrible things, so here we are."

"Geez brat you really need to loosen up," Titania shook her head, waving off whatever I just said. "This is the part where my 'shit happens' statement comes into play, sometimes life just isn't fair and you gotta deal with it." Well good to know everything I said just went in one ear and out the other.

I released a heavy sigh, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"But... You're making a good effort..." Titania admitted, continuing on her way.

Wait... Did she just... I quickly followed after her. "Hold on, was that a compliment?"

"One more word and I'll break your jaw."

"I wish I still had my phone, we need a picture of this beautiful moment."

"I warned you!"

"AGH!"

**. . .**

Later that evening, Kane and I went to pick up the Van. He planned on driving, which was fine I guess. So we picked up Amy and Mary before the drive down began. We didn't actually start making the trip until late, so there wasn't much traffic. And our destination wasn't too far anyways, evidently only about a mile from Greenwich Village so we just had to cross over the bridge into Manhattan. Which I was kind of happy about, it meant I wasn't too far from Dad.

_Not that I could ever see him..._

It wasn't long before we pulled up to the old warehouse. Though, calling this place a warehouse was a little generous. It was about half the size of any others around it, and looked pretty run down. Kane walked right up to the door and ripped off the chain keeping it shut, "Looks like nobody has been here, good."

"This is basically the shithole we just came from... But above ground." Titania pointed out, sounding annoyed.

I was standing nearby, helping support Amy who still seemed to have trouble walking. "I really hope its bigger on the inside..."

Kane shot us both a brief glare, "Beggars can't be choosers." He grunted, before stepping inside.

We followed him in, but there was nothing around aside from a few large crates in the corner that looked broken open. To be fair though, I could barely see in all this dark. "Does this place have any lights?"

"Not up here." Kane answered and flicked on his own flashlight, walking over to the back and pushing a busted crate aside. Beneath it, I was surprised to see a set of rusty stairs leading underground. "And unless somebody raided the basement, we'll be fine."

Titania quirked an eyebrow, shrugging before following. "Alright, back underground it is..." She went last, pulling the crate back over the entrance to keep it hidden.

The stairs lead to a larger chamber underground. Similar to the place we'd been hiding out in before, but it didn't appear to have any entrances leading out to the sewers or other maintenance tunnels. Various tools and supplies were stacked all around, clothes, weapons, water bottles and canned foods. It was like we were in some kind of bunker!

"My father is a bit of a conspiracy theorist," Kane stated, flipping a switch to turn on the lights. "So he had this place built in the 80's, and once he kicked the bucket it became mine."

"I'm glad you kept it." I nodded, noticing the few beds scattered around as well as a couch and TV set up in the back. "Alright, well I guess this is our life now... Thank you Kane."

He waved me off, "Just consider it payment for getting me out another cell."

I smiled faintly at that and urged Amy forward a bit, helping her over to one of the beds. She was still silent, she hadn't said anything the entire time. "Come on, lay down and rest in a proper bed while I grab you some water."

_She blames me._

_She **hates** me._

_That's why she won't speak._

"I call the couch," Titania's voice sounded along with a thud as she hopped onto the furniture. "TV, thank god, its amazing what you miss in prison, where's the remote? Do we have any booze?"

"Check under the cushions." Kane ordered, "And no."

I was already at the water, shaking my head with a faint sigh. I grabbed a couple bottles of it, before something else caught my eye. A mask sitting on a nearby table, I walked over and lifted it up. It was metal, with some padding on the inside, no mouth just two eye holes. "Was this... Part of your gear?" I asked, holding it up as I looked over at- "Oh my god you could grind meat on those abs." The words left my mouth before I could stop them, as I stared at Kane's shirtless form. For an older guy, he was absolutely shredded despite being so thin. But maybe that had something to do with the Asgardian DNA?

Kane looked back at my red face, before releasing a small chuckle. "Yes, it was... But I don't see the coat or vest around, I think I put those away..." He seemed to not take much notice of my embarrassment, thank god.

I turned and walked back over to Amy, who was simply looking around with her sunken eyes. She looked better than when I pulled her from the prison, but still... "Here, drink this." I offered, putting on as much of a smile as I could. She stared at the bottle for a moment, taking it slowly and pulling off the cap herself. It was a relief to see her drinking, and responding to my actions without any suspicion... But still.

_I abandoned her._

"Hey..." I opened my mouth before the doubts could say more. "I just... I'm sorry." I offered, lowering my head a little. "I'm sorry it took so long to come get you, I'm sorry for what happened to you... I know you probably hate me and I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I'm gonna make sure you get better." And that was a promise I would keep no matter what, "And afterwards, if you wanna take off... I won't hold it against you."

I could feel both Kane and Mary watching me, waiting for the reaction as much as I was.

But her response, was silence.

"Right, well... You don't have to talk if you aren't ready." I played it off, releasing a short forced laugh. "I'm gonna get some rest... Let me know if you need anything."

But on the inside I was crushed by the confirmation of my fears.

_What was I expecting?_

_Of course she wasn't going to forgive me._

_Stupid to even consider-_

I froze as she grabbed my hand, catching me before I could walk away.

"Gwen... Gwen Stacy."

I swallowed dryly, "Y... Yeah?"

"Thank you... For saving me."

Every second thought, every doubt that I had about my choices was blown away. I felt the pressure on my chest lifting, the weight on my shoulders disappearing. I felt the heat rising behind my eyes, and I had to fight hard to resist the urge to start crying. Just a few words and I was a total mess.

"Hey... I-I made you promise, didn't I?" I could try to play it cool all I wanted. But the tears were starting to run, and my legs were weak. "S-So don't... Don't worry-"

I didn't realize until that moment, how much I needed to hear those words.

As I collapsed beside the bed, and sobbed those sweet tears of relief.

I knew that I was going to be okay.

_**"Seriously? That's all it took?"**_

I released a short, sob choked laugh while wiping my eyes. "Shut up Venom."

**_"Nope, you are weak and sentimental and I will make fun of you for it."_**

Maybe my life was totally screwed up now, but this part at least felt like it was going back to normal...

* * *

**And so ends another arc! With this chapter we are officially on break until after End Game. I'm already working on what bits of Infinity War that I can without knowing how it all ends so hopefully that'll speed up the process.**

**In the mean time, I hope you all stay safe and avoid spoilers XD See you in a few weeks!**

**And as always, thank you so much for your support and taking the time to read my work!**


	33. Intergalactic Doomsday Time!

**Hey everyone! Welcome back! Hope you're ready for the Infinity War because I've got it all finished so we'll be doing daily uploads all week! **

**I've seen Endgame twice now, probably gonna see it again this weekend lol and if you haven't seen it I promise no spoilers. There will be a one/two week break before Endgame once Infinity War ends.**

**Anyways, as always thank you for reading and have a nice day! **

* * *

**One Year Later**

A lot can happen in one year. Though, not a whole lot changes when you spend most of your time living in a basement. It was a boring time, and keeping Titania out of trouble was probably the hardest part. But with some new clothes, and a little hair-dye, we managed to slip under the radar enough to at least go out at night. Yeah, I mostly just had to get used to having black hair instead of blonde. The heat on us had died down after a month or two anyways, so just staying out trouble was enough to keep us hidden.

"Breakfast is on!" I called from our makeshift kitchen. Nothing but a few plug-in skillets and some fancy thing called an "Air Fryer". A big stupid egg shaped thing that can fry basically anything, without grease...

Titania saw it on QVC and demanded we get one, so... Yeah.

"About time." The giantess herself scoffed as she made her way over to the table. "Where the hell is Kane?" Mary was basically the same, but we'd all adjust well enough to her behavior. I know her attitude wasn't meant to be mean spirited, she was just... Abrasive. And I believe she had come around to us mostly, she just wasn't very good at showing it.

Amy appeared at the table in a blur, already sitting down and eating her food quickly. "He went for a walk this morning again, should be back any time." Great, he was doing that again... Her plate was cleaned in seconds, before she vanished and reappeared by on the couch with a Nintendo DS in hand.

Yeah, even Amy was doing better. It took a few months, but Amy was back to... Well, not normal, but she wasn't a traumatized mess anymore. So that was nice. She come out of her shell in a lot of ways, still got a little anxious during long conversations, with me specifically anyways. "Are you still playing that pokemon game?" I questioned casually, Venom hovering over his own plate beside me and eating our food.

"Its called Mystery Dungeon and you will remember that." She answered without even looking up from the screen. "Or its thumbtacks on your chair again."

Yeah one time was enough to make me never want that again, "Right of course, so sorry." I answered sarcastically.

"You keep pulling that shit and I'll break your legs." Titania grumbled, shooting her an annoyed glare.

"Gotta catch me first." I swear those two were like siblings, annoying the hell out of each other. Well, okay it was most Amy annoying Titania. Evidently she was not afraid of the giant super powered woman. Amy might not be much for conversation, but find something to distract her with and she brightens her tone.

As the food was eaten, I gathered up our plastic utensils and paper plates, adding them to a garbage at the far side of the room. Sighing as I tied off the end of it. "Who's taking out the trash?"

"Not it."

"Not it."

Of course, "Alright fine, I'll take care of it." I replied with a scoff, slinging the bag over my shoulder. "I only just made you all breakfast..." Making my way to the stairs, wondering when exactly I became the maid around here.

It was a beautiful early spring day outside. I walked out of the warehouse and around to the alley with the dumpster. And I wasn't exactly surprised to find our resident hybrid sitting beside it, leaned against the alley wall. Dressed in a pair of jeans, black compression shirt and a heavy duster. I sighed heavily, popping the lid and tossing the bag inside.

"So, how was your walk?" I asked casually, knowing full well what he'd been up to.

"Not very productive," He answered simply, scratching at his beard. His hair had grown longer, nearly reaching his shoulders and his beard was thick and messy. "I think I've scared all that new trash off the island."

"Good, that means you don't have to go out anymore." And stop risking the rest of us.

"I suppose so..."

"... Come on, I just made breakfast and saved your plate." I urged, offering a hand to help him up.

Kane had picked up a bad habit over the last year, and that was looking for trouble. Leaving early in the morning or late at night, roaming the streets for thugs or dealers that were evading the police. Basically, he'd slipped back into his vigilante nature.

He took my hand, and rose to his feet. "So no scolding this time?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

Is there really a point? "I'm not your Mom," I shrugged, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "I just don't know why you do it, I guess..."

"That's a good question," He answered, as we walked back out of the alley and too the front of our warehouse. "Just have this itch... Like I need to do more, I'm not getting any younger after all."

Stopping by the door, "I think you've done enough good deeds to make up for the bad."

"Perhaps, but I don't think I've really..." He seemed to hesitate, or at least he had trouble finding the right word. "Shined... I don't think I've shined yet, not like you or Iron Man or Steve Rogers..."

"And what do you mean by shine?" I questioned.

**_"Gwen, we have a problem."_**

"Not sure," Kane shrugged, "Maybe I'll figure it out eventually."

_"What is it Venom?" _I asked, as Kane stepped through the doorway. But I didn't need to wait for an answer, as a gust of wind followed by a loud mechanical whirring filled the air around me. Out of reaction, my eyes darted to the sky. "What the hell..."

Piercing through the clouds, a massive ship was descending over Manhattan. Shaped like a "Q", the circular spacecraft came to a stop over Greenwich Village. The center of its circular frame was buzzing and sucking up dust, and debris.

**_"Its them."_**

"Another alien attack?" Kane questioned, having been drawn back outside by the noise.

Greenwich, Dad lives in Greenwich!

"Stay here with the others!" I ordered, breaking into a sprint. "I'll call you once I figure out what's going on!"

Speaking of which.

_"Hey Venom, what's going on?" _

He seemed to have some idea after all.

**_"That is a ship from the Mad Titan's fleet."_**

_"You mean... Thanos?"  
_

**_"It seems... He has come for this world."_**

**. . .**

My mind was racing as I neared the area beneath the ship. That stupid thing was blowing debris and dust everywhere. Cars were stopped, people were fleeing the site, and I could hear fighting ahead. The distinctive sound of Pulsar's firing as I neared the park. Iron Man was already on the scene, but I hadn't seen any signs of the aliens or anyone else.

"So Thanos is coming to wipe out our planet like he did yours?" I questioned, cutting through another alley to avoid police guiding citizens away.

**_"I do not know... When he invaded our planet, it was fast and with overwhelming force."_ **Venom explained, I could feel the apprehension, the fear in him. _**"Sending a vanguard like this is... Well, maybe this isn't an invasion, maybe he wants something from the Earth."**_

I breached the line of buildings blocking my view of the park. Ruined cars and a few fallen trees dotted the area, "Agh!" Another gust of wind made me cover my eyes to keep the dust out. The ship was starting to move already! The sound of thrusters from the park drew my eyes, and I caught a glimpse of the sleek new armor of Iron Man taking off into the sky. "WAIT! TONY!" I cried out after him, running forward into the park.

But he was racing off after the space craft, and didn't hear my voice.

Leaving me behind in a battlefield I never got to fight in. My eyes darted around for a sign of anyone else, specifically War Machine or Vision. Was this attack just targeting Stark? That didn't make any-

My eyes widened as a spotted a rather... Disheveled looking older man. He certainly looked a little more haggard than I remembered, but there was no doubt about it. "Bruce Banner..." He was watching the ship disappear into the clouds along with Stark. Before he began walking away from the Park, along with another man in strange robes. I didn't waste any time, and raced after them both. "Hey! HEY! Banner!"

He flinched at the sound of my shouting, turning around and looking back at me with a confused expression. Eyeing me over once as if trying to recall who I might be. "Who-"

"My name is Gwen Stacy," I answered quickly, my eyes darting between them. "I'm... A friend of Stark's, what happened? Who were those guys and where did Tony go?"

He paused briefly, before looking back at the other man. He seemed far less interested, "Follow me, I've gotta find that phone." He stated, and continued on his way, "I've gotta make that call."

"As for me," The mystery man began, waving one hand through the air. My eyes widened in disbelief, as a hole opened in thin air. The edges sparking, and inside I could see what looked like a... Museum, maybe? "The Time Stone has been taken, and the New York Sanctum remains unguarded, so I will remain there." Stepping through to the other side, "I wish you both luck."

I watched the hole close, still kind of processing what I just saw. "Who... Was that?"

"That was one of the wizards," Banner stated, "Now come on we're wasting time."

Wizard... Right, "So where are we going?"

"Back to the compound, I'll tell the Captain to meet us there."

Captain? Like... Captain America? Oh boy, this was about to get a lot more interesting. "Sounds good to me." However, if this was going to get as bad as I think it is... "Think we can spare a few minutes for a detour?"

Banner stopped briefly, looking back at me confused. "What? N-No, of course not... Why?"

"Because I've got a few friends that can help."

**. . .**

"We'll be waiting for you at the compound, good luck."

That was the end of their conversation, as I drove us via van towards the compound. Titania, Kane and Amy were sitting in the back, listening intently. Convincing them to come along was easy enough, even though I still didn't have all the details on WHY Thanos was sending a raiding party. But now that we were on move, it seemed like a good time to ask.

"So he's in?" I asked, shooting Banner a sideways glance.

"Yeah, it'll take some time but... He's gonna grab Vision and head for the compound." Banner answered, shifting nervously in his seat. "I hope he hasn't been taken too..."

"So they want Vision, and the... Wizard with the 'Time Stone'." I started on my questioning, noting what I understood so far. "I take it they want the stone in Vision's head too? The stones are special?"

Bruce nodded, "Doctor Strange called them the Infinity Stones, Thanos wants all six of them."

"And who is Thanos exactly?" Kane questioned, crossing his arms in the back.

"A mad man, he wants to... Balance the universe, or something." Bruce continued, shaking his head as he stared out the window. "He invades planets, wipes out half the population and leaves... The attack on New York six years ago? That was _him_!" I figured as much, based on what Venom has told me. "If he gets all six stones, he could wipe out life on a galactic scale... With just the snap of his fingers."

"This Thanos guy sounds tough," Titania noted, "And this is some scary cosmic shit... But I also _really_ wanna punch him."

Banner looked back at her briefly, before shooting me a look. To which I rolled my eyes, "Ignore her, she's just looking for a fight."

"Right... So who are you four exactly?" Banner questioned, "You said you were a friend of Tony's, but you're not Avengers?"

"Long story, I'll give you the short version." I answered, as we left the main city. We weren't far from the compound now, "I was a trainee, left over a year ago and broke these three out of super prison." The shortest version possible I think, "Kinda had a falling out with Stark, those three are Amy, Mary, and Kane, and we've all got super powers."

"Okay..." He nodded slowly, processing that. "Uh... What kind of super powers?"

"Amy is super fast, Kane and Mary are both super strong, and I'm... Complicated." Doctor Banner already seemed a bit rattled, so for now I'd leave the scary alien parasite in the closet.

Banner remained silent for a moment, before sighing heavily and leaning against the window. "The world used to be so simple, I wish I could just go back to fighting monsters made from my blood..."

Yeah I think I'll leave out the part about killing that guy... For now.

**. . .**

Pulling up to the compound, seeing it again after so long... It was weird. Like walking into my old home. And as I stepped out of the car, I realized something.

"Oh crap... Rhodes probably isn't gonna be too happy to see us."

Banner looked to me confused, "Why? Because of your falling out?"

"Well," I shot Titania a look. "When I sprung these three out of jail, Mary might have ripped a big hole in his armor and then... Use him as a blunt instrument against Tony."

Banner blinked in surprise, looking down and laughing nervously. "Yikes."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it."

And that was when the giantess herself stepped in, "To be fair, he did shoot me first."

"You threw part of the helicopter at him." Kane scoffed.

"I have a feeling you and the Hulk would get along well..." I heard Banner mutter under his breath, as he walked through the front door.

We passed into the lobby, this place felt just as empty as when I left it. I guess it was hard to say it was ever my home, my stay was purely for training and I would hardly consider any of the Avengers at the time my family. Well, maybe Tony... But certainly not-

"Bruce," My head whipped around at the sound of his voice. Locking eyes with Rhodes as he entered through the far door, "You... Neglected to mention you'd be bringing company." His lower half still supported by that rig Stark made him.

"So you're the War Machine?" Titania questioned, before Banner could even answer. "Huh, you are a lot more impressive with the suit."

"Okay," I cleared my throat loudly before that could escalate. "Dr. Banner, do you have any idea _when_ exactly Steve Rogers will be here?"

To which Banner shrugged, "After he finds Vision, I don't know... But he promised it wouldn't be later than this evening."

Alright, now I just need to make sure nobody kills anyone in the next few hours. "Okay, good to know..." I figured Rhodes didn't want to talk to me, so I let him and Banner break off and catch up while I focused on the others. "I guess make yourselves comfortable, but don't make a mess..."

"Hey," Amy spoke up finally, having been quiet for most of the trip. "So what exactly is going to happen here? We didn't really have time to discuss what was happening when you picked us up."

"Its obvious what's going on," Mary scoffed, crossing her arms. "Aliens are coming, and we're gonna kick their asses."

"And from the sound of things," Kane added with a nod, "There is far more at stake here than just these stones or the Earth..."

"No kidding." This was a lot more than killing a muscle bound maniac, or shutting down a twisted lab. Even so, "I know I kinda dragged you all here as a knee jerk reaction," I continued, looking between them. "But this... If what Venom's saying is true... This is going to get messy." I couldn't sugarcoat things, as much as I know we needed all hands on deck. "And there is no guarantee any of us survive, even if we win." Kane and Mary appeared still as determined, but Amy seemed... Less enthusiastic about the idea. "So if anyone wants to back out before things go too far, I won't blame you."

After letting the silence settle in, Titania scoffed loudly. "Are you kidding me? I spent the last year cooped up in a damn basement, and you think I'm gonna sit out the biggest fight I'm ever gonna get?!" Waving me off, before making her way over to a nearby chair. "You're stuck with me Stacy, deal with it."

"You haven't lead us wrong yet," Kane nodded in agreement, "And this seems like the right thing to do... We have a better chance of weathering this storm together."

Well, that was two votes. "And you, Amy?" I questioned, hiding how relieved I was that they were sticking around.

She shifted nervously, rubbing one arm with her hand. "I don't want to split up... But, I'm not too excited about fighting aliens." That was fair, I guess. "Maybe, maybe I can help some other way?"

I smiled lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out, for now just settle in... We've gotta wait for Captain America."

"I wanna punch him too," Titania chimed in, kicking back in a nice leather chair. "In his stupid, perfect jaw line."

"Please don't start a fight with the Captain."

"You're not the boss of me."


	34. The Gangs All Here

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Yes, get your laughs in while you can...**

**Hoodedgenius98: I'm not saying Venom would not float that idea, its the execution that may get a little dicey lol**

**vixen122: You are not wrong! Bored, hyper aggressive toddler. She basically LIVES to the song "Ready to Die" By Andrew W.K lol  
**

* * *

Some hours later, I'd left the others to explore the compound a bit. Walking from empty room to empty room, purposely avoiding the sound of people. As much as I wanted to apologize to Rhodes, or get to know Dr. Banner a little more, I knew now wasn't the time. And above all else, I had to focus on the task in front of us. The fight that was coming here... It wasn't just going to be a "fight" was it?

I came to a stop outside my old room, pushing open the door slowly. It was strange seeing that nothing had really been touched, they kept all my things. Maybe it was just because they didn't need the space, or maybe Stark always hoped I would rejoin.

Or maybe it was none of those things, and I was just overthinking it.

"Be honest Venom," I said aloud as I sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you think our chances are?" He'd seen what Thanos could do first hand, and that was _before _he had any of the Infinity Stones.

**_"Not good." _**He answered bluntly, **_"And that's being generous... But, this planet and its people have surprised me before."_**

I released a short laugh at that, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence I guess."

He had faith, but was it really that simple? Thanos wants the stones, and controls the largest army in the universe. Can even the Avengers stand up to that? We should be calling people, informing governments. But would they even trust us? Would they even help?

"We need to talk to Rhodes about this." I was on my feet, heading out the door.

**_"Even if we do convince them, no military on this planet has the technology to stand up to them."_**

"Maybe not, but its better than fighting alone.

I was out the door, following my ears to the sound of his voice. And soon enough, stepped through the archway into the Avengers conference room. Where Rhodes was standing across from the holograms of the Defense Council. Their debate was already under way in regards to what was happening...

"And you _still _haven't gotten any word from Vision?" Ross questioned, already sounding like he was in a bad mood.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinborough." He answered, shooting me a sideways glance but saying nothing... Yet.

"Yes, on a stolen Quinjet with four of the worlds most wanted criminals!" Oh, so the Captain had already retrieved Vision, good to know.

Rhodes tensed up though, jabbing an accusing finger at the council. "Their only criminals because _you've_ chosen to call them that."

"My god Rhodes," He scoffed in response, shaking his head. "Your talent for horseshit rivals my own."

Alright, time to step in. "I don't know Ross," I spoke up, stepping within range to be picked up on their own monitors. "That's a pretty vast threshold..." His eyes landed on me, and I could see pure vitriol already filling them, good. "I'm not sure I know anyone that's as full of shit as you are, _sir._" I spat the title like a bad joke.

He rose from his seat slowly, walking around the table so his hologram was standing face to face with me. He's so lucky he wasn't here in person. "And what gives you the right to come back here, murderer?" The way he emphasized it, he was trying to make me feel something over those words.

But he couldn't make me feel anything I hadn't already gone through, and come to terms with. "Well I was having such a boring time living right under your nose in Manhattan, I thought I'd come out to play for the end of the world." Putting on a lovely smile, letting him know how little his opinion of me meant.

He returned my smile with a smirk, some crude amusement in his eyes. "I'm looking forward to the day we get you on a table, and rip that parasitic monster out of your body... Its clearly warped your-"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Venom asked as his head jutted from my body, of course he wanted to get in his own shot. "You won't have any hand in it, because your job is to sit behind a desk while _real_ men do the hard work for you." Ouch, I could feel the heat from that one. And the laughter from Venom that followed only punctuated his words. "Your species faces annihilation, and perhaps it wouldn't... If not for your own stupid laws."

Ross was angry, I could see it in his eyes. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean, alien?" He demanded, keeping up a calm and collected expression.

Rhodes seemed to be done letting us talk, and stepped forward. "If it wasn't for those Accords, Vision, Gwen, _everyone..._ They all would have been right here."

"I seem to recall your name on those accords." The Secretary pointed out.

But Rhodes held his ground, "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I've paid for that."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Not anymore." Following Rhodes' gaze, my own eyes widened at the figures standing in the nearby doorway.

They looked different than I remembered, definitely a little worse for wear. But it was them. Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, The Falcon, and Vision. The latter being supported, and nursing a bad wound in his chest as they stepped forward to address the secretary. And boy did Ross look even less happy now that they were here. Which made me feel better, the worse his day went the happier I'd be.

"You've got some nerve," Ross stated sharply, "I'll give you that."

And Widow responded, "You could use some of that right now."

"The world's on fire, and you think all is forgiven?" Ross questioned with a scoff, walking past Widow to address the Captain directly.

"I'm not looking for forgiveness," Rogers answered with a calm tone. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was seeing them all now, for the first time! "And I'm way past asking permission." And he so god damn cool! "Earth just lost her best defender, so we're here to fight... And if you wanna get in our way, we'll fight you too." Stepping forward to stand before the hologram.

Seeing himself outnumbered, and clearly outmatched, Ross turned to Rhodes. "Arrest them."

To which he nodded, "All over it." Swiping his hand through the air, ending the hologram meeting with a hang up. Before letting the silence settle in, and shrugging his shoulders. "That's a court-martial... Its great to see you Cap."

The two stepped forward, shaking hands. "You too, Rhodey." Before the War Machine exchanged a half hug with Widow, and I was starting to feel like a third wheel.

"So you're the... _Other_, Avengers." Oh my god how did I forget Venom was out!? I guess that explains why Scarlett Witch and Falcon have been staring at me the whole time.

"That's right," But Steven Rogers seemed unfazed, "And who are you?"

"Uh-" Oh god Gwen this is no time to get star struck! Be confident! "I-I'm Sten Gwacy-" _SHIT_, "Er- Gwen Stacy, and this is Venom, alien." I offered.

"Gwen Stacy," Rogers nodded his head, standing before me. Dwarfing me in size with his super human body. "I remember you."

Wait, what!? "Y-You know about me?"

"Saw your speech in Vienna." Widow chimed in, giving me a polite smile. "You're a good kid, all things considered." Shooting Venom a look, as he ran his massive tongue along his teeth.

"Wow... Th-Thanks." I nodded my head to them both gratefully. Trying my hardest to not grin like a idiot. "But... I'm here to fight too, I mean... _We, _are here to fight." Nodding to Venom as well, who seemed to take the hint and melted away back into my body.

"Alright," Falcon said suddenly, "That's gross."

But Vision gave him some reassurance, "You get used to seeing it."

"And you're gonna be seeing it a lot more," I added quickly, "Venom knows a lot about what we're up against, and can give us good information on..." I trailed off, noticing that their eyes had all shifted. Looking past me, I turned around to see Banner standing there, looking nervous.

"Bruce..." Widow said, just barely loud enough to be heard by everyone.

He shifted nervously, nodding his head after a moment. "Nat."

Well, this suddenly felt awkward. Was I missing something here?

**. . .**

After a few hastened introductions, everyone gathered in a much nicer, more private room to talk about our next move. The lot of us were all moved into the space, even the extras I'd brought along. It made sense I supposed, of course aside from a few idle remarks, none of them had much to say to the Avengers. Not yet anyways, which was good because we were definitely on a time table here.

"So they're definitely coming back, right?" Rhodes questioned, staring at the recorded footage taken of the alien agents. The two that had attacked Vision and Wanda.

"And they can clearly find us." The Witch herself replied.

"That is correct," Venom spoke through me, as I relayed his thoughts. "These two, and likely the ones that attacked New York, they are the Children of Thanos, his deadliest warriors of the Black Order."

Rogers was pacing slightly, but turned his attention towards us. "And how do you know so much about them? Former member?"

No point in holding anything back right? "Venom came to this world," I explained calmly, "Because his planet was invaded and destroyed by Thanos... As far as he knows, he's the last one left."

"We're gonna need everyone on deck for this one," Banner chimed in, looking around to the others. "Where's Clint?"

Who? "After the whole, Accords situation... He and Scott took a deal," Widow explained, "It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest."

"Who's Scott?" Good question Bruce.

"Antman." Steve Rogers replied.

What? "There's an Antman and a Spiderman?" Banner was a great voice for my ignorance, and I appreciated not being the only one out of the loop. But he shook his head and continued, "Look, Thanos has the biggest army in the _universe, _and he's not gonna stop until... Well, until he gets... Vision's stone."

"Then we have to protect it." Widow answered quickly.

"No we have to destroy it." I was surprised to hear that come from Vision himself, but he always was a realist I think. "I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, not just its nature but... Its composition," He explained, pushing off the wall and approaching Wanda. "I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something similar to itself... Then its molecular integrity, could fail." The way he and Wanda were looking at one another, I was beginning to understand.

"Yeah and you along with it," She countered, shaking her head. "We aren't having this conversation."

"Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't use it." Vision surmised, placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

But she shook her head once more, "That's too high a price."

To which he answered, in the most poetic way possible, "Only _you_, have the power to pay it..." Placing his hands gently on her face, staring lovingly into her eyes. Yeah, they were definitely an item. And I think I know where Vision was always running off too before. The idea was too much however, and Wanda pushed away. Taking a few steps back, leaving Vision to continue. "Thanos threatens have the universe, one life cannot stand in the way of defeating him."

"But it should." Captain America chimed in finally. "We don't trade lives, Vision." A fine sentiment, but... I couldn't help but agree with Vision.

"Captain, seventy years ago you laid down your life to save how many millions of people," Vision argued, facing the Captain now. "Tell me, why is this any different?"

"Because," Banner cut in before more could be said. "You might have a choice, your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays... Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, Me, the stone." He explained, though I didn't understand at all. "All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another."

"You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"I'm saying, that if we take out the stone," Banner continued, optimism in his voice. "There's still a whole lot of Vision left, maybe the best parts!"

"Can you do that?" Widow asked, voicing everyone's concerns I'm sure.

"... No, not me, not here." Bruce replied, shaking his head.

"Well you better find _someone_, and _somewhere,_ fast." Rhodes added, "Because Ross isn't exactly gonna let you guys have your old rooms back."

**_"Hmph, I'd like to see him try and remove us."_**

"I know a place."

Captain Rogers knew what to do, why was I not surprised?


	35. Deep Breath Before the Plunge

**Uzurunner: Well thank you very much X3 I don't know if I done a very good job making her an anti-hero, but I am so very excited for things to come X3**

**Hoodedgenius98: I agree, the Avengers made a lot of questionable decisions in Infinity War. And while I'm not gonna play the "Fix-it" game, I am going to make some... Subtle, and not so subtle, changes to the battle ahead.**

* * *

**. . .**

**Kane**

**. . .**

"The sun's rising." I muttered, staring out the window as we flew across the sea. Making our way to these allies the Captain spoke of. After leaving late in the evening, we'd flown through the night to reach our destination. Made sense, time was of the essence I suppose.

"Grmm..." Mary groaned, shifting in her seat as she opened her eyes. "Already? Dammit... I wanted more sleep."

"Well, we haven't arrived yet, you can go back to sleep." I pointed out, leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah I'm sure that's just what you want, old man."

"That would be why I suggested it."

"..." I could see her eyes drifting around the cabin, passing over the others. "So... What do you think about all this?"

"You'll need to be more specific."

"I don't know... About the potential alien invasion, some maniac wiping out half of all life with magic rocks." She leaned back as well, crossing her arms. "That shit."

Good question I suppose. "I think... We are in the middle of something bigger than us." I answered honestly. "And I think, we should do whatever we can to protect the world."

"Hmph, of course you'd say that," She shook her head. "You've always been trying to be a super hero, crazy old bastard... You must love this."

"I do not like half of all life being in danger, no..." I wasn't insane, after all. "But... I appreciate the chance to do better."

"Even if it means we might die?"

Ah, so perhaps this was the heart of the matter. "Are you afraid of dying?"

"Of course," She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I know who I am and what I've done, I know I'm not going to the same place my son did..."

"You were given the chance to back out." I reminded.

"Yeah, I know that... But this just seems... Too important." Mary admitted, sighing heavily. "I'm scared of dying... But if I'm going to die, I'd rather it be in a fight... And what better fight, than the fight to end all fights right? On the good guys team..."

To which I nodded, "A respectable choice."

"And what about you old man?" She questioned. "You aren't afraid to die?"

"No, not really." I answered, drawing in a deep breath and sighing. "I'm more afraid of living with regrets, of not doing everything I could to help someone that needed it... Its why I stuck around, its why I... Admire, Gwen." A faint smile crept across my face, "She has shined brilliantly, and I would like to do the same."

Mary looked at me like I was insane, upon hearing that last part anyways. "And... What exactly does 'shine', mean?"

"I am not sure, I suppose we may see in the battle to come."

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

"Hmmm?"

Did I fall asleep on the Quinjet?

"What is..."

Oh, this place again.

That same, empty void.

But something was wrong.

"Venom?"

I couldn't see him on the other side, only darkness.

_**"I'm right here." **_

His voice sounded from beside me, we were on the same side of the glass.

"Wait, if you're here... Then what's-"

I tensed up as blood red eyes opened in the darkness.

They were massive, like the entire other side of this wall was taken up by the being residing there.

_"Ah, finally."_

I recognized his voice, rough but eloquent.

_"I've been trying to reach you for some time..."_

Venom and I may be separate in this place, but we were still of one mind.

"What do you want?" I asked this... Symbiote "God".

I knew from what Venom had told me, that this thing was desperate to control his "creations" once more.

And if Venom was the only one left, that made me a prime target.

And his response came with a chuckle, one that made the glass between us tremble.

_"Long have I watched, and long have I been amused by your... Games, with my creation... But now, things have changed."_

**_"No, nothing has changed," _**Venom scoffed in response. **_"You're stuck on Klyntar, and we want nothing to do with you."_**

_"Yes, that much is true... But do you really think you stand a chance against Thanos?"_

So it wasn't a lie, he had been watching through us. Dammit, that was unsettling.

"We aren't alone." I argued, keeping calm.

_"I may not know the full capabilities of these... Avengers, but I know Thanos is a force to be reckoned with."_

**_"Then why don't you stop with the bullshit and tell us why you're making contact now?"_**

I scoffed, "You can't honestly expect me to believe you care about this conflict."

The guy who created a race of parasitic monsters? Yeah, wasn't buying that.

_"You're right, I do not care for the lives of you pathetic humans or any others in the galaxy."_

Figured as much.

_"However... What Thanos is planning to do, well... There is no guarantee that I would be spared from his aimless genocide."_

Of course, he was only looking out for himself.

**_"Scared of dying? What a pitiful god."_**

_"I am above such mortal coils, and will not cease to exist on a coin flip."_

"So what? You're offering to help?" I demanded sharply, making my suspicious known. "How?"

_"I will lend you my strength... But I demand a bargain."_

**_"Not happening."_**

"Yeah, what he said."

Well that was an easy choice.

_"You foolish mortal brat, you dare to deny ME!? I am Knull! Lord of Klyntar and creator of the very thing that gives you power!"_

Was he throwing a tantrum now?

"Yeah, sorry bud, never heard of you... I think we're gonna wake up now!"

**_"Bye bye! Hehehehehehe..."_**

**. . .**

My eyes opened, and I readjusted myself in the seat. Shaking off the sleep, before rising to my feet. No one really paid me much mind, I'm sure they all had their own things to think about. I probably should too, after what just happened. But really, I felt okay with all of it.

I mean, sure there was a pissed off "god" gunning for us. But well... I wasn't really scared? I was more worried about Thanos actually, weird.

I made my way towards the front, passing by Banner and Romanoff who were busy catching up. Out the windows, I could see vast fields and dry lands reaching into deep jungle. "Where the hell are we?"

"Over Africa." Captain America answered from behind me, I nearly jumped at the sound. "We'll be arriving soon."

"And where are we going?" I added, "What's in Africa for us?"

"Wakanda." He answered simply, "We'll be taking refuge and finding our help there."

Wakanda, that king I met in Vienna was from Wakanda. "Huh, I wonder if T'Challa will remember me..." Not realizing I'd said that part out loud.

"You've met him?" Rogers questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"O-Oh uh... Sort of," I shifted nervously, "He met with me and kinda... Helped me get my head on straight, before the signing in Vienna."

He smiled faintly, "After the statement you made in front of the Defense Council, I doubt he could forget you."

Statement? "I-It really wasn't a statement." I assured, feeling a little bashful. "I just... Said what was on my mind."

"You were honest, and got a lot of people talking." Rogers nodded, hands on his belt. "It takes a lot of nerve to get up in front of a crowd and tell them you don't agree... I respect that, you made a tough choice for someone your age."

My cheeks flushed red, Captain America was impressed with me? Oh man, if I was the same Gwen I was 2 years ago, I'd probably faint! "Yeah well, that choice got me kicked out of the Avengers." I chuckled nervously. "But I think I turned out alright, all things considered..."

I'm sure he could tell I was nervous, and patted me on the shoulder. "You're a tough kid, I'm glad to have you with us." Before his eyes drifted to the others in the cabin. "And as far as I'm concerned, everyone's an Avenger today."

As Rogers turned his attention to our pilot. I spotted a brief smile spread across Kane's lips, though it disappeared just as quickly. Amy didn't seem to care much, neither did Titania. But I suppose that was to be expected, neither of them were big Avengers fans.

"Drop to 2600, heading 030." Steve ordered the Falcon.

"I hope you're right about this," He replied, "Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to."

I felt the shift in our movement as we changed direction ever so slightly. And Sam wasn't kidding, at our current course we'd be slamming into the ground any second. But I trusted our pilot and our Captain. That faith was rewarded, as the air before us shimmered and split. We passed through some kind of barrier, and beyond it the entire landscape changed. Rather than the dense jungle and cliff sides, I saw a massive sprawling city.

We were flying over a lake that lead up to the cities harbor. Various ships filled it, while some advanced flying vehicles were in the air. I hadn't seen or heard anything about this before.

"This... Is Wakanda?" I questioned, still taking it all in. Oh hey, giant panther statue? Okay, that might be a bit much...

"Take us around," Rogers ordered, "Landing pad's over there."

"Right."

We touched down, and I rejoined the others of my party. "We're here," I explained simply, "And I think we're about to meet the king so..."

"Be polite?" Titania asked sarcastically.

"Yeah that."

She scoffed, waving me off as she stood up. "Yeah yeah I won't start a fight, _Mom_." Well that was more assurance than I was expecting.

The ramp lowered, letting in the warm sunlight. I could already feel the heat of the African air. Captain America took the lead alongside Widow, followed by Falcon, Banner and Rhodes. Vision and Wanda took the rear as she helped support him, while I moved to the side with my own group. And ahead of us, a number of armed guards flanked the man himself. King T'Challa was here, wearing much more appropriate attire than the suit I'd seen before.

"Seems like I'm always thanking you for something." Rogers greeted, the two sharing a firm handshake.

Banner cleared his throat, attempting a bow to the king. But he immediately waved it off, "We don't do that here." He assured, Banner shot Rhodes a look and the man himself stifled a laugh. I see, a joke. At a time like this? Finally, the Kings eyes landed on me. "Ah, I wondered if you'd find a way into this."

I nodded my head, putting on a faint smile. "Well you know me, I like to be the center of attention."

To which he nodded in return, "So, how big of an assault should we be expecting?" He questioned, motioning for us all to follow as we made way for the doors of the massive stone building in front of us. His guards staying close of course.

"U-Uh sir," Banner moved closer to the front. "I think you be expecting a very big assault." Biggest army in the universe after all...

"How we looking?" Widow questioned as we went.

"You will have my kings guard, the border tribe, the Dora Milaje." He listed off, "And..."

The Captain stopped as a new man approached. This one white, shaggy haired and equipped with a metal arm. "And a semi-stable hundred year old man."

The Captain greeted him with a firm hug, "How you been Buck?"

Oh crap, Buck like Bucky Barnes? The Winter Soldier? Damn I'm meeting all the big names today...

"Not bad," He answered casually as they broke apart. "For the end of the world."

"So what's the game plan?" Kane questioned, "We know they're coming, so we better start getting ready."

"Yeah I doubt that stone is gonna come out without a fight," I added with a nod, "So I take it we're playing the long game here and stalling for time."

"That's the plan." The Captain nodded, "If you need to get armed, I'm sure the Kings engineers can lend you a hand... Otherwise, we need to get Vision to that sister of yours." He added, looking to the King. "And there's something else, we've got intel on the enemy... From someone who's faced them before."

T'Challa raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"That's right." I chimed in, "I'll explain once we're ready to hear it, for now though... I could use a meal."

If we were gonna fight an alien army, I was definitely gonna need a full stomach.

**. . .**

Within the hour, Venom and I were devouring a massive buffet supplied by the Wakandans. I explained the situation to T'Challa, and he was more than happy to oblige. Meanwhile, Vision and the others were going to some lab to get the stone removal started. Anyone else was getting ready for battle. Once I finished here, I'd be joining them to let Venom give a full briefing on what he knew about Thanos' forces.

I was just about finished, when a familiar blur flew by. Taking shape on the other side of the table, Amy appeared. She had been changed into some kind of jumpsuit, mostly grey colored with blue lines tracing down the arms and legs. Light armor padding beneath most of it, filling out much of her thin frame. I wasn't sure what this was, it hardly looking like armor.

"Hey there," I greeted, finishing off my drink while Venom licked his plates clean. The nearby guards looking on in horror... "What's up with the suit?"

"Well, I needed armor." She shrugged in response, her twitching hand grabbing a juicy looking fruit from the table. "I guess these materials will help reduce friction, so I should be able to move faster without worrying about hurting myself."

"Nice." I nodded, speaking of that. I had an idea based on something Vision said at the compound. "How are you feeling?" In the time since breaking her out, Amy's condition had become manageable. But it still caused her pain, and this was an issue that needed to be addressed.

"No worse than usual," She answered, folding her arms over her chest. "A little twitchier than usual but... The pain is manageable."

Still in pain, "I think... I might have a way to fix that."

Amy quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It's just an idea, but if you're willing to give it a shot..."

"... I don't like getting my hopes up," Amy answered with a small sigh. "But alright, what have you got?"

"Come with me," I said, rising from my seat. "We need to find Wanda."

**. . .**

Getting to the lab was easy, the guards were kind enough to point us in the right direction. And soon enough, we were stepping out of the elevator. Making our way down a long hall leading towards Shuri's work space. Nobody else was here, aside from Vision, Shuri and Scarlet Witch. The brilliant young scientist stood before a holo-screen showing Vision's stone, working her technological magic and picking at strands around it.

"How goes it?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Slow, we've barely begun." Shuri replied, never taking her eyes off the screen. Small mechanical appendages beaming Vision's stone with light. "This could take days..."

"Then I won't interrupt," Moving past her to Scarlet Witch, Amy stood beside me rather sheepishly. Ever the anti-socialite. "Hi, uh... I know you don't know either of us, but I need your help."

She looked between us both, definitely a little confused. "What do you need?"

Right, explanation time. "Okay, my friend here, Amy... How do I put this," How do I tell someone her dead brother was robbed of DNA which was then forced into a teenage girl? "I rescued her from a lab, and in that lab some very bad people did things with the DNA of... Well, of your brother... To replicate his power."

Her expression shifted from confusion to a grim frown. "Are you saying she... Has his power."

"S-Sort of..." Amy spoke up finally, holding up one hand. It spasmed and twitched in blurred movements. "My body didn't really... Take too well, to it."

"She's unstable, and in pain." I surmised, "Stark told me that both your brothers power, and yours came from that stone." I explained, pointing to Vision. "And Vision said it himself, your power has energy similar to that of the Stone... Do you think there is any chance you, I don't know, might be able to stabilize her?" It was a long shot, but I had to take whatever chance I could at this point. Especially if it meant everyone was in top fighting condition for the battle to come.

"..." She seemed hesitant, "Perhaps I could-" Before she had a chance to answer however, an alarm sounded.

And my communicator fired up, "Gwen, get to the briefing room now!"

"What's going on?" Scarlet Witch asked worriedly.

"A ship just entered the upper atmosphere, now hurry!"

"On my way," I nodded, looking back at Amy. "Stay here, if anything happens help her protect Vision." I ordered, knowing she didn't want to fight. And that was okay, we needed a back line.

"W-Wait, Gwen!" She reached out, catching my hand as I started to move. I looked back at her, those big eyes downcast. "Please, don't die."

Really? She was concerned about me? "Ha, come on," I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "You know me and Venom are too stubborn to die." Before breaking away, giving Wanda one last glance. "Do what you can for her!"

So this was it, the time had finally come. I seriously doubted this ship were here to ask politely.

_"You ready for this Venom?"_

_**"Ready? I'm eager..."  
**_

_"So what's our plan on the battlefield?" _

_**"Simple, create carnage."**_


	36. The Battle Of Wakanda Part One

"The Black Order will siege the city, we will be outnumbered no doubt." Venom was doing all the talking, his head extended from my shoulder while I stood around the war table with everyone else. Well, by everyone else I meant most of the Avengers, excluding Banner, Widow, and King T'Challa. "Luckily, if its really just the one ship this may just be a task force..."

"Have you seen task forces before?" The Captain questioned.

"No, but I heard of smaller, single battalions deployed in areas with lesser resistance." Venom grunted in response, "Seems they underestimate this planet, that's good."

"Well our defenses should keep them outside the city." T'Challa stated, already suited up in his Panther gear.

"It will not be enough." Venom replied quickly. "Their assault force will be made up of Outriders, a race of violent four armed aliens that fight like feral beasts... And likely Chitauri."

"We're familiar with them." Steve Rogers nodded. Right, the aliens that attacked New York six years ago. "I thought we wiped them out."

"Well you didn't," Venom grunted, "They'll attempt to rule the skies with their hovering chariots and leviathans, dropping armed kill teams wherever they can... I trust your people have an air force? Or at least anti-air defenses?"

T'Challa nodded, "Yes, we'll contest the air as best we can, but the bulk of our army is focused on evacuating the city"

"I'm sorry I was under the impression we wanted to _win _this battle." Venom growled in annoyance, "They are more advanced, will likely outnumber us and to them, death comes before disobedience... Our only chance, is to give them everything we've got!"

"I will not leave my people defenseless." T'Challa didn't back down, glaring at the parasite. "I have given you all the support I can for now, once the evacuation is finished the rest of our forces will take the field."

"Assuming we survive Thanos' army for that long." Widow muttered, I'm glad we were all on the same page here that leaving out some of the Kings forces was a bad idea.

"We don't need to defeat Thanos or his whole army," Rogers reminded, "We just need to buy time... We'll need battle lines, our heaviest hitters out front with ranged support... You're gonna need prepped medical facilities."

T'Challa held up a hand, "My people know how to fight a war."

That's what this was wasn't it?

Not just a battle, or a fight.

This was going to be big.

"We are already loading the transports," The Black Panther added, before looking to his leading general, Okoye. "Finish evacuating the city, engage all defenses... And get this man a shield."

**. . .**

We took to the field as massive drop pods came crashing down along the outermost edge of the barrier protecting the city. A good landing zone, nothing but loose forest and open plains. But the impact left the dry grounds burning, the forest itself starting to catch fire. While I stood among row upon row of armored Wakandan warriors. Men and women with no super powers at all, ready to fight and die for this cause. The War chants of one tribe in particular echoed across the field.

I'd already suited up, garbed in that same black variant I wore during the prison break. Only now, the "V" on our back was replaced with an "A". That felt right, if this was really gonna be the end of it, I wanted to go out an Avenger after all.

Titania and Kane were fully outfitted as well. The giantess wearing black combat pants and boots with those purple sleeves. Though, after speaking with the armorers, she had the steel studs replaced with vibranium. And to top it all off, she was given a vibranium warhammer. The massive weapon resting on her shoulders, one end flat and the other spiked.

Kane was dressed in similar manner to Captain America. Black body armor and a pair of vibranium knuckle dusters to add a little more punching power. It was about all he could offer really, but I knew he was ready to fight. The old man probably loved the chance to fight alongside the heroes he idolized.

"Got two figures coming through the treeline." Falcon sounded over the comms.

An envoy maybe? Captain America, T'Challa and Widow went to meet them. Crossing the river behind the barrier to speak with the aliens face to face. From here I could see a woman, and a mammoth of a male alien. The two of them definitely looked tough, and from Venom's apprehension I could tell they were a cut above the rest. Soon though, I could see the drop pods starting to move. Massive metal slabs sliding upward, like they were opening up.

And just as quickly, the three sent to meet our enemy returned to our ranks. "So did they surrender?" I heard the Winter Soldier question.

"Not exactly." Rogers answered.

Movement in the treeline caught my eyes. Not just a little bit, but a massive flurry or it. As a horde of four armed alien monsters erupted from the jungle, hundreds, maybe even thousands, racing towards the barrier. "The outriders, I assume?" I asked Venom out loud.

**_"Yes... Vile creatures."_**

They began slamming into the barrier, some dying on impact while others sacrificed limbs to try and claw their way through. It was disgusting to watch, and terrifying. What could drive creatures like this to such madness?

"They're killing themselves..."

**_"Saves us the trouble."_ **

But some made it through, tearing open holes enough to push their badly burned bodies through. Taking only seconds to recover on the other side before breaking into a suicidal charge towards our line. T'Challa gave the order, and his men opened fire from behind a shield wall. Gunning down the rabid beasts before they could even get close to us.

"You guys see the teeth on those things!?" Falcon exclaimed, strafing over the enemy and raining bullets on them to thin their number.

"Alright back up Sammy, you're gonna get your wings singed." War Machine added, flying just along the barrier where they were breaching. A line of explosions followed behind him, burning the enemy and killing most that were making it through. At this rate, we could keep their forces bottle-necked and whittle them down.

"Got another one of those drop pods," Banner called out over the radio from inside the Hulk Buster armor. "Looks different than the others!"

Indeed, just barely piercing trough the smoke cloud created by the other pods, this ship was shaped like a sideways "X" and nearly three times the size. It never hit the ground, hovering in place as various hatches began to open along the frame. Out of them came the other half of this assault force we were worried about. Chitauri leviathans were unleashed, the massive beasts flying directly towards the wall of light that was the barrier. Most of them carrying large metal pods beneath them, transports maybe?

Unlike the outriders, the leviathans had no trouble barreling through the shield. Suffering nothing more than a few minor burns along their thick armor and dense hide.

"Scramble all air forces now!" T'Challa ordered into his communicator.

As the Leviathans made it through, the containers they carried were released. Falling to the ground before thrusters ignited beneath them, slowing the descent. On impact with the dry ground, dust was kicked up and the doors opened. Each container carrying a dozen or so Chitauri foot soldiers who immediately began to swarm the field, opening fire on the Wakandan Shield Wall while taking cover. Some firing off pot shots at Rhodes and Sam, driving them away.

"They're not advancing!" Rogers called out, "They're just giving cover fire to the outriders!" With much of our force unable to open fire, and the Leviathans attempting to fly by over head and drop more troops, the feral beasts were closing the gap.

"Then lets stop sitting here and KICK SOME ASS!" Titania shouted back, breaking free of our defensive line.

Why was I not surprised to see her make such a brash move?

Bolts of light struck her body but did no damage, and she charged the oncoming outriders with reckless abandon. Laughing as she swung her new toy, the flat end of the hammer smashing the head of her first attacker. Before she followed through, spinning around with the momentum and knocking aside several more. "Ahahaha! Is that all you've got you alien FREAKS!?"

Explosions and gunfire sounded overhead as well, the Wakandan gunships and fighters engaged the Leviathans and chariots. Opening fire and keeping the violent beasts away from the city and us. Wakandan soldiers were spreading out, shield walls protecting their gunners as they took better positions to trade fire with the Chitauri warriors. The Avengers themselves were starting to move as well.

"Alright here we go!" I jumped the line as well, blades forming along my arms. "Come on Venom!" I hit the ground running, charging the nearest outrider. The moment it jumped at me, blades jutted from my shoulders and pierced it clean through the chest. As it was tossed aside, another tackled us to the ground. Mid roll however, I buried my claws in his neck, killing the beast.

I would be doing a lot of killing today.

"HRAAAH!" Titania seemed to be enjoying herself though, putting that hammer to work along with her brute strength. Smashing through any that stood in her way, some almost seemed to actively avoid her and go after "easier" targets. The absolute mad woman smashing through the enemy until she was nearly at the barrier.

A sudden explosion threw her back however, all the way across the river as something erupted near the barrier itself. It wasn't a fiery blast, more like something electric in nature. Whatever it was, it blew a hole in the shielding as it flickered, finally letting those outriders on the other side pour through. "We've got a problem!" I shouted, moving to Titania as she stood back up. "Barriers open!"

"Warriors! Border Tribe! Form up on the King!" Okoye commanded, while the other Avengers began rushing to our position.

An umbral tide of teeth and claws bore down upon us, "Get ready kid!" Titania ordered, gripping her hammer tightly.

"I was born ready! Try to keep up!" I answered, spiked tendrils forming outside my body to attack multiple targets at once.

A hail of gunfire from Rhodes, Bucky and Sam slowed their advance. And soon Captain America, Widow and Banner were at our side ready to hold the forward line. The five of us met the tide head on, crashing into them with all our might. Spikes and blades stabbed out of my body in every direction, cutting deep into alien flesh. Titania's hammer delivered judgement left and right, while Steve Rogers fought them in hand to hand combat with his spiked shields and Banner dispatched many with the various deadly weapons the Hulk Buster was equipped with.

We were alive, but couldn't hold this position indefinitely.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!"

A horn sounded, blaring even louder than the chaos of war around us. Looking back, I saw the tide of Wakanda's army charging down the hill. Having regrouped from the initial chaos, they were going to reinforce us. And along their flanks charged a number of armored rhinos, something I thought I'd never see. The war beasts slammed into the enemy ranks, crushing any Chitauri that couldn't get out of the way in time.

A great clash of wills and weapons echoed across the plains as the Wakandan warriors slammed into the ranks of the outriders desperately trying to overwhelm us. Warriors armed with vibranium weapons hacking and slashing into our foes, while ranged teams traded fire with the Chitauri. And above us, no less than four Leviathans and a number of chariots contested the skies against the Wakandan air force.

I saw bodies hitting the ground, never to move again. I saw flaming scrap rain down from destroyed chariots and gunships, crushing friend and foe alike. But I couldn't think about that now, right now I had to focus on the enemy in front of me. These warriors knew exactly what they were getting into, this was their duty. And I would do mine, I would make sure the Black Order bled for every inch they took.

**. . .**

**Kane**

**. . .**

As chaos broke out across the field, and the chitauri opened fire on our position, I went into action. I didn't know aliens, but I knew war. And more specifically, I knew a fire fight. "Push up on that position!" I ordered the nearest Wakandan firing team. Pointing them in the direction of Chitauri soldiers holding their ground behind some fallen ship wreckage. "I'll lead the way! Follow me through!"

Bolts of light flew past me as I ran across the field, closing the gap between myself and the Chitauri. An outrider slammed into me from the flank, attempting to take me off my feet as his claws and fangs dug into my skin. I managed to grab a hole of his jaw from the underside with my free hand, and with a violent pull snapped it. The beast howled in pain, stumbling back before the soldiers following me finished it off.

"Watch out!" Using my body as a shield, I took several bolts to the chest. None doing anything beyond charring the surface of my skin. With one final push, I reached their position. Driving my vibranium knuckles into the face of the first alien stupid enough to get in my way. Before taking his weapon, the strange alien rifle seemed easy enough to use. Like any other gun, just point and click. I gunned down the remaining Chitauri, "Alright, use the wreckage to set up a perimeter! From here we can provide covering fire and a good defensive point to the troops in the field!"

I flinched as a bolt of light nearly hit me in the head. Looking towards the source, I could see another Chitauri squad advancing on our position. "Get ready! Here they come!" Taking to the defenses with my newly acquired rifle, I returned fire. With my physical prowess, I could easily join the fight in the front. But I feared what might happen to these other men if they didn't have someone with my strength backing them up. It wouldn't matter how powerful we all are, if our supporting forces were wiped out.

**. . .**

**Titania**

**. . .**

"HRAAAH! AHAHAH!" The feel of alien bones giving way beneath the force of my weapon was cathartic. I loved this new vibranium hammer, so light and powerful. The way the air hummed when I swung it. "Ow!" Another outrider jumped me from behind, trying to bite and claw into my armor. Succeeding only in annoying me, bad idea.

Reaching back, I grabbed the beast by his neck. Pulling it off before snapping it with a firm clench of my fingers. Before using its body to smash the next unlucky alien to get in my way.

"Who's next you bastards!?" I demanded, eyes darting around to the chaos of battle.

All lines had collapsed, fighting spread across the field beyond the river. Wakandan warriors fighting desperately, though I could see most of the burden was put on the shoulders of us. The super humans. But that was fine by me, let the fodder tire out of the enemy while I keep doing the hard part. Speaking of which...

"How about..." Swinging the hammer overhead, I wanted to put its power to the test with my incredible strength. "THIS!" I slammed the flat end into the surface of the earth, as a number of outriders closed in around me. The incredible power of vibranium, plus my own absurd strength, shook the earth. Dust and dirt exploding beneath me, the shockwaves released sent the poor space mutts flying. Some dead, others injured.

I admired the destruction around me, taking a deep breath and looking to my weapon. "I fucking _love _this hammer." If we lived through this, I wasn't giving it back.

Something hit me just as the dust cloud was clearing. Something big and metal, knocking me clear off my feet. I was sent flying right out of the crater I'd created. And I was admittedly a little dazed, two outriders jumped on top and started clawing away at my form. Digging into the armor, scraping my skin. But I forced them back with ease the moment I'd gathered my bearings. Taking them both by the head and smashing their skulls together.

"Who the fuck-" I stopped as I spotted the big bastard wielding some kind of axe, now standing where I had been. He stared back at me with a killer intent in his eyes, this guy was definitely above the other little shits running around. "Oh? You finally decided to give me a challenge?" I questioned, wiping a bit of blood from my lip. The only real damage done so far, and it came from this guy.

Good.

He responded in some garbled language I couldn't understand.

But the way he hefted his axe told me all I needed to know.

"Well alright then!" I grinned, clenching the handle of my hammer. "Lets go!"


	37. The Battle of Wakanda Part Two

**Vedahzii: Hey there lmao XD **

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Then why do we see Chitauri on Thanos' ship in Infinity War? I think their numbers were drastically reduced, but not completely wiped out. **

* * *

**. . .**

**Amy**

**. . .**

I had to sit still, and found myself staring at the floor while the Scarlet Witch worked her powers on my body. It felt so tingly, but not in a bad way. I wasn't exactly sure how this was supposed to work, but I hope it did. The scientist, Shuri, she was quietly working on the robot man's stone. And outside, in the fields beyond the city, I could see the battle taking place.

I'd been skeptical for the majority of this adventure. I didn't want to believe that an alien army was really going to come crashing down on us. I didn't want to believe that a madman wanted to wipe out half the life in the universe. I wanted things to be simple, just living in a basement playing a DS was simple. But all of this? It was scary. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be far away from this place.

"So... Somebody, forced this power onto you?" Wanda questioned, though she never stopped using her strange red energy on me.

I didn't really want to make small talk, not with her. But she was trying to fix me, so I should be polite. "Yeah... Something like that, the doctor he kept... Injecting things into my body, trying to force a mutation I guess..."

She nodded slowly, "I am... Sorry, that my brothers power has caused you this pain."

I tried to wave her off, but the movement came faster than I meant it to. My hand blurring with rapid movement, sending a shooting pain up my arm. "Gnngh!... D-Don't worry about it," I felt a twinge of anger, towards her and her stupid brother. I knew it was unreasonable to blame them. "I'm... Honestly better off, I was a street rat before Gwen rescued us from that lab."

I cringed slightly, feeling something shift inside me. "She, and that alien, are... Strange, but they seem like good people."

Of course they do. "I tried to kill her when I was let out of the lab, and she still promised to save me..." I scoffed, shaking my head. That strange, tingling sensation getting a little more intense. "Our little group of dysfunctional freaks isn't perfect, but she has kept us from falling apart or getting caught for the last year." Despite some of our best efforts, she stuck around. Her tenacity was infuriating sometimes, and endearing.

"It sounds like you really admire her."

Out of reaction, I nervously looked away. "I mean... I suppose..." What was that supposed to mean? Admire her? Yeah, she was great. But... I still blamed her for things.

Finally, Wanda stopped using her power. Releasing a small sigh as she pulled her hands away. "There... I don't know if it'll last, but I think I've stabilized you for the time being."

Really? Looking down at my hands, I waved them back and forth. Sure enough, my body didn't start to twitch and jolt like usual. I took in a sharp breath, expecting to feel that pain in my lungs as they spasmed... But I felt nothing, "I... I can't believe it..." I muttered, standing up. In a single step, I bolted across the room. From one side to the other, and back. Everything felt... Good, natural! "I can use it... So easily." Before I finally looked back at her. This is the part where I'm expected to show gratitude. "Thank you... This is-"

"Don't thank me yet," She warned, "Like I said, we don't know if it will actually be a permanent fix... Are you going to join the others on the field?"

Oh right, the battle. "I... Don't think that's a good idea, I'm hardly a fighter." I didn't want any part of this.

"Then don't fight," Shuri said suddenly from the operating table. "I'm sure there are many wounded that need safe escort, you can get them off the field quickly."

That is... A really good point. Dammit. I guess I didn't have much choice. "R-Right, okay.. Yeah, I think I can do that."

Still, I wasn't looking forward to going out there. Every instinct I had was telling me to run away from this place. But I had to stay, the only friend I had was still here. And I should at least... Try to repay her.

"Good luck, and stay safe." Wanda told me, as I made my way to the door.

"I don't need luck," Time to go to work I guess. "I'm the fastest person alive."

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

"GRAAAH!" I roared like a beast while breaking the jaw of another outrider. Panting heavily as Venom stabbed into nearby enemies with his spiked weapons. My eyes darted around for the next target, the fever pitch of battle had me on high alert. My heart was racing, I had gone beyond caring about the number of bodies stacked around me. The number of limbs I severed from their bodies, the amount of blood that soaked my form.

"WATCH OUT!" I heard someone cry, and turning quickly I saw the trouble.

A leviathan was swooping low, tearing through what little remained of a Wakandan firing line. Forcing the fighters to scatter, making them all easy prey. Attacks like this needed to be repelled, our forces were already being whittled away at too quickly.

"We need to kill that thing!" I shouted, more so to Venom than anyone else, as I sprinted to get in the beasts way.

**_"I don't think I can pierce that armor."_**

"Alright, then lets go under it." An idea, a terrible, disgusting idea. "You hungry?" Finally getting into the leviathans path, its jaws opening wide.

**_"That's my secret Gwen, I'm always hungry."_**

I jumped right in, arms and legs shifting into razor sharp blades as the beast consumed me. Darkness took away my vision, but I could feel the soft flesh inside of this monster. And started swinging wildly, while Venom lashed out with spikes and blades from every available inch of our body. The soft innards gave way with ease, I could hear the leviathan roaring in pain before its movements began to slow. Which was to be expected, considering I'd just turned its chest cavity into a meat grinder. And after a few moments, I could feel the beast sliding to a halt after hitting the ground.

Venom used various malformed mouths and claws to tear away and eat the flesh blocking out path back outside. Soon enough, I was forcing open the jaw of the dead alien monstrosity, stumbling out into the dirt as Venom absorbed whatever blood and guts remained on our body. It was a good thing I'd become so desensitized to this stuff, or I'd probably vomit.

"Be careful how much you eat." I warned him, already feeling a bit juiced. "We can't afford to lose control here..."

**_"I am aware, just take it out on those incoming outriders." _**

"What?" Another outrider broadsided me. Taking me to the ground and trying to put those jagged teeth to my throat. None pierced my hide however, and instead a spike shot out of my neck and through its skull.

Right, not a moment of rest.

There was more killing to do.

**. . .**

**Titania**

**. . .**

"Come on mother fucker!" Loud, metal clangs echoed across the field as my hammer made contact with this big bastards axe. Shockwaves were released on impact, the earth shaking beneath our feet. This guy wasn't just strong, he was an absolute beast! Just like me. But he wasn't physically powerful, he was pretty quick on his feet as well. Trained, probably better than me.

I ducked and rolled away between his legs as that massive fist came down. Turning and swinging the hammer, slamming it against the back of his right knee. Making the big bastard snarl in pain, his retaliation came faster than I could react. A back handed strike as he turned, his beefy arm smashing into me and sending my body flying. I hadn't been hit this hard since... Well, Gwen.

Which was both annoying, and invigorating.

To finally find another equal, maybe even my better.

I wanted to keep fighting.

"That all you got?" I asked, blood running from my nose and mouth as I rolled back over. Just in time to see his fist come crashing down, slamming me back into the dirt with incredible force. Force enough to kill a normal person. "Gaah! Fffuck!"

As his fist came down again, this time I caught him by the wrist. Struggling to hold his massive arm back, before finally getting my feet beneath me. Forcing myself up, ever so slowly as he tried to push me back down. My ascension was cut short however, as he swung that massive axe around, broadsiding me. The blade didn't pierce skin, but I could feel my ribs giving way to the sheer blunt force. I was sent rolling across the ground once again.

I spat my own blood out upon rising, getting back up quicker this time. I didn't have my hammer anymore, I'd lost it somewhere in transit. "Ugh, dammit." Groaning, I turned to face my oncoming attacker. Sure enough, he was on his way, axe in hand for another swing.

I was losing, I knew that.

I tried to brute force my way through this guy. The same way I did everything, and it wasn't working. He was stronger than me, better trained. If this kept up...

"Gnngh!" I dug in my heels, bringing up both arms to stop his oncoming swing. Just barely halting the axe from coming down on my head. But dammit! He was so strong! And I was getting tired, beating my way through a few hundred outriders had that effect I guess. "Nngh! I-I am not... Going to die here!" I grit my teeth, planting my feet to stop him from pushing me back any further.

"That's right!" The alien in front of me was finally sent tumbling, as the flat end of my own hammer was slammed against the side of his head. And landing on his feet in the aliens place was the old man, Kane. "Recover your strength, Titania," Was he giving me orders? "We need you alive, I'll handle this one."

"What are you, stupid?" I scoffed, "You're not even as strong as me!"

"True," The big alien bastard was up on his feet. Advancing on him, "But I am far better trained." He dropped my hammer at my feet.

The beast cocked back one arm, the robotic hand shifting into a jagged blade. With which he tried to stab forward at Kane. But the wily old bastard sidestepped, catching him by the wrist between his arms. I realized what he was doing, as he pivoted his feet and turned sharply. Using the aliens weight and momentum against him, he threw the big bastard like a ragdoll. Sure, he might not be as physically strong as me, but he was damn close.

The alien was back on his feet in a second though, charging him once more. Swinging at Kane with both fist and blade. The man bobbed and weaved like a trained fighter. Delivering sharp jabs to the ribs and any other openings he could find. I steered clear, watching as he put his impressive fighting style to use.

"I didn't know you were a boxer!" I barked at him, finally catching my breath.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me." He replied, ducking beneath the head of the alien's axe, before delivering a brutal uppercut. The blow nearly knocked him right off his feet.

"Grrr!" He snarled in anger, cursing at us in a language neither could understand. But before advancing again, the alien turned his eyes towards the shield wall. The hole they had created was flickering, whatever damage they'd managed to cause was being fixed. "Sros ni'lok." He grunted, before beating a hasty retreat.

"Hey!" I shouted, picking up my hammer. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

"Mary!" Kane grabbed me by the arm, halting my attempted pursuit. "That's enough, for now."

All around us, the outriders were in full retreat. Either fleeing through the hole, or trying to claw their way back outside. The remaining Chitauri fled as well, using their surviving leviathans to breech the barrier and flee. Those that didn't make it, were gunned down by the Wakandan military. Good, the alien dogs deserved a death so messy.

As it came to an end, and the adrenaline rush wore off, I took a seat on a particularly large pile of alien bodies. "Dammit... I'm not thanking you."

"And I'm not asking," He assured, never looking down at me. "Come, we should regroup with the others..."

"Fine, just give me a minute... Fuck."

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

While the enemy remnants were finished off, I took the time to rest. Physically, I was perfectly fine. The blood and viscera Venom was constantly cleaning off my body was more than enough to keep the tank full. But mentally? Mentally I felt so tired. I sat now on a hunk of leviathan armor, surrounding by dead aliens. Wondering just how long we could hold out if this kept up.

"Gwen?" My eyes shot back up, the mask disappearing as I saw Amy. "Gwen are you alright?" She asked worriedly, moving to my side.

I waved her off, putting on as much of a smile as I could muster. "Yeah, yeah I'm good... Just a little tired, how are you doing?"

She gave me a look that said 'stop worrying about me'. But didn't say it, "I'm okay, Scarlet Witch helped stabilize me, but she isn't sure if it'll last."

Damn, "Well, we'll find a permanent solution once this is all over."

"Isn't it over now?"

"Not by a long shot," Captain America said, as he joined in on the scene. "We fended off one wave, but they'll be back... And so long as they can put a hole in that barrier, we'll be fighting an uphill battle."

I forced myself to stand, shaking off the fatigue. "Do we know what caused it?"

"They used some kind of electromagnetic bomb to overload the barrier." He explained, "That's what the King says... They nearly brought down the entire shield."

"That would be bad." Amy pointed out, shifting nervously. "I'll uh... Start helping transport the wounded..." Before disappearing in a blur.

"... She alright?" Rogers asked.

"I doubt it..." I answered with a heavy sigh. "I think this was a first for a lot of us, how is everyone else holding up?"

We started walking together, my guess is that we were going to rejoin the King and discuss our plans. Beyond the barrier, the outriders and chitauri had backed off, setting up some kind of perimeter. "Lot of casualties, we don't know for sure yet but our forces took a big hit." He explained, "As far as all... Avengers, got some scrapes and bruises but we're all still alive."

That was a relief, "Good to know... Any word on Shuri's progress?"

"Estimated time until the stone can be safely removed and destroyed..." He didn't sound too happy about the answer, "Eighteen hours, and that was an hour ago... Before the battle started."

So much death, in just one hour? "We'll never make it..." I muttered, without really thinking. But if he heard me, he didn't say anything. "So... What's the plan now?"

"You, get some rest." Rogers stated simply, "That's an order, we're gonna get medical attention to those that can still fight and move those that can't, deeper into the city." Sounded reasonable I guess, "Then we fortify our position, and get ready for the next wave."

I nodded to that, "Alright, I'll have my communicator on if you need me." Before walking off to find the others, specifically Titania and Kane. I wanted to make sure they were okay.

Just an hour. How could so much terrible shit happen in one hour? I didn't want to think about our chances if we continued, if that barrier came down. I didn't have any doubts now, we were all in over our head. And if we didn't find some edge soon-

**_"Gwen."_**

_"What's up?"_

**_"Stop overthinking things."_**

_"Kinda hard not too when you're facing an alien army."_

**_"We are going to be fine, we'll get through this."_**

I know that.

Of course I know that.

_We_ are damn near indestructible.

_We _can walk away from this.

Its everyone else I'm worried about.

_"If we're all gonna make it through this, we'd need a miracle."_


	38. The Battle of Wakanda Part Three

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Mostly just that she sort of had the power stuffed into her. But the drugs could very well have effected it, her body wasn't exactly the most healthy during the experiments.**

**Wawv: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it X3**

**Hoodedgenius98: That's what you think! But Godzilla is the REAL hero of this story!**

* * *

It was already well past dark when I found my way to a bed. I doubt I could sleep out here, but laying down on something soft was nice. The Wakandan Army, this small force we'd been allotted anyways, had set up camp a short distance outside the city. Positions dug in, mounted weapons brought out from the cities armory. They were preparing for a siege, for the next wave.

Evidently, the forces King T'Challa brought to bear against this vanguard were a small sum compared to the full might of Wakanda. And while most of the army was being held back, to protect the civilians from anything that managed to get past us, we were reinforced. Nearly back to full strength, which was good. I doubt we would survive another wave otherwise.

Scanners kept and eye on enemy movements. And while some of the outriders were stupid enough to test the barrier, the Black Order didn't appear to be making a move any time soon. Hopefully we could get a good nights sleep before the killing resumed. But with every hour, the timer ticked closer to the stone being removed. It was nearly midnight, which meant we only have about twelve more hours to go. Would they honestly let us have the whole night? I doubted it...

"Trouble sleeping?" I was surprised by Titania's arrival, as she stepped past me to her own bed. Taking a seat on the side of it.

"Yeah, something like that." Insomnia, crippling anxiety, what's the difference right?

"Same." She grunted, taking a long drought from her canteen. I noticed the bandages around her ribs, I'd heard what happened. "Stupid alien bastard, gets in one clean shot... Hmph, won't happen again."

"I'd like to think you wouldn't be stupid enough to try fighting him again." I answered, rolling over and sitting up. "Where are the others?"

"Amy's resting, after she helped clear the field." Mary shrugged, "And Kane is... Fuck if I know, guy just kinda wanders around, its like he's looking for something."

"Maybe I'll go talk to him." I made a move like I was about to get up, when Titania gave me a shove putting me right back down. "Hey!"

"No, you sit right there and rest." She scoffed, "The adult can handle himself, doesn't need a kid looking after him."

I crossed my arms, quirking an eyebrow. "You do know I'm like almost twenty now, right?"

"Yep, still a kid." She answered with a smug grin, "Just relax and worry about yourself for once, fuck." Shaking her head.

She couldn't be serious right? "Of all the people I think would try to care about my health, you certainly weren't on the list."

"Yeah well, fuck you then." Titania waved me off. "I can be compassionate, and helpful."

Excuse me while I stifle a laugh, "Since when?" I was mostly joking, but still. "Did I miss the part where you dropped the totally jaded disposition?"

"Are you really gonna make me say it?" Yes, probably. "Ugh, yeah alright, fine... I care about you, and the speedy little brat, and hell I probably even care about Kane." She scoffed, shaking her head. "You three assholes have wormed your way into my head, and it sucks..."

**_"I know that feeling."_**

"I'm not the best as talking about shit like this," She scratched the back of her neck. Losing some of the edge in her voice, "Not since my son... So there you go, happy now?" Titania demanded, glaring daggers at me. "After a year I finally opened up, as much as I hate your guts... I don't want any of you to die, especially not the one that... Gave up her entire life to pull my sorry ass out of prison."

Not the answer I was expecting. "So that's why you stuck around for this?" I asked, smiling faintly.

"Well, I meant what I said before," Mary answered, leaning back and crossing her arms. "I enjoy kicking ass, but I also gotta make sure you idiots don't get yourselves killed."

Maybe our little family wasn't as dysfunctional as I thought. "Well, thanks... How about we both get some rest? I heard you took quite the ass kicking today."

"Just shut up and go to sleep..."

**. . .**

**_"Gwen, wake up."_**

"Hmmm?"

**_"Somethings going on."  
_**

My eyes opened instantly, and I was sitting up in my small cot. Looking around, I could see the rest of the Wakandan army was being roused. Warriors getting themselves together, eating quickly, and taking to the field in formation. It wasn't even sunrise yet, we were in the twilight between night and day. Not like it mattered, the sky above was mostly filled with smoke from the scorched forest beyond the barrier.

"Captain!" I was on my way to the man in charge, tracking him down quickly. "Captain! What's going on? Is there an attack coming?"

He turned to me quickly, "You're up? Good, come with me." Leading me to some kind of command tent, where T'Challa and most of the other Avengers were gathered. Along with several Wakandan warrior leaders. "So what's the situation."

"Our scans have detected several devices planted along the barriers edge over the last few hours." T'Challa explained, bringing up a hologram image of the strange metallic discs. "We believe this is how they overloaded the barrier before, and they have been charging for some time... While also gathering their entire force beyond the barrier."

"If that barrier comes down, we'll be overrun." Rogers said grimly, "We can't take the full force of that army, not all at once."

"I've given the order for the remainder of our forces to join us in the field once the evacuation is complete." T'Challa continued, "However, those devices will be finished charging soon based on our readings... We may not get the support we need in time."

"Scans show that the discs act as powerful electromagnetic bombs," Okoye explained. "Set to charge, but from what we've analyzed, they cannot be deactivated once they are started up."

"So they'll just power up and go off," I noted, "Maybe we can use that?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Widow added in with a nod, "If we can get those devices, put them on the Chitauri ship, we can knock them all out at once."

What? "Most of their soldiers and leviathans are already deployed, so how would blowing up the ship help?" I questioned confused.

"The chitauri are controlled through cybernetic links," Banner explained, "We learned that after New York... That's why, when Tony blew up their space station on the other side of that portal, they all just shut down."

"We can remove the danger to our defenses, and wipe out half the enemy in one fell swoop." T'Challa nodded. "Assuming, we can get those devices."

"Which we _can't_ do, without opening the barrier anyways." I scoffed, shaking my head. "Sounds like we're damned if we do, damned if we don't."

"Unless, we could remove the devices faster than they can get in." Banner chimed in, looking around the table, before his eyes landed on me.

Oh no, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're friends with the speedster." War Machine added, shifting nervously. "Its dangerous, but she might be able t-"

"Absolutely not," I spat quickly, "Amy is only 18, and her power is unstable, if she gets caught out there she'll be torn apart."

"Not if we keep the enemy focused on us." Captain America threw his hat into the ring. But he didn't look very happy about this either.

Okoye leaned over the battle map, examining our forces. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"We open the barrier." I wasn't expecting to hear that order from the King himself. "Make an opening for them."

"And while they are focused on us," Widow surmised quickly, "We make another opening, sending Amy out and let her get rid of those devices... Its not a perfect plan, but it might buy us more time."

I don't like, "Does it... Does it have to be her?"

"I'll do it." All heads whipped around, to see Amy standing near the tents entrance. Shifting nervously as all eyes landed on her. "I'll... I'll take care of the shield breakers."

But was she really up to this? "Amy," I turned to fully face her, "Think about this... If something happens out there, we won't be able t-"

"I'll be fine," I stopped in my tracks as she spoke. More harshly than I'd heard in... Well, a long time. "Worry about everyone here, I'll remove the devices and get them onto that ship now that it's touched down... I'm the only one that can do this."

I had a terrible feeling about this. But I knew that look on her face, she would do it whether or not I wanted her too. And that scared me. Still, our options were limited. "Okay... But if there is any sign of trouble, just call me and I'll get to you as fast as I can."

She nodded, putting on a faint smile. "Got it."

"Alright, everyone else suit up." Captain America ordered, "Even with the Chitauri gone we're gonna have a long fight ahead of us, so get ready."

As everyone began clearing out, my eyes never left Amy's own. She must know that I didn't want her to do this, but she wasn't going to budge. And the fact that she might be our only hope only made this worse.

We left the tent together, and I put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't try to talk me out of this," She said firmly. "I heard what they said, if this doesn't get done... Well then, maybe nobody survives," I know she wasn't wrong. "And you and I both know, that you'd never forgive yourself for that."

I guess she had me figured out huh? "But... If something happens to you, I won't forgive myself either..."

Amy's hand landed on my shoulder now, wasn't I supposed to be the older sibling consoling their sister here? "Gwen, look at me."

Raising my head, I looked her in the eyes. "Yeah?"

***SMACK***

My head snapped to the left as she smacked me right across the face. My eyes widening as I looked back at her, confused more than anything. "What-"

"It's not your job to take care of me, or anyone else." Amy said firmly, holding my gaze. "You've done more than enough, you've made up for everything and you've sure as hell been better to me than my shitty family or anyone else in my life, okay?"

I couldn't think of any other response than a nod, "Y-Yeah I just-"

"So I'm gonna do this, because I'm the only one that can do this." She continued, "And for just once, I'm gonna save you."

I lowered my arm, sighing heavily. "Alright, alright... Go get'em, and don't you dare die out there." How could I try to stop her after all that? "I want to see you at the victory party."

"Ha, yeah right, like I wanna party with these freaks." She joked, before releasing a small sigh of her own. Looking away briefly, as if she had something else on her mind. "But... Just in case." Her voice was so quiet, I don't think I was supposed to hear-

My eyes widened, cheeks turning a deep shade of red as her lips made contact with my own. Her super speed put to use to secure the kiss. But just as quickly as she made contact, she disappeared in a blur of movement. Leaving me standing there with a dumb look on my face, trying to process what just happened.

_"I don't... Does she think I'm- I didn't even know she was... I mean I'm not-"_

**_"Gwen, if you do not get to the battlefield and stop thinking about... THAT! I'm going to take command, and neither of us want that."_**

"Right right... To battle, gotta do that now... Oh boy."

Yeah, it was probably gonna take some time to unpack that...

**. . .**

We hastened to the field, taking our positions and getting ready to fight. Not at all hiding our movements from the enemy, we needed them to see and try to take advantage of the opening. After careful analysis from the Wakandan engineers, we knew we didn't have much time. They'd charge up, and overload with catastrophic discharge.

And we had Forty Minutes.

So the plan was simple.

Distract the enemy, while Amy destroys the Chitauri control ship.

And while the Black Order is reeling from the blow to their numbers, we rout them.

We put on a good show at least, when deactivating the center segment of barrier the engineers made it flicker and break apart. Like the shielding was still damaged from their last attack. And to the credit of our performers, the Black Order took the bait.

Rather than waiting for their explosives, their forces were in full attack. Just like yesterday, the outriders were swarming the breech. But we held our positions this time, the emplacements brought out by the Wakandans were opening fire ripping into their ranks with powerful energy blasts. While the few leviathan's that remained were holding back, letting the small number of remaining chariots take lead as they began strafing us. Opening fire on our dwindling lines before the outriders could make contact. Soon after though, the Wakandan fighters continued their dogfighting in the sky above.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa shouted, his forces bracing with energy shields at the ready.

"Heavy hitters you're up!" Rogers added in as well. Was there a part of this plan I didn't know about?

"Perfect!" Of course, "Time to tear it up!" Why was I not surprised to find out he meant Titania?

But it wasn't just here, I watched Kane break from our line as well. Diving straight into the enemy, Titania raised her hammer and slammed it into the earth. Just like before, a sonic boom of sorts was released. Kane followed suit, slamming his vibranium knuckles into the earth with all his might. The explosions disrupted their charge, slowing the enemy down.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!"

With a spirited roar, our army charged down the hill to meet them. Countering their own advance, and using the high ground to our advantage. I lead the charge on my own flank, claws and spikes at the ready as I dove in. Making a big hole for our forces, and leaving nothing but bodies behind as I cleaved through the enemy. And it seemed our counter charge had an effect, as the outriders quickly started losing ground. I don't know what renewed the zeal of the Wakandan fighters, but it seemed to be just what we needed.

Swinging left and right, chopping through aliens as I went. I had to stop my swing, as I came face to face with Widow amidst the chaos. But we didn't exchange words, simply continued the battle. Anchoring the line with a deadly front, not a single outrider could make it past the two of us. I kept the majority of the horde off her, and she struck out with deadly speed and precision taking the enemy down with critical strikes between my larger sweeping attacks.

Our synergy was interrupted however, when something grabbed me from behind.

"I finally found you!"

And spoke in a voice I didn't think I'd hear ever again.

Before a burning blade pierced my back.

"I faced my judgement, and now you shall face yours!"

"Gwen!" But I was saved, with the Avenger's assistance. Widow stabbing into him with her electric batons, before Rogers came through jumping off the ground and clocking my assailant with one of his vibranium shields. I hit the ground, and Widow ripped the blade out of my back. "Hey! Hey are you alright?"

"Gnnngh! I-I'm okay." The burning hole in my chest was slowly sealing itself, as I forced myself up. Finally turning to face my first enemy. "Both of you... Stay back, this one is _mine._"

"Yes, you can take much more punishment," Umbra Cross said with a sneer. I hardly recognized him, his voice partially filtered through a mouth piece. His body was mostly mechanical now, I don't even know if Umbra counted as a living being anymore. His arms, his legs, they were all mechanical. A strange golden metal, it looked sturdy. His torso, I couldn't tell, but it was armored. And the only organic part of his head remaining seemed to be his right eye, everything else was metal plating. "And I have taken full measure of that."

**_"About time we could kill this bastard."_**

"Cross," I spat his name, but smirked back at him. "Venom and I are both ready for round two."

"Then let the purge of your vile species, finally be finished!"


	39. The Battle Of Wakanda Part Four

**Hoodedgenius98: Haha yeah... Who would do something... Like that... Hahah...**

**Sorry the delay today! Had a REALLY late night and wasn't feeling like editing this morning lol **

* * *

**. . .**

**Amy**

**. . .**

I moved faster than the eye could see. I pushed myself past my limits, racing along the barriers edge. I found each and every one of these stupid bombs in a matter of minutes. Little discs, hard to believe they could cause so much damage. And if they went off early, they'd still likely ruin everything for us. And probably kill me.

While I ran, the battle raged. Explosions, clash of steel, and death. I could see it, hear it, all from here. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to see this. But I couldn't run away, as much as I wanted too run, I forced myself to stay. I had one last sprint to the finish, and it was on that ship. After that, after this whole thing was all over... Maybe I'd really get a chance to be free.

When I was given this power, Connors talked a lot about how I'd be the fastest thing alive. But that never mattered, because I was always chained up. Even before I was kicked out of my home, everyone told me who and what I was going to be. Whether it be a cell, predetermined plans for my adulthood, what schools I would go too and what people I was allowed to speak with, everything was a cage. I wasn't allowed to run, not when the only thing I could think about was escaping.

Shouting, snarling, growling. Some of the outriders spotted me, or at least the blur I left behind. I needed to go faster, I had to push myself harder. I couldn't fail now, I was so close. So close to making it inside of that massive ship.

"Shit." I came to a halt, spotting the firing line of chitauri soldiers holding position outside the main ramp. How could they know I was coming? Wait, dammit of course! "These stupid bombs." They were charging energy, and if the Wakandan tech could pick it up, no doubt these aliens could too!

How am I supposed to get inside now?

We're running out of time.

But if I try to force my way through...

"No." Tightening my grip on the satchel containing their bombs, I took a deep breath. "I'm going to do this!"

Stepping out from behind my cover of smoldering trees, I engaged super speed. Crossing the distance between myself and the Chitauri just as they got their weapons up. Knocking a few aside with some well placed shoves as I flew by, I raced inside the ship.

Speeding down the dimly lit halls, I passed by the few Chitauri that remained inside. I was surrounded by black metal and blue lights. The poor lighting conditions meant most didn't even notice my presence, but some started shouting, some even shot at me. None were fast enough, none could catch me as I raced deeper and deeper. I had minutes left, the charges were glowing brighter inside their bag..

"I guess this is good enough." I came to a stop within a large storage room, tossing the bag on the floor before catching my breath. It was time to go. I could hear shouting outside.

Turning the corner, even at super speed, I ran into a hail of fire.

Chitauri soldiers stood at each end of the hall.

"Gah!" The cry of pain left my mouth, as I stumbled back into the room. Searing pain coursing through my chest. Quickly slamming a hand down over the glowing button beside the door to shut it. I slumped down against the wall, looking at the holes left in my suit. Some where only burns, but others bled. It stung, but my body didn't feel much pain after a few seconds, thanks to my borrowed power. I pushed myself back up, panting as I faced the door.

I couldn't let them stop me now. I had to run out the clock, even if it meant-

The door opened, and the moment I could see the Chitauri standing in its frame, I attacked. Slamming into him with force enough to shatter bone, driving him into the wall. I ducked between bolts of light from others firing at me on both sides. It was like everything moved in slow motion, I danced between their attacks. Even turning some of their own weapons on each other.

"Agh!" But in this narrow space, with my limited experience. It wasn't enough. A few shots still hit me, and with every blow I could feel something was off. Charging another Chitauri, I drove my shoulder into his ribs carrying the big bastard right off his feet and through another metal door. We crashed into the room, and I was panting heavily for breath. "Have to... Get out of here..." I turned to the door, and tried to run.

But pain shot through my legs, forcing me to my knees.

"Dammit! Nnngh! Not now!" I hissed through clenched teeth, gripping my legs. The pain fluctuated as my body healed itself. But with every sharp breath I took trying to regain my composure, I felt that familiar pain in my chest as my lungs spasmed.

Scarlet Witch was right. The fix was temporary.

I could hear more shouting outside, more footsteps approaching.

The Chitauri were closing in, and the bombs would be going off any minute.

At this rate...

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

Cross was faster than I expected. The cybernetics were sturdy, and he easily fended me off with an energy shield that formed out of his left arm. Even after all my training, I found myself struggling to land hits. And when I did, the effects were minimal. "Come on you bastard!" I shouted, ducking beneath his flaming blade, "Is that all you've got for me!?" Spiked tendrils shooting out of my arms, but he easily sidestepped and sliced them away with his blade, "Dammit!"

"While it is true that you have improved considerably," He was talking down to me. I wish he had a mouth still so I could break his jaw. "I cannot fail a second time, this second chance is all I have remaining." Aiming both hands at me, the palms opened up into familiar shapes.

**_"Gwen MOVE!"_ **

"Agh!" But just as I tried to get clear, outriders attacked from behind. Grabbing hold of my body, holding me in place as I struggled to throw them off. And it was all the opening Umbra needed, to unleash his sonic cannons.

"Now be reduced to nothing!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

I fell to my knees screaming, body wracked with pain as the sound waves hit me. The outriders fled from the noise, but I couldn't move. The intensity was too much, my second skin was melting away back inside of me. Venom needed to recuperate, and my body was completely stunned. When the attack finally came to a stop, my ears were ringing, sound only just barely making over the noise while I collapsed on my face.

"-ission, comple-... -bombs pla-... -back."

Hold on, that wasn't Cross. I forced myself up to my hands and knees, "A-Amy? Is that you? Whats going-"

"I'd worry about myself if I were you." A metal boot to the face had me on my back, nose broken and bleeding. "I'm going to make you suffer for what I went through, _slowly!_"

No, I needed to get away from here. Something was wrong, I could feel it. And I knew we only had minutes before that ship blew. Maybe less.

"I repeat, this is Amy to everyone listening!" She continued speaking, voice haggard. "My mission was successful! Bombs have been planted!" The sound of gunfire echoed in the background, shouting in an alien language, an explosion. "Gaah! COME ON!" She was fighting, viciously, desperately.

No, no no no!

I rolled over onto my stomach, crawling forward as best I could. "V-Venom... Come on, we... We have to save... AAAAAGH!" Another blade to my back, pinning me to the ground.

"I'm not going to make it out, but that's okay..." Amy, no, not like this! "Gwen, if you're listening... I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and... Thank you, for everything."

"Amy!" I cried out, ignoring the searing pain as tried to move.

"I don't know what you're on about," Cross spat, unable to hear our communications. "But we aren't finished."

I managed to look up just in time, my eyes landing on the ship. Before a single explosion erupted from inside, a pulse of blue flames blowing out the right arch of the 'X'. My eyes widened, fear and grief filling me as the entire ship began to follow suit. Erupting in a spectacular display of destruction, pieces flying everywhere, some of it hitting and damaging the other drop pods. The shockwaves made the barrier shimmer, and the earth beneath us rumbled.

"What!?" Cross exclaimed, turning all focus away from me. As did much of the orders vanguard I guess. All across the field and the skies above, Chitauri were ceasing to function. Falling from the sky, dropping dead on the field, "What did you do!?" He demanded.

But I was far beyond caring about the rest of this battlefield.

"She's gone..." My nails dug into the dirt, and I felt something familiar inside of me.

"What?" A burning, painful rage I hadn't felt in so long. "What did you just say?"

"She's... She's..."

Venom was starting to take over my form again, spreading across my muscles and coating me in his armor.

**"SHE'S GONE!"**

But this scream wasn't just my own. As Venom and I cried in unison, our voices mixing and warping in a twisted howl. I slammed my fist into the ground, cracking the earth as I vented the pain. More pain than I'd ever felt, more pain than I thought physically possible.

"Gotten your second wind have you!?" Was he still here? The dumb bastard. "Then I'll end this n-"

I whipped around with incredible speed, sweeping his legs right out from under him. I was on top of him in a second, like a predator catching its meal. Taking him completely off guard. I pinned the mechanical bastard to the earth. I had nothing to say to him, and using a surge of power so great I thought my arms were ripping apart. I tore his robotic limbs right from their sockets. And while he was writing desperately, my once smooth face mask tore open. A grotesque, jagged mouth split wider than my skull should allow. And in one violent, visceral attack I clamped it down over Umbra Cross' face.

I tore away the front of his mostly mechanical head with a brutal twist, before crunching it up in my mouth. Consuming whatever flesh remained, and spitting out the rest.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **We screamed, outriders all around were fleeing my wrath as I stood back up. Taking a few steps after them, ready to tear the entire Black Order to pieces.

But this was different. Unlike before, this rage came and went like an explosion. I fell to my knees, sobbing against my hands as the power left me. It was all I could do now, I'd lost every other feeling in my body. I had no more desire to kill, I felt crippled, frozen in place. As the weight of what happened landed on my shoulders. It didn't just burden me, it felt like I was sinking.

And that was when I heard the sound of something crashing down from above. A beam of light, piercing the smoke clouds and striking the earth in the center of the battlefield. And as it faded away, standing there were three figures. Some kind of plant man, a... Raccoon with a gun? And-

"Th... Thor?"

**. . .**

**Kane**

**. . .**

In that moment, all chaos on the battlefield came to a stand still.

Both enemies and allies looked upon the arrival of Asgard's King with some form of awe, or fear.

And rightfully so.

"Bring me THANOS!"

His voice boomed as he charged, his allies making their move right alongside him. The enemy finally shaking off their initial shock, and charged forward to meet him. With one mighty step, Thor launched into the air. His weapon held high as his body began to crackle with electricity, before he came crashing down amidst the enemy with an explosion of lightning killing them in droves.

I wanted to watch and admire his combat skills further, and his mastery over lightning, knowing that this was where much of my power came from. For some strange reason, his presence made me feel... Different, powerful. Could this have something to do with our shared DNA? No, now wasn't the time to worry about that.

This push was more than enough to renew the fighting spirits of our forces. The Wakandan warriors began to push back the enemy in all regards, with their numbers cut and a literal god on our side, victory wasn't just a dream anymore. It was standing right in front of us, we just had to reach out and take it.

But I had a different objective, I'd bloodied my knuckles enough and there was someone that needed help.

"Gwen," I came across her, still collapsed on her knees. Mask gone, and tears streaming down her face. While the chaos of this battle continued, she remained frozen. "Hey, hey come on." I knelt down beside her, picking her up carefully. "Lets get you off the field."

I'd heard her scream, I'm sure everyone did. And after hearing Amy's voice over the comms, I understood. So it was my duty now, to get her away from this battle. Gwen had seen enough of this conflict. And gone through things no child should be forced to face.

"Why..." She muttered, still choking through sobs, "Why her?"

She'd willingly given up so much of her life for others, I knew that. But this was the first time someone had been taken away, someone close to her. "I know... Its not fair, and it shouldn't have been her." I could do nothing but offer my condolences, and get her far away from all this death. "Any one of us would have taken her place, but you heard her voice right? Whatever happened, she died fighting... For us."

"It still doesn't make me feel any better..." I know, but perhaps in time...

Something broad and metal struck me in back, a jagged edge digging into my skin as I was sent flying. Releasing Gwen from my arms as we tumbled across the ground. I rolled to a stop, and quickly forced myself up, "Gwen? Gwen are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." She answered, rising to her feet as well.

I turned to face my attacker, and found myself looking back that same big bastard from the day before. The one that had been fighting Titania, "Hraaah!" He was already in mid charge, swinging his massive fist at me. Perhaps angered by his prior defeat? Either way, I barely had enough time to block as he laid his massive fist against me.

"Kane!" Gwen shouted as I laid out flat by the punch. He grabbed me by the chest, lifting me right off my feet. Smart move, I was only capable of really fighting him when I had freedom of movement. "Let him go!"

Gwen charged into him, but the alien turned his chain axe against her. Swinging with his free hand, the blade extended with the axehead slamming into Gwen and sending her flying a hundred feet away. Before the beast turned his attention back to me, sneering wickedly as he stared me in the eyes gripping me tightly.

"You bastard," I grit my teeth, cocking back my fist and punching at his face. Over and over again the blows landed, but my punching power was less than Titania's. And from this position, when I had no way of gaining leverage, my attacks did nothing. "Attacking a girl in her condition, a child..." I'd like to believe I often keep a level head. But now, after what just happened to Amy... I think I was closer to the edge than I realized. And with every word I struck him, desperately trying to cause damage. "You won't hurt her anymore!"

I drew back my right fist one more time, but in that moment I felt a surge of power coursing through me. Not a boost to strength, but a literal electric charge. As lightning crashed down upon my form, channeled through the Vibranium knuckles on my fist. It burned down my arm, shredded my sleeve as it crackled with electricity. But that didn't stop me.

"HAAAAH!" I roared and swung with all my might. As my fist struck him in the jaw, an explosion of electricity was released. Separating us in an instant, the alien and I both sent flying in opposing directions. I hit the ground, sliding to a stop as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. My right arm was badly burned and numb from the arcs of lightning that had been channeled through it. My armor was in pieces, my burned chest stinging... But I hadn't gotten the worst of it.

The alien himself, well he laid dead upon the ground. Face and chest unrecognizable, armor in tatters.

"Kane!" Gwen slid down to my side, eyes wide with concern, "Kane! Are you okay? You arm is-"

"It will be fine." I rasped out, forcing myself to sit up. My entire body felt sore, and fatigued. Was this the drawback of Thor's power? A power my mortal body couldn't hope to withstand?

"You just... Called down lightning," Gwen pointed out, as she helped me to my feet. "Like Thor, that's..."

"So what do you think Gwen?" I felt a faint smile creeping in over my features, "Did I shine?"

Despite everything, I managed to draw a sad smile from her. As the two of us made our way off the battlefield, "Yes, extraordinarily..."

The battle wasn't over yet, but for the moment... We were allowed a second of peace.

Victory was in sight, so close.

Please, just let this be the end of it...


	40. Unstoppable Force

**I don't have a whole lot to say before todays chapter. But I want to give a thank you to all the new readers who evidently binge read the story yesterday. Thank you all so much for the support and time you've given me.**

**There is some important info at the bottom in regards to Endgame. So make sure you check it out :D**

* * *

The enemy was in full retreat, outriders fleeing beyond the borders of the barrier in a desperate attempt to return their ships. Thor was tearing them apart, both the feral aliens themselves and their drop pods, most blowing up long before the enemy had a chance to escape with them. I watched from the forward camp, staring off beside Kane. I'd had my fill of bloodshed today, and needed time to think.

I hated that Amy was gone, and I would mourn her... But her sacrifice helped us win this.

And despite her... Fragile disposition, in the end, she fought for us.

But all thoughts on the subject came to a halt, when an explosion erupted from the edge of the city behind me. All heads whipped around, seeing the swath of purple smoke billowing from the completely destroyed lab. The same lab where Shuri was-

"Guys!" I was already running, fear coiling around my heart. "Everyone! Vision is danger!"

What happened? What did we miss? What got past us?

I saw two figures breech the smoke cloud, falling into the sparse jungle below. Followed by a third, bulkier, bald headed and purple skinned-

**_"Its him." _**

My heart nearly stopped, those words sending a new wave of fear through me.

**_"Thanos."_**

"Thanos is HERE!" I shouted over the comms, another explosion resounding through the jungle. I had just reached the edge when Scarlet Witch and Vision came flying out. She was using her powers to support his weakened body, while firing off those crimson bursts of energy wildly into the foliage behind her.

She saw me, and diverted her course to my direction. "He's here, he somehow teleported right into the lab!"

One look at Vision's head told me the stone was still there. Thanos could still claim his prize. "Get him out of here!" I ordered, slashing a hand through the air, as the purple titans body emerged from the treeline. "Go!" Blades formed along my arms. I was glad the mask could hide my expression, the grim fear stricken expression I no doubt carried as I saw the five stones laid out across his knuckles. He had five of the six stones, if he got Vision's... It was game over.

**_"We can't defeat him, not when he has all the stones."_**

"You saying you wanna run?"

**_"No, just making sure you don't get upset when we lose."_**

The purple stone began to glow, and Thanos clenched his fist tight. The earth around us erupted, throwing Scarlet Witch, Vision and myself in various directions. More importantly, separating us from Vision. "Dammit!" I spat, springing back to my feet and charging the big bastard. "I won't let you take that stone!" I lunged for Thanos, blades aimed at his neck, right below that brick chin.

But he caught me right out of the air, massive hand gripping me by the neck. "So, you're the carrier of that symbiote... I wondered what kind of person could send Umbra running." The purple stone began to glow once more, "And now I know."

Before he slammed the gauntlet into my chest, an explosion of pure power erupting between us. I was sent flying, crashing across the ground before sliding to a halt. My entire chest was caved in, breathing was impossible and I could barely move. So much power in just one attack, Venom was frantically trying to heal me but-

"Hnnngh! THANOS!" Venom's voice screamed as he took control of our body. Ignoring the injuries and the pain, tendrils pushed us back to our feet. His face replaced my mask, as he glared back at the Titan. Surprisingly enough, he had the madmans attention. "What gives you the right!?" He demanded, a pain in his voice I had rarely heard. "To play judge, jury and executioner? To decide the fate of MY people!?"

To his credit, he did seem to contemplate, if only for a moment. "Your people are parasites, you do nothing but consume... You would devour the galaxy if left unchecked."

"But we didn't have to be that way!" Venom slashed a jagged claw through the air, "We could have changed! The way... The way that _I _changed!" His fists clenching tightly, as my chest finished healing up. "But you didn't give us that chance, you didn't even leave half of them alive..."

"You're different," He answered calmly. "Time bound to the human has changed you... And if I believed your people could have all changed, I would have given them that chance... But its too late for second chances."

Spines erupted from the earth beneath Thanos' feet. Stabbing at his body, attempting to pierce his dense hide. Of course, Venom wasn't trying to reason with him, he was just buying time for a trap. But one quick clench of his fist, and Venom's spiked tendrils were blown to pieces. I was already charging him though, racing in, ducking low and slashing at his ankles with jagged claws.

But they barely even scratched the surface, his body was too damn tough! Springing up, I forced much of our power into one arm and laid my fist against the back of his head. But just as before, he didn't budge. I wasn't strong enough to hurt him, not like this. And when he turned on us, the Gauntlet raised, we were blasted with a beam of purple energy. Pure power, tearing through my body as I was launched away.

When I hit the ground, my body wouldn't move. And with the battlefield so far away, we had no source of fuel to exploit. I turned my head, spotting Vision and Wanda, the latter trying to help him get up and move. But it was no use...

"HAAAAH!" The Hulk Buster came flying in, but Thanos warped his body with the blue stone. Making him phase right through the Titan, before forcing him to solidify while he was halfway in the ground locking him down. But it wasn't just Bruce, everyone was here. Every super human among us, aside from Thor who likely didn't realize what was happening because he wasn't linked to our communicators.

And now, all that stood between Thanos and Vision was a ragtag group of exhausted, and battered Avengers.

It wasn't enough.

Captain America was blown away by a burst of purple force before even making contact. Black Panther lunged for Thanos, but was caught midair just like me. One heavy handed punch overloaded his shock absorbers, and laid him out cold on the ground. Falcon tried to strafe him, unloading with what bullets he had remaining. Only for Thanos to disable his wing suit with another burst of power.

"Wanda," I could hear Vision's voice, but couldn't take my eyes off Thanos. Silently hoping that Venom would heal me in time do something, anything. "It's time."

"No."

"They can't stop him, but maybe we can." Vision was desperate, it was a tone of voice I'd never heard before from him. "You have to the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't-"

"You must do it Wanda, please." Maybe this is what we should have done from the beginning. But if I were in her shoes, I don't know if I could do it either. "We are out of time..."

"I-I can't." Her voice was trembling, and I didn't blame her.

"You must... If he gets the stone, half the universe dies." I was forcing myself back up, panting for breath and exhausted from all the self healing. "It's not fair, it shouldn't be you but it is..."

And that's the last thing I heard before charging into battle again. Maybe the last time.

Rhodes was unloading on Thanos, firing off whatever ordinance remained in his suit. While Bucky opened fire with his rifle, bullets bouncing harmlessly off his skin. Before Thanos broke down the War Machine suit, knocking Rhodes out of the sky. And blew away the Winter Soldier with another blast. I jumped into the air, stabbing tendrils at Thanos that missed purposely. Anchoring me to the ground behind him and pulling me in.

I couldn't let him win now, not after everything we sacrificed to get here.

But before I ever made contact, he blew me away one last time. The pure power of that purple stone shook me to the core. And when I hit the ground, Venom struggled to even keep the suit around my body. Just barely holding it together I could tell, we were at our limit.

Okoye was blasted away by similar force, and Widow was nearly buried as the earth erupted beneath her feet. That strange tree that arrived with Thor tried to bind Thanos with roots, but they were harmlessly torn away by his god-like strength.

"HAAAH!" Titania broadsided Thanos, nearly knocking him right off his feet before he backhanded her away. Creating enough distance to get his hands up, and two locked grips. This was the first time I'd seen her since the ship was destroyed. Titania was covered in alien blood, no doubt taking out her anger on the enemy. But her face was also stained with tears, a whole new level of hatred burned in her eyes. "You bastard... Because of you she's _DEAD_!" Titania's grip tightened against his own. And for a split second, it looked like she might actually be gaining ground. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Maybe they were matched in power physically, I doubted it but I'd never know for sure. As Thanos got one hand free, and unfortunately it was the one carrying the gauntlet. The purple stone began to glow brighter, and he fired it off point blank on Titania. Blasting her away with unstoppable force. Finishing off all challengers.

But Captain America had one final stand to make. Sliding in front of Thanos from behind, he delivered blow after blow up his body before clocking him across the jaw with that shield the Wakandans provided. It did nothing, and with one blow, the shield on his arm was knocked aside. Steve refused to surrender, bringing up his arms catching Thanos by the fingers and trying to stop him with everything he had left.

Planting his feet, gritting his teeth. Steve put his super strength to the test, and failed.

Thanos knocked him down with a single punch, striking down our leader in one heavy handed blow.

As he hit the ground, I saw Scarlet Witch turn her powers on him. One hand blasting Thanos, the other trying to destroy Vision's stone. To her credit, she slowed him down better than any of us. But using the gauntlet as a shield, he advanced upon her. With every step, he got closer and closer before-

"I love you."

I saw him mouth the words to Wanda, before his body erupted in an explosion of blinding light. Scarlet Witch left laying at Thanos' feet, while he surveyed the end of his plan. Even with the mad titan still here, I felt a great sense of relief that somehow we'd denied him his prize.

"I understand my child," Thanos said, placing a hand on Wanda's head. "Better than anyone..."

And when her eyes turned up to him, full of tears and regret. "You could _never _understand..."

"Today I lost more than you can know," He spoke calmly, despite his defeat. "But now is no time to mourn." Finally turning away from her, towards where Vision had blown up. "Now is no time, at all."

I watched in horror, as a green light surrounded his wrist. And with one motion, a simple turn of his wrist, everything was reset. Vision reformed before my eyes and Thanos had his prize.

"NO!" Wanda screamed, trying to stop him only to be blown away by a mighty back handed swing.

Thanos grabbed the stunned Vision, right by his throat. Lifting the damaged android off his feet before ripping the Mind Stone out of his head case. The moment it left, Vision's entire body went limp and lost color, dropping to the ground dead.

**_"That's it,"_ **Venom said grimly, as Thanos fixed the stone into his gauntlet. **_"It's_ _over."_**

A surge of power coursed through him, and it looked like he was in some kind pain. But just as soon as it began, a great bolt of lightning came crashing down from above. Blasting Thanos full force, I could see Thor in the sky. Swinging his new axe before throwing it as hard as he could, Thanos tried to counter with a beam of light from the gauntlet but the axe cut clean through.

Burying itself deep in Thanos' chest, delivering a final, lethal blow.

**_"Oh... Well, maybe not."_**

"I told you," Thor said as he landed before the titan, now brought to his knees. "You'd die, for that." Pushing the axe deeper into him, making Thanos cry out in pain.

In the silence that followed, I could see he was trying to make out words. Only just barely able to hear them, "Y... Y-Y... You should... You should have..." Before finally, he managed to speak clearly. "You should have gone for the head."

And in one motion, Thanos raised his hand.

And snapped his fingers.

There as a flash of light. And when it stopped, Thanos' arm was completely burned and torn apart. The gauntlet in ruins, the stones looking like they'd lost much of their luster. And his arm showing signs of injuries none of us were capable of inflicting.

"What did you do?" Thor questioned, starting to panic. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Before Thanos raised his hand, and opened up another portal. Falling through it, and leaving the axe behind.

And we were left in silence, nobody quite understanding what had just happened. "Where'd he go?" Captain America asked, holding his side as he rejoined us. Most of the others were recovering as well. I got back to my feet as well, wondering the same thing everyone else was.

"What happened!?" Kane demanded, as he finally arrived. Still nursing his burned arm and chest, limping towards us. "Where is Thanos!?"

"Thor!" Rogers pressed, "Where did he go!?"

"Steve..." I looked towards the sound of Bucky's voice, only to see his body breaking down. Within a few steps, he collapsed into nothing but dust.

**_"He really did it." _**

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want to believe it. This couldn't be real, "What is happening!?" More of the Avengers around me were turning to dust. Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, even that alien tree faded away.

"Where is he?!" Titania demanded, stumbling towards us. Her chest was badly burned from the power blast he unleashed on her. "Where is that bastard!?"

"M-Mary..." Kane muttered, and I watched in silent horror as her own form began to break down.

Titania looked at her hands, fingers already fading. "No! No god dammit not like this!" Falling to a pile of dust on the ground, Titania died as she lived... Angry.

"Mary!" Kane reached out for her, but there was nothing left to grab. Before his own hand started to break away as well.

"No," I felt the heat welling up behind my eyes. I limped towards Kane, "Please, not you too... I-I can't... I can't be the only one left." This wasn't just defeat, this wasn't just failure. This was the end of everything I'd fought for.

"Gwen..." He reached out, but his hands never made it to me. "Stay strong... For us." Before he faded as well.

I fell to my knees, sobbing into my hands. "No... No no no no." After everything we did, after all that work. It just came to an end like this? This... This wasn't right, the heroes are supposed to win right? We're supposed to save everyone. "Hnngh?" I opened my eyes, seeing the dust start to rise from my fingers.

So, I guess this is it huh?

"Looks like... We failed."

There was a small comfort, knowing I would be going too.

**_"Gwen... I'm so sorry."_**

"Its okay, Venom..." Watching the particles of my hand fade. "We can go together..."

**"No."**

My hand was still there.

Only the suit was disintegrating.

**_"Its not you Gwen..."_**

Please no. Not this.

Anything but this.

**_"It's me."_**

Venom began to break away from my entire body, his form fading to dust. Leaving me in my normal clothes

"Venom..." I muttered, feeling an absence in my mind. A cold, dark, emptiness, "VENOM!?"

But there was no answer.

For the first time in two years, I was alone in my own head.

And with a deafening silence settling in between us all.

It was over.

* * *

**Geez don't you guys just hate it when an angry purple thumb shows up and kills all your friends? Rough stuff, heheh.**

**I just want to say before we get to the important stuff, I'm so happy that we finally reached this point and I'm ever so excited for what comes next and beyond that. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me since the beginning.**

**Endgame will begin Next Monday. I've already got the first chapter done, and it will be updating every OTHER day instead of every day. So you've got a sort of update schedule. This is your warning that starting next week, you are going to see the events of End Game here in this story, so you've officially been given you're spoiler warning. **

**And I want to make note of this now as well... **

**Gwenom, this story, ENDS with Endgame. **

**Now does that mean its the end of our beloved hero? No, not at all. But that is all the detail I'm going to give you, the rest will be revealed by the end of Endgame, so stay tuned and have a lovely week! ;3**


	41. There Is No Going Back

**Hey guys! I hope you're as excited as I am to keep going with this one, its going to be a hell of a ride going forward :3**

**Just three things I want to address, first. Thank you all so much to new and old readers, the outpouring of kind words and support has meant a lot to me recently. And I'm so happy that I managed to create something that so many people like!**

**Second, I only say this because there was one particular review who seemed to think he knew what I was planning lol So let me be perfectly clear right now, there is not, nor has there EVER been, a plan to revive Amy. She is dead AF and will stay that way. I have seen Endgame and know that those who didn't die to the snap did not come back, so she is gone, and always will be. That was likely understood by everyone, but just need to make sure there aren't any doubts. **

**Third and final, I received a lot of support from "intata" recently, another writer who has been messaging me. And he told me that he plugged my story in his own, because he thinks mine is a lot better than his but somehow his has more follows and favorites. Out of curiosity, I went and checked out the story in questions. HOLY CRAP GUYS! Go check out "Godhood: For Dummies" By "Intata". Its an Avengers story with REALLY good writing and an interesting premise! I was not asked to plug this, but I'm doing it because Mr. Intata seems to think his work isn't better than mine, while I respectfully disagree lol XD**

**Anyways, I know what you're here for and it isn't me gushing! So lets kick off the final _two _arcs of this story! I'll be updating every OTHER day for the remainder. So the next chapter will be out wednesday. Unless I manage to finish everything ahead of schedule.  
**

* * *

After what happened in Wakanda, those of us that remained returned to the Avengers compound. And immediately, the search for both Tony Stark and Thanos began. We had a single goal in mind, and that was to find the stones and undo what Thanos did. It was the only thing we could do, with half the human population wiped out the world was on fire. Governments around the world were in total chaos, and unless something changed... The Earth would never be the same.

Out of fear, I went home. I tried desperately to find someone, anyone alive that I cared about. But dad was gone, the pile of ashes on the couch of his apartment told me that. I even worked up the nerve to go to Miles. But I couldn't find anyone, I don't know if his family had just left the area in the aftermath or if they were gone. I suppose it didn't matter anymore.

I mourned those that I'd lost. Amy, Mary, Kane, Dad, Venom... But I couldn't bring myself to cry anymore. I was sad, but I had trouble letting it out, and I didn't want to cry anymore. Because I had to keep moving, I had to believe this could be fixed. We would fix this, we had too. We were the Avengers god dammit...

But I was just a human again. No more super strength, no more regeneration, no more blades shooting out of my ass.

Which meant I needed to find a new method of fighting. Not that I was bad at fighting, with the previous training I'd gone through I could probably hold my own against most people. But that wasn't gonna cut it for round two with Thanos. Of course, I'm not really sure if anyone would cut it against him. Even at my best, I never stood a chance. But hey, if I'm lucky maybe he'll just kill me... Assuming we ever actually find him.

Our chances had gone up, a few weeks ago a strange woman showed up here. Her name was Carol Danvers, and she was... Well, super human would be putting it mildly. I watched her fly down from space, and leave the very same way. I guess Nick Fury had some connection to her, we didn't really get much time to talk. She was briefed on the situation, and sent out to find Tony Stark somewhere in space.

And now, we waited. While the others tried to put out fires around the world. I was either in the gym, or at the firing range. Laying my knuckles against a punching bag, or putting bullets into a target. Anything to keep focused on a single goal, killing Thanos. At the moment, I was in the middle of the latter. Firing an M4 Carbine in small bursts at the target across the room. Most hitting, but only a few marking the bullseye. The noise wasn't too bad, the headphones really helped.

As soon as the magazine went dry, I set it aside and picked up a nearby pistol. Firing off shot after shot, getting a little better accuracy with the handgun before it went empty as well. I released a deep breath, and set the weapon aside. I pulled off my headphones, and took off the safety goggles.

"You keep this up," The voice of Steve Rogers sounded behind me, "And we're gonna run out of bullets before finding him."

"So you haven't found him yet," Ignoring his quip, setting aside the goggles. "What do you want?"

I could tell he was taking a cautious approach. Which was smart, "Just came down to check on you... We're waiting to hear back from Danvers, and Rocket's running scans for the same energy Thanos released when he used the stones."

"Well I'm fine," I didn't need pity right now. I needed a target, preferably Thanos' fat head. "So tell me when you find Thanos, or Tony." I was half turned away when my instincts kicked in, catching his movement out of the corner of my eye. My hand intercepted his own, catching him by the wrist. Preventing him from placing a hand on my shoulder, "Steve, don't." The only warning I was going to give him.

A side effect, I think, of have two brains in one body for so long. Some of senses, mostly just perception and reaction time, were dialed up.

It wasn't just my reflexes though. When Venom left, he took something with him. It was like my emotions were dulled. I felt sad, but couldn't bring myself to cry. I fumed about what Thanos did to us, but my anger never went beyond that. I had vivid, terrible thoughts about what I wanted to do to Thanos once we found him, but there was never enough anger behind those ideas. Maybe it was because, for a time, Venom seemed to enhance my emotions or at least influence my feelings in some ways. I didn't know, maybe I'd never know. Maybe it was a blessing, be able to have control over myself like this... But it still felt wrong.

Rogers stared back at me, nodding his held slowly and pulling his hand back when I released him. "Right, sorry... I just, I know you're hurting and I want to help." He offered.

"Nothing you say is going to help," I scoffed, removing the empty magazines from my guns and setting them aside. "What's going to help me, is fixing this... And putting a bullet in Thanos' dome." Or just dying, that'd probably feel pretty good right now too.

The Captain nodded once more, "Alright, I get it... I'll leave you alone until-"

We were interrupted by a trembling sensation, the building itself shaking ever so slightly. My magazines rattling on the table. Steve and I looked back at one another, before making our way to the stairs, heading to the surface to find out what was going on. And stumbling across everyone else along the way, those of us that remained anyways. We made our way out to the yard in front of the Compound, just in to see a large space craft being carried down by Ms. Danvers herself.

Well, I doubted it was Thanos. And wasn't very surprised when the ramp lowered, and I saw Stark limping his way out. Right behind him was an alien woman with blue skin. I think Rocket might have mentioned her. Either way, Tony and Steve met face to face for the first time in years. Rogers helping support the clearly malnourished billionaire. Something was wrong here though... Where was Doctor Strange? And... Where was Peter?

"I couldn't stop him." Was the first thing from Tony's mouth.

"Neither could we." Rogers added.

Yeah, that was putting mildly. "I lost the kid."

"Killed, or dusted." I chimed in, hands stuffed in my pockets. Tony looked back at me, having not realized I was here evidently.

"D... Dusted..." He begrudgingly answered. "Hey, Gwen... And Venom, I guess."

"Its just Gwen now."

**. . .**

After getting Tony on an IV to give him nutrients he desperately needed, and letting him have some personal time with his fiance. We were all gathered in the meeting room, sitting around a table while Widow briefed Tony on everything that had happened since he left earth.

"World governments are in pieces, those that are still intact are trying to take a census but... It looks like Thanos did exactly what he said he was going to do, wiped out fifty percent of all living creatures."

As she finished up, Stark spoke. "Where is he now?"

"We don't know." Steve answered, "He just... Opened a portal, and fell through it."

Tony shifted slightly in his wheelchair, before pointing to Thor who sat quietly outside the room. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he's pissed." Rocket chimed in, the talking raccoon from space. I'm sure you're expecting a reaction from me about him but... At this point nothing will surprise me. "Thinks he failed, which of course he did, but there's a lot of that going around so..."

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now." Steve brought the conversation back to its point. "Deep space scans, and satellites... But we've got nothing... Tony, you fought him-"

"Who told you that?" Stark questioned, taking on a different tone. "No I didn't fight him, he wiped my face with a planet while the wizard doctor gave away our stone... He's unbeatable."

"Did he give any clues, any coordinates." Rogers was trying. But I had a feeling Stark was gonna be difficult.

And proving my fears, he just shook his head. Telling us he knew nothing. "You know, I saw this coming a few years back... I had a vision, didn't want to believe it, thought I was dreaming."

"Tony," Steve pushed off the table and stepped towards him. "I'm gonna need you to focus."

Tensions rising. "And I _needed_ you, as in past tense, that trumps what you need... Its too late buddy, sorry." He looked back down at his food. "You know what I need?" Knocking the bowl aside, spilling its contents in one violent motion. "I need to shave."

As he stood up from his seat, I finally spoke. I get that this was there thing, however... "Alright Stark, go shave take a nap do whatever you have to so you can get your shit together." I ordered, earning the full extent of his glare. "Because we've still got work to do."

"And what are you planning to do huh?" He demanded, ripping the IV out of his arm, "You've got no parasite anymore, sure would have been nice to have him around for this mess..." Oh boy, he was pushing all the wrong buttons and I had no patience for this shit. "But no, you were busy hiding away with those murderers and convicts... So why don't you sick your friends on Thanos, see how they-"

"Tony, Tony Tony Tony..." I held up my hands defensively. I knew I was supposed to be angry about what he was saying, but I couldn't feel it. Even so, I knew exactly what kind of reaction these words deserved. So, I just did what I figured angry Gwen would do.

"HEY!" Steve shouted, as I laid my knuckles against Tony's jaw. Knocking Stark's weak body to the ground. Rhodes and Rogers already by my side and his to make sure I didn't go any further.

"Because they're gone," I said coldly, kneeling down to eye level with Tony. "We _were_ here, and we fought, we fought Thanos and his army... And now they're gone." I held his gaze, making sure Tony could see into my dead eyes.

"Alright," Rogers pulled me back to my feet. "You've made your point, we need t-"

"Tony!" Pepper cried out, as her fiance collapsed on the ground. Passing out, from either exhaustion or stress I wasn't sure. I didn't really care at this point.

**. . .**

Tony was moved to a medical bed, and Banner was watching over him along with a few of the others. While I stood in the hall outside, waiting.

"Did you have to punch him?" Steve asked idly, staring out a nearby window while we all waited for results.

"Yes, actually." I answered calmly. "Chicken shit is lucky that's _all _I did."

Before more could be said, Rhodes exited the medical room. "Bruce gave him a sedative, he's probably gonna be out for the rest of the day."

So no help from Iron Man, fantastic. "You guys take care of him," Carol chimed in, pushing off the railing. "I'll bring him an elixir when I come back." Before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Rogers questioned.

"To kill Thanos."

Finally, somebody that wants to get things done. "Sounds good to me." I shrugged, following behind her.

"You're not going." Carol replied quickly.

"Hey," Widow followed after us. Making Danvers stop briefly and turn to face her. "You know we usually work as a team here, and between you and I morale is a little fragile..."

Followed by Steve as well, "We realize up there is more your territory, but this is our fight too."

"You even know where he is?" Rhodes added, leaning against a nearby wall.

"I know some people that might."

"Don't bother," All heads turned to the sound of Nebula's voice. That crazy blue chick that came here with Tony, one of Rockets friends I think. "I can tell you where Thanos is..."

On that note, we followed her to the briefing room. Rocket was already waiting, and we took the time to let everyone else gather here as well. While Nebula prepared to lay things out for us. It was hard to read her, but then again... I didn't really care who she was or what she was about. I just wanted to fix this mess.

"Thanos spent a lot of time trying to perfect me," She began once everyone was present. "And when he worked he talked about his... Great plan, and even disassembled I wanted to please him." Sounds like somebody has got Daddy issues, but I probably would too if mine was a genocidal monster. "I'd ask where would we go once this plan was complete... And his answer was always the same... To the garden."

"Well that's cute," Rhode commented, "Thanos has a retirement plan."

Rogers walked around the center table, as Rocket prepared something in the middle. "So where is he?"

Pressing a button, the raccoon fired up a hologram of Earth. "When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions." The image flashes, lights surging from the planet. "No ones ever seen anything like it, until two days ago on this planet." The images shifted, showing a far away world. It was very green, much greener than the Earth.

"Thanos is there." Nebula declared calmly.

"But he used the stones again," I pointed out, crossing my arms. "Why?"

"No idea, but at least we know where he is." Rocket shrugged.

"Heeey," Bruce held up his hands, clearly worried about what were all obviously thinking. "We'd be going in short handed..."

"Look he's still got the stones so-"

"So lets get them," Carol interrupted Rhodes. "Use them to bring everyone back."

"Just like that?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah," Steve answered, his eyes never leaving the image. "Just like that."

"If there is even a small chance that we can fix this," I chimed in, looking around at the others. "We owe it to everyone that's not here anymore to try."

"If we do this how do we know its gonna end any differently than it did before?" Banner asked.

"Because before you didn't have me." Carol stated simply.

"Hey, new girl," Rhodes seemed a bit fed up with her overconfidence. "Everyone in this room is about that super hero life, and if you don't mind my asking... Where the hell have you been all this time?"

But she didn't back down. "There are a lot of other planets in the universe, and unfortunately they didn't have you guys."

Rhodes and Captain America shared a look, I nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna go get a big gun."

Rogers nodded as well, "Lets go get this son of a bitch."

**. . .**

**GWENOM**

**ENDGAME**

**. . .**

In just a few short hours, were strapped into a highly advanced space craft and making our way into the atmosphere. I thought there would be some process in getting ready to do this. But I guess these advance crafts didn't have the drawbacks of attempting space travel that our primitive human space ships did. It was as simple as strap in, and hold on for the ride. If the circumstances weren't more dire, I might take some enjoyment out of this.

Everyone was suited up, aside from Banner I suppose but they loaded up the Hulk Buster armor so I knew what his plan was. Still no luck with the Hulk I guess. I was armored up in similar gear to Black Widow, our body types were almost the same. My weapons were in the back, but I brought along a high caliber hand gun as well as a pump action shotgun loaded with armor piercing slugs. Figured I'd need something strong to get through Thanos' hide.

"Okay," Rocket said from the pilots seat, looking back at us. "Who here hasn't been to space?" Pretty much everyone aside from Thor, Danvers, Banner and Nebula raised their hands. "You better not throw up on my ship."

We breached atmosphere, and were getting further and further from the Earth. The only thing before us was the cold star filled void. "Approaching jump in 3...2...1!"

I was hit with intense pressure. I'm sure the others felt it too, like I was forced back deeper into my seat while every muscle in my body tightened. Rocket was right to warn us, because I immediately felt nauseous. But I wasn't focused on that, rather the many spectacular colors flashing before my eyes as we traveled through hyper space. It was beautiful, I wish it made me feeling something. Suddenly, a hole opened up and we went right through it. The ship slowing down as we came to a stop on the other side, the very same planet we saw in that hologram was right in front of us.

Danvers made her way below deck, exiting the ship through a hatch before flying out in front of our craft. "I'll head down for recon." Before bursting off, surrounded by that strange light.

"So she can just... survive in a vacuum?" I questioned.

"So it would seem..." Rhodes answered.

"Must be nice."

"Honestly, its probably cold."

And then, we sat in silence. Waiting for her to return. And strangely enough, we didn't have to wait long.

"No ships, no satellites, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind," Carol Danvers explained as she flew up to the window again. "It's just him."

To which Nebula replied, "And that's enough."

I mean, she wasn't wrong. Thanos kicked all our asses when there were twice as many of us...

**. . .**

We deployed a distance away from the... Garden. And moved up silently on Thanos' retirement house. Danvers was the first to engage, attacking through the roof while Banner followed with the Hulk Buster. I wanted to be in there, and put a bullet in him. But I knew we had to be smart. Rhodes and Thor went in next, and I could hear an audible cry of pain from the bastard himself as we climbed the stairs to his home. Widow and I flanked Captain America as he lead us in, Rocket close behind.

Thanos had already lost an arm, taken unceremoniously by Thor's axe. It was the arm wielding the Infinity Gauntlet. I wondered for a moment why it was so easy, until I got a better look at the madman. His left side was skinnier, almost emaciated and he had what looked only like burns running up and down the left side of his body. It was no wonder that Rhodes and Danvers could so easily subdue him, the purple bastard looked to be one foot in the grave already!

"Oh no..." My eyes, along with the others, darted to Rocket as he flipped over Thanos' removed arm. A twinge of anger sparking inside of me as I saw the stone slots empty.

"Where are they." Rogers demanded, staring at the weak titan.

He struggled briefly, before Danvers put on the pressure to his neck. "Answer the question, big guy."

"Hnnngh... The universe required correction," Thanos grunted back at us. "After that, the stones served no purpose beyond temptation..."

"You murdered trillions!" Banner shouted furiously, throwing Thanos to the ground as the others got clear. And he didn't put up much of a fight.

"You should be grateful." Thanos had the gall to add as he glared back at us. Earning a massive metal punch from Banner.

I didn't like where this was going, and stepped forward glaring down at him. "Where are the stones you purple fuck?" I demanded coldly, aiming my gun at his fat head.

"Gone," Thanos answered, rasping for breath. "Reduced to atoms."

"You used them two days ago!" Banner argued, each and every one of us clinging to a desperate hope.

"I used the stones, to destroy the stones." He leaned forward, managing to pick himself up a bit. Struggling with every movement he made. "It nearly... Killed me, but the work is done... It always will be... I am, inevitable."

A moment of silence hung between us all, as the gravity of the situation weighed on all our shoulders. "We have to tear this place apart," Rhodes suggested, looking around to everyone. "He has to be lying!"

"My father is many things," Nebula said finally, "A liar... Is not one of them."

Thanos turned his feeble gaze onto her, "Aaah... Thank you daughter," Making Nebula look away, "Perhaps I treated you too harshly..."

"HraaAAAH!"

With one, quick swing. Thor severed Thanos' head from his shoulders.

His fat purple dome rolled across the floor, leaking blood as his body collapsed. The madman was dead, but did it really matter at this point?

"What did you do?" Rocket muttered, staring at Thanos' corpse.

"I... I went for the head." Thor sounded just as shaken as the rest of us.

Because we knew now that this was all pointless. Nobody was coming back, we'd lost and there was no fixing it. And while the others stood around, I walked outside. Staring off across the beautiful plains of this foreign planet. Before staring at the gun in my hands. For a second, I thought about turning it on myself. What did I have to live for at this point? Both families I ever had were gone, and I wasn't a super hero anymore. I was just Gwen Stacy, and that's all I'd ever be.

I wanted to be angry, I wanted to scream. I wanted to be sad again, I wanted to feel... Anything. But I just couldn't.

This was the end, and I had to live with that. A fitting punishment, for our collective failure, I suppose...


	42. Some Scaly Old Faces

**Ninelotus: Thanks, I was going absolutely hamfisted and silly XD  
**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Yeah Gwen and Romance is definitely not something that goes too well together... But who knows, maybe somewhere in the future, she'll have her day ;3**

* * *

**. . .**

**Four Months Later**

**. . .**

The wind rushed out of my lungs as my back was slammed against the mat. How many times was that now? Too many... I rolled over, and started forcing myself up. Brow dripping with sweat, while I tried to catch my breath.

"Again."

Gritting my teeth, forcing myself back up. I squared up once more with Steve, assuming the stance he'd shown me. "Alright, I'm ready."

He threw a punch forward, I turned it aside like he'd taught me. Following his movements with my heightened perception. I knew the attack was a feint, and caught his incoming sucker punch by the wrist. I couldn't overpower him of course, but that wasn't the point of what we were doing. While still holding his wrist, I sprung off the heels of my feet and got my legs up around neck. Swinging my weight around to put him off balance, attempting gain control and throw him right off his feet.

But my grip wasn't tight enough, or I just didn't have the strength needed and I lost my leverage. Letting him get his hand free, and drive me spine first into the mat once again. "You've gotta work on that grip, and your movements are stiff... Lets go again."

"Right..." This was most of my mornings nowadays. Well, any free mornings that is. "Still don't know how I'm supposed to take you down," I pointed out, "You've got like a whole foot of height and like two hundred pounds on me."

"Its not about size," He reminded, assuming the stance. "If you're fighting a larger, stronger opponent, use that power and weight against them."

"Hey," And it looked like our time was up. "No more messing around we've got work to do." Widow said from the doorway, "Clean up and meet me in the briefing room." Before walking right back out.

Steve released a small sigh, grabbing a nearby towel to wipe his sweat away. "Guess you get a break for now."

"Maybe not, depending on the work..."

In the nearly five full months since the "Snap", the Avengers were working overtime. The world was in chaos, things were still settling down but people all over were in trouble. It started with things like search and rescue, helping those who survived plane crashes without their pilots, or getting people off derelict ships that lost half their crew. But things started getting worse, as bad people started taking advantage of the collapse of world Governments and the lack of law enforcement. So we were forced to step in, often.

And working was all we could do to take our minds off things.

At first, in the wake of realizing our incredible failure, I thought about leaving. Maybe looking around for anyone I might know, and trying to start a new life. But I don't think I could do that. It wasn't my world anymore, all I had left was here with the others. So I dedicated myself to getting better, focusing on the future and putting out fires left behind by our loss. I could mourn and cry like everyone else once the dust settled.

So whenever free time presented itself, I was in the gym. I'd already been in great physical condition before, but I'd gotten a lot softer since going into hiding. I couldn't exactly visit the local gym after becoming a fugitive. Luckily I had access to the compounds training facilities again and, whenever their time allowed it, Captain America and Black Widow to train me. It wasn't easy, and more often than not I ended up sore, but I was making steady progress.

I finished cleaning up in short order, and geared up. Once again donning just my body armor for now, and the black jumpsuit beneath it. I left my weapons for now, no need to bring a shotgun when I didn't even know what we were doing right? After tying back my hair, I made way for the briefing room.

Steve was already waiting, along with Widow and...

"Where's Rhodes?" I asked, looking between them.

"He's been given his own missions to check out," Widow explained, "We probably won't see him until tomorrow."

Great, "Alright... So what's up?"

"There's been a prison break," Rogers stated, evidently having already gotten the details. "Normally, the local authorities would handle that," Whatever is left of them anyways. "But this is a special case." Widow brought up a holo-screen, video playing and showing some very familiar faces. A horde of them, snarling and barring their fangs as they emerged from the shallows. Bodies covered in both scales and muscle.

"These were Doctor Connors people." I noted, counting their excessive number. "Doesn't look like they got the short end of Thanos' Infinity stick."

"No kidding," Widow muttered with a sigh. "Since escaping the Raft two days ago, they came ashore on the coast of Brooklyn and have moved into the sewers... They've been stealing food and supplies from the city above them and all contact has been met with violence."

"So what we kick in the door and beat their asses?" I questioned, looking between the two of them. Not that I wasn't up to the task, but I knew from experience that these guys were tough. And we didn't have Iron Man, Spiderman, or Venom this time.

"That was the plan, once Rhodes got back," Natasha began, bringing up some kind of audio file. "Until this message was sent to local authorities."

"Hello?" The voice was shrill and raspy, less deep and guttural than the sounds I'd heard these things make before. "My name is Adam Fletcher, please, you have to help me... Help us!" He sounded desperate, "Our leader has gone completely insane, trying to make us attack people... Steal things so he can continue his work, but... But we don't want him to continue his work! Please, if anyone gets this, we need help!"

The message ended, and it was pretty clear. Steve looked between the both of us, before his eyes stopped on me. "Gwen, you've had the only experience with these people, what do you make of this?"

I was already skeptical, "The lizard men seemed feral before, only listening to Connors' orders and acting like animals..." In the short time I fought them, they didn't exactly behave with intelligence. "But Connors still retained all his mental faculties when transformed, so I guess it's not entirely out of the realm of possibilities that the others could adapt over time?"

"Its still suspicious," Widow added with a nod. "On one hand, I don't see any reason this guy would reach out just to trick someone... On the other, Doctor Connors was a tricky bastard."

I nodded in agreement to that, "So what's our plan?" Assuming she'd already thought something up.

"You and I are gonna head to the most recently used sewer entrance," Natasha explained, bringing up a city map. "And deploy a drone to scout out the tunnels, try to find our lizard in question using the files we've got on everyone incarcerated at the Raft." Another image popped up, showing row upon row of lizard men mug shots. Stopping at the one labeled Adam Fletcher. "Our primary objective at the moment is making contact and gathering information."

"And unfortunately I've got my own work to take care of in the city," Steve added, hands on his belt. "A couple shoot outs with police and a hostage situation... I'll head your way once those are cleared up."

I took a deep breath and sighed, nodding to both of them. "Alright, lets go to work."

**. . .**

We were dropped off in an open park, Widow and I taking our equipment and heading for our destination while Steve took off to handle those other reported incidents in the area. Leaving me alone with Black Widow, yay...

Since the Snap, and since I'd moved back into the compound, getting used to being around the others was... Hard? Maybe that wasn't the right word for it, but there was always some kind of tension between us. They didn't know me and I didn't know them, but we had to work together and in the wake of everything that happened it was hard to make any kind of conversation that didn't pertain to it. Training with them had helped, but I had the feeling they were both still looking at me like a kid. We avoided most small talk by focusing entirely on training, or work when we were together.

"So this is it?" I questioned as we came to a stop outside a large sewer grate. A drainage tunnel, where overflowing water could be released in case of flooding. The tunnel itself was large enough for people to traverse.

Widow nodded, "That's right," Already opening up the case she'd brought along with us. The large black lid popping off to reveal a small scout drone inside. "We'll send in the drone, do some thermal scans and search for any sign of them... Then use facial recognition to try and find this Fletcher guy."

"Alright, and what do I do?" Knowing that she'd be piloting the drone, it looked like I might just be standing around.

"Keep an eye on that tunnel, and back me up." Standing around it is!

I took to a post beside the tunnels entrance, opening the grate as much as the rusted bars would allow. It wasn't too hard, the grate had definitely been removed and hastily replaced recently. Widow sent the small, hovering drone inside once the opening was large enough. The case it had come out of had a screen displaying all the information it could give us. The detection of life signs, sonar giving us a layout of the tunnel ahead and any obstructions, and even numbers showing us how much bacteria was in the water.

"Alright, here we go."

The camera switched to night vision mode as the drone began to delve deeper. Passing beyond the scope of light coming from the entrance. There were faint traces of claw marks along the wall, too high for any other animal to make. And much deeper into the concrete than any other animal could manage I assume. So we had our trail, engaging stealth mode the drone followed these markings deeper and deeper into the network.

"This thing doesn't have a maximum range does it?" I asked, noting the distance between us and our drone at this point.

"Not unless these tunnels takes us about fifty miles away." She replied, eyes never leaving the screen.

"I don't know... There are a lot of unused tunnels beneath the US." Speaking from experience in hiding underground, that is.

"Hang on," Widow narrowed her eyes at the screen. "I think I've got something." I joined her in viewing, making out figures in the darkness. Following the movement while staying close to the ceiling. We were picking up all kinds of hissing and growls, the lizardmen making their way to a larger chamber. The inside of it was filled with floodlights, and a lot of equipment, most of it connecting to long wires that ran out of the chamber down separate tunnels. Most likely to generators, I doubt they'd want those loud machines in the middle of their operation.

"Looks like we found the main base." I muttered, taking it all in. A bit of apprehension settling in as I imagined fighting this many of them, without Venom. "Now where's Mr. Fletcher?"

"Not seeing anyone that matches his facial recognition," Nat replied, the drone silently scanning every individual it could manage in quick succession. "Or Connors..."

"Hang on, there's a really faint heart rate its picking up down that tunnel." I pointed out, seeing the tiny blip on the edge of our radar. "Got a strange feeling that might be our guy..."

"The guy who sent a message asking for help? Yeah, maybe... Nice catch." Widow directed the drone that way, flying it down the tunnel. Leading to a smaller chamber, a dead end. Inside, we two dead bodies, both lizardmen. The only one still alive was leaned up against the wall. He looked scarred and beaten, one eye swollen shut, he cradled one of the dead, a female. "Hard to tell, but I think this is our guy..."

"And I'm guessing he and his friends got in trouble," I winced, noting the extent of his injuries. "Doctor Connors clearly doesn't take kindly to dissidents."

"Attaching communicator," Widow said, the drone hovering closer to the side of the barely conscious mans head. A mechanical arm extended, placing the device on his lizard ear hole. "Adam Fletcher," His head shot up, as if he was awoken by her voice. "Calm down, and be quiet... I'm with the Avengers, we were given your message."

He lowered his head once again, trying to maintain the appearance of being dead or dying. "Thank god..." His shrill voice didn't really match his bulky body, but the teeth marks at his throat explained that. "Please... You have to help us, Doctor Connors is trying to create more..."

"What happened to you? Are there more who don't support him?" Widow pressed, trying to get all the information she could. Saving Fletcher's life was a secondary objective after all.

"Almost none of us do... But Connors is the strongest among us, the alpha," He explained with a grimace. "There are, a few who loyally follow him out of fear... He figured out that we were contacting the authorities and... Beat me within an inch of my life, before murdering those who tried to defend me... Please," His voice trembling, I could see his eyes glazing over, tears forming. I didn't even know lizards_ could_ cry, "You have to stop him..."

"We will, but we need information," She sounded sympathetic but her face hardly showed it. Master Spy and all that, "How is Connors planning to create more? What is his next objective?"

"Ngh... Our... Our physiology has been changing, in the years since we were imprisoned," Fletcher groaned out, one hand clenching a bloody wound on his other arm. "He thinks that... With a bit more mutation, we might be able to start reproducing naturally..." Okay, that was bad. And gross. But better than forcing people to become these things. "He's trying to gain access to Radioactive materials, thinks Gamma Radiation will hasten our evolution... H-His next target, was going to be a nuclear power plant... I-I don't know... Don't know which one... H-He'll make his move soon... Tomorrow, I think..."

"There are a few within the area," I noted, already thinking of the possible locations. "He'll probably hit the closest..."

"Fletcher, listen to me, we are going to stop him, but I need a guarantee your people aren't gonna hurt anyone once he's gone." Widow could tell this guy was either about to die or pass out. "Can you give me that?"

"If Connors... Is gone, we will... Will..." His head lulled to the side. Not dead just unconscious, but that still meant we were out an inside man for the time being.

Widow sighed and began pulling the drone back, while we both processed this new information. "Well, whether or not the rest of them are going to cooperate," I began, walking back over to the tunnel entrance, "We still can't let Connors get what he wants."

"You're not wrong, let's meet will with Steve and fill him in." Widow answered with a nod.

I could just barely see the drone turning the final corner. Racing towards us down the tunnel, before making its way out through the hole I'd created. It hovered to a stop in front of Widow before powering down as she grabbed it, tucking it away carefully back into its case. I was just about to turn my back on the grate, when I noticed something. A small shimmer in the air, I almost missed it.

There was something standing against the wall beside the tunnel entrance. A figure, pressed tightly against its surface. Skin almost a perfect match to the concrete itself.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the creature must have realized I caught it. And the lizard sprung from its hiding place, shifting back to its usual green skin tone. Smashing through the grate, and tackling me to the ground with only the rusted grate separating me from his claws and teeth. The weight pressing down on me was suffocating, and I struggled to push back.

"Gwen!" Widow shouted, pulling a sidearm and opening fire. The bullets seemingly doing nothing to the lizards hide. He hissed at her, kicking off me hard enough to knock the wind from my lungs as he lunged at her.

But Natasha was much faster than the lizard anticipated, rolling out of the way before firing off one of her stun bolts from the wrist launcher she carried. It hit him in the center of the back, making the beast snarl in pain, body tensing up as I pushed the grate aside and got back to my feet. Eyes darting to the weapon I'd brought along, sitting by our equipment was the shotgun. I quickly grabbed the weapon, aiming it at our assailant, the creature trying to make a break for it as the effects of the stun weapon wore off.

Out of reaction, I aimed low. Firing the gun and putting a slug in the back of his kneecap. The lizardman cried out in agony, falling flat on his face, gripping the shattered limb.

"He's been listening in," Widow noted, as we approached the downed lizard. "We can't let him get away, or the doctor might know we're planning to stop him."

At present, the lizard was defenseless. "Already on it." And I didn't care.

Placing the barrel against the back of his head, I pulled the trigger. An armor piercing slug reducing his dense skull and brains to nothing but a stain on the ground. I stared down at his corpse for a moment afterwards, briefly considering just how easy that was. And the fact that, even now as I stared at his eviscerated head, I felt nothing.

"Hey," Nat placed a hand on my shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm-" I looked back at her, and noted the surprised look in her eyes. Was she expecting me to let her do it? "I'm fine, let's go before more show up."

"Right..."


	43. The Doctor Is In

**Ultimartrix Bearer: Keep in mind, we have no absolute guarantee that Venom is the last. And also, the fact that Thanos sees Venom's kind as a plague that needs to be removed. There are kinda vague about the exact level of control those with the gauntlet have, so him deciding all symbiotes must die is still within the realm of possibility. **

**Uzurunner: Thank you! I almost did jump right into Endgame, but decided I want to fit this arc in for... Reasons that will be revealed next chapter...**

* * *

"So there are three potential targets."

"Based on their base of operations, yes. It seems most likely they'll hit one of these power plants."

Rogers nodded, looking over the map as we sat aboard the Quinjet. Autopilot already had us on our way back to the compound. "I'll take the northern plant, its the closest and most likely to get hit... Have you sent the details to Rhodes?"

"Yes," What? When? "He's got the information and is on his way back, just waiting to hear where he'll be going." Widow explained.

"Send him east, you two take the western power plant." Steve ordered, looking between us. "We have no way of being sure which one they're gonna hit so we'll guard all three and converge on whichever team gets attacked."

"Guess I might need some extra ammo." I said idly, shifting in my own seat. Looking back at the others only to see I was getting that damn look again. "What?"

Rogers and Romanoff both shared a look, before Steve crossed his arms. "Nothing... We'll deploy tomorrow evening, once we get back to the compound you get some rest."

Ah, right. They were worried about me. "Rest from what? I was in the field for like thirty minutes?" I scoffed at him, shaking my head. "No, I'll get ready, maybe get a little more practice in."

Evidently, the Captain wasn't in a mood to argue. Without giving me a response, he returned to the pilots seat. Nat's gaze on me lingered, and I held it in kind. Giving a very strong "No, I don't want to talk about it." kinda look. She respected that, for now. And went back to her own seat as well while I leaned back in my chair to relax. I had a funny feeling this was gonna be a real mess we were walking into.

**. . .**

The rest of the evening went quietly. I got all my gear ready, ate a small dinner, and showered before bed. None of the others came to talk to me, unexpected but appreciated. I didn't want them trying to tell me that something was wrong. I didn't need to hear how they understand, and how everybody lost something. Yeah, my behavior had changed. Yours would too if you had half of your self ripped out.

"Huh?" When my eyes opened, I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in that place, "Dammit, not again..." But it wasn't the same place as before. That familiar void, I knew this wasn't real. But maybe it never really was?

It was the void I spoke to Knull and Venom in, that place in my subconscious. But it wasn't the same as before, no. This was just a dream.

"Gwen..." Oh, wait no that's right. Its the other thing. "Help... Me..."

A nightmare, yeah. "You aren't real." From the darkness on the other side of the glass, I saw their faces begin to appear. "None of this is real."

"We trusted you." Kane said, pressing his hands against the glass.

Followed by Mary, her balled fist striking the surface. "You let us die, why couldn't you stop him!?"

"Nobody could have stopped him!" I'd had this nightmare enough times to not feel guilty about it. These doubts were the quiet little voices in the back of my head that just didn't matter.

"I just wanted to save you..." Amy appeared as well, not touching the glass but staring out at me. Her eyes sunken and downcast, she looked like she did when I pulled her from the Raft. "So did I die for nothing?"

No matter how many times I go through this bullshit, that one always hurts. "No... You didn't- Ugh! No! I am not apologizing for your deaths!" I shook my head, backing away from the glass. "Its not my fault you all died! I didn't kill you!"

All three of them stopped moving, and stared back at me. "What about them?" Their eyes began to bleed. "Didn't you kill them?"

"What?" The floor beneath my feet churned like an oily sludge. Arms grabbed me by the ankles, faces starting to form as I was pulled into the muck. "Let me go!" I knew these faces, I'd seen them all before.

The man Venom decapitated and consumed in the alley. Bodies consumed as fuel to stop the Abomination. The armed men that accompanied Titania, the ones I'd slaughtered and eaten. The dozens of bodies I left behind on the Raft. And finally, the helpless lizard I gunned down just today. They were releasing horrified cries, hands digging into me, fingers pulling at my skin as I was pulled deeper and deeper. The faces on the other side of the glass watched.

This was new, as far as my nightmares went, I'd never seen this before. Out of desperation, I reached out to them, "H-Help me! PLEASE!"

Their bodies began to break down. Warping into a familiar sludge, a writhing mass of black that started forming an all too familiar face.

_**"We can't help you Gwen, because we're all dead."**_

Before Venom's massive jaws opened wide, smashing through the glass and clamping down over my head.

"AAAGH!"

I bolted upright in my bed as I screamed, reality reasserting itself once again as I registered the waking world around me. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself as I pulled my knees up to my chest. Wrapping my arms around them, I rocked back and forth slowly.

It wasn't real. None of it was real.

I'd already kicked myself over every death I- _we_ caused. So why was it different now?

I climbed out of bed, and went straight to the bathroom. Pulling open the medicine cabinet, "Come on... Dammit." I cursed, finding only an empty bottle of sleeping pills.

Okay, so maybe these nightmares were a little more frequent than I'd like to admit. But none of them ever got that bad...

"Gwen?" Great, I just had to scream huh? "Are you alright?" Natasha asked from the other side of my room door. "I heard-"

"I'm fine," I cut her off sharply. Leaving the bathroom, taking a glance at the clock. Four in the morning was as good a time as any to start the day right? "Just my... Alarm."

She opened the door, stepping inside. "Gwen, come on..." Giving me an expectant look as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door. "We all know you're wound pretty tight right now..."

"What? Okay, what do you want me to say?" I demanded, looking back at her. "Yeah, I'm stressed out, and trying to... Cope, with what happened... But so is everyone," I waved her off, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "So worry about yourselves, I don't need special treatment."

Widow held my gaze for a moment, before breathing in and sighing heavily. She walked over to the bed, "May I?" To which I rolled my eyes and nodded. She sat down beside me, "Gwen, you are a nineteen year old girl-"

"Twenty... I turned twenty a week ago..." I corrected. I hadn't exactly brought up my birthday because... Well, why would I want to celebrate anything right now?

"My point is, you're young." Natasha continued, bringing her hands together in front of her. "So, we're gonna worry about you whether you like it not... And I'm worried, because today I saw a girl kill someone that was helpless without batting an eye."

"I've killed people before." I answered, staring at the ground.

"I know, I've read your file and all the reports... But that was also when you had Ven-"

"No," I cut her off sharply, shooting her a venomous glare. "Don't you _dare_ blame him for what I've done before," Everything I did before, even in the heat of the moment. Those were my decisions. "Every decision, and mistake I've made... Are _my_ responsibility."

She held up her hands defensively, "Fair enough," But something in her eyes told me she didn't believe that. "But still, there is a difference between killing someone in combat, and executing someone." Maybe that was true, and maybe it had something to do with my newest addition to the nightmares, but still. "You're right, everyone is going through a lot right now, but... I think its safe to say you lost a lot more than some us did, and your solution so far has been to bury your nose in training and work so hard you don't have to think about it." She wasn't wrong, "And its starting to show."

"So what do you want me to do?" I questioned, putting away my claws for the moment. "I can't stop working, we need every hand we can get right now."

"I know... So why don't you try just... Talking about it." She suggested, offering me a hand. Likely for comfort of some sort, as she put on a small smile. "Might help you sleep better."

Dammit, fine. "Alright alright... Yeah, I know killing that guy was messed up but... I didn't feel anything when I did it." I admitted, looking at my hands briefly before giving her one of them. She took it firmly, giving me a reassuring squeeze. "There are a lot of things I don't feel anymore, like all this sadness has... Numbed me, but its been going on ever since I lost Venom."

To which she nodded, "Some medical files we had on you two suggested he might partially subsist of the chemicals your brain produces while experiencing certain emotions." Wait, what? "That might have something to do with it."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because until now, it wasn't affecting your behavior." She pointed out. "Probably why Stark never brought it up."

"That's... Interesting..." I muttered, processing that. "But, I don't know if its what Venom took when he left... Or what he left behind."

Widow quirked an eyebrow at that, "What do you mean?"

"Everybody lost someone, someone important to them... But Venom wasn't important to me," I explained, earning an even more confused expression. "He... He _was_ me, a part of me, like... I feel like I just lost half of who I am."

"Hey, Gwen..." She gently squeezed my hand again. "You are your own person, just because he was living in your head doesn't mean that you were one in the same."

That's the answer I expected. "Yeah... I guess you're right, maybe I'm just mourning him more than I thought..." So I said what I needed to say.

To which Nat nodded, "Yeah, I know its hard... But we'll get through it, together." Using her free hand to pat me on the back. I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a mother? "And we'll make sure the world doesn't fall apart in the process."

"Heh, yeah... Thanks, I needed this."

Her words were nice, and maybe helped a little. But she couldn't understand, nobody could really understand what it felt like to lose something so ingrained into your mind and personality. To go so long without a moment of solitude even in your own head, and have that taken away. I wasn't like her, or Steve or anyone else.

"Get some rest, we've got a long night coming up."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Maybe I'd taken his words too lightly at the time, or just didn't understand what he meant. But after this period of separation, I think I figured out exactly what Venom meant way back then.

_"Am I even human anymore?"_

_**"No... We**_**_, are Venom."_**

**. . .**

The rest of the day went quietly. Rhodes returned from his work quicker than he'd meant too so we'd have the extra helping hand. And Widow got us each some extra heat seeking tech in case any more of those chameleon lizards were out there. Nothing too special, just some ugly goggles I'd be forced to wear. Once that was all taken care of, and it started getting darker, we all began heading out to our destinations.

"We'll be reaching your destination in just a moment Cap," Widow said from the pilots seat. "Remember, once we know which location they're hitting, we can come reinforce whoever is getting attacked."

I nodded at that, "Sounds good to me."

The Quinjet lowered into the lot behind the first Reactor. The ramp lowered, "Stay safe, and watch each others backs." Steve ordered, making his way off the jet. I could already see a few of the facilities guards waiting to meet him. Widow had been smart enough to call ahead and warn them of the danger, so they could clear the buildings of workers.

Once he was clear of the landing zone, we lifted off once more. Heading quickly towards our own destination, while I sat back and idly checked over my weapon. "You're not gonna start complaining if I kill anyone this time are you?" I jabbed in a lighter tone, breaking the silence.

"Nothing wrong with self defense," She replied in similar tone. "Just try to remember that these guys are being forced to do this."

"You do know these are the same people that once held and experimented on other humans right?"

"What, you don't believe in second chances?"

"I'm just saying," It was a fair point, she definitely had me there. "If any of them _do_ die, I won't be shedding tears over them." Big talk from the girl with night terrors.

We arrived at our destination in just a few minutes, landing behind the power plant and pulling into a large warehouse to hide our presence. Before making our way into the building itself. Ready for what was probably going to be a rough night, the sun was only just setting on the horizon for us. Darkness enveloping the once vibrant city.

We didn't say much, just made our way to the reactor level where the radioactive material was stored. This is what Connors would be coming for, so this is what we had to protect. Of course, we couldn't go inside, not without suits. So we would stand guard outside. Waiting to hear from the security staff watching on the cameras all over the facility.

It was a long, and uncomfortably silent evening. I suppose this was the boring part of the job, just sitting and waiting in silence for something to happen... Something that might not even happen here at all.

It wasn't until nearly 11:00PM that the news came in.

"Someone just cut power here," Captain America said over the comms. "Picking up movement on the scanner, a small group maybe five or six... Moving to engage."

"We'll join you shortly." Widow answered, looking to me, "Lets go."

"Right." I nodded.

"Hang on!" Rhodes' voice cut in. "Power just went out here too, picking up heat signatures entering through the sub-levels."

"Uh oh," I realized what was happening, Widow having the same revelation as we looked at one another. "This is bad." As if on cue, the power went out here as well. Leaving us in the dark, before red emergency lights kicked on.

"Worst case scenario it is," Natasha said with an exasperated tone, readying her weapons and checking the device on her wrist. "Movement out front, whatever team is coming here, they're going right through the front-" She stopped as thunderous crash echoed through the building. Like someone just drove a truck through one of the walls. "Door..."

"Do they have a vehicle?" I questioned, turning off the safety on my weapon. Raising it and aiming at the end of the hall leading up to the reactors entrance.

"No... Just three bodies." More crashes sounded, the building rumbling with each one. "Evacuate the building now!" Nat barked into her communicator, giving orders to the head of staff that remained here.

"Natasha," The sounds were getting closer. I was starting to sweat, a growing fear taking hold. My finger was on the trigger, ready to fire. "What's the plan here?" If they had a lizard capable of doing this much damage to concrete walls... Well then we didn't stand a chance without more firepower. And even if we had the fire power, we couldn't use it here and risk damaging the reactor itself.

"I'm sealing the reactor." She said, quickly turning to the controls behind us.

"What?" I looked back at her confused, "Why? If these guys can smash concrete-"

"We seal the doors and try to lead them away," She cut me off quickly, activating the emergency lockdown on the reactor. "Not a perfect plan but might buy us some time."

I watched the massive bulkhead doors close blocking us off from the reactor. With that much metal, even someone this strong would have a hard time getting through I guess. "Alright fine, lets go!"

The doors at the end of the hall were smashed open, blown right off their hinges. And through the opening, in the blood red emergency lights, I saw the three figures entering. Two regular lizardmen, nameless faces I didn't recognize. But they were flanking a face I was unfortunately familiar with.

"You've gotta be shitting me..." I muttered, staring into the face of Doctor Connors. But something was wrong, he looked different. Not so much in the face, but his body. He'd gotten larger, more muscular. Broader shoulders and a powerful thick tail dragging behind him. He was absolutely massive, standing nearly ten feet tall at least.

"Hmm..." His forked tongue flicked out of his mouth, tasting the air. "A familiar scent... One I haven't tasted in..." His eyes narrowed, locking onto me in a way that sent a shiver down my spine. "Aaah... How lucky of me," He released a low, guttural chuckle. "I was afraid you'd been turned to dust, Gwen Stacy."

Yeah, okay, fuck this. "You'll regret that I wasn't." Aiming the shotgun right at his face, with only about thirty yards separating us, there was no way I could miss. Pulling the trigger, I put an armor piercing slug right in his dome. The resounding noise in this narrow hall was deafening, making me cringe.

As the noise and flash faded, I heard an even scarier sound. A faint, metal clang as the remains of my slug hit the ground at his feet. "Heh... Hahahahaha!" Connors laughed, unfazed by the bullet. "A gun? How boring, where's the power you so brazenly turned against my kind before hmm? Are you planning to hide it until the last second again?" He questioned, advancing upon us. Holding up his hand, giving the signal for the other two to remain back.

"Uh... Nat? Ideas?" I asked, stepping back slowly.

"Hey don't look at me, you're the one he wants." She answered sarcastically, drawing her shock batons.

"Not the time, Widow!"

"HRAAAH!" Connors lunged at us both, Nat and I rolled in opposite directions. Luckily for us both, he wasn't very fast. Widow went for his legs, stabbing her shock batons into the back of his kneecaps, trying to bring him down or at least weaken his balance. "Hmm? How pathetic!" He swung at her with a backhanded strike, she rolled away to evade the strike. But she wasn't out of danger yet.

I saw the limb begin to move, and realized too late that Natasha wasn't familiar with this kind of enemy. "Watch out for his tail!"

"Gah!" Natasha released a sharp, pained gasp as the massive limb broadsided her. Carrying the former assassin right off her feet and slamming her into the wall. She hit the ground and went limp, unconscious or-

"NATASHA!" I cried out of fear and anger. Raising my weapon again, I planted the barrel right up against Connors ribs. "You son of a bitch!" I felt a rush of emotions that was almost euphoric. Something finally piercing that numbness, but why did it have to be this? "DIE!"

The barrel of my weapon practically exploded with the end closed off against his thick scales. Shrapnel flying back at me, cutting my face as I fell on my ass. And before I had a chance to try recovering, Connors grabbed me by the neck with one massive clawed hand. I kicked and flailed, as he lifted me right off the ground effortlessly.

"How very interesting... Maybe you can't use that power anymore, is that it?" He questioned, analyzing me even as I bit his finger, trying to dig my teeth into his scales with no success. "It doesn't matter in the end, you couldn't beat me now even with that power... However," His mouth curled into a toothy, vile sneer. "I have been looking to gather test subjects again... And I think you'll make a fine start."

He pulled me closer for a brief second, before slamming me against the wall. As my head made contact with the surface, everything went black.


	44. No Way Out

My head was throbbing when I finally came back to consciousness. Groaning as I tried to sit up, only to find myself restrained to a table of some sort. When I opened my eyes to gain some inclination as to what my surroundings were, I was met with a blinding flood light pointed at my face.

"Ugh, so bright..." I grumbled, wincing and closing my eyes again. My voice echoed a bit, and I heard some movement.

"Oh my, you're finally awake," Connors' deep guttural voice spoke from somewhere nearby. "Pardon the harsh lighting, the new lab is an absolute mess and I've hardly had time to properly prepare!"

What the hell- "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, things finally coming into view better as he toned down the light. We were underground again alright, in a chamber different than the one we'd scouted the day before... Was it still the day after? I really had no idea how long I'd been unconscious.

Connors himself was shuffling around a few folding tables, all sorts of equipment and supplies spread out. Some of it looking like very expensive medical tools, others looked like jury-rigged devices. But something was off here, Steve said they escaped the Raft only a few days ago. There was no way he could steel and set up all of this in such a short time. "Its been so long since I've had the chance to work on a new test subject, do tell me if there is anything that can be done to make the conditions more enjoyable." Followed by a low, mocking chuckle.

"Fuck you," I spat, glaring at him. I noticed my armor had been removed, along with much of my clothing actually. He had me attached to various devices monitoring my heart rate and other faculties. "Where's Natasha?" I added, fearing for her life.

"I left the pathetic woman where she fell," He scoffed, "I have no business with her and she poses no threat... So I took what I wanted from the power plant and left."

The radioactive material, dammit. "And what about the others?"

"Ah yes... Sadly my comrades were not nearly as lucky as I in acquiring what we needed," He sighed, shaking his head while idly sifting through his notes. "Some captured, some escaped... That Steve Rogers is quite the specimen, hopefully I can put him on the table as well at some point..."

Yeah right, "So what the hell happened to you huh?" I needed to buy time, the others would come for me. "You busted out of the Raft just a few days ago and you've already got a lab set up?"

Connors chuckled in response, turning around and approaching me finally. Looming over me with his massive frame. "Oh you naive child... I did not 'bust out' of the Raft a few days ago... I left it," He corrected, taking one scaly finger and running it across my jawline. "The Raft has been under my control, for months... Since the Snap claimed more than half its security force, I made a deal with the survivors to protect them and keep the other convicts under control so long as they got me what I wanted..."

Well, that was bad. Something this important slipping right past us? "So why leave now? Why start stealing and attacking humans?" I suppose this was a good a time as any to check if Fletcher's information was correct.

"Because with the death of half the planets population, I see this as a perfect time to grow," He backed away, heading for a table with various images. It was hard to see from here, but they looked like X-rays. "Time for a new dominant species to rise up, a stronger species..."

Oh, so he was still insane, "Well, at least its not apes trying to overthrow humanity..." I rolled my eyes, taking a moment to check my bindings. Tight and made of leather, not the worst case I suppose.

"Yes, you see during my time at the Raft I was able to examine and study the developments of the people I'd created," I had him on a tangent, great for killing time. Plus I had a feeling this maniac didn't get a lot of interest from his own people as an audience. "Our DNA has been mutated so thoroughly, changing and settling in different forms, we cannot even change back into humans anymore!" He sounded excited about that, to me it seemed horrifying. "Even by our very genetic code, we could not be considered of the same species, incredible is it not?"

"I'd be more impressed if you were doing something productive," I answered sharply, "The world is in chaos, and you want to make it worse? Think of all the good you could do with that big brain, such a waste..."

"Our world had its chance, the Avengers had their chance to maintain peace and prosperity," He scoffed back at me. "And they, _you_, failed..."

"..." I had to bite my tongue after that remark, not wanting to say something that might make him angry. "So then why am I here?" I finally asked, "Are you going to torture me as revenge?" Probably my biggest fear here, I was ready for the worst. "Or just kill me?"

"What kind of barbarian do you take me for?" Connors asked with an amused chuckle, "No no no... I wanted to study you, find out about that power of yours, amorphous body with the ability to form armor and weapons? That sounds quite useful... But while you were unconscious, I studied every inch of your body," I could have lived without knowing that, gross. "And found no traces of enhancement... So tell me, what happened to you?"

No point in hiding things I suppose, it would just buy me more time. "My power came from an alien." I explained calmly, "He was sort of... Like a parasite, but we had a symbiotic relationship... Apparently his kind can only survive on certain worlds inside appropriate hosts, and it turns out I was just the right fit."

Connors was hastily scribbling notes, it was almost comical with those massive lizard fingers. "Fascinating... Did you have to feed him? Did he speak our language? Are there any more that came to earth?"

Well at least he was interested. "Yeah, he liked meat and chocolate... He learned english from my head I think, our minds were as intermingled as our bodies... And no, I think he was the only survivor of his species."

"Hmm, unfortunate... And where is he now?"

"Snapped."

Connors quirked, an eyebrow. It took him a second to get my meaning, but the grimace on my face definitely clarified it. "Ah, I see, very unfortunate." He wrote a few more things down, before setting his notes aside and sighing. "I suppose if that is the case, your use to me is minimal... However, some of these adverse bodily changes make more sense now."

Probably some of the stuff Widow mentioned before, "What kind of adverse bodily changes?"

"Oh ho, don't you worry about that," Connors chuckled in response, "Such things won't matter to you shortly, you'll be dead in hours."

My eyes widened, "What? What are you talking about!? I thought you said you weren't going t-"

"Yes, that's right, I'm not going to kill you." Connors was looming over me once again, but I didn't let my gaze falter. "However, the gamma radiation that has already filled this chamber..." He pointed to nearby, unsealed containers. Hazard symbols marked them, no doubt from the power plant we'd failed to defend. "Funny enough, it seems my kind are quite immune to its effects, my hope is for further beneficial mutations." He sounded so smug, so proud of himself. "You however? Well, you're in for a slow, painful death as you wither away... A fitting end to such a nuisance, if I do say so myself."

No, not like this. I couldn't die like this. "You sick bastard," I grit my teeth as I glared up at him. I knew enough about radiation, if this room was really filled with the stuff... Even if I did make it out of here, my chances of survival weren't good. "You won't get away with this, even if you kill me! The others will stop you! The Avengers will stop you!" I punctuated my threat, by spitting in his face.

He flinched as the liquid splashed against his muzzle. Eyes narrowing as he wiped it away, showing his fangs and breaking composure he put his claws to my throat. "You're lucky I want you to die slowly... Else I'd snap your neck like a twig." He growled lowly, "I do not fear your Avengers, I want them to come after me, so I can kill them all... Maybe they would have been too strong for me before, but now that I've taken the Titan serum..." Hold on, Titan serum? "Hmph, enjoy rotting..." He pulled away his hand, letting me breathe again as he began walking away. "I'll return to see your progress in a few hours..."

I watched him leave, dread settling in as I looked back at the case. Before glancing at my restraints, they were tight but-

_"If there's even a small chance I can get free..." _

**. . .**

**Captain America  
**

**. . .**

"He's definitely leaving the material exposed down there," Banner noted, as we stared over the holo grid map of the city. "Gamma radiation levels are steadily increasing underground, they're practically bathing in the stuff down there..."

"I'll send word to Rhodes to get the evacuation started," I nodded in response, "You and I can handle the radiation, so we need to get in there and shut this operation down." A side effect of my enhanced body, immunity to foreign toxins, same reason I can't get drunk. I know it'll handle minor radiation poisoning, hopefully we can handle this before it gets worse.

"Right, we can't risk anyone else going." Banner didn't sound too excited, calling him in out of the blue like this so late at night was not something he expected after all. "Do we know Gwen's location?"

I pinged the center of the hot zone, "Right in the middle of it, that's where her transponder last marked her." That was hours ago at this point, it was nearly morning.

Banner was silent for a moment, likely coming to the same conclusion I had already. "Steve... With these radiation levels, there's no guarantee she'll be alive when we find her." He stated grimly, "And if she is... Probably won't be for very long."

I knew that, dammit. "Even if that is the case," I turned my gaze to him, locking eyes. "I won't let her die alone down there... Even if its just so we can help her go peacefully, we're going to save her."

Bruce nodded, determination in his eyes. "Glad we're in agreement."

"Then let's go get her."

With Thor and Tony too far away to provide support, and Natasha laid up on the medical ward with a broken arm and concussion...

We were the only chance she had.

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

How long had it been now? Hours, at least. I had no way of knowing for sure in my position. Maybe morning, maybe later, maybe earlier. It was so hard to focus, I had a splitting headache. I felt sick like I was going to vomit, and sore all over. Some of my skin was becoming discolored, red with radiation damage. The room was no doubt bathed in the material by now, the exposed containers leaking steadily. I was dying, I knew that and with my strength being sapped every second I couldn't even try to get out of these restraints.

Connors was right, this was a slow and agonizing death. I'd live for hours, suffering every second. I couldn't even pass out because of the pain my body was going through.

So I stared up at the ceiling, not really looking at anything. Just waiting, suffering patiently before the end. It was the only thing I could do, even being saved meant nothing at this point. I should probably be reflecting on my life, but it was so hard to focus, my mind was foggy.

"Ah, now there's a look of anguish and hopelessness I was hoping to see," Connors voice sounded following his heavy footsteps. I'd almost completely missed him coming, the dull pounding in my ears starting to drown out other noises. "How do you feel? Please, give me all the painful details..."

His amusement was sickening, but I knew how to get my shots in. "Well, for one." I'd been holding it in for almost an hour, but now that he was standing right beside the bed. I leaned over and threw up, spilling bile and remnants of last nights dinner all over the side of the bed and his feet.

The big bastard hissed and stumbled back, before snarling furiously. "You impudent BITCH!" He kicked over the bed with one foot, knocking me to the ground. The sudden jolt of movement made me throw up again on the floor. Unfortunately, I was still strapped to the bed itself. But I could feeling the restraints had been loosened, significantly. "I commend your defiant spirit..." He used his tail to pick the bed back up, "Tell me... For what reason do you continue to kick and scream in the face of death?" He questioned, anger replaced with curiosity rather quickly, "Surely, even you understand that being saved at this point means nothing..."

"Kane... Kane told me... To be strong," I rasped out weakly. I shouldn't be talking, but I couldn't stop myself. "For them..."

"Kane?" Connors repeated, before realization spread across his face. "Aaaah yes, of course... The others, the ones you freed from the Raft." Had he really forgotten about them until now? "Hmm, told you to be strong, those sound like last words... Tell me, are all three of my creations dead?"

"Yes..."

"Was it the snap?"

I felt myself getting a little choked up, my quiet resolve crumbling with all this pain battering away at my mind. "Kane and... Mary, they were... Turned to dust." I admitted, "But Amy... She... She died, trying to save us..."

Which seemed to peak Connors interest further, "The fast one, how amusing... She was so meek, so pathetic," He released a low chuckle. "Hard to imagine her sacrificing her life for others."

I looked back at him finally, my watery eyes glaring into his own. "You ruined their lives... Don't you feel anything at all? Do the people subject to your science really mean nothing?" I questioned, maybe it was just out of frustration. I knew this bastard didn't care, but I was emotional. More so than I'd been in quite a while.

"Ruined their lives?" He repeated with a scoff, backing away from the table and laughing to himself. "Yes, you're right, when I took that drug addled street rat in I was really ruining a perfect life... When I turned a childish vigilante into an immensely powerful hybrid, I must have really ruined everything for him." He spat harshly, "And when I helped that pathetic bitch, by getting rid of her son and turning her into a Goddess among men, I was truly being terribly cruel wasn't I?"

Something clicked in my head as he finished. And I stared back at him in disbelief, "Mary said... Her son passed away while recovering from your operation..."

To which he mockingly laughed at me, confirming my fears. "Yes, she was so desperate to find a silver lining amidst her pain she would believe anything." He explained coldly. "Her body wasn't recovering for a week, I was studying it, while that sniveling brat of a son wasted away alone in a hospital." It was at this moment, I wished I still had Venom. Because I wanted to terrible, horrible things to this monster. "But in the end, she served her purpose, studying her changed body helped me improve the Titan Serum! So much so that I was able to take it myself, and amplify my strength and durability even further than it was before!"

The details didn't matter to me, the only thing I cared about was that revelation. Knowing what he'd done to Mary, turning her into that hateful, callous woman. Her son didn't need to die alone, Mary didn't need to suffer and blame herself. It was all this bastards fault, he ruined her, and then convinced her to serve him. Titania did terrible things while in his service, she hated herself for what happened to her son.

"When I... Get out of here," I didn't think, I spoke my clearest thought, the only thought to make it through my throbbing headache. "Before I die, somehow... I'm going to kill you." About as hollow of a threat as there could ever be, such a task was impossible for me. But even an empty threat made me feel something, it was a goal to strive for.

Connors laughed at me, his voice booming throughout the chamber and adding to my headache. "Oh yes, very scary, I'm absolutely terrified of what you can do!" It was like he'd heard the best joke ever, the smug bastard. "Please, demonstrate for me," He was so confident, he kicked over the bed again. On impact, my loose restraints came free. I hit the floor hard, rolling across the cold concrete. "Go ahead, get up and kill me, show me how you plan on doing that!"

My focus was gone, I was dazed and in pain from hitting the ground. My entire body hurt, and even when I forced myself up on my hands and knees the nausea made me throw up again. I hacked and coughed violently, my insides were on fire. There was blood in my vomit.

"Hahahaha!" Connors kept laughing, enjoying the show. The sadistic bastard loving every second of my suffering. "Seems you've advanced into some extreme radiation sickness, if you live a little longer your hair might even start to fall out! It'll be so interesting to see how you manage to kill me while-"

A thunderous crash echoed from somewhere else in the sewers. Connors head snapped around to the tunnel it was coming from, the sounds of shouting and weapons firing added to the noise seconds later. I weakly lifted my head, things starting to come back into focus for me as I realized my rescue was here. A figure I recognized appeared at the far side of the room from another tunnel. The attack going on must have just been a distraction.

"So you've finally come," Connors grunted, his amusement replaced by a cold sneer as he looked towards Captain America. "Good, I can get rid of you all now as well."

"Gwen, just hang on." Steve said, completely ignoring the Doctors words but never taking his eyes off the beast. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"So, a loud noisy attack to draw my guards while you snuck in through... A back door, perhaps?" Connors surmised, "I might have given you too little credit, Captain." He released a deep guttural chuckle. "But that's fine, once you're nothing but a cadaver I can examine you thoroughly..." Running that disgusting lizard tongue along his jagged teeth.

I grit my teeth, and finally managed to get one leg beneath me. Forcing myself to stand despite all the pain, "You won't... Won't win..." I took a step forward, before stumbling to the side. Nearly knocking over a table covered with beakers and containers filled with different liquids. A few falling to the ground, smashing on the concrete and wasting their contents.

"Gwen!" Steve called out, I could hear the fear and worry in his voice. "Stay down, don't try to move!"

"Hey, you get away from that," Connors growled at me, I could hear his heavy footsteps approaching from behind. "Those are important materials, and I won't have you breaking anything else!" I think he must have realized that he'd gotten carried away by letting me out, the smug overconfident bastard. And he made the mistake of taking his eyes off Rogers.

"Back off lizard!" He jumped on the doctor from behind, arms wrapping around his neck and trying to pull him back. Successfully distracting Connors while I was face to face with... Stuff?

What was I even looking at? All these phials and chemicals, names hastily scribbled on labels, names I didn't understand. This was some kind of chemical workstation, no doubt about it. But something finally appeared that caught my attention, as my hands fumbled over a syringe of purple liquid. The label on its surface was something I understood perfectly.

Titan.

"Graah! Pathetic!" Connors snarled out, followed by a crash that sounded suspiciously like Steve being put through a table. I turned back around, staring at Connors as he planted on foot on Captain America's chest. Before catching a glimpse of me, seeing exactly what I was holding firmly in my hand. His eyes had narrowed to a predatory glare, "Put. That. Down." He ordered, not making any move to advance but removing his foot from Steve's chest. Was he worried about breaking this? Maybe this special serum of his wasn't as easy to produce as I thought.

The sounds of fighting were getting closer too. Was he really going to try giving me orders? After revealing the horrible thing he did to Mary? Oh no, I wanted him to suffer. Even if it killed me. "This?" I questioned, holding up the syringe, "You want, this? This right here?" I don't care what he does to me, I would die knowing I got in one last sucker punch. "Well you know what?"

"Don't you DARE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

I injected the Titan straight into my arm.

* * *

**With all the assumptions over lizard Gwen I'm honestly wondering if this outcome is a letdown lmao XD**

**Either way, small disclaimer. I am ALMOST positive that Captain America is immune to the effects of radiation. I looked it up and found the Toxic Immunity ability he has, which seems to cover Radiation poisoning. If I am wrong, I apologize :(**


	45. An End To The Madness

**LightBlade23: I was unaware of this! Thank you for the heads up lol  
**

**Edges05: ****Oh she's gonna be kicking all kinds of ass eventually X3  
**

**Shin IX: I never actually considered that, but I don't think we'll ever see Spider-Gwen in this story, sorry :(**

**duckie288: I mean yeah, if she's gonna eventually face Knull she's gonna need a LOT of power lol **

**EDIT: I had to come back and repost this chapter after an idea came to me. Gonna take some time to shift things around and back into place. So I'm going on break for a week or so, I won't give a specific date though. Worry not! This chapter is the End of the Connors Arc so you won't be left hanging. **

* * *

**Bruce Banner**

**. . .**

When I came crashing through the ceiling of the tunnel, using an empty lot as my entry point, I was expecting a lot more resistance. That was the whole point after all, go in loud while Steve sneaks in through a service tunnel. But most of these people, these lizardmen, they were running from me. Those that stood their ground were easy enough to overpower with physical strength or the weapons of the Hulk Buster armor. Maybe it was the noise this suit generated, with the acoustics of these tunnels some of my weapons firing off were probably deafening.

Either way, it made going deeper easy. I followed the signal to Steve, getting closer and closer to the center of it all. Blasting aside any that got in the way, sending most running. I was starting to see signs of their makeshift camps. Small fires, bedrolls, food stores fiercely guarded. It was getting kinda hard to see these people as the bad guys, their living conditions were terrible and I according to our info it was either serve or die.

I understood, these people were turned into monsters against their will. They wouldn't ever be accepted as they are now.

A pinging on my Geiger counter told me I was nearing the main source. The radiation was getting thicker in the air, I could feel it even through the suit. I hated to think about what condition Gwen had to be in right now. And as I neared the central chamber, I could hear shouting up ahead. Steve must have already made it inside.

"Well you know what?"

"Don't you DARE!"

"FUCK YOU!" I entered just in time to see Gwen sticking herself with a syringe full of purple liquid. Almost immediately, her body began to tense up and she fell to her knees.

"NO!" The massive lizard in the center lunged for her, out of reaction I stopped him with a high powered pulsar blast. Nearly knocking Connors of his feet, and forcing him to turn his attention to me. "Grr... Stark..."

"Not exactly," But I could understand the mistake. "Captain! Get Gwen out here!" I shouted, before firing another burst at the big scaly bastard.

"None of you leaving!" Connors shouted, releasing a feral roar as he charged me head on. Moving right through the beams, the attacks having little effect on his scaly hide. Bracing for impact, I was knocked back against the wall as he slammed both of his massive clawed hands against the Hulk Busters frame. This guy was strong, too strong, I could already feel parts of the suit giving way as he dug his claws into the framework, tearing away at the metal.

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

I was in so much pain, I didn't even notice Steve arriving at my side. He had one arm around me, trying to tell me something but the pounding in my ears was too loud. I was sweating heavily, my muscles were trembling, spasming while my veins bulged. Something was happening to me, something on the inside. And as Rogers tried to get me to my feet, I lurched forward and threw up again. Nothing but bile at this point, I had no food left in my stomach.

"Come on!" Reality seemed to assert itself once again following another loud crash. I looked up to see Banner driving Connors up against the wall with the aid of the suits thrusters. They were smashing about the lab back and forth, trying to overpower one another. It seemed Connors was physically stronger, and the suit was taking more damage with every second they were in contact. "We have to get out of here!"

Rather than try to make me stand again, Steve picked me up in his arms and started sprinting towards the far tunnel. Sliding to a halt, as we were met with a number of lizardmen who'd evidently come to defend their leader. Or maybe just watch the show, either way they weren't letting us through. More were appearing around the edges of the room, from every tunnel. Soon we were completely boxed in, trapped in the center chamber.

Something inside me moved, like a bone popping out of place. I felt and heard the snap, and with it came even more pain. "Aaaagh!" I screamed, writhing in the Captain's arms. I was frantic, my behavior hysterical, I started thrashing as my limbs began to feel that same pain.

"Gwen! Gwen you have to calm down!" Unable to handle my movements, Steve let go and I hit the ground on my back.

"AAAAAGH!" My screams echoed louder, the sounds of fighting stopped. I thrashed about on the ground, I could feel my body changing. Growing, limbs getting longer. The pain was starting to go away, the only soreness left behind was from the intense clenching. Even the headache, and nausea brought on by the radiation poisoning wasn't effecting me anymore.

I finally collapsed on the ground, breathing haggard and throat sore from all the screaming. I stared up at the ceiling, my mind finally clearing. Steve looked over me, his worried eyes meeting my own. "Gwen... How do you feel?"

I brought my hands up in front of my face, my skin was still pale. And my limbs were longer, stronger than before, but thin from my sickness. "I... I feel..." Sitting up slowly, taking in the sight of my body. What little remained of my clothes barely left me any modesty, but there was no mistaking it. "Powerful." Even with the sickness leaving me in a weakened state, I felt more strength than I ever did as _just _Gwen. Titan had done its job, and now just like my dead friend, I was a goddess. And above all else, I felt more than I had in months. Like, whatever happened now didn't just heal my body, it repaired whatever Venom took from my brain.

"You... You impudent little bitch..." Connors was fuming, good. He stood between the damaged Hulk Buster armor and us, eyes bloodshot with anger. "So few successful samples and you have WASTED one of them!" He shouted, marching forward towards us. "Once I'm through with you, you'll wish you'd just DIED FROM THE RADIATION!"

Steve tried to get between me and the Lizard as he charged, but I pushed him aside. A surge of confidence I hadn't felt in so long, coursing through me. I brought up my arms just as his massive claw came down. Catching him by the wrist I halted Connors attack, knees nearly buckling under his immense strength. "Nngh! You're the only one that dies today!" My words were punctuated, as Bruce blasted Connors from behind with his pulsar beams. Making the Lizard stagger forward against me. I dug in my heels, taking advantage of the off balance monster and held on tight. "HrraAAAAAAAGH!" Spinning around and using his own weight and momentum against him I threw Connors with all my might.

The Lizard was sent crashing into the wall right beside the nearest tunnel entrance, bringing down plenty of rubble with him. I watched him rise back to his feet in short order though, having taken no damage it seemed. He glared back at me, before his eyes darted around to his subjects. The other lizards, that were watching silently. "Well? What are you waiting for!? ATTACK! KILL THEM!" He shouted furiously, "I am your leader! Your ALPHA! YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!"

But he was met with silence, the lizards standing around. Waiting to see what would happen next. But I think I already knew what was going on. "Looks like your followers aren't so sure anymore..." I pointed out the obvious, rolling my sore shoulders and preparing for this fight to continue. I understood what was happening, they were looking for any excuse to get away from his control.

Connors grit his teeth so hard I think his gums started to bleed. Before he closed his eyes, releasing a heavy sigh. "Very well... I will reassert my dominance, and punish you all once this is finished..." Before I had time to react, he spun around and used his massive tail to hurl chunks of concrete at me and the Captain.

I brought up my arms to defend my face, the stonework smashed into my body. The shattering stones hit Steve as well, knocking him back across the floor. "Captain!" I felt fear, concern, emotions much stronger than they'd been in the past months. But it made me take my eyes off the Doctor, leaving me wide open.

"AHAHAHAA!" Connors grabbed me by the face, turning and dragging my body against the wall of the room. Grinding me against the concrete as I cried out in pain. "Even with the Titan! You are NO MATCH FOR MY SUPERIOR FORM!" He wasn't wrong, even with the Titan I was still weak from the radiation poisoning. I needed time to recover, time he wasn't going to give me.

He finally let go, hurling me across the room. I smashed through the containers holding his radioactive material which I'm sure only helped my condition. "Come on!" Banner brought a slab of concrete down on the back of the the Lizard's head attempting to knock him out. But his reaction was nothing more than a stagger, turning around he dug his claws into the arms of the Hulk Buster suit.

"You'll all die here!" He planted one foot on the suits chest, kicking hard enough to dent the metal. While the arms he was holding onto gave way, tearing from their sockets as he sent Bruce crashing into the far wall.

I got back to my feet, pushing away from the radioactive materials, I threw myself against him. "HAAAAH!" Driving my shoulder into his ribs from the right, while my left hand balled into a fist and struck his gut over and over. Trying to do any form of damage with my new strength. I managed to move him, ever so slightly but those damn claws dug into the stonework halting my advance. "Gah!" And as a brutal back handed strike sent me tumbling across the floor, I realized the difference in our power.

"I was already strong before I took the Titan serum," Connors sneered, looming over me. "That's why I'm above you, because the serum doesn't just magically make you powerful, it enhances what you already have..." He delivered a heavy handed punch to my face the moment I tried to get up. Putting me right back down and bloodying my lip. "And you had a body riddled with radiation sickness, how you managed to purge it I am still not clear... But I won't allow you the chance to recover!"

I was forced to defend myself, as he laid into me with both knuckles and claws. My newfound durability only just barely saving me from a visceral demise. Even so, the razor sharp talons scraped my arms and shoulders, leaving me with small lacerations up and down my upper body.

"Get off of her!" Steve tried again to stop the monster, throwing a chunk of concrete the size of my torso at his head. The stone shattered against its surface.

"Unlike you fortunate fools who were _given _power," He snarled as he continued beating me. "I cultivated this strength! I earned this power! I created the very strength coursing through YOUR veins Gwen!" His voice rising, the impacts from his punches were getting more painful. I could feel the bones in my arms beginning to splinter. "AND YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING FROM ME!"

He swung his tail to fend off Rogers, but the super soldier managed to jump the incoming limb. Planting his feet at the base of Connors tail and springing himself up. I watched Steve bring both hands together, before slamming them down on the back of Connors head. Desperately trying to do any damage, and to get him off of me.

"HRAAH!" Connors turned and backhanded Captain America out of the air, sending him crashing into what remained his lab equipment. His attention finally off of me, as he looked between the heavily damaged Hulk Buster, and the injured, battered Captain. Steve was struggling to get back up, rising on shaky legs. "Still standing? You are quite durable... Very well, I'll kill you properly before finishing off the thief..."

He took on step, before the sound of metal tearing echoed through the chamber. Drawing all eyes to the Hulk Buster armor. I managed to turn my head just enough to see, "B... Bruce?"

**"RAAAAGH!" **

No, not Bruce.

The Hulk Buster armor was torn apart from the inside, as the relatively passive doctor within transformed. It was the first time I'd ever seen the Hulk in person, as he erupted from the suit of armor ironically designed to contain him. What was left of the suit was ripped to pieces, but some bits remained stuck to his arms and torso, acting as a crude type of armor.

Connors had all his attention on the Hulk now, and even from here I could see the wind had been taken out of his sails. "So... The beast was here all along..." He shifted his stance nervously, "Very well, I'll crush you along with-"

**"HRAAAAH!" **Before he could even finish, the Hulk charged. Barreling into The Lizard and carrying him right off his feet, stomping past me and smashing him clear through another wall. The fight officially escalating beyond the central chamber.

As they brawl commenced, Steve came over and offered me a hand. "You okay?"

Not really, between the traumatic torture and violent beating I was quite excited to get back to the compound and maybe cry alone in my room for a bit. "Just... Very sore." Was the answer I decided upon. Taking his hand, and letting him pull me up. We were both on shaky legs, "What about you? He pretty much just rag-dolled you." I felt so tired, everything hurt, and I still didn't know what my condition was concerning the radiation poisoning. Did the Titan serum delay it or neutralize it? Connors seemed to assume it was the latter.

"You kidding? I could do this all day." He shrugged it off, keeping on a brave face.

**"HRAAAAH!"** The sounds of violent smashing continued, the stonework around us shaking a few times. It certainly didn't sound like Connors was putting up much of a fight, or maybe he just physically couldn't.

"Should we... Do something?" This was my first experience watching the Hulk at work. And based on the noises I was hearing, I was glad I couldn't see what was happening.

Before he even had a chance to answer, Hulk came stomping back out. And dropped the beaten and bleeding Doctor Connors at our feet. Before releasing a grunt of affirmation, **"Puny lizard..."**

"Looks like he's still alive..." Rogers noted, "Barely."

I didn't need to consider my next words, "We should kill him."

Steve didn't respond immediately, but drew in a deep breath before sighing. "I know you're right... But-"

"Steve," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You saw what he did right? Do you have any idea what he was going to do?" I demanded, shaking my head. "He's not going to stop, he insane and if we don't get rid of him now-" My ears starting ringing suddenly, as I looked back down at Connors and removed my right hand from Steve's shoulder. I could hear him talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. I felt a surge of anger, vitriol, rage. Every bad memory I had of Doctor Connors coursed through my mind and all I could see was red hot hatred.

_"He threatened us. He hurt us. He tried to kill us. He hurt them. He broken them. He DESERVES to DIE!"_

"Gwen? Hey, are you-"

**"AAAAAGH!" **I stepped forward and threw my right arm down. Driving my fist into his skull from above and smashing it against the concrete in brutal fashion. The ground beneath his shattered dome cracking. And like an explosion, the anger was already fading away as quickly as it came. My blurred vision was clearing, I felt dazed, exhausted. My right arm was sore, throbbing in pain.

"Gwen!" Steve tried to catch me as I fell to my knees. Things finally came into focus, I could see that my arm was... Discolored, having taken on a faint tint of green, muscles swollen.

But it was slowly changing back to normal, as my eyes drifted up to the Hulk. "What is... Happening t-" Consciousness left me before I could finish the thought, this new wave of exhaustion proving too much. I collapsed on the ground, the last thing I saw before fading was Fletcher approaching us.

**. . .**

**Natasha**

**One Hour Later**

**. . .**

"So for now, the lizard people are gonna stay in that abandoned area and help clean out all the radioactive material." Bruce explained, idly checking on Gwen's vitals. She was laid up on a bed beside my own, her skin pale and muscle tone faded. "After that, we'll work out finding a place for them to go."

I'd woken up a short time after they got back. I found out everything that happened, and saw the Gwen was in rough shape. Hooked up to all kinds of monitors, arms and upper body tightly bandaged from all the lacerations she'd received. "Do you know if she's gonna be okay?" I knew she'd been dosed heavily on radiation, and whatever the "Titan" serum was, it couldn't have been easy going through her body.

Bruce remained silent for a moment, before bringing over one of the detachable holo screens. "Here, look at these readings." I quirked an eyebrow, before taking the screen in my good hand reading over the numbers. I understood immediately what he was talking about, and my face showed it. "Yeah, my reaction too..."

The radiation that had filled her body was gone. Somehow, she'd safely ionized and absorbed it. Was that the result of her weakened state? "Does this mean she's..."

"Going to be like me?" Bruce finished the thought, before taking the screen away and setting it aside. "After what the Captain told me she did to Connors... That seems to be the case, and the effects of the Titan Serum haven't just gone away... She's still bigger than before, her body is functioning above what it should be for someone in her condition." He explained with a shrug, "She's perfectly healthy, but is gonna need time to recover her strength."

I looked over at her again, taking in the sight. Feeling that twinge of regret, guilt. "I shouldn't have let her get taken..."

"Natasha, there was nothing you could have done." Bruce offered, moving back over to my bedside. "That monster... He was stronger than anyone could have anticipated."

"I could have called you in," I replied, looking away from Gwen. I was starting to feel a little choked up. I couldn't imagine the pain she must have gone through. "I considered it, as soon as I found out he was after radioactive materials but... I decided against it and maybe if you were here before, this wouldn't have-"

"Hey, hey hey," He placed a hand on my back. Gently trying to comfort me, "Who knows what would have happened... Whats important now is that Connors is dead, and you're both safe... Don't beat yourself up over something that isn't your fault."

I drew in a shaky breath, and couldn't help but smile a little. Remembering better times between Bruce and I. "You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear, _isn't_ exactly what I want to hear."

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**Hours Later**

**. . .**

"Hmm..." I felt so tired, so weak. "Where... Where am I?"

"Back at the compound," I heard Bruce's voice. "Just take it easy, we've worked the radiation out of your system and you're gonna be okay but you'll need time to regain your strength."

"Oh, that's good... Thank you, for rescuing me." I added, opening my eyes slowly and staring up at the ceiling as I tried hard to remember. "Where's Natasha?" I was in the medical ward, she should be here right?

"Back in her own room," Banner explained. "Got a broken arm, but her concussion is gone so she's gonna be okay."

I nodded slowly, "That's good to hear... I'm glad everyone is okay." I added with a yawn, my mind a little cloudy.

Banner was watching me cautiously though, "Do you... Remember everything that happened?"

I looked back at him curiously, "Now that you mentioned it... Everything after you turned into the Hulk is kinda fuzzy, but... I remember that we won, and Connors died so... Good job," I offered, putting on a faint smile. "To you, and Mr. Hulk... You really kicked some ass."

Banner remained quiet for a moment, and looked like he was thinking deeply on something. As I returned my eyes to the ceiling, I heard him release a short chuckle, "Yeah, Mr. Hulk... About time he got off his ass and did something." Before clearing his throat, "Right, well... You'll recover in time, might take awhile but you'll be better than before once you're healed."

"Right," I remembered the injection, probably saved my life. "The Titan serum."

He nodded, "That's right, and if you turn out anything like your friend did... Well, it'll be nice to have that strength without all the strings attached."

I quirked an eyebrow, finally looking back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I guess..." He shifted nervously, maybe regretting he'd said anything. "Being powerful, without having to rely on... A Hulk." He fidgeted with his hands a bit, looking down. "One that can just... Abandon you, when everyone needs him."

I think I was starting to catch in. And Banner's isolation over the recent months was starting to make sense. "Bruce... Its not your fault we lost."

He remained silent for a moment, "You sure?" He questioned a bit more aggressively, "Because, I'm pretty sure our odds of beating him would have been much better if I wasn't a one armed robotic suit I barely knew how to pilot."

Okay, that was a fair point. I backed off, and leaned my head back into the pillow. "So... The Hulk was what, scared of Thanos?"

"I don't know, I guess," Banner replied, shaking his head. "I haven't exactly spoken to him..."

"Maybe you should try."

Earning another, almost mocking laugh. "Yeah, I don't think that'll work out... My situation is, complicated."

"Bruce," I shoot him a glance without turning my head. "When I was 17, an alien sludge monster jumped into my body, and a day later used me to bite off someones head and eat it." Holding his gaze, "I _know_, complicated."

He nodded slowly, before releasing a sigh. "Me and the Hulk are a little different than you and... Venom."

"Yeah, you are." I didn't need to think about that. "And maybe I don't know what I'm talking about, but..." How was I supposed to word this. "Things between Venom and I, they got a lot better when I stopped treating him like he wasn't part of me." I remembered, somewhat fondly. "When I accepted that maybe, what he did and... What he made me do, wasn't completely terrible."

Banner was quiet for a few minutes, seeming to dwell on it for some time. "That's a nice sentiment... Something to think about I guess." Putting away his glasses, "I'm gonna get some rest but I'll be around, if you need anything just hit that button on the table." He offered, heading for the door.

"Right... Thanks again."

Maybe that would lead to something good, I couldn't know. But for now, I guess I'm stuck here recovering. Back at the compound, my home...

Things were changing again, I could feel it. Not my body, but the people around me. Maybe that tension between us was breaking down. Or maybe it already had, and I just never noticed because my head was so screwed up by Venom. I didn't know, and I didn't care. After everything that just happened, I wanted to try harder to move on. I wanted to enjoy living again.

The side effect of almost dying, I guess...


	46. Trying To Move On

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the delay, I just had an inspiration that I couldn't ignore. I needed to get in this one, final push before Endgame. Just some table setting for things to come, maybe not the best Mini-arc plotwise, but I had fun writing it lol so you must all suffer through my garbage!**

**LonesomeTiger: ****If by Professor Hulk you mean how Banner was in Endgame, yes. I don't want to completely rewrite a plot, I understand people had issues with Hulk, but let's be honest the MCU has given Hulk and Banner the short end of the stick for awhile now. And Professor Hulk felt like the most fun we've gotten with the Hulk so far.**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: ****I guess I never took it as that they had been merged together, more that Hulk was just letting Banner have the wheel all the time lol but that was just my interpretation.  
**

**Edges05/HoodedGenius: ****You mayhaps be right :3 guess you'll just have to read and find out~**

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

**. . .**

It had been over a year now since Thanos snapped his fingers. Things were becoming more routine, I was starting to move on in my own ways. Still working my ass off, in both training and in the field. This new body, just as strong as Titania's and maybe even stronger with all the weight training I was doing. It made a lot of jobs easier. The number of criminals that forget their loyalties and run when a woman suplexes their armored trucks is a lot higher than you might expect... Or maybe not.

"Hey, I know its been awhile... Haven't really stopped by since I set you up here."

I stood now, just outside the Avengers Compound in the nearby woods. Standing before a memorial stone of my own, one I'd found and carved to my liking. It was a flat slab of rock, no detail beyond the nameplate.

Amy, A Good Friend.

"I really don't know why I came here today." Shifting nervously, I rubbed the back of my neck. "I feel like... I should have moved on by now, like..." God, I'm talking to a damn rock. Its not like this is a proper grave or anything. "I've sort of, accepted Kane and Mary's deaths... Yours still hurts, whenever I think about it." I admitted to no one. I'd mentioned this to Natasha before, but she assured me it would just take time. Maybe its because Amy felt like a little sister, to me at least. I felt responsible for her.

"But uh... I'm still trying," I added, clearing my throat. "Still working hard, trying to... Live life again, haven't really done anything outside the compound socially but I want to change that." Maybe it was still too early, I wasn't sure. But the aspect of trying to socialize with people that weren't... Like us, was terrifying.

I was mostly afraid that they'd blame me for failing... A little irrational, I know.

"Anyways... I hope wherever you are now, its nice and peaceful... You definitely deserve it."

I began making my way back towards the compound, I had a job to do after all. And unfortunately it was sending me exactly where I didn't want to be.

"This is Gwen, gonna deliver that payload now." I said into my communicator, as I made my way to the landing pad.

"Roger that, don't be out too late we've got a conference call with Rocket and Carol later." Natasha replied.

To which I chuckled, "Right, no problem."

**. . .**

Things were still rough in some places, kids without parents, a lack of workers to keep fresh water and electricity running. So in some places, people had gathered in populations centers to get food deliveries. Normally a delivery wouldn't be any of our business. But this center in particular, centered in the Bronx, seemed to have a nasty habit of their handlers not giving out the food. Some greedy asshole was keeping a portion for himself, no uncommon.

I was already in the air, nearly at my destination. I could see a number of cars and people in the makeshift camps around the Yankee Stadium. It had become a bustling shanty town of sorts. But they were nice enough to keep the center of the field cleared for these deliveries, making landing easy. Which was nice because my experience flying the Quinjet was relatively novice.

People were clearing the way, making more space than I needed. While many were lining up to get their share. Once I touched down, the ramp lowered and I made my way to the exit, wheeling out a massive crate loaded with water bottles gathered for us. Waving to people, putting on a polite smile as I approached the guards. "How goes it boys?"

The lightly armored man nodded, "Same shit different day, this the whole shipment?"

"There will be another coming tomorrow," I assured, rolling the large crate to a stop. The gallons of water sloshing back and forth. "Had a small delay, so I was sent ahead with the much needed water."

The men looked at one another, before the man speaking nodded. "Right, well thank you for the delivery, we'll make sure it's all distributed, have a nice day." Approaching and placing their hands on the crate to keep wheeling it.

But I placed my own hand on it, stopping it dead. Surprisingly them with my strength, "Hey I'm in no rush, I'll help you out."

Another look between them, I could see the suspicion. "That uh... That is appreciated but won't be necessary," He tried to tug the crate but it didn't budge. "What the hell..."

"Is there a problem boys?" I questioned casually, "You guys seem shorthanded, and I just wanna make sure each and every bottle is distributed, _evenly._" I put a lot emphasis on that word, making it clear what I was taking about.

I heard footsteps on the grass, a few more armed guards approaching. "You've made your delivery, be on your way."

I turned halfway to look back at him, quirking an eyebrow. They didn't have guns, nothing other than holstered sidearms. And I could tell already these boys didn't have the nerve to kill, that's why they were favoring the steel batons. "No, I don't think I will." I said simply, "I'm actually gonna have a word with your boss, _after _I make sure this water is given out to everyone."

"Alright, that's it." The faux officer stepped forward, "You're under arrest." He grabbed my arm, attempting to pull it back but I didn't budge. Making him stop, and slowly look up at me.

I was already smirking back at him, "Yeah, sorry, not gonna happen." Before laying him out flat with a headbutt, cracking the goggles on his helmet. I could hear people within earshot and sight starting to gasp and chatter. "Your little supply hording racket ends now, and it can either end quietly or I can leave all of you goons on the ground like him." I warned, looking around at the others.

"HRAAAGH!" A metal clang resounded as one of the guards broke his baton against the back of my head. He looked down at the remaining handle, eyes wide with fear. "Wh-What the hell are you!?"

I grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up off his feet with one hand. "The names Gwen Stacy," I damn near shouted, wanting to make sure everyone could hear. "And I'm an Avenger!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" A new voice cut through the rising noise around us. I tilted my head and saw a portly, pale skinned man approaching. He was dressed like an officer too, but didn't have any armor. He reached the rest of us, holding up his hands defensively. "P-Please Ma'am, there must be some misunderstanding here! S-Surely we don't want any trouble with the Avengers we just-"

"There's no misunderstanding, slimeball." I spat harshly, dropping the man on his ass and putting my attention fully on the one in charge. "You either start handing out food and water equally, or I come back, got it?"

He was sweating, and swallowed nervously. "I-I assure you, we don't have any idea what you're talking about! Th-These vagrants will say anything to try and get more than their fair share!"

I narrowed my eyes sharply, "Okay, final warning." I walked back over to the crate, kneeling down I hefted the massive container of water onto my shoulders. It was a strain, but I kept on a stern expression as those watching gasped in awe, some with their phones out. "Get your shit together, because if I have to come back a second time I'm gonna throw your pudgy ass as hard as I can at a wall to see if you stick!" Before setting down the crate.

The man in charge looked to his subordinates, none of them seemed to be very eager to support him. "R-Right we'll... We'll make some changes..."

"Good," I nodded, turning my back on them. "I'll drop by again, at an unspecified date, to make sure you aren't lying..." Idly waving as I made way for the Quinjet, "Have a nice day!"

I was nearly to the ramp, when I heard shouting. Guards barking at someone, someone trying to force their way past the barricade.

"GWEN!" I recognized his voice.

"Get back! No unauthorized personnel in the landing- Agh! Hey!"

I turned my head, just in time to see him jump the barricade and the guards. "Gwen Stacy! I-Its me!"

I froze in place as I laid my eyes on him. He wore some messy clothes, and his hair had grown long and shaggy, but I recognized that face. "M... Miles?" Barely a whisper. I was shaken from my stupor as two guards grabbed him. "Wait!" I shouted, making them stop immediately, "I... I know him, its fine." Was this really happening? Was he really here right now?

They released him, and Miles walked forward slowly to meet me. Staring up at me, eyes never leaving my own. "Gwen... You're alive, I-I thought you might have been..."

"Yeah," I nodded, trying to process the whirlwind of emotions coursing through me right now. "Same..."

Neither of us could find the words the say next, and so all we could do as old friends was embrace one another. I practically lifted him off the ground, fighting back tears. "Miles, my god Miles... I'm so happy you're alive..."

"M-Might not be, if you don't loosen that grip!" He managed to squeak out.

Right, shit. "Sorry! Sorry I..." I released him quickly, laughing nervously as I tried to regain my composure. "I got excited..."

He finally looked me up and down as he fixed his clothes. "Yeah, me too... Wow, you got big, and strong." He added, motioning to the crate I'd lifted.

Earning another, short laugh from me. "Yeah, you could say that..." I needed to keep talking to him, but this was not the place to do it. "Hey uh, you got some place we can talk? Maybe catch up?"

He put on his own sad smile, "Yeah, I've got an apartment in Queens... I walked here though so..."

I waved him off, "We can take my ride." Thumbing to the Quinjet, "Come on, let's go."

**. . .**

**Natasha**

**. . .**

"Where is she?" I muttered idly, checking my watch. It was getting into the evening now, the call would be coming in any moment, but Gwen hadn't checked in or called. I'd need to give her call before it got dark, I know she can handle herself but... It's hard not to worry about her.

Before I had the chance though, the little light on the holocaller pinged. The others were checking in, one by one. Pushing my other thoughts aside, I activated it. Four images appeared before me, in the forms of Rocket, Nebula, Okoye and Rhodes. Wait, that's not right, we're missing one.

"Evening everyone," I greeted with a nod before looking to Rocket. "Something come up? Where's Danvers?"

Nebula spoke first, "That's something we need to talk about."

I nodded to them, taking the hint of urgency. "Okoye, Rhodes, anything to report?"

"Nothing on our end," Okoye answered calmly, "We're still cleaning up the mess left behind by the Black Order, but Wakanda is recovering steadily."

"No leads on our missing person." Rhodes added, shaking his head. "Sorry Nat, that's all I got for right now, no trail."

Dammit, "Alright, if that's all..." I turned my focus to Nebula and Rocket, "What do you know about Carol?"

Rocket was about to speak, when he realized Okoye and Rhodes were going to exit the call. "Wait, this might be big, and I'd prefer that nobody has to repeat themselves." He stated bluntly, forcing them to stay. Before pressing a few buttons to influence the holo projector. Before us, a familiar green planet sprung up. "A few weeks ago, shortly after our last check in, this planet was ravaged, along with others in the system over the following days."

I recognized the planet, "It's the Garden... The planet we found Thanos on." But I remember it having no life forms aside from Thanos, and wildlife. So who would destroy it?

"Yeah, and as far as our scans can tell, the planet was stable," Rocket continued. "This wasn't some kind of natural occurrence, something attacked the planet and reduced it to a wasteland." The once green world was a molten, charred sphere of death now.

"But after a scan of the system," Nebula chimed in, "We realized that something was missing from the area after the planet was razed."

Mimicking the projection we'd seen months ago, that explosion of lights and colors erupted from the planet. And Rocket went on, "You remember the power surge I mentioned? The one caused by Thanos snapping his fingers? Well, all the lingering energy left behind by the Snap that destroyed the stones is gone."

This was getting more dangerous the more I heard. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"As in there's no trace of that energy left in the system, like something just soaked it all up." He said with a shrug, "So, we reported it to Danvers and she went to check it out... She managed to pick up on a faint energy trail, and pursued."

"She made contact with an unidentifiable entity two days ago and said it was the source of the energy trail, that was her last message." Nebula added, "Before we lost all form of communication with her."

This was... Bad, very bad. "Have you been able to trace that energy source?" Carol was... Well, the strongest person we had on our side. With Thor sulking in New Asgard and Bruce going into isolation for his new experiment.

Rocket nodded, "Yeah, and its not looking good... Whatever this thing is, its making a line straight to Earth." Great, perfect, lovely.

"Likely to consume the energy released when Thanos snapped his fingers there as well," Nebula surmised my thoughts. "Its the only logical explanation."

Okay, okay we... We needed options here, we needed a plan. "Give me the information on tracing that thing, I want to know how much time we have." I ordered Rocket, before looking to Okoye, "There's a good chance it lands in Wakanda, assuming it even needs to reach the surface to start consuming that energy."

"We will put all forces on alert." Okoye responded with a nod.

"I am going to search Danvers' last known coordinates," Nebula stated, "I'm already on route, if I find her I'll send what information I can."

"I'll head back to the compound." Rhodes added, hanging up quickly.

To which I nodded, "Alright, once we have an ETA I'll make contact again so be ready." The others nodded, before ending their calls as well. Leaving me in silence, trying to think of where to go from here. What was I supposed to do now anyways? If this... Thing, decimated entire planets, how were we supposed to stop that?

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

"And well... That's about it." I said, leaning back in my chair. Having just recounted the entirety of my time since we last saw one another. Every detail over the last few years, I spared nothing. I had no interest in lying to Miles about who I was and what I'd done. The entire ordeal had taken a few hours, I could see through the window of his apartment that it was already dark outside.

I'd landed the Quinjet in the park a block away, don't worry its locked. Miles apartment was the same one his Uncle had been living in, he'd moved in here after his parents were turned to dust.

"That's... Wow," Miles finally replied after a few moments, sipping his own drink. Before shaking his head, "You've lived a hell of a life..."

I chuckled at that, "Well, it isn't over yet right? Still a lot more trouble to get into."

"Right..." He trailed off for a moment, "Well, it's hard to follow that story but uh... I was working as a DJ after highschool, mostly weekend gigs and a few parties," He explained, "Some of my music kinda took off so... I was making good money."

"That's great," I was happy for him, really. "You know, I'll have to get more from you, I've only had your old stuff to listen too for the last couple years."

Miles laughed at that, running a hand through his long hair. "Oh man, the old stuff... Feels like that was so long ago," He took another drink, before sighing heavily. "But yeah, ever since the uh... Snap, as you called it, I still DJ sometimes... Not many people looking to party though." He shrugged.

"Understandable," I replied, taking another drink of my own water as well. "I don't think everyone has really... Moved on yet, probably won't for some time." I let the silence linger between us, both our eyes staring off into space. Before I finally said it, "Miles... I'm sorry about your Parents, if we hadn't failed-"

"Gwen," He interrupted me quickly, frowning as he looked back at me. "Don't do that."

I had trouble maintaining eye contact, and looked down at my bottle. "Don't do what?"

"Don't carry that kinda weight around," Miles scoffed, shaking his head. "That's just... I don't care how strong you are now, that kinda weight will crush you." Huh, that was almost poetic.

But I don't think he quite understood, "Miles, I was there... And because we failed, the galaxy lost... Its hard not to carry that around." Even if I didn't want to.

He remained silent for a moment after that, finishing off his drink. "So, you're still with the Avengers?"

I nodded, glad the topic was changing. "Officially part of the team, I run around the globe in a jet smashing criminals and rescuing people." I wasn't trying to boast but, I was _kinda_ boasting, just a little.

And I think he could tell, "Your dream come true." He answered sarcastically with a chuckle, "Though, I can't imagine becoming a seven foot tall amazon was part of the dream."

"Maybe not, but it has its perks." I shrugged, finishing my own drink as well. Silence settled in again, it felt like something was wrong. Something that wasn't being said, Miles had that kinda look on his face as he evaded eye contact. "Hey, what's up?"

He looked back at me, going shy at the last second. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Don't give me that, we might not have seen each other for a while but I can still tell when you're thinking too hard." I reminded, crossing my arms. "So spill it."

He nodded slowly, setting his empty bottle aside. "Right... We've known each other for- Well, since we were kids." Miles began, "I've always kinda... Well, I had the biggest crush on you when we first met."

I quirked an eyebrow, "You mean when you walked up and stuck your ice cream in my hair?" Ah, the good old days.

"I was 12, sue me." Miles shrugged, "What I'm saying is, I liked you and... Then we became great friends, made those awkward teenage years pretty fun." I was starting to get a bad feeling about where this was going. "And then... Well, you got obsessed with Spiderman..."

Right, figured this was gonna come up. "Yeah... I uh, I'll admit that I was kinda selfish..."

To which he looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Miles, I know you were jealous of him." I sighed heavily, "I always kinda knew you had feelings for me... I just, didn't want to ruin our thing," Not my proudest confession. "I figured maybe I'd wait until we were out of Highschool and... If you still had those feelings maybe I'd... Act on them?" I admitted, cheeks flushing a bit. "But then Venom came along and, well, threw a hell of a wrench into that plan." But that was just me being selfish again.

Miles seemed surprised to hear that, "You mean you... Felt the same way?"

"Maybe?" Was the best answer I could give, as I shrugged. "You were the coolest guy I knew, and I knew you didn't just hang around because I was a cute girl."

Miles quirked an eyebrow, before leaning back and crossing his arms. "What do you 'were', am I not the coolest anymore?"

"Were you paying attention at all during the part with King T'Challa?" I asked, the two of us sharing a short laugh, as Miles admitted defeat to T'Challa's superior coolness. But as our chuckles died down, I knew that this wasn't over. "But... What does all that mean now, Miles?" I asked, looking back at him.

His own smile faded, as he thought about his next words. "It means... I don't know what to do from here," He admitted, "I know that at some point you're gonna walk out that door and I might not see you again for a long time... So I don't know if I should ask you to stay, or-" Like some cruel stage director, giving my phone its cue, the device began to buzz on the table. Both of us looked to it, the screen simply said Home. But I resisted the urge to reach for it, letting the phone ring until it went silent. "I guess that means our time is up..." He rose from his seat, walking away from the table.

I stared at my phone for a few seconds, as it started going off again. "What if..." My words making Miles stop, "What if, I didn't have to go?" I finally grabbed the phone, shutting it off and setting it aside. I stood up as well, looking to Miles. "I can't promise that I can stay tomorrow but..." I felt a heat rising in my chest, as I shifted nervously. "But, I can promise you tonight." I saw a chance for something here, something I was afraid I'd never have after everything that's happened.

Miles turned back around to face my, looking up into my eyes. I could see the emotion in them, the sweet, blissful relief he felt at my words. I think he was feeling the same thing I did. A reprieve, a second of respite amidst the suffocating sadness we were both surrounded by on a daily basis.

"I think... I think I'll take it."

Even if it was only temporary, for just tonight, I could forget about what I'd lost. And maybe instead think about what I still had left.

Please, if there is a God, just let me enjoy this moment. Before something terrible happens again...


	47. The Morning After and a New Mission

**I suppose I will say that this foe is going to be an original one lol maybe there is a Marvel baddie that fits the bill here but I was unable to find it XD **

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in that place again. Sitting up, and staring into a wall of glass in the void. On the other side, was the burned, and bloody body of Amy staring back at me. Another nightmare, why now? I found myself sighing heavily, as I stood up. "Can't I just enjoy this?"

Not like my nightmares had stopped completely, but they were getting scarce these days. And after how well everything went last night, you'd think I'd be in too good a mood for-

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, her charred black eyes narrowing into a glare.

Its not like I didn't know what she meant. "I'm trying to move on, I'm trying to live a life again."

"You can't move on," She spat, "Not when there is still so much work to do."

"So what I'm not allowed to have my own free time between jobs?" I scoffed in response, crossing my arms. "Take your guilt trip somewhere else, I can save people and still do things that make me happy."

That seemed to anger her, and in one fluid motion she drew back her hand and pierced the glass. Taking me by surprise, her burned fingers latched onto my throat. Despite all of my power, she lifting me right off my feet while choking the life out me. "You just don't get it do you!?" She hissed, blood seeping from the corners of her mouth. "You FAILED! Because of you, everyone is in PAIN!"

I kicked and flailed, but it seemed like I had no power here. "Ngh! Th-That's not-"

"The price of your FAILURE is your life!" Amy continued, pulling me closer and closer to her disgusting, burnt face. "You aren't allowed to be happy, Gwen!"

"You... You aren't... Real!" I managed to choke out, struggling for air.

"Real?" She repeated like it was a joke, "No, what isn't real... Is this little moment you've created... Thinking it means anything more than a break from your sorrows..." She let me go, dropping me on the ground as I coughed and gagged. "When you wake up, reality will remind you that your job is never done... You aren't allowed to have this."

The world around me began to disappear, light flowing in as she vanished.

And I opened my eyes, staring up at the ceiling fan. Silently processing what I'd been told... I knew it wasn't real, it was just those little doubts I had in the back of my head. They always found a way to slip in if I wasn't careful. Though, before I could really think too much about it, I noticed a suspicious absence beside me. Sitting up, I saw no sign of Miles in the bed.

I was worried for a moment, before noticing the faint sound of breathing coming from the floor. I leaned over and spotting him snoozing with a pillow on the carpet. I felt a smile creep onto my face, as the previous night came back to me. It certainly went better than I could have hoped for my first time but... Maybe that's just because it was a great distraction.

I grabbed a pillow, and threw it at his head. Making Miles jolt awake, "Agh! What? Huh?" I laughed lightly as he gathered his bearings and looked up at me, "What's up?"

Like it wasn't obvious, "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Oh," He sat up slowly as well, stretching. "Because you move around a lot when you sleep."

Oh, whoops. "Well... Get a bigger bed." I waved him off, climbing out of bed and retrieving my clothes.

Miles was watching me as I got dressed, it was only a little creepy, before he finally started putting his clothes on as well. "So... How you feeling?"

Oh, were we gonna do that awkward morning after thing? "Honestly? Pretty good." Maybe it was just because everything else sucked lately, but even though it wasn't... Perfect, it was still a good enough time. "You?"

"A little sore," He admitted with a shrug, "Mostly around the uh... Pelvis."

"I warned you that me being on top was a bad idea." I reminded, making my way out of the room. "You have seen that episode of Futurama right?"

Earning a laugh from Miles, as he followed me out. We made our way to the kitchen, and he began making some coffee. "Don't suppose you'll be staying for breakfast?"

"Don't know if I can," I answered, turning my phone on only to be hit with a barrage of missed call notifications and texts telling me to return to the compound immediately. Those were all from about seven hours ago. "Sounds like there's an emergency, Nat's been blowing up my phone."

"Nat?"

"Black Widow."

"Right right..." He nodded, yawning as he stretched a bit. "Well... Should I expect to see you again?" He asked, finally meeting my eyes. "Some time within the next month, at least?"

I thought of my next words carefully, considering what we'd just done. Knowing that maybe it had gone a little too fast, but I wasn't sure I wanted it to stop. "I guess... That depends on you."

Miles quirked an eyebrow, tying back his messy curly hair. "On me?"

I held up my phone, specifically the screen with all the messages. "This, this is my job now, and like it or not... It can be a life and death thing." I explained, "I'm... Willing to try and keep this thing we just did going, but... You have to understand, that this comes first." Maybe it wasn't fair to him, but it also wouldn't be fair to the team that kept me from falling apart this last year if I just abandoned them or ignored missions for a boyfriend.

Miles digested that for a moment, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "Always comes first?"

I nodded, "Because sometimes lives depend on me being there, I'm sorry... But that's just how it is."

To which he nodded slowly in return, "And you don't... Ever plan on stopping do you?"

"Not really." I replied with a shake of my head.

He was silent for a moment, before sighing. "Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with that." He said with a shrug, "I'm willing to give it a shot."

I felt a sense of relief, and apprehension. "I'll try not to make things difficult." I chuckled, "Here, I'll give you my new number so we can-"

I was interrupted by a heavy pounding on the door. Miles and I both looked towards it, confused. "I'm not expecting anyone..." He said, taking a step towards the door.

Out of instinct, I stopped him. "Wait-" Realizing maybe I was jumping the trigger a bit here. "Sorry... Let me." I walked past him, and looked through the peephole. "Oh... Shit."

"What is it?"

I pulled open the door, "Its for me." Seeing the fully armored Captain America standing there. "Hey Steve."

"You haven't been answering your phone." He said simply.

"So you tracked my transponder?" I repeated with a scoff, crossing my arms. "Miles, Steve Rogers, Steve, Miles." I introduced hastily, knowing something big must be going down.

"Y-Yeah uh, hi Captain America I-" Miles extended a hand nervously, adjusting himself to maybe look a little less like he just rolled out of bed.

Steve shot me a look, before shaking Miles hand. "Sorry to barge in like this, but we've got an emergency."

"Yeah I picked up on that." I nodded, holding up my phone. "What's up?"

"There's an entity heading for Earth, supposedly drawn in by the energy released when Thanos snapped his fingers." Steve didn't seem to take any exception to saying this right in front of Miles. "Danvers engaged a few days ago, before going silent."

My eyes widened, "Wait, Carol was-"

"She's not dead," Rogers cut me off, holding up a hand. "Nebula recovered her just over an hour ago, but she's in bad shape." He explained, "Whatever this thing is, it left her incredibly weak."

I nodded slowly, "Alright... And what is this thing going to do once, _if, _it gets all that energy?"

"We aren't entirely sure," He stated, "But, the last planet this thing had contact with was reduced to a barren wasteland, all life wiped out."

"Of course," I scoffed, shaking my head. "We can't have an encounter with a cosmic entity that _doesn't _want to kill us can we?"

"Whoa whoa whoa hang on," Miles intervened, I could tell he was struggling to wrap his head around this all. "So... This is like some Doomsday level shit?"

"So it would seem," Steve nodded, before returning his gaze to me. "We've got Eight Hours until it reaches our planet."

My heart skipped a beat hearing that, "Great... So what's the plan?" Already slipping on my shoes.

"We're trying to gather anyone that can assist if this comes down to a fight." He explained, "We can't seem to get in contact with Banner though, and Tony is monitoring the being's energy from his own lab but... It doesn't sound like he'll be with us in the field."

Excellent, "So what are our options?" I asked with a scoff.

"We're going to New Asgard to find out."

"Oh..." I blinked in surprise, before looking to Miles, "Alright, well... The job calls, I'll call you once I finish it or... Well," I shifted nervously, "If I don't, the world might be destroyed or something so, you'll probably know."

He nodded his head, "Yeah I uh... Just... Be careful, okay?" There was fear in his eyes, why wouldn't their be?

I stepped up and pulled him into a hug, "I will be," I lied, "See you later, Miles."

Steve stepped out the door, heading down the hall. I was just about to follow him as I passed through the frame, when Miles quickly added. "And Gwen!" Making me stop, I looked back to see that the fear was gone. Instead, there was fire in those dark brown irises. "Don't lose."

Easier said than done I think. "I won't."

**. . .**

Eight hours, we were really screwed weren't we? I had this frustration setting in, the more I thought about what was happening. As we scrambled to assemble any kind of defense. With such a small window of time, I mean hell by the time we touched down in New Asgard five hours had already passed! We'd lost over half our time as it was, and I was absolutely sure that Thor wasn't going to make this easy considering he'd hardly spoke to any of us since we killed Thanos.

We made our way through the small, growing town. The people of Asgard were still building, but already they'd managed to put up a number of homes and storehouses. It was nice to see them rebuilding after everything they'd lost. I'd made a few trips here over the last eight months, helping with supply delivery and construction if they needed the extra pair of strong hands. But as usual, there was no sign of Thor anywhere as we passed through the village.

"Well look who it is," As we approached Thor's usual hole, we were greeted by Korg and Meek on the front porch. The two aliens enjoying a couple snacks and a drink together. "Captain, always a pleasure, and Gwen you are looking lovely as ever." The rockman was a shining beacon in this hopeless world.

"Thank you Korg." I nodded my head with a smile.

"We're here for Thor." Steve said, getting straight to business as we headed for the front door. Probably a good idea.

"Ah, yes, well you see he's nursing a bit of a hangover at the moment, and also... Drunk." Korg explained, "So, if you give him a couple hours to drink it off and I'm sure-"

"Sorry Korg," I shrugged as Rogers pushed open the door and stepped inside. "No time, important Avengers stuff."

I followed Steve into the poorly lit house, it was large but filled with miscellaneous junk. The air was thick with the smell of booze, and upon rounding the corner we were met with the sight of Thor kicked back in a chair with an open bottle in his hand. I couldn't really tell if he was asleep, or unconscious.

"Thor!" Steve barked loudly, jolting the King of Asgard from his daze, "Get up, we've got a global threat incoming and need your help."

He was rubbing his eyes, brushing crumbs out of his newly grown and untrimmed beard. "Global... What now? Oh, hello there Steve, and... Gwen, yes, you are Gwen." His words were slurred, he must have been drunk off his ass.

I sighed heavily, looking to Steve, "Captain he's completely out of it."

"We still need him."

"I know," I replied, stepping forward. In one fluent motion, I picked up Thor and threw him over my shoulder. "He can sober up on the Quinjet, we've gotta get moving."

"W-Wait no, don't move so fa-" He threw up all over the floor behind me. Nothing making direct contact with my boots, still disgusting.

Rogers nodded, "Right, where's the axe?"

"Ahem," Korg cleared his throat from the doorway. We turned to see him pointing to Stormbreaker, which was leaning against the corner. "Thor usually leaves it with us when he plans on getting particularly... Drunk." He grabbed it and held it out to Steve, who accepted it gladly. "Its just as well, thing gives me a headache when I hold it..."

"Thank you Korg." Steve nodded, before making his way past him and out the door.

"Anytime Cap!" He answered enthusiastically, "We'll hold down the fort for you Thor, good luck everyone."

I sighed lightly as I passed by him. "Oh Korg, you precious cinnamon roll, never change." I followed Captain America outside, still carrying the grumbling and dazed King. "So where too next?" We didn't really have a whole lot of time...

"Wakanda," He answered simply, "Stark's projections say that's the most likely location this thing will land, it was Ground Zero for the snap and if this thing is really feeding off that energy-" We both came to a stop, as a hole opened up in the air before us. The same type of sparking circle I'd seen once before, and it even had a familiar face on the other side!

"Rogers, Stacy," Wong greeted us with a nod, "If you could please come with me, there is much to discuss." It was only then that I realized he wasn't alone in that strange museum I'd seen him portal away to before, behind him stood both Natasha and Rhodes.

Steve and I shared a look, before nodding to one another and stepping through. This must really be bad, if we were evening getting help from one of the Wizards...


	48. The Being From Dark Space

**whirlpoolartist: I agree! And I will say nothing more than that to avoid spoiler~ ;3**

**Ultimatrix Bearer: Oh you have now idea what this man is going to do XD**

**ShadowMyDog: Please don't bug about updates, I update as often as I can and things are kinda turbulent for me right now. Just trust that unless I specifically say that I'm taking a break, you will get a chapter every few days or at the latest once per week. **

* * *

"There is a portion of deep space, near the very edges of the void where most sensible beings do not tread... It is a galaxy filled with war, known to those beyond it as the Dark Sector." Wong explained, as we stood before him. He used his magic to create images, showing armies of machines waging war against one another, reptilian humanoids breathing fire as they slaughter what I could only assume are civilians, and a horde of seemingly numberless, aggressive red skinned aliens swarming a burning city.

"Yes yes," Thor grumbled, leaning on the nearest wall for support while holding Stormbreaker. "Lead a campaign there once... Crushed an awful race of... What were they again?"

"And how exactly do the... Wizards," Rhodes didn't sound like he bought much, if any, of this. "Know about this place? And what does it have to do with what's happening now?"

Wong turned a stern gaze onto him, "Because it was here that the being that would slay the Gods took form, and who's very existence has given us reason to prepare and know about _anything_ that leaves the Dark Sector, and comes near our world."

Rogers nodded slowly, "Alright, so you know what's coming?"

"Yes," He answered quickly, "We have felt this presence before, this... Energy." The images warped, showing a strange creature. It was almost humanoid, but the body looked like it was made out of pure energy with metal devices latched around the arms, legs and torso. "The Purifier, a being that gathers energy and purges life from the planets it is sent to... But this being is nothing but an emissary for its masters, a race of genocidal and knowledge hungry builders from the Dark Sector."

"Spooky..." I noted, taking in its form. "So do they have like a bunch of these things?" Assuming this 'Purifier' was indeed what defeated Carol, it would pretty much be game over if there was an army of them.

"The Architects, as these alien inventors refer themselves as, wage constant war upon one another." Wong continued, images of the machines fighting swirled around us. "Testing new weapons, their conflict breeding an endless, bloody cycle of creativity... In their scramble to gather more advanced technology they stumbled upon the remains of a dead God, and rebuilt it to serve their purpose." He shifted, bringing his hands behind his back. "The Architects were not a threat to us until now, in fact we have encountered them before just a few years ago when they searched Earth for advanced technology to copy and take samples of."

"Wait," Natasha blinked, "These aliens have come to Earth before? And recently? How did we not know about this? What did they take?"

"What they took, we do not know, it does not really matter as they agreed to cause no harm." Wong shrugged, "However, you likely did not notice, because you were busy stopping that machine Stark created."

Oh, right. "Ultron..." Murderous AI, definitely distracted the Avengers at the time I'm sure.

"But either way, The Purifier is our concern," Wong brought us back to the main topic. "It is likely following orders to consume the cosmic energy the stones released."

"Yeah but even if we destroy this thing," I spoke the first thought to come to mind. "If the Architects want this planet purged, won't they just bring down a bunch of machines or whatever and wipe us out?"

To which Wong shrugged, "Perhaps, perhaps not... Speaking from previous experience with these beings, and seeing how they operate... It is likely that the Purifier is acting autonomously, simply sent to collect the energy and prepare the planet for harvest at a later date." He explained, "Besides, the Purifier is by far their most powerful weapon, and the Avengers are already known throughout the universe for defeating the Chitauri, should we destroy the Purifier it is unlikely they'd attempt further engagement."

Cool, we still didn't have a plan. "Yeah uh... Did you have a solution to that or..." I trailed off, the history lesson was cool and all but we _really_ needed a plan.

"No normal weapon can harm the Purifier, as it is a Celestial being." Wong explained, "However, we have an incredibly powerful weapon among us." He motioned to Thor, who was seemingly dozing in his own chair. "Stormbreaker can effectively damage this being, and will be our key to destroying it."

Right, because Thor looked to be in great fighting shape. Even so, Rogers nodded in response, "So we sober him up, make an opening and let Thor take this thing out." Before looking back to Wong, "Anything else?"

"It will likely land in the epicenter of the Snap," Wong added, "I will send us to Wakanda whenever you are ready."

"Us?" I repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "You're coming too?"

Wong nodded, "My duty is to protect the New York Sanctum, and I cannot do that if the world is destroyed."

Steve looked around to the rest of us, as we nodded slowly in agreement. "Alright Avengers, lets get to work."

**. . .**

Arriving in Wakanda was as simple as walking through a doorway. Wong's portals certainly made our Quinjets obsolete. I'm sure they'd come in handy before the day was over.

"We have already evacuated the city, and began setting up emplacements around the area you designated."

"Good work," Rogers replied as we walked across the plains. "We'll engage first, I think our best bet is to use Wong's portals to find an opening... Hopefully avoid involving your warriors in the fight."

"That is appreciated captain," Okoye nodded, "But we are ready to do our part..."

"Any word from Stark?" I asked as we went, "Is he gonna be joining us for this?"

Nat shook her head, "Said he'll be monitoring the situation from his lab... I don't think he's up for this kind of work again just yet."

To which I rolled my eyes, "The world might be destroyed, now's not the time to consider how 'up for it', you are." I scoffed. Of course, maybe I was just incentivized knowing that I had something waiting for me now, a feeling I'd missed.

"We'll make do without him." Steve replied, looking to Thor who was still sobering up. "You gonna be able to swing that thing?" He asked, referring to Stormbreaker.

"Bah," King of nothing waved him off, "Do not question my capabilities... I may be a little intoxicated and hung over still... But my abilities have never been stronger!" Stumbling with nearly every other step he took.

We're screwed aren't we?

"Any word from Nebula on Danvers?" I added, hoping we'd get a big hitter back in the game.

"She's recovering quickly and they're on route to us." Nat answered, "Might make it, might not, for now we just deal with what we've got."

We soon came upon the spot, near the city in the jungle thicket. I felt a strange sensation being here, the place where we stood and fell. Where Thanos completely decimated our combined forces and killed Vision. Where my world ended, with our most spectacular failure. My eyes turned to the distance, to the battlefield I recognized and beyond. I felt nauseous as I stared at the wreckage of the Chitauri ship.

I didn't want to be here.

"Something has entered the atmosphere," Okoye said suddenly, rolling out one of her beads and showing the hologram image. "Something small... Its coming down fast!"

I looked up just in time to see the bolt of light coming down, hearing Steve shout. "EVERYONE GET CLEAR!"

The explosion sent those of us too close flying. I managed to hold my ground by digging in my heels, shielding Natasha with my body but the sheer force of the impact had me sliding back. The heat singed bits of my hair. As the dust cleared, I looked upon its form, its body of pure golden energy, as if this being was made of star light. It was almost beautiful, the crouching humanoid. It slowly stood up, reaching a full height of nearly ten feet tall.

"That's small?" I muttered. Though, I suppose compared to a planet...

Its eyes were pure white, and it had no facial features beyond that. Its eyes drifted around the area slowly, never landing on any of us. Before it slowly raised its left hand. Opening its palm towards the sky.

**"Power... Energy..." **Like ten distorted voices speaking at once, I felt a pressure weighing on me as a slight gust began to pick up. Just a gentle breeze, air flowing towards the Purifier.

Was this it? Was it absorbing the energy now? "Uh, Captain?" I flinched as the Purifier's eyes darted to me when I spoke. "Orders?"

"Wong be ready with a portal!" He ordered, "Everyone else keep it distracted!"

Bullets were unleashed from Rhodes' shoulder and wrist mounted guns. The ballistic weapons didn't even make a dent though, bouncing harmlessly off of the Purifiers body. "You weren't kidding about our weapons being ineffective huh?" He asked.

"No, why would I kid about that?"

The Purifier however, reacted to the hostility. **"Destructive intent detected..." **Raising his other hand, I felt a terrible sense of foreboding and halted my own advance. **"Primitive threat level."**

"GET BACK!" I shouted, grabbing Natasha and turning away as the Celestial being lit up. I managed to shield her from the energy it released, feeling it burn my body across the surface I couldn't imagine what it might do to a normal person. The shockwave that came with it however, was enough to send me flying as well. I hit the ground rolling, keeping my longer arms wrapped around Nat to cover her until we stopped.

"Gwen! Gwen are you okay!?" She asked worriedly, checking me over once my grip loosened.

"I-I'm fine," I lied, pushing myself up quickly. "You... You and Okoye need to get clear, if that thing lands a direct hit with that kind of power-"

"Yeah, you're right." She agreed, as we looked upon the devastation. The entire section of jungle, everything within a hundred feet of the Purifier was burned to ashes. "Our weapons wouldn't work on that thing anyways..."

"Everyone, Status report!" Rogers demanded over the comms, I could just barely hear his voice. I had to assume he was on the other side of the blast zone.

"Took some minor damage but I'm good here," Rhodes answered, "But Okoye is out, and badly injured!"

"I'm on my way," Natasha replied, "I'll get her out of here!" Before quickly sprinting off.

"Gwen, Thor, Wong, Status?"

"Angry." Thor grunted.

"I am alive." Added Wong.

"Ready for more." I finished, rolling my shoulders and cracking my knuckles. Yeah, I'd have to get into melee range, but how was that even possibly with that kind of power? It did all that by barely even moving! We had to hold its attention for Thor to get in close enough to-

Suddenly, portals began to open up before us. Portals leading right to the Purifier. "Go! Strike now!" Wong shouted, holding the portals open for us.

Well, if he insisted! "HRAAAGH!" I lunged through mine with a fist drawn back. Before the Purifier could react, I laid my knuckles against it's golden chest. I didn't hold anything back and the impact made the ground shake, my knuckles hurt but the Purifier didn't budge.

The Purifier stared down at me, and I could tell a painful retaliation was incoming. Before Rogers attacked as well, Steve driving his vibranium wrist bucklers into the Purifier's body on its left side. The cosmic being made no move to dodge, completely unfazed or threatened by us. Finally though, Thor made his move. Attempting to swing Stormbreaker in an overhead arc, aiming for the Celestial's head. "My axe will destroy you!" He shouted, but the blow came down just off mark. Burying itself in the Celestial's shoulder. Cracking into the crystalline body, the opening leaked golden liquid.

But evidently this moron didn't learn anything from Thanos! "Hey Thor you missed!" I barked at him angrily, "You too drunk to see straight or-"

**"Damage detected, increasing countermeasure intensity." **Uh oh.

"Retreat!" Steve shouted as I jumped backwards, tumbling through my portal and onto the ground. I had a bad feeling about what 'increasing intensity' meant, so I was on my feet and moving.

I tried to run and get clear, the earth trembling as another violent shockwave and burst of energy was released. I'd managed to evade it this time, narrowly outrunning the blast. I looked back to see nothing but glassed earth. It wasn't just burned to ashes, the surface itself had been totally scorched. This was terrifying, to think what might happen if one of us took a direct hit from that.

"Ugh, that was... Close." The prodigal dipshit grunted out as he landed beside me. Nearly falling to his knees as he stumbled, leaning on Stormbreaker for support.

"Hey dumbass!" I shouted at Thor, "You were supposed to hit it in the head! You've just pissed it off!"

"You do not order me," He answered, belligerently grumbling to himself and standing on shaky legs. "I am Thor, Odinson, slayer of Thanos!" Lightning sparked around him as he held the axe. Drawing the eyes of the Purifier. "And will not be defeated by some sparkly monster!"

My eye twitched, anger rising. "Then maybe you should have taken Thanos' advice and AIMED FOR THE FUCKING HEAD!"

He turned those glowing eyes on me in an instance. "Watch your mouth, child... And do not say that name!" His anger wavering briefly, voicing shaking ever so slightly.

Oh did I push the wrong button? GOOD! "What you don't like being reminded of your failure?" I spat harshly. Something was wrong with me, my anger was taking over in ways it shouldn't at a time like this. "Well drinking doesn't just make it go away! So get your shit together and kill this stupid-"

"THOR! GWEN WATCH OUT!" Steve's voice blared over our communicators.

**"Sizeable threat detected," **I looked back to see that the purifier had crossed the distance between us in seconds. It's glowing hand outstretched, aimed at Thor. **"Eliminating." **A beam of raw astral energy blasted Thor nearly point blank. The Asgardians body was consumed with light as he was blasted across the field. My close proximity forced me to be blown back as well.

I hit the ground, rolling across the dirt before my eyes darted to our only effective weapon. "THOR!" Snapped back to reality in an instant.

**"Failed to eliminate." **The Purifier said suddenly, and I felt my heart clench with fear. **"Life signs... Minimal, executing."**

I looked back at the Purifier to see its hand aimed at Thor once again. I only had a split second to react as the beam was released. Smaller than before, but still deadly I'm sure. I acted without thinking, and lunged for it with an outreached arm, desperately trying to outrun the attack and get between them. I felt the beam strike my left shoulder, the following explosion knocking me to the ground right beside Thor himself.

The upper left side of my armor had been destroyed, my shoulder was bleeding badly and my whole arm felt numb. I could barely move the fingers on my left hand, but I still managed to force myself up with the right. "D-Dammit Thor... You... You drunk asshole." That anger was coming back, slowly but surely.

"Gwen get Thor out of there!" A wave of explosions echoed out, erupting around the Purifier as Rhodes unloaded his heaviest artillery onto the creature. "I'll provide cover just move!" A dome of light expanded from around the Celestial before I had a chance to move. A barrier of sorts, it shimmered as it blocked Rhodes attack. "Oh come on!"

**"Number of potential threats... Increased." **The Purifier rumbled, the earth around it was beginning to shake. I knew what was coming but my body struggled to move. **"Countermeasure intensity, increased."**

The explosion came faster than any of us could react. Enveloping an even larger area with light, before the thunderous roar of the blast sent dirt and smoke sky high. I was blinded in the chaos, my body burned and bloody. When everything finally stopped moving, I pulled myself from the dirt only to realize the surrounding area had been reduced to a crater. I looked around for the others, but couldn't see anyone. The area had grown dark with the cloud of dust hanging overhead.

"C-Captain?" I muttered, "Rhodes? W-Wong?" But my communicator replied with nothing but static, broken. I forced myself to sit up, dazed but also feeling a strange sense of deja vu. As I sat alone amid the aftermath, watching as the Purifier raised its hand to the sky again, and resumed consuming the energy it needed.

That's right, I remembered this feeling. It was just like my first mission, when the Abomination absolutely crushed us. When I was left alone... But I wasn't really alone then was I? I had Venom then, he was the reason we won. And now? Well, now we failed and the world would be destroyed.

I leaned forward onto my hands, gritting my teeth as my fingers balled into fists. "God... Dammit!" I hissed, feeling heat well up behind my eyes. "Why?" I asked the world, "Why can't anything in this world just... Fucking. Stay. FIXED!" I slammed my good fist into the ground, while my left arm continued to pour blood, soaking the soil. "It's not fair... I worked hard, I sacrificed everything, and this is how it ends!?"

It wasn't fair, and it made me furious. Why wasn't I allowed to rest? To just be happy? Haven't we all suffered enough? Was a planet destroying celestial super weapon really what had to happen? Was fate, god, the universe whatever, really so cruel!? And after I'd just found Miles, after I got a tiny bit of happiness that I was allowed to have for myself. After I'd finally had a moment to forget about everything I'd lost!

"It's... Not..." My right hand clenched so tightly it hurt, my skin was changing colors. **"FAIR!" **When I slammed it into the earth again, the ground shook beneath me. **"AAAAAGH!" **I threw back my head, screaming in anger. My voice started to deepen, and I felt my muscles beginning to swell. As this anger surged through me, I felt pain. Bones popping, skin tightening as the muscles beneath it expanded. What was happening to me? I felt myself getting stronger! My injuries were healing, all of my fatigue was being washed away!

I only began to understand what was happening as I rose to my feet, standing taller than before. I looked down at my green skinned hands, my absolutely shredded muscular form. Of course, this was the effect of that gamma radiation and Titan, had this really been dormant inside of me for so long!?

**"Sizeable Threat Detected." **My eyes darted to the Purifier in the center, its glowing eyes locked onto me as it raised one hand. **"Eliminating." **

I clenched my good hand into a fist, eyes lighting up with a twisted excitement fueled by my rage. "Alright you fucking glowstick! LETS GO!"

I was pissed, frustrated, and stressed. Hopefully, this giant glowing bastard would make an excellent punching bag. Even if I couldn't kill it with my bare hands...


	49. The Strongest Avenger

**Ultimatrix Bearer: You need to stop predicting the things I'm doing XD**

**Intata: Because I am a cruel god! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

I was seeing red, and nothing else mattered to me other than crushing the Purifier. I was sprinting towards the creature, even as I saw the burning glow erupt from its hand. The beam of light raced towards me. But by planting one foot and springing off my heels, I launched clear over the incoming attack. Flipping forward through the air, cocking my good arm and clenching my fist. I was so angry, losing focus of anything other than the Purifier.

I didn't even notice the searing heat coursing through my arm.

**"DIE!"** I screamed, throwing an earth shattering punch.

My fist never made contact however, instead my knuckles slammed into a barrier of pure energy hastily thrown up between us. But on impact, an explosive surge of green light was released. And even with that wall between us, the ground began to shake. The dirt beneath its feet crumbled, deepening the crater. **"Threat... Severe, intensifying countermeasures." **

The dome began to expand rapidly, I planted both feet on it and jumped away, landing a short distance back. That same explosive wave of force was unleashed, but I refused to be moved. I dug in my feet and braced for impact. Weathering the storm as the intense blast burned against my emerald skin. I managed to hold my ground, sliding back no more than a few inches before the attack finally stopped.

**"COUNTER THIS!" **I lunged for the Purifier, driving my fist into the center of its chest. Twisting and throwing all my weight and power into the punch. The blow released another explosion of heat from my arm and sent the Purifier flying, smashing into the wall of the crater it had made and burying it beneath the loose dirt. As the Purifier vanished, my eyes were drawn to my fists. Both steaming, with faint green lines coursing beneath the skin. What was this? It felt like I was discharging some kind of energy, but how?

No, I'd worry about that later. My anger hadn't subsided, and I could feel that heat starting to spread from my arms to the rest of my body. _"I will use this, whatever it takes, to kill this thing!" _

I stared at the pile of rubble for a moment, waiting for some kind of movement and preparing for anything. And sure enough, light erupted from the earth as the Purifier lifted out of the ground. **"Power..." **It rumbled, holding a hand over its chest where a handful of cracks showed where my fist had made impact. The golden blood leaking from within began to seep back inside as the cracks sealed themselves. Lights were sparking off the creatures body, brighter than before. It was only then that I realized the faint gust of winds had stopped. **"Power, overwhelming... Energy conversion, completed." **

That didn't sound good.

**"Beginning Purification." **Before I had the chance to move, the Purifier unleashed another blast of raw power. This time striking me in the center of the chest and driving me back across the ground. I brought up both my arms, trying to weather the attack but on this loose soil I had trouble getting my footing. **"Potential threats, priority one."  
**

**"****Hnnngh!" **I growled furiously, gritting my teeth. I finally found footing, and made my move. Putting my super powered legs to use, I jumped high in the air. **"HRAAAAGH!" **I was screaming like, well... Like the Hulk, as I flew through the air. Clumsily aimed at the Purifier, bringing both steaming fists together against the barrier rising to meet me.

The discharge that was released this time had far more power than before. And the barrier itself shattered like glass, giving me another clean shot. I lunged at the Purifier, grabbing it by the face and squeezing hard as I ran. Slamming it into the ground over and over as I ran, carrying it out of the crater while desperately trying to smash its head open. But this stupid body of light just wouldn't budge!

**"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!?" **I roared, finally releasing the Purifier as I threw it. Sending the cosmic entity flying, smashing across the fields of Wakanda. If I had my senses, I might care that it was likely going to reduce this area to ashes as well. Instead, I charged like a reckless animal, feverishly chasing a kill.

**"Threat Level, re-evaluated." **The Purifier was already back on its feet, cracks along the body were healing. All except the gash Thor had left in its shoulder. **"Countermeasures set to maximum." **

I drew back my left arm, completely ignoring its words or the bright glow of its raised hand. The colors around it were bending and distorting, if I had been in my right mind I might have realized just how dangerous this was. But instead, I swung my fist with all the power I could muster. **"GRAAA-" **

My scream was cut off as the Purifier fired. Targeting my arm specifically, and for a split second I felt burning pain shoot through the entire limb. And then it was gone, the light beam passing by, and I felt nothing. My momentum came to a complete stop, reality reasserting itself as I looked upon the seared, cauterized stump of a left shoulder I had remaining.

My left arm was gone, vaporized in an instant.

**"Neutralizing Threat."**

"Agh!" I gasped out as the earth beneath me seemed to vanish. Before I knew it, I was falling and landed flat on my back in dense grass. Above me, I could see the beam of light through a portal, one of Wong's portals! "What the hell..." I rolled over, seeing Wong standing nearby with his magic coated hands at the ready. "Why did you do that!?" I demanded, before hissing in pain and gripping my stump. "Fffuck!" I cursed loudly, anger ebbing away. Wong stepped back slowly, keeping a safe distance, clearly he was wary of the beast I'd become. It was only now that I realized his robes were badly damaged and even stained with a bit of blood. "We... We still have a fight to win!"

I could smell the smoke from here, but looking around I couldn't see the crater or the Purifier. Just how far had he taken me? "You were about to lose." He answered simply, never lowering his guard. Which was a good idea, because I really wanted to punch him right now.

"Well I didn't see you helping!" I barked back at him between my strained panting. My entire left side hurt, my shoulder and torso throbbing with pain. But strangely enough, I felt very focused. Like the pain had awoken me from that violent rage. "What about the others!? Where are Thor and Steve?!"

"I have left them with the Wakandan's," He assured, "Both have suffered injuries as a result of the earlier blast, but they are alive."

"Take me to them now!" I demanded, forcing myself up and stomping towards him. "We need to regroup! Figure out a plan to stop that thing before-" Explosions echoed in the distance, closer to the city. It seemed the Purifier was on the move and the Wakandan's were engaging. "No... No they'll be slaughtered!" I was missing an arm, running on adrenaline and gamma radiation, if I slowed down I feared I might collapse and lose everything.

"Gwen Stacy!" He stopped me, raising his voice as he spoke. My eyes darted to his own, only to find a firm, intimidating glare looking back at me. "You must choose your next action very carefully, if the Earth is to survive."

Okay, this little bastard definitely knew more than he was telling. "What are you talking about?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I know the extent of the Purifier's power, and it has only grown with the energy of the Snap consumed," Wong explained grimly, "Truth be told, I only saw victory here with a number of casualties... As only the Asgardian wielded the power to strike down the Purifier." Before he shook his head, "But, it seems his fragile mental state has left him... Incapable of doing so."

"So what? You're saying we're screwed?" I asked with a scoff, "Well thanks for the pep talk, but I'd rather die on my feet..."

"When Thor fell," Wong continued, not trying to stop me as I walked away. "I knew we were doomed... Until, I saw your transformation and your newfound power." I stopped briefly, looking back at him. "There is a chance... One chance."

Before I could say anything, another portal opened at his command. And out of it fell that axe, the apex weapon, the tool that killed Thanos. "Stormbreaker..." Right at my feet.

"Made of the Uru Metal, it can tear through the Purifier's body," Wong continued, "Thor does not have the focus or willpower to do it, Steve Rogers would not survive close combat with the Purifier, and even _if_ Carol Danvers were too arrive... It would simply drain her energy again, and grow stronger."

My eyes never left the Axe, realizing what he was saying. "It... It has to be me..." My anger had faded, but my body wasn't changing back. As I calmed however, that intense burning heat inside of me completely subsided.

"The Purifier knows what that weapon is capable of now, and you as well." Wong added, "Be warned... It will counter attack with the same power that took your arm." More than enough to kill me, he means. "So, Gwen Stacy, you must ask yourself... What are you willing to sacrifice to save the world?"

If you'd asked me that question a few days ago, the answer would have been easy... No, no its still easy. "Anything." I cared about Miles, but I couldn't call what we did 'love'. It was a moment of peace, nothing more. If I survived, maybe I'd pursue it. If not... Well, at least he'd be alive, and the world would be safe... And I could finally stop.

"Then take the axe and prepare yourself, Gwen Stacy."

**. . .**

**Captain America**

**. . .**

"Pull back! Regroup at the perimeter of the city!" I was shouting orders, even as I limped along the battle line. Wakandan warriors fleeing, following the orders of Okoye as she repeated what I told her. Beyond the lines, in the field however, the Purifier was slowly hovering towards us. And it responded to any form of aggression with a powerful energy blast.

I was trying to think of solutions, and had few options. Thor was down and out, his weapon nowhere to be found. Gwen was missing too, I didn't know if she was just taken down or dead. And the energy this thing was putting out had cut communications, I couldn't get in contact with Tony or Carol. As far as I could tell, this alien construct had us dead to rights.

"Steve!" Widow was at my side in an instant, helping support my body as we retreated. "Are you alright?"

"I'm still breathing," I answered, stopping near the perimeter and watching the warriors stream in. Many setting up new defensive positions with weapon emplacements. A futile effort. "Any luck reaching Tony?"

"No, but do you really think it would help at this point?" Natasha questioned, her own faith in Stark dwindling after his retreat into seclusion over the last year.

"... Come on, we've gotta come up with a plan here," I had to hang on to hope. So long as I was still alive, I couldn't just give up. "Find Wong, maybe he can use some of his magic to solve this problem, or heal Thor maybe, I don't kno-"

"INCOMING!" A panicked cry came from one of the nearby warriors. My eyes instantly darted to the Purifier, as it aimed a glowing hand at our battle line.

**"Multiple low level threats detected."** The Purifier rumbled, the lights getting brighter. **"Commencing Purge."**

"Everyone get DOWN!" I shouted, as Nat and I dropped into cover behind one of the barricades and braced for impact.

Just as the roar of its attack was unleashed, I heard the sound of something crashing down beyond our line. I looked up, just in time to see a familiar glowing figure standing in its way. Unleashing her own powerful energy blast, halting the Purifiers attack as their beams struggled against one another. Finally erupting in a massive explosion that cloaked us with a wave of smoke.

It was Danvers! She'd made it, though she was looking a little rough. "Carol, your timing couldn't be better..." I muttered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

"Everyone retreat!" She shouted, looking back at our line. "I'll hold this thing back as long as I can, I'm gonna try to lead it away from the planet before-"

"WATCHOUT!" Natasha shouted, as another beam of light pierced the smoke cloud. Evidently, a little dust wasn't enough to impede the creatures vision.

"Dammit!" Carol fired back with her own energy projection, halting the blast. This time however, the Purifier was pushing her beam back. Danvers' aura was dimming, her power hadn't full recovered. "Everyone! Run! I-I can't hold it!"

But that was when I saw it, in the distance right beside the Purifier. A portal was opening, and out of it came a large green woman wielding a familiar axe. Swinging hard at the Purifier. **"HRAAAGH!" **She roared, as the blade sliced through the arm that was firing the beam. Lopping the limb clean off, ending the attack as it hit the ground and crumbled to dust. Before she swung in the opposite direction, smashing the Purifier upside the head with a back swing from the axe hitting it with the flat end. The impact released a resounding clang, and sent the Purifier flying further away from the city. **"That's for taking my ARM!"**

Wait, I recognize that voice. Even if it was a little deeper, and distorted.

"Steve..." Natasha muttered, sharing my disbelief.

"Yeah?" As we looked upon the form of a She-Hulk, lacking one arm.

"Is that... Gwen?" No doubt.

"Gwen... As a hulk... And carrying Stormbreaker."

"I wasn't ready for today."

"I don't think anyone was."

**. . .**

**Gwen Stacy**

**. . .**

Dammit, I was just barely off!

Wong gave me the chance at a sneak attack, but I wasn't used to swinging around a weapon like this. And my blow had gone a bit wide on the mark, missing the Purifier's stupid head and taking an arm instead. Oh well, it was progress I guess.

The Purifier pushed itself up and off the ground. Cracks ran along the side of its face where I struck with Stormbreaker, none healing. And its arm stump was seeping with that golden liquid. **"High level threat... Updating evasive patterns and counter-"**

**"HRAAAH!"** I lunged forward, leaping the entire distance between us, well over a hundred yards. I might have been able to make that distance normally, but the Axe was enhancing my flight. I swung the weapon overhead with my remaining arm, bringing it down with intent to cleave the Purifier in two.

It created a barrier between us, one that was cut clean through with the almighty weapon. Before the edge of the blade cut down the center of its body, but I'd miscalculated the speed at which this thing could actually move. It had managed to get back, just a few inches, and Stormbreaker only scratched the surface of its form. And retribution came swiftly.

An explosive wave of energy was released, blasting into me from the Purifiers hands. I only just barely managed to get the axe up in time to defend. But the force behind the attack was intense. I was losing ground, letting distance be put between us. I couldn't let that happen. **"I won't lose to you!"** I rolled to the side, breaking away and springing forward once again. I let my emotions rage, thinking of everything I could to intensify my anger and get that discharge back.

I swung at the Purifier's head, but it tilted just enough to avoid the blade. That was fine though, I followed through and spun with my momentum. Raising one leg, I slammed it into the Purifier's exposed flank driving it right back into the dirt. It used some form of levitation to prevent itself from actually hitting the ground. Rolling back into an upright position, it fired back at me with its remaining hand.

I used my weapon as a shield, blocking the beam with its edge. The light was split in several different directions, beams cutting through the earth around me and piercing the sky above. **"Come on... Come ON!" **I grit my teeth, digging in and marching forward. It was slow at first but I was steadily picking up speed. **"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" **I roared, before leaping high into the air.

**"Damage detected."** The Purifier said, as it released a burst of energy to launch from the ground and get clear. Leaving me to slam into the earth. The sheer force of Stormbreaker and my own immense strength uprooted the entire area, everything within a hundred meters of me was torn asunder. **"Cataclysmic threat detected... Returning Countermeasures to Maximum." **It added, landing on the ground.

**"Bring it on!"** This power, it was incredible. I felt so invigorated, unstoppable. My anger was making that searing heat return, steam was beginning to rise from my body all over. I had no way of knowing the extent of this power, but I think it was safe to say I was turning into a human warhead. I had to save it, I needed this raw power for the right moment, the _pivotal_ moment.

It responded to my challenge by raising its remaining hand, the arm crackled and sparked. That golden light erupting in a beam of pure cosmic energy. This was the same kind of attack as before, I could see the colors around the beam distorting and fading away. I couldn't let this attack hit me, and I couldn't risk damaging Stormbreaker by blocking it. So I jumped, and managed to clear the beam with a single leap. The ground behind me getting hit was completely vaporized, a massive swathe of land just deleted at an atomic level.

This was the power that would destroy planets, this planet, if I didn't stop it.

I landed just feet from the Purifier, my mind racing. _"That was meant for me, this thing was trying to KILL ME!?"_ The very idea pissed me off, and I let those things fuel the fire. I let all of my pent up frustrations surge through my mind as I stared into the cold empty eyes of this revived God. Its arm was aiming for me once again. This was it, do or die. I could land the killing blow, but not without eating the hit in return.

Not the worst ending, I think. But still...

_"You aren't allowed to be happy Gwen!"_

_"The job is never done, you aren't allowed to have this!"_

I don't think my story is over quite yet.

**"NO!" **I shouted, at both the Purifier and at every doubt in my mind. My body glowing green through my veins, surging with what could only be gamma energy. **"I WON'T!" **

I finally released it all, the burst of energy erupting from my body in a violent discharge. One that I knew wouldn't harm the Purifier, but that's okay. That was never the idea. My power, the discharge would do no damage to this cosmic entity, the earth beneath it however... That was blown away completely, causing the Purifier to lose its footing and fall back, taking it by surprise as its fatal attack fired off into the sky.

**"I REFUSE TO DIE!"** I lunged forward, swinging with my remaining hand, the hand wielding Stormbreaker. The axe blade ignited like I'd only seen when Thor wielded it, coating itself in blue flames. As if the weapon itself knew that this was it.

With one powerful swing, I cleaved right through the Celestial's body. Slashing clean through from shoulder to hip, golden light began to leak from the wound as both halves fell to the ground. Still holding the axe though, I refused to give this thing any chance to recover. **"HRAAAAAH!"** Swinging it high overhead, I hacked downward. Tearing into the Purifier over and over, venting the rage and shredding the construct piece by piece.

The severed bits were beginning to glow brighter, and I feared what might come next. But before I had a chance to move, the pieces of its body began to crumble just as the arm had. Whatever cosmic power held this construct together had been undone by Stormbreaker. The Purifier's body broke down into fragments of light, that faded away around me. Filling the air with specks of stardust. I looked around, completely surrounded by golden starlight. The dancing lights lingering for a few seconds, almost like they had a will of their own.

This thing, it was forcefully revived and made to serve. But it was a God or something once, right? After a few seconds, they finally started to fade away.

I released a heavy sigh, and slumped down to my knees. I felt a strange sense of exhaustion as my anger faded away, maybe it was the discharge or maybe it was wielding Stormbreaker I couldn't be sure. My left side still throbbed with pain, but I could manage. I just felt so much relief, knowing that it was over.

"Gwen!" I looked up at the sound of his voice, only just now realizing I was being swarmed by Wakandan's, and Avengers. Natasha and Steve were at my side immediately, not caring that I was a Hulk and soon followed by Carol. "Gwen... You're arm." Steve muttered, being careful with my left side.

Right, the fact that I'd have to live with one arm now still hadn't sunk in. "Yeah..." I answered, lowering my head slightly. "Is everyone... Okay?"

Natasha nodded, "A few warriors are in critical condition but... Everyone is alive, because of you."

She was trying to reassure me, that was nice. There were probably dead she wasn't telling me about. "Good... Where's Thor?" I didn't really need it though, I think. "I gotta return this stupid axe..."

"He's napping," Steve gave me a nod, smiling faintly. "You should probably join him, you look tired."

"Good idea..." Wait no, don't hit the ground yet. "Can somebody help me get to a bed? I don't want you guys to have to carry me if I pass out..."

"And why is that?" Carol questioned, "Don't think we can handle that?"

"No, I just recently found out I move a lot in my sleep... Wouldn't want to break something..."

**. . .**

**Three Days Later**

**. . .**

"You want me to come with you?" Natasha asked, as we pulled to a stop.

Parked right outside a familiar apartment complex. "No, I think I can handle this." I assured, stepping out of the back seat. It was the only space that could fit me after all. "It shouldn't take very long... Relax, I'm not gonna get angry and blow up the building." I added, rolling my eyes.

"If you say so..."

I still hadn't changed back to normal, but we had managed to make some contact with Banner. And he promised to come and help me once he finished whatever he was up to. So for the next while I'd just have to get used to being the She-Hulk. Though, after some tests run by Nat, we learned more about my volatile transformation. The most important being that my discharge was gamma radiation. It seemed to build up whenever I get angry, but doesn't linger in an area for more than few seconds so... Aside from the explosion, I'm not at risk of poisoning someone that isn't hit by the blast.

It was weird to think how rapidly things had happened. I was just living life, then suddenly I'm turning into the She-Hulk and killing a cosmic super weapon. Wild stuff, being an Avenger. But that was over now, and I had something to take care of. An answer to give someone.

I came to a stop before Miles apartment door, and hesitated only for a moment before bringing up my big green hand and knocking. The entire door rattling at the impact, I'd have to get used to my new strength. And I'd just gotten used to the Titan strength, ugh...

"What the hell-" I heard from the other side, likely as Miles looked through the peephole. Before the door began to slowly open, "Can I... Help you?"

He didn't recognize me, understandable. "Hey Miles," I answered with a smile.

And the realization flashed in his eyes instantly, "Gwen? You... You're..." He looked me up and down, before his eyes landed on the bandaged shoulder stump. "Your arm... What happened?"

"My job," I replied simply, "My job happened." I didn't need to give him details, not right now anyways. That wasn't the reason I came here.

"Right..." He nodded slowly, "Well, I hope you got a pay raise after-" He stopped, shaking his head. "Why don't you come in? So we can talk."

I held up my remaining hand, "Miles, listen... After everything that happened, while I was recovering I did some thinking." Okay, that was a lie. They just wouldn't let me wander outside the compound as a new Hulk. "And I know, things would probably be great between us if I just... Stopped, but the truth is I don't want to stop." My smile never left my face, "I am going to keep doing the things that I do, things that may or may not result in... This," I gestured to my new body. "And, well... I don't think its fair to try and maintain a relationship like you want, if I'm doing that so..."

Miles frowned slightly, taking in my words. "So you're... Going to leave again?"

"I mean, I'm going to go home and continue being an Avenger," I shrugged, "But, even we get days off... And I want to stay in touch, maybe I can't be what you want me to be... But I can always use a friend that isn't completely wrapped up in my crazy life." Before I shifted slightly, giving him a faint smirk. "And if being friends happens to have some other... Enjoyable benefits, that's fine too."

Making Miles cheeks flush a bit, "Uh... Right... Definitely not until you get this sorted," He laughed nervously, gesturing to my Hulk body. "But, yeah... Yeah I think I'm fine with just friends." He assured, giving me a nod.

Letting me breathe a sigh of relief, "Thanks... It means a lot to hear that." Before chuckling, "I'd give you a hug, but I don't want to break you."

"Much appreciated." Miles smirked, shaking his head. "But, I've gotta know," He added, scratching the back of his neck. "And I don't mean any disrespect but... Why do you do it?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I mean, I thought a lot about what you told me... Everything that's happened to you, and I can't imagine going through half of that and still wanting to be an Avenger." He shook his head, "So why do you do it? What makes it worth... This?" Pointing to my left shoulder.

"That's a good question." I hadn't thought about it much recently, other than deciding it was the only thing I could do after Thanos. "You're right, it is hard, and stressful, and has given me some crazy social anxiety." I admitted, "But well..."

_"There was an idea..."_

"I can do things, that nobody else can... Fight battles that nobody else can." I explained, "If I wasn't able to do those things, the world might not be here today... So yeah, losing an arm sucks, but I think losing the world is worse." I shrugged, "And I know, that despite everything that's happened I've got a family to fall back on." That's right, I had a new family now. "People that will support me no matter what, and I even though they'd understand if I decided to leave the Avengers... It's the moments after the scary battle is over, when everyone is relieved and happy... Those moments make it all worth it."

Miles took a moment to digest my words, before he smiled and shook his head. "Geez Gwen, you really grew up huh? More than I did, I think..."

I released a short laugh at that, "You sure? 'Cause I'm running around and playing super hero while you work a day job."

Getting a laugh out of him as well, "I mean, when you put it like that..."

We both shared a laugh together, the tension between us having vanished completely. But I had another thought, as things began to go silent, "You know... The more I think about what happened, with fighting that weird energy monster... The more proud I am."

"Proud?" Miles quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

I released a nervous laugh, "Its kinda childish but..." Supported by a wizard, with Hulk powers, wielding Stormbreaker. "It won't ever happen again I don't think, but for just one momoment I was..."

"What? You were what?"

"I was the Strongest Avenger."

* * *

**And there it is boys and girls! The finale to this stories last original Arc. Monday, we begin Endgame for REAL! No more setbacks or breaks. So I hope you're ready!**

**Also, as a side note, because even I was unsure of this until I looked it up and I'd rather avoid confusion or complaints...**

**There are NO requirements to wielding Stormbreaker. In the MCU it was confirmed by the Russo's that anyone can wield the axe, Thor just makes some offhanded comment in Infinity War that wielding a weapon of such power could melt the minds of mortals. Which, as we saw in Endgame when Captain America held it, it does not lol **

**And also, yes the Gamma Discharge is going to be Gwen's replacement for Banners "Anger makes him stronger" She-Hulk is going to have a flat level of power that won't just increase as she gets pissed XD **

**Anyways, I've rambled enough. I'll see you all Monday! Where the End will finally begin...**


	50. Life Goes On

**HoodedGenius98: Sorry if I wasn't clear, Gwen-Hulk is still green. Not sure if I want to go down any routes of her being a different color... Yet lol**

**Also welcome to the new readers! Kraken, Jroche and Joshua! I'm glad you're enjoying X3**

**Anyways, the story will be updating every other day until Endgame is finished. Its not going to be an incredibly long arc either, but I'm excited to get it all finished up!**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**. . .**

**Four Years Later**

**. . .**

"You're early," Came the voice of the bartender, as I stepped through the door. "What's the occasion?"

"I just couldn't be away from your charming personality for long." I answered sarcastically, sliding off my jacket. "I'm off work today, no patrols or jobs so..."

The young redheaded man chuckled, "So we're stuck with you all day?"

"Basically, get me a drink will ya?" I waved him off with my one hand as I approached the bar. Hopping up onto one of the stools, making it creak loudly beneath my weight. I doubt it would hold me at all if I were the She-Hulk.

"Coming right up." He nodded, grabbing my usual and mixing few alcoholic beverages behind the counter with something fruity. "Miles won't be in for a few hours, if that's what you're here for."

"Yeah yeah I know I'm early," I scoffed, leaning on the counter. "I just don't have anywhere else to be, so I'll chill out here until then, that okay Benji?"

To which he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fine by me, you help keep out the riffraff." He shrugged, sliding me the glass. "And its Benjamin, not Benji." The ginger add with a scoff of his own.

"I'm well aware," I flashed a smug grin, "I'm also well aware which one bothers you, so..." Before taking a long swig of my drink. Benji went back to his bar work, attending to whatever other patrons were here at eleven in the morning.

You've probably got some questions, its been awhile since we last spoke. I'll try to address anything you might be wondering...

So, in the last four years I continued working with the Avengers. Banner returned from his own experiments, revealing he and the Hulk came to an understanding and effectively combined their abilities. He tried to show me how to do it, but we soon found out that I didn't have a second personality like he did. When I became the She-Hulk, I was still me just... Angry. But after a lot of training, mostly in managing my blood pressure and emotions, we found flipping the switch for me a little harder than it is for Bruce. Anger works, but makes me lose focus, but a strong enough shock also seems to do the trick... And I don't mean electric, I mean like sharp pain.

But that's about all that's new with the She-Hulk. Not much has changed aside from getting used to having only one arm. Okoye offered to have the Wakandan engineers make me a new one out of Vibranium but... I turned them down. Otherwise I was still working, still training... Still thinking about what we lost, occasionally. I didn't have nightmares anymore, not since the Purifier at least. That was nice, but it was still hard to think about what had happened with Thanos. Like everyone, I had low days every so often. Days where I just didn't want to get out of bed and just wallow in the memory of our failure.

Luckily today wasn't one of those days! That'd make for a pretty boring chapter I think...

"Hmm?" I set my drink aside as my phone buzzed. Pulling it from my pocket I quirked an eyebrow, seeing the image of Nat's face on screen. "What's up?" I asked, putting the device to my ear.

"You left without saying anything this morning." She pointed out immediately.

I rolled my eyes, "It's my day off and you were on the phone, sorry not sorry."

"Well I need you on a job," She answered my sarcasm calmly. "Just a quick stop and check in."

"Did you miss the part where it's my day off?" I asked, "So unless this is a grocery run I'm gonna have to say no."

"Its the lizard people," Dammit, "They've raided a few fishing ships, nobody injured just the fish stolen."

"Why would they be stealing food," I questioned, really wishing I had an extra hand to reach for my drink right now. "I thought we were supplying them, part of the settlement deal..."

"That's what you're going to find out," Natasha explained, "Shouldn't take long, but we need to make sure they aren't up to anything and you're best suited for handling a group of super strong lizards." Her tone shifting to a bit more light hearted, teasing.

"Gee thanks." One of my most well known traits, obviously.

"I'm sending the Quinjet, check out the island and report in." She ordered, "And if you could pick up some bagels on the way back-"

"Yes, _Mom._" I hung up after giving the exaggerated response, sighing as I set my phone aside and quickly finished my drink. "Well Benji its you're lucky day, I'm taking off early!" Rising from my seat, "Put the drink on my tab."

"You don't have a tab."

"Then start a tab, and put my drink on it!"

**. . .**

Once I was picked up in the Quinjet, it'd take a few minutes to reach my destination. To North Brother island, a small isle that was once populated off the coast of New York. Abandoned sometime in the 1950's. Whatever it was before it had become too inconvenient to keep using because the only way of getting too and from the island was by ferry. So it made an excellent home for a group of reformed Lizard people.

Oh? You're wondering how I can fly the Quinjet with one hand? Well the answer is I don't, it's all about footwork... I'm kidding, there are voice commands and autopilot.

Anyways, we're here.

I circled the island once, seeing the various lights from the colony below. Before lowering to the usual landing spot, shutting down the Quinjet. I'd switched out of my casual clothes for body armor just in case. I didn't need to carry weapons though, I was strong enough and I doubted they would cause trouble.

Walking down the ramp, I was greeted by the big green lizard himself. Looking much better and sporting those scars from his injuries way back then, it was Adam Fletcher. "Glad to see someone finally started listening." He grunted out his greeting, as we met eye to eye.

Like many of his kind, he was clad in makeshift clothes. Scraps of cloth sewn together because there was hardly anything in human size that fit these people and their unique body shapes. Some wore armor, acting as guards that patrolled the island or went fishing. Using scrap metal from the abandoned buildings because it was easy enough for them to move around in.

"Yeah well, its my day off so this had better be good," I shrugged scratching the back of my neck. Walking alongside him as we went deeper into the colony. "What's the deal Fletcher? Nat says you're causing a ruckus, raiding fishing boats."

"I have been telling her for weeks that we need more food." He grumbled in response, "But she has yet to send more than the usual."

As we passed by various other lizard people, I took in their colorful forms. Each and every one different shades of green, and different sizes. "Yeah, she mentioned that... But what she didn't mention, is why? What we've been supplying should be enough along with your own fishing..."

"That is... A sensitive matter," Fletcher lead me inside another building. I made a note of all my surroundings, not looking to be caught in a trap after all. "We've had... A new development that we've been expecting for some time."

Turning the corner, we entered a dimly lit room. It was a lot warmer in here, and I could see heaters at the far side. Along with a number of beds spread across the room. Each one had at least a single tucked in- "Holy shit." No less than two maybe even three dozen scaly children.

"Sssh!" A lizard woman I hadn't noticed hissed out at me, holding a finger to her mouth. "I just got them to settle down and sleep."

This was... Certainly a development. Fletcher waved for me to follow him back outside the room, "You understand?"

"Uh, yeah... Since when was... _That_, possible?" I questioned, placing a hand on my hip and quirking an eyebrow. "And why haven't you told us about this?"

"It just sort of... Happened, a few months ago," Fletcher nervously scratched the back of his long neck. "A few of the women ended up... And then came the eggs and, well... Look, our physiology has been changing rapidly and Connors always said this might be possible with further growth so its really no surprise that we can breed-"

"Okay, I don't need details," Ugh, yeah definitely not on that. "But why haven't you said anything?"

"Because people on the mainland still look at us like monsters," He grunted back at me as we started walking back outside. "And the last thing I want getting out, is that we have a vulnerability like this."

Okay, fair point I guess. There are idiots out there that think lizard people control the government, "Alright, alright I get it... I'll see about getting you more food and... I guess building materials." No point in arguing, not like it was for a bad cause. "But no more stealing from fishing boats, gotta keep up those public relations if you're colony is gonna start growing."

"That sounds fair," He nodded, "Also, a group of lizards is actually called a lounge, not a colony."

"Hey, Fletcher? Ask me if I care."

"... Do you ca-"

"NO!" I started making my way back towards the Quinjet. "I'll be here with the first delivery of food myself." A simple promise, hopefully inspiring some form of trust. I was honestly glad to see the Lizard people thriving in some way. They got dealt a bad hand by Connors, even if they weren't exactly good people. Time and circumstances had changed them, like it changed all of us.

**. . .**

When I landed back at the compound, I could see Steve's car parked outside. I didn't know anything about him visiting, so maybe he was dropping in unannounced. That was good, I know Nat had been a little on edge lately. With Barton still missing, only traceable through a thick blood trail. And on top of that, the world was running out of problems. Before long... Well, maybe we'd be obsolete.

I made my way inside, looking around briefly before I heard voices coming from upstairs. Where Natasha held her conference calls with the others I think, she did mention a meeting earlier. But as I reached the top of the stairs, and started making my way down the hall I paused. Hearing her voice from inside.

"I used to have nothing." Her tone shaky, she must be doing worse than I thought. "And then I got this... This job, this family." I backed off, leaning against the wall. Come on Steve, you really gotta come in here make Nat sad? Dammit. "And I was better because of it... And even though they're gone," She stifled a small sob, "I'm still trying to be better."

"I think we both need to get a life." Steve answered.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I finally made my way inside. "Hey," I greeted, putting on a smile as I looked between them. "Just got back, some uh... Interesting developments with the lizards."

Nat quickly wiped her eyes as she shifted upright in her seat. "Oh really? The kind that justify stealing fish?"

I nodded, leaning on the wall. "They're having kids, I mean... They've got kids, now." I explained, earning a surprised look from each of them. "I know, its crazy... But they really need that food."

"That's..." Nat was quickly looking over a few things on her desk. "That's... I don't really know how to feel about that, but I'll make sure they get their food."

Steve nodded, "I think its good, to see life go on..."

I shrugged at that, "Yeah, well you know what they say," I pushed off the wall and approached the desk, "Life, _uuuh_, finds a ways." Earning a short breathy laugh from Nat as she shook her head. Noting down what I can only assume was another, larger food order for the island. I took the lull in our conversation to add, "You doing alright?"

She stopped her writing for a second, before she looked up at me. "Yeah," Putting on a faint smile. "I'm alright, just-" She was interrupted by a small ping from the holomonitor popping up. She swept it aside to make it play on a separate screen.

"Oh? Oh! Hi! Hi is anyone home!?" I quirked an eyebrow as the mans voice came through and he appeared on screen. Right outside the main doors to the compound, with an ugly van. "This is Scott Lang!" Wait, hold on I know that name. "We met a few years ago! At the airport, in Germany!"

Evidently, so did Steve and Nat. As they both rose from their seats, eyes glued to the screen. "Is this an old message?" Rogers asked, almost sounding desperate.

Nat's response was just as hopeful, "It's the front gate."


	51. Making Amends

I didn't want to believe it was possible. Or maybe, I just didn't want to get my hopes up. Hearing what this, Antman, had to say. I'd mostly kept quiet, just going along with everyone as we made our way out of town the next morning. I'd not gotten much sleep, it was hard with all these ideas whirling around inside my brain and old emotions coming back. I had to wonder, if this time travel fantasy might actually be real.

We were almost to Stark's apparent new residence. I sat in the back with Scott Lang, who seemed pretty shocked by my appearance. I'm sure he didn't run into many seven foot tall women before. "So... You're super strong, I take it?"

"That's about the size of it." I answered, not really putting much thought into the conversation. Though it was nice that he didn't mention the missing arm.

"That must be nice," He nodded, "I just kinda, get really small or really big."

"Interesting..."

"So were you always super strong or... Did you get the Captain America treatment?" He asked with a light chuckle.

Alright, fine I'll play the game. "No, actually, I used to eat people." I answered with a completely serious expression. "And then one day I just got super strong, weird huh?"

Scott blinked, staring back at me. "Hey uh..." Tapping Steve on the shoulder but never taking her eyes off me. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Is she serious?"

"I mean... Yeah," Nat answered with a shrug. "Basically."

"Gwen," Steve shot me a look in the rear-view mirror. "Be nice."

"Right right right," I waved him off, leaning back in my seat. "Relax Scott, I don't eat people anymore."

"Cool..." He still didn't sound too comfortable. "And uh... Was that a moral decision?"

To which I shrugged, "Nah, just kinda lost my stomach for it." Maybe that would keep him from bugging me for a while.

Besides, we were here. And as we pulled up, I could already see Tony outside. He was holding a child, presumably his. Geez, we really hadn't spoken in awhile. Not since I punched him, actually. I never got the chance to speak with him when we were dealing with the Purifier. Five years goes by pretty fast when you're trying to do anything but think about what happened. As the car came to a stop, the four of us stepped out. Tony didn't look... Upset, to see us. Mostly surprised, but maybe that was just because I stood over a foot taller than before... Or maybe it was the missing arm.

He sent his... Daughter? I had to assume, inside. As we approached the porch of his lovely home. "Before we do a heartwarming reunion," Tony stopped us before we could actually ascend the few stairs separating us. His eyes landing on me, "Gonna need a verbal guarantee you aren't gonna punch anyone..."

I knew he was being sarcastic, but did he forget why I punched him in the first place? "I don't know," I placed the only hand I had on my hip, quirking an eyebrow. "Depends, if anyone plans on insulting my dead family again I might not be able to resist."

Tony nodded solemnly, breathing out a small sigh. "Right... Sorry."

"Yeah, me too... Not just for the punch." Before looking to Steve and the others. "But... That's not why we came, Steve you wanna take it from here?"

He nodded, "Right, Scott," Looking back at Antman, "You wanna take it from here?"

"What? O-Oh uh, right yeah..."

So Scott told him everything he told us. About the Quantum realm, his miraculous escape from it, and how time worked different there. It was a whole lot of things I didn't understand, but I could tell Stark knew where it was going pretty early into the conversation. His face shifting, he was tensing up. Maybe he knew something about this that we didn't?

"Look, I know how it sounds... And it might be impossible but..." Tony was pouring us drinks, iced coffee I think, as Scott finished up.

"Tony, after everything we've seen-"

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale which triggers the deutsch preposition," He stated, "Can we all agree on that?"

"Right, of course." I nodded, as all those words went in one ear and out the other.

"In layman's terms it means, you're not coming home." Tony concluded, handing out glasses.

"I did." Scott argued.

"No, you miraculously survived," Stark corrected, "It's a billion to one cosmic fluke... And now you wanna pull a- What did you call it?"

I leaned against the railing, as Scott fumbled a bit. "Its uh... Time heist?" Trying to retain any form of confidence in his own words.

"Right, of course," Stark nodded, patronizing him. "Why didn't we think of this before? Oh that's right, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipe dream?"

"The stones are in the past," Steve jumped in, "We can go back and we can get them."

"We can snap our own fingers," Natasha added, "Bring everybody back."

"Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?" Tony questioned, which was a fair point.

"I don't believe we would." Steve held his ground.

"Gotta say I missed that giddy optimism," Had a feeling we weren't gonna get anywhere here. "But high hopes won't matter if I have no way to safely, execute said... Time heist." Kicking back in a chair with his drink. "I believe the most likely outcome, will be our collective demise."

"Look, I know you've got a lot on the line," Scott sat down as well, actually sounding serious for a moment. "You've got a wife, a daughter... But I lost someone very important to me, a lot of people did... And now we have a chance to bring her back, to bring everyone back!" He was getting heated, maybe I wasn't the one Stark had to worry about today. "And you're telling me you're not even gonna try t-"

"That's right Scott, I'm not." Tony firmly replied, shrugging, "I can't risk it."

Before more could be said, that little girl came running out. Climbing into Stark's lap as he picked her up. "Mommy told me to come save you..."

Oh, oh my heart. "Good job, I'm saved." He assured, holding her as he stood up. "I wish you'd come here to ask me something else, anything else... I'm honestly happy to see you guys, and look the table is set for seven if-"

"Look Tony," Steve stopped him as he tried to walk past us. "I get it, but this is a second chance..."

Stark shook his head, "I've got my second chance right here Cap, I can't roll the dice on it." Finally making his way by, "If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch."

Well, might be my best chance. "Yeah, I'll take that offer." I shrugged, earning a confused look from the others. "I'll catch up later, I could go for a jog anyways."

Steve seemed skeptical of my motives, but nodded. "Alright, see you back at the compound." Before he and the others made their way off the porch and back towards the car.

As they left Stark and I there, he shifted nervously while holding the girl. "Well then... Care for a tour?"

I nodded at that, "Yeah, the house looks great." I complimented, as we made our way inside. "So, what's her name?"

"Morgan," He answered, stroking her hair before setting her down. "Let Mom know we've got a big mouth to feed." Before she ran off.

Rude, but not wrong. "She's cute... So you and Pepper got married?" I asked, noticing a few pictures around the room as he lead me through some of the interior.

"Well, we were engaged before the uh..." He trailed off, clearing his throat before leading me out another door to the outside. A back porch, from here there was a great view of the lake. "Anyways... After everything happened and I uh, settled down... We thought it was as good a time as any."

I smiled faintly, "I'm happy for you, but I don't remember getting an invitation to the wedding." I added pointedly.

He stifled a laugh before answering, "Well I didn't want one of those white trash weddings where a bridesmaid gets into a fight with someone after a few drinks."

"You'd have let me be a bridesmaid? I'm flattered." I joked right back at him, chuckling a little as we walked down towards the dock. "Well, either way I'm happy everything turned out alright with you and Pepper."

"Thanks... Was kinda worried when you showed up all roided out, that there might be some bad blood." Tony replied, hands in his pockets. "So, how did that uh... Happen, anyways?"

"Oh, well while we were still trying to put out fires, I kinda got wrapped up in a mess involving Doctor Connors." I explained, staring out over the lake.

"The freaky lizard guy?"

"The very same."

"Huh, weird..."

"Anyways, he was trying to steal radioactive materials, I got captured and... During the fighting, I got a hold of some of that serum that made Titania... Titania." I shrugged, "So, it was either juice up and hope for the best or get killed by either Connors or the radiation poisoning."

"Yikes, that sounds..." He trailed off, looking out over the water as well. "I'm... Sorry I wasn't there."

I waved him off, "Don't be, sometimes bad shit just happens, and there is nothing you can do about it..." I shrugged.

"Wow, I see Steve's optimism hasn't rubbed off on you." He released a laughing scoff, "Where did you get that one from?"

I hesitated briefly, clearing my throat before answering. "Mary- er, I mean... Titania, she said that to me once."

"Well... She must have been a lot of fun to hang around." I didn't take offense to that, he was right of course. "... So, you guys stuck together after the Raft huh? All the way to... Thanos."

I quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you said you didn't want to talk shop."

"The past is... Fine, within reason," He played it off casually. "Just... No time travel."

I chuckled at that, "Fair enough... Yeah, we stuck together and found a safe place to hide underground in Manhattan." I explained, scratching the back of my neck, "Stayed there until, well... Until that ship showed up."

Stark was visibly surprised to hear that I'd been so close. "Well, you were definitely late to the party."

"Yeah, showed up right as you were flying off into space." I stated, "Then, ran into Banner and... Ended up fighting Thanos' army in Wakanda."

"Right... I remember that part." He had been debriefed after coming back from space after all. "And you all fought... Hey, what was that bandaged guys deal anyways?" He asked suddenly, shooting me a look. "He was really strong, practically overpowered my suit and had some serious durability for a skinny guy dressed like a mummy."

"Oh, Kane," I shifted slightly, "Apparently, the doctor used his unique Cells to help adapt new DNA into him... So he was pretty much a hybrid of a couple aliens that ended up on earth, even had some Thor DNA mixed in."

"Sheesh, that's a pretty scary sounding cocktail." Stark shook his head, "Could he call down lightning?"

"He did it once," I explained, "Near the end, during the battle... You should have seem the glimmer in his eyes," I shook my head as I remembered him. Feeling a little heat behind my own eyes. "Hurt him pretty bad, but he didn't care."

Stark nodded, seeming to pick up on my shifting tone. "Must have been a hell of a show... I'm sorry for what I said before." He added, looking back at me. "I didn't realize you and them had... Or that they were all, snapped."

"One of them wasn't." I spoke faster than I thought, earning another concerned look from him. I shook it off, clearing my throat to force away that lump forming in it. "Amy, she uh... Well, we were getting overrun by the Outriders and Chitauri so she... She took a bomb onto their ship to try and destroy the Chitauri." I explained, "Blew up the ship, but didn't make it out in time."

Stark moved closer to me, reaching up to put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry... I really wish things could have been different and... If I didn't have them, I promise I would-"

"No, no its alright." I wiped my eyes, shrugging it off and steeling my nerves. "Its just... Her death was always the hardest to accept, along with Venom." I explained, regaining my composure. "Because she died... She died thinking she'd just saved all of us, and then we still failed so... Makes me think she died for nothing." Shaking my head again, clearing my throat. "Its... Well, its why I want this to work so bad, even if you won't help... I have to make sure that what she did wasn't for nothing, whatever it takes."

Stark nodded to that, "I understand..." Before his gaze shifted, landing on my left shoulder. "You know... They told me what happened, with that whole Purifier thing I just... It was hard to believe it actually happened until now."

I chuckled a little at that, "Yeah, feels like just yesterday I still had two arms..."

"And is the whole... She-Hulk thing, true?"

"I don't know," I smirked back at him, "Why don't you try throwing around some insults and find out?"

"Daddy! Tall lady!" We turned our heads as Morgan shouted from the back porch, "Lunch is ready!"

"Be right there sweetheart!" Stark called back to her, before looking to me. "Yeah no thanks, come on... Unless you need a minute?"

"No, no I'm alright." I assured, waving him off. "Thanks for listening, and not hating me after everything that's happened..."

As we made our way to the house once again, Tony patted me on the back. "No problem, thanks for not punching me again."

Making me release a short laugh, "Yeah, no problem."

"Because I'm pretty sure it would kill me this time."


	52. We're Getting the Band Back Together

**Hey guys, small update to the posting schedule. You see, the reason I was doing the bi-daily posting was because in the stories final chapter I was hung up on a very important decision. One that will greatly effect things going forward. And well, as of yesterday I have finally come to a decision on it lol **

**Either way, this means we're back to daily chapters because the story is finished! WOO!**

**Anyways just wanted to give the heads up, now on with the show!**

**intata: Yeah expect some bite sized chapters while we cover the more scripted portions of this story lol things don't really heat up until the last few chapters. But I've thrown a few curveballs in throughout to try and keep things interesting :3**

* * *

After we had lunch, I said my goodbyes and left the Stark residence. True to my word, I started jogging back home. My body was incredibly difficult to tire out, as you can probably imagine. So I made it about fifty miles in the next two hours without needing to stop. But as I neared the city again, I decided to put out the call. Which was evidently well timed, as Steve and the others had picked up our back up scientist.

"Hey, so... Did she _really _eat people?" I overheard Scott's voice, as I stepped through the doors of the workshop.

Followed by Banner's much deeper voice. "Yeah, that's my understanding... Didn't know her back in those days, but I did see her eat her way out of a giant alien worm monster in Wakanda so..."

I took a twisted pride in the fact the Scott was still hung up on that. So I snuck up behind the occupied man, "Hey Scott!"

"AAAGH!" He jumped, turning around on me and backing up a few steps, "H-Hey there, Gwen you uh... You're back soon, how was the jog?"

Either there was some residual Venom floating around in my brain, "Pretty good, even had time to stop for a snack." Or I was just a twisted bitch. Because I really enjoyed him being scared of me.

"Gwen!" The big green man finally greeted me with open arms, shifting his attention from his notes and equipment. "Hey! How are you doing,_ She-Hulk_?" He asked with a laugh, "Feels like its been too long."

Ever since merging with the Hulk and becoming a more publicly accepted figure, Bruce had turned into a huge dork. "It's only been about three weeks Bruce," I assured, shaking my head. "How goes the time machine?"

To which he shrugged, "It goes, I don't know what you want me to say we're trying to build a time machine." Before chuckling, "I think I'll have it ready for a test run tomorrow morning assuming the Van works."

"It works!" Scott assured, "The Van, Quantum Tunnel, works."

"Good to know, Scott." I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Because if it didn't..."

"Gwen," My head turned to the voice of Steve, as he approached the group. "I thought I told you to be nice."

To which I shrugged, removing my hand. "I mean, you could tell me to jump off a bridge and yeah I'd totally survive it but doesn't mean I'm gonna do it." Earning that damn look from him, "Alright alright, I'll stop messing with him."

"Thank you." Captain America nodded.

Scott looked between us for a moment, before laughing nervously. "Oh, haha, I get it you were just messing around." He surmised, "You didn't really... Eat people."

"Oh, no she did." Steve replied, "She just doesn't anymore."

Making Scott tense right up again, "_Why,_ does everyone keep saying that like its normal!?" Bring his hands up to his head.

I had to stifle a laugh, as I patted him on the head. "Relax Antman, and focus on the task at hand."

**. . .**

**The Following Morning...**

**. . .**

"Alright now hand me that wrench please."

"Yep." I was already grumpy, getting up at 4:00 AM will do that to a girl. Doesn't that my wake up was six hours ago, working on this stupid thing was killing me.

"Here, take this and tighten the couplings around the side, you're pretty good at this." Bruce's upbeat attitude wasn't helping. "We're almost done, just gotta make sure there won't be an electric discharge when we get to testing."

"I know Bruce, you said that already." You know that feeling, when you're already in a bad mood and somebody just keeps telling you that everything is gonna be fine, which just pisses you off even more? No? Alright, maybe I'm just a sociopath.

"You've gotta loosen up Gwen," He replied to me with a chuckle, well aware of the mood I was in. "All that anger is bad for you, besides we're building a time machine here! Isn't that exciting?"

I rolled my eyes, tightening yet another mechanical coupling. "It was exciting when I had enough sleep, now it just- AGH!" I yelped, as my tool grazed an exposed wire. Sending a zap through my hand, out of reaction I dropped the tool. "Son of a-" You know that feeling, when you stub your toe and it just makes you unreasonably angry? "Alright THAT'S IT!" I cocked back my fist, ready to smash this stupid machine in a moment of profound anger.

This wasn't good.

"GWEN!" Banner grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. "Just take it easy, deep breaths, nobodies gotta Hulk out right now." He tried to guide me through the breathing, taking deep breaths of his own. "Why don't we go for a walk, and you can calm down..."

But my anger hadn't subsided, and the moment his hand left my shoulder- "Better idea!" Before I drew my hand back and punched him across the face.

The blow was enough to make him stumble back, my strength rising to its new height as my skin began to turn green as well. I advanced on Bruce and kept swinging, while he held up his arms to defend himself. "Gwen! You've got to calm down, if you discharge in here-"

"SHUT UP!" Well, he was right. But, we didn't stay inside for long. With one final, heavy handed punch I knocked Bruce back through a nearby glass wall. Leaning a little too much into it, we both tumbled and crashed through onto the outside ground. Making a hell of a lot of noise and bringing down plenty of glass. But hey at least we were away from the Quantum tunnel.

Banner was already on his feet, holding up his hands to try and calm me. "Easy Gwen," I could feel that heat bubbling inside of me, things were definitely getting out of hand. "You need to calm down, come on... Sun's getting real low..."

"HRAAAGH!" I lunged at him again, far beyond the point of reasoning. I tried to slug him again, by he caught my only arm. So I responded by thrashing about, trying to kick and headbutt him as my body continued heating up.

"Okay, that's enough," Banner was pulling me away from the building. He stopped suddenly once we were further out in the parking lot. I noticed him plant his feet firmly, and tighten the grip he had on my arm. "I'm sorry Gwen, but we can't risk the tunnel!"

I knew exactly what he was about to do, "Don't you** _dare_!" **

My warning was evidently not enough, and he spun around before throwing me up into the sky with all his might. I was shouting like a mad woman as I flew through the air, my body lighting up as I discharged gamma radiation harmlessly into the sky blowing away a few clouds. Before I started to lose momentum, and fell. The world was spinning around me, and I had no idea exactly where I was going to land before I came crashing down into the lake near the compound.

Perhaps unironically, the low temperature waters helped me cool off. And by the time I was pulling myself to shore, grumbling in annoyance as I did so, I had begun changing back to normal. I was covered in mud and weeds from the shallows, a total mess. And as I gathered my bearings I realized I wasn't alone, staring back at me was our illustrious leader.

And he was giving me that expectant look. "What do you want Steve?"

"Just making sure you're done before you go back to the compound." He answered simply.

To which I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah I'm done... Got all that out of my system."

"Good." Rogers nodded, "Its a good thing Banner threw you, you might have broken something important."

"So I didn't, good."

"Other than a pretty big window," He shrugged, as we began walking. "We're gonna run some tests with Scott, you should get cleaned up before you join us."

"Good idea..." I smelled like the bottom of a lake, ugh...

We started making our way back to the compound, crossing the field and parking lot. As we did so though, a car began racing up the driveway. Causing us both to stop, neither of us sure who it might be. Before it slid to a near screeching halt right in front of us, and the window rolled down. I think we were both surprised to see Tony Stark staring back at us, but I also think neither of us were in the mood for his sarcasm.

"Why the long face?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Let me guess, he turned into a baby."

I blinked, "What?"

Stark looked between us, "The testing, whoever you tested on turned into a baby."

Steve crossed his arms, "We haven't started testing yet."

To which Tony seemed to almost pout at, "Dammit, am I early?"

Late, you're late Tony. "Had a few complications this morning." Steve answered, shooting me a look.

Which only seemed to interest him, "Such as?"

"I got electrocuted, got angry," I explained with a shrug, "Almost destroyed the Quantum Tunnel so Banner yeeted me into the lake."

"Huh... And here I thought that was just a big weird bird I saw hurtling through the air..."

"What are you doing here?" Rogers finally said what we were both thinking.

Tony pushed open the door of his car, getting out before holding up his hand. "I did it." A strange device strapped across his palm. "A fully functioning time-space GPS." Now THIS was the best news I'd heard in weeks. "I just want peace, between you and me." He added.

Steve nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah me too."

"We've got a shot at getting these stones but I've gotta tell you my priorities here." Tony continued, "Bring back what we lost, I hope yes... But keep what I have now, I have too at all costs." Before he shrugged, "And maybe not die trying, would be nice."

"Sounds like a deal to me." I said as they shook hands, "You two do your thing I'm gonna go take that shower now..."

"Solid idea," Tony replied quickly, "You smell like-"

"The bottom of a lake I know I know... Ugh."

**. . .**

**Several Hours Later**

**. . .**

Things were moving fast, especially now that Tony had arrived. By the time I finished scrubbing lake off my body, he was already hard at work and the Avengers were mobilizing. Rocket and Nebula arrived, along with Rhodes. It seemed we were getting a team together, and I was starting to get excited.

Bruce and Rocket left for New Asgard, going to recruit Thor I guess. I opted out of that mission, given how bad a shape Thor was in four years ago I'm sure seeing him now would just make me angry. And I wasn't too keen on blowing up New Asgard. So, instead I was given a rather... Grim mission, alongside Natasha. Rhodes had finally turned up a good lead, we had a location and were already moving in.

Heading for Tokyo, Japan.

It was a late, rainy night when we arrived. As we touched down in a parking lot near our location with the Quinjet, I could feel Nat's tension. We'd spent enough time together to notice those things, and I knew she had a particularly high tension when it came to Clint.

"You wanna wait on the jet?" She asked, as the ramp lowered and she stepped off with her umbrella.

After seeing what Clint had been doing the past five years? "No, I think I'll be your back up."

"It won't come to that." Natasha assured, as we made our way into the city. But I wasn't so sure...

We'd already landed pretty close to what was estimated to be Clint's next target, and soon enough we could hear gunshots from the city. Civilians were fleeing the area, as a nearby club was shot up. But we made no move to intervene, waiting instead outside the building and covering potential escape routes Barton might try to take if we couldn't convince him.

And luckily we weren't waiting long before the masked assassin came crashing out the building chasing a Japanese man. A member of some criminal group out here, the kind of people Clint had been hunting and brutally killing over the last few years. The exchange between them was brief, but it was spoken in the mans native language so I couldn't understand any of it. As their fight, or rather... As the criminals execution came to a close, Nat and I made our move.

Stepping out of the nearby alleys, we had Clint surrounded. As we approached, he removed his hood and mask. Eyes never leaving the corpse at his feet, as its blood ran with the rain water pouring down. "You shouldn't be here." He said simply, cleaning his blade.

"Neither should you." Natasha answered.

"... I've got a job to do." Shooting her a sideways glance before returning his eyes to his weapon.

"Is that what you're calling this?" I asked with a scoff, placing my hand on my hip. "Looks more like murder to me."

His gaze finally drifted to me, and I could tell by that look he was sizing me up. Looking for weaknesses, figuring out how to take me down. "And who are you supposed to be?" It was the same look Natasha always gave me during training.

"I'm _her_ backup," I replied firmly, "In case you don't play nice... Call it a contingency."

To which he nodded, looking back at Nat, "Are all the new recruits this cocky?"

"Well..." Natasha shifted slightly, "She has a pretty compelling reason to be confident in her abilities."

"Is that so?"

"No amount of knives, swords or arrows are gonna help you when she turns green," She surmised before I had the chance too. "But that isn't why we're here... We've found something, a chance... Maybe, to bring everybody back."

"Don't." I could hear the quiver in his voice

"Don't what?"

"Don't give me hope."

Natasha reached out, taking his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner."

Okay, this was a fine moment at all... But, "Alright you melodramatics," I said as I approached the two of them. "Lets get moving, I'm freezing my ass off."


	53. Whatever It Takes

Two days later, we had a functioning time machine according to a test run Barton took. I missed the show, but got the gist of things from the others. Now, we just needed to know about our targets. Which meant bringing together everything we knew about the Infinity Stones. We were getting close, so close. This wild dream was starting to look more like a reality. Once everything was in order, we gathered in the conference room.

A ragtag team of Avengers, the only ones left. Rogers and Stark were preparing to lay things out for us, a number of screens displaying the six stones and the other forms they'd taken over the years.

"We've got a functioning time machine," Steve began, walking along in front of the screens. "The how, works... Now we gotta figured out the when, and the where." Right, the easy part hopefully. "Almost everyone in this room has had an encounter with at least one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Or," Stark chimed in, "Substitute the word encounter, with damn near been killed by one of the six Infinity Stones."

"Well, I haven't." Scott shrugged, "But then again, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Regardless," Hulk walked around to the front as well. "We only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

"Our history," Stark continued, "So there's not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in."

"So we've gotta carefully pick our targets." Clint surmised.

"Correct."

"Let's start with the Aether," Rogers decided, "Thor, what do you know."

All eyes turned to the chunky, slubbish king of Asgard. As he sat in a chair in the corner, beer resting in his hand. Making no move to react to Steve's words.

"Is he sleeping?" I asked.

"No," Rhodes answered, "I'm pretty sure he's dead."

I'll spare you his embarrassing testimonial about the Reality Stone, and just say that both Thor and Rocket would be going to Asgard when the Stone was there inside of Jane Foster to extract it. Them came the Power Stone, the purple one that Thanos used to absolutely rock me and Venom, appropriately named I suppose. Located on Morag, and obtained by one of Rocket's companions, Rhodes and Nebula would see to its retrieval.

"Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." Now, Nebula was explaining the location of the next stone on our list.

"And what is Vormir exactly?" I questioned, standing behind Nat and Scott along with a few others. The former taking notes as Nebula spoke.

"A dominion of death, located at the center of Celestial existence." She explained, looking away slowly. "It's where... Thanos murdered my sister."

We digested that information for a moment, before Scott chimed in. "Not it."

"I'm down." I replied with a nod, "Dominion of death? Sounds rough, and as for Celestial existence..." My thoughts turned to the Purifier, "I've got some experience, I guess."

"Well you're not going alone," Clint added, giving me a nod. "You've got muscle but I think its safe to say you could use a good set of eyes... And an extra hand."

Cheeky little bastard, "And I guess that means I'm going as well." Natasha sighed lightly, "If only so you two don't kill each other."

That was three stones located and decided on, with my position clear I made my way out of the conference room. To let the real brains handle the remaining three, which was fine by me. I had something I wanted to take care of before we went through with this.

**. . .**

"Hey, didn't think I'd be stopping by here again for some time but... Well, the way things are going it sounds like we might actually pull this time travel thing off."

I was here again, talking to a rock.

"I'm going to outer space, in the past... Wild stuff."

Amy's grave, if it wasn't obvious.

"I don't know how this is all gonna work out... But I know that, no matter what happens... You aren't coming back."

I suppose I couldn't be sure, but the fact that we were all talking about undoing the snap made me question if any other deaths could actually be undone.

"No matter what happens, next time I come to visit... I won't be alone."

I steeled my resolve, one final time. No matter what, this was it.

**. . .**

"We have our objectives... Six stones, three teams, one shot."

After the hours of discussion, and after I'd returned to the compound, we were all suiting up. Garbed in the new time travel gear, meant to help us travel the Quantum Realm. The sun was setting now, as we made our way to Stark's Quantum Tunnel.

"Five years ago we lost, all of us..."

Nothing but the Captain's inspirational speeches to listen too before departure.

"We lost friends, love ones... We lost a part of ourselves."

I didn't need the optimism, I had stubborn determination.

"Today we have a chance to take it all back... You know your teams, you know your missions." We all ascended the platform together, while Bruce manned the controls. "Get the stones, get them back." He held out his hand in the center, the rest of us joining in with our fists. Each one carrying one of the time travel GPS devices. "One round trip each," He reminded us, "No mistakes, no do-overs... Most of us are going somewhere we know, that doesn't mean we should know what to expect." Looking around to each of us, "This is the fight of ours lives, and we're going to win... Whatever it takes."

Rocket handed off his shrunken ship to Clint, while Banner joined us on the platform and tunnel began to fire up beneath our feet. I felt anxiety just looking at the swirling vortex of light. While Nat seemed almost excited, looking to our comrades, "See you in a minute."

Before we were sent hurtling through the Quantum Tunnel, the GPS keeping us on track as we began to break off into our teams. It was almost impossible to keep track of what was going on, but in a matter of seconds we were flashing back existence on a dark, storm covered world. Where I had been before was nowhere to be seen, and as the nano-suit melted away back into it's container I felt exposed out here.

"Hey," My eyes darted to Natasha as she placed a hand on my arm. "You good?"

"Yeah... A little shaken, but good." I looked past her, and could see Rhodes, Nebula and Clint. "We really did it..."

Clint deployed the Milano, I flinched as the ship grew rapidly before my eyes. This Pym-tech was something else, "Alright, I'll get the shuttle deployed," Nebula stated, heading into the ship. "Then you three can take the ship to Vormir."

And that left us to stand around waiting, my eyes scanning over the planets surface around us. "Man, this place is a dump..."

"I see ruins in the distance," Natasha pointed out. "Somebody used to live here."

I looked up at the dark clouds, rolling thunder overhead. "Well with weather like this I can't imagine why anyone would leave."

Nebula deployed the pod she and Rhodes would use to reach their destination, and we boarded the Milano. It had been some time since coming aboard this ship, not since we killed Thanos I guess. "Good luck, no messing you grab that stone and you come back." Rhodes ordered, seeing us off.

"You guys be careful," I answered with a smirk, "I'll protect these two."

"How thoughtful." Nat rolled her eyes with a smile, before we closed the hatch and made our way to the controls.

"You ever been to space before?" I asked Clint, as we began strapping in to our seats.

He shot me a confused look, "No, why?"

"Then you'd better hang on, and don't throw up on Rocket's ship."

We lifted off, breaching atmosphere in seconds. No need to man the controls, Nebula had set everything to autopilot. So we just had to sit back and enjoy the ride. Just like the last time, I watched as a hole opened up in space before us and we jumped right through. Flying into a whirlwind of colors, luckily I didn't start feeling sick this time. Too bad though, the ride didn't last long. In just a few moments, we were exiting the hyper space jump.

The view didn't get much worse though, as we were brought face to face with a massive planet. Much of it surrounded by a thick fog, while an eclipsed star rested beyond it shining dim light throughout the system.

"Looks like this is it..." Natasha noted, taking to the controls. "I'll bring us in."

"Oh boy..." Clint muttered, staring out at our target. "We're a long way from Budapest now..."

Flying down to the surface, breaching atmosphere we began to search for our target. Not exactly sure what we were looking for, Nebula didn't have any details beyond the planets location. But luckily there didn't appear to be anything else here. No living creatures as far as I could see, scanners weren't picking up life signs either. Not even plant life, as if this entire world was dead.

"Whoa," I blinked, noticing a massive energy spike on the radar. "Over there, that mountain is giving off some crazy readings."

Nat shifted our direction, and began taking us lower to the ground. "I'll land us, I don't think we wanna try flying the ship through whatever that is."

"So we're climbing a mountain?" Clint questioned, not sounding too pleased about it.

I nodded, "That is about the size of it." As we touched down.

He sighed in response, "I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain..."

**. . .**

Now, you may be wondering, "Gwen, how did you climb a mountain with only one hand?" And the answer, may surprise you.

**"HRAAAGH!" **

I came crashing down on the summit, having jumped the distance as She-Hulk after Clint and Natasha climbed up. They marked the spot for me, while I spent the time working myself up into a fit. Purposely stubbing my toes, inflicting sharp little pains that I knew could set me off. As landed and tumbled across the ground, stopping at their feet, Clint backed up quickly.

While Natasha stood her ground, "Nice aim." She offered, smiling down at me.

"Hmph, only took four tries..." I grumbled, rising to my feet and brushing off the dirt and snow. Unlike when dealing with Banner, I wanted to calm down now so I was quickly going through the breathing exercises. And being around people I didn't want to punch certainly helped, though it might still be some time before I change back.

"Welcome." In an instant, Clint and Natasha drew their weapons and turned on the new arrival. While I moved between them and our greeter, ready for a fight. "Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Gwen, daughter of George. And Clint, son of Edith."

"Okay, that's creepy." I muttered, staring at the form of this wraith. Nothing but a shadowy mass hovering just above the ground. We stepped forward slowly, but nobody dropped their guard. We'd come too far to be careless.

"Who are you?" Natasha questioned.

"Consider me, a guide." He explained, "To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone."

Jackpot, "Cool," I replied, "You tell us where it is and we'll be on our way."

The wraith seemed to sigh, hovering forward. "Oh... If only it were that easy." Getting close enough that we could see through the veil of shadow, revealing his blood red face.

He beckoned us to follow before moving deeper into the mountain. With no other options, we followed. Moving through another passage, we soon came out between two monoliths, reaching up into the sky. Carved stone was beneath our feet, like this was some kind of ritual site. It was creepy, and lead to nothing but a sheer drop. In fact, everything here seemed centered around that drop...

"What you seek, lies in front of you." The red faced wraith explained, hovering towards the edge. Natasha followed, peering over it. "As does what you fear."

"The stone's down there?" Natasha questioned.

"For one of you," He answered, "For one of the others... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love." This was getting grim, fast. "An everlasting exchange, a Soul, for a Soul."

The gravity of the situation weighed on all of us. And we stepped back from the ledge, knowing we would need to think about this. I started pacing back and forth, while Natasha took a seat on one of the fallen stones nearby. Nobody said anything, but I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

_"Who's going to take the plunge." _

The Stone Keeper said it had to be someone the other loved. So it could be any of us. Clint and Natasha were life long friends, even if it wasn't romantic they did love one another like family. And... Admittedly, the same could be said about Natasha and I. Over the last five years, we'd bonded. She was like the mother I never had, and I was the daughter she_ could never_ have. Though... Maybe our bond wasn't as strong as hers and Clint's.

Barton spent some time staring at the Stone Keeper, before shaking his head and approaching Nat. "Maybe he's making this shit up."

"No," Natasha shook her head. "I don't think so." Staring off into space as she spoke.

"Why? Because she knew our parents names?" Barton questioned.

"Because Nebula said Thanos left here with the Stone," I intervened, "And without his daughter... It can't be a coincidence."

Clint sighed heavily, staring at the ground. "Yeah..."

"Whatever it takes." Natasha muttered.

"I'll do it." I offered, looking between them.

"Gwen, no." Nat answered firmly, rising to her feet and looking up at me.

"And why not?" I scoffed, "I already lost one arm saving the world you think I can't do this?" I didn't want to die, but I'd rather kick the bucket than let someone else die for me.

"You said it yourself Gwen," Natasha argued, "You've got two families waiting for you, people that won't want to be brought back if they knew it meant losing you."

"Also," Clint chimed in, motioning to my body. "Look at you, do you think that fall would even kill you?"

Alright, fair point. "Oh come on, I'm sure it'll kill me... Hey! Spooky ghost guy," I barked at the Keeper, "You think the fall would kill me right?"

His gaze shifted over to me, eyeing me up and down. Before his eyes drifted back to the horizon. "I have my doubts..."

"Ugh, what do you know?" I scoffed, turning back to the others. "Come on, let me do this... Please."

"It has to be one of us," Natasha said, looking to Clint. "And... I think we both know who it has to be."

Clint returned her gaze, crossing his arms. "I'm starting to think we don't."

Great, all three of us were willing to bite the bullet and now we were just arguing over it. "Clint," Nat replied, "You've got a family waiting for you too, don't make this harder than it needs to be."

To which he shook his head, "You know what I've done Natasha... What I've become over the last few years."

"Well I don't judge people on their worst mistakes," Before looking to me. "Gwen, you know who it has to be, right?"

"Natasha, please don't do this..." I muttered, my voice quivering a bit. "I don't want to lose anyone else, especially not you..."

"I know," She nodded, her own eyes glistening with tears as well. "I wish things were different... But I've spent the last five years trying to get to this moment." She offered a hand to Clint, one that he cautiously took. "Let's save everyone." Before she suddenly shoved him back against me. "Take him!"

Out of reaction, I grabbed Clint. Using my one powerful arm to hold him in place against me. "Nat!" He began to struggle immediately, trying to fight out of my unyielding grip. "Let me go! Natasha please!"

My eyes never left her, and I could feel the tears spilling over already. "Thank you... Natasha, for... For everything."

She was smiling, as she backed towards the ledge. "And thank you Gwen, for being part of my family." She stopped, just as she reached the ledge. "Goodbye."

"NOOO!" Clint cried out, as Natasha threw herself from the edge. I clenched my eyes shut tight, openly crying as she fell to her death. After a second, I released Clint once he stopped struggling.

I fell to my knees, the weight of the decision resting on my shoulders before the monolith began to flash. I looked to the sky above, and watched the clouds ignite with bright lights. Something passed up into them, was that supposed to be her soul? I'd never find out I guess, as the world around me went white and I passed out.

**. . .**

"Gwen Stacy... Awaken."

I gasped for breath as my eyes opened, looking around quickly to see that I was no longer on the mountaintop. And I had also reverted back to my normal form, now sitting in warm shallow water. It looked like I was still on Vormir, but the snow had melted completely and everything was much warmer.

"Clint? Are you here!?" I called out, rising to my feet as I looked around. I didn't see any sign of him, or the Soul Stone.

"Calm yourself." My head whipped around to the feminine voice behind me.

"AGH!" I screamed and stumbled back, coming nearly face to face with the entity. The figure before me was wearing robes that hugged her body, and sheltered beneath a black hood was a skull face with no eyes. "Kinda hard to calm down when somebody is sneaking up on you with a freaky mask!" I shouted at her, "Where is Clint?"

"Safe," She answered calmly, "You will be returned to him, and the Soul Stone, shortly."

I steadied myself, never lowering my guard in this woman's presence. Something about her had me on edge, "Are you a Keeper like the red guy?"

Her response came with an amused chuckle, "No." And she would give me no more than that.

"Alright... Why are we speaking?"

"Because I am very curious about you, Gwen Stacy." She explained simply, that amusement coloring her voice. She began to walk around me, it was only than that I noticed she was walking on the surface of the water and making no ripples. "Not often do mortal beings traverse my domain, and all the way from Earth... Strangely enough, you're not from the Earth in this time period."

Now I was really getting creeped out. "How do you know all that?"

"I know many things, and both your past and future interest me..." Oh good, that makes me feel safe. "So, I wanted to speak with you and see for myself if you are capable of tipping the balance."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, starting to think this was a lot more than some freaky space ghost. "What balance?!"

"The balance of life, and death..." The way her empty eyes flashed as she said that sent a chill down my spine. "You are going to do many great, and terrible things before the end of your life... I'm sure you'll be in touch with another me, in your time."

She was beginning to fade away before my eyes, "Wait!" I reached out, wanting more answers. But before I could get anything else out of her, she was gone. "Dammit..."

I began to look around, the world shifting slowly. I almost thought my vision was getting messed with the way things were distorting. Before it all settled, and I noticed something in the distance, the form of Clint staggering through the waters. He was clutching something in his hand, hopefully the stone. I'd have to put what just happened aside for now, we still had a future to save...

And a friend to mourn.


	54. Game Over

**TheGreatGodzilla: Kang would be neat, yeah.**

**UltimatrixBearer: You have no idea mwahahahahahah!**

**HoodedGenius98: I suppose I wouldn't get my hopes up, Gamorra is only in the current Timeline because she was dragged along from the past with Thanos. So unless for some reason they end up going to the past again and bringing a different Natasha back with them... Idk. **

* * *

"Do we know if she had any family?"

The mission was an overwhelming success. Minus a few hiccups, we'd managed to recover every single Infinity Stone.

"Yeah, us."

But I don't think any of us were ready to lose one of our own in the process. Despite knowing it was a possibility from the beginning. And now, those of us that knew Natasha were gathered out on the dock behind the Compound.

"What?" Thor questioned, approaching Stark and Tony.

"I was just asking a question." Stark replied, realizing how aggressively Thor was moving in.

"No, you're acting like she's dead," Thor argued, "Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones right? So we can bring her back alright?" Thor was taking it hard just like the rest of us. But his reaction was denial, "Isn't that right Cap, we can bring her back so stop with this _shit _we're the Avengers alright? Get it together!"

"We can't get her back." Clint said, staring off across the lake.

Thor turned his aggression onto him, "What?"

"It can't be undone." He repeated, looking back at him. "It can't."

Thor held his gaze for a moment, before releasing a mocking laugh. "Look, no offense but you're a very earthly being and we're talking about space magic here so whatever you think you know-"

"Thor," I got between them and gave the idiot a shove. "Back off." I wasn't in any mood for his shit, and was more than willing to kick his ass if I had too. "We know what we saw."

"You must have missed something," Thor pressed, glaring back at me. "She can't really be-"

"That's what the floating red guy said," Clint scoffed, shaking his head. His voice was trembling, "So if you've got a problem, why don't you go talk to him? Okay, go grab your hammer! And fly off and go talk to him!" Raising his voice, grief and anger flowing with every word. Before he shook his head again, "It should have been me... It was supposed to be me..."

I lowered my head, "She sacrificed her god damn life for that stone..."

"HRAH!" Banner suddenly grabbed and threw the bench in front of him. Sending it hurtling into the sky, I couldn't help but wonder if that's what I'd looked like when he- you know what nevermind. "She's not coming back, we have to make it worth it." He said, looking back at the rest of us, "We have too."

Rogers nodded, rising from his seat. "We will... Stark, you and Banner find Rocket and get the Gauntlet ready... Everyone else, take five."

The others began to clear out, with the exception of Barton and I. We stood around for a few minutes, while I silently thought things over. Considering everything that had happened, before an idea came to mind.

"Hey," I said to get his attention. "Did you... See anything, after we blacked out on Vormir?"

He looked back at me, quirking an eyebrow. "No, I just woke up in a puddle of water with the Stone."

To which I nodded, "Interesting..."

"Did you see something different?" Clint questioned.

"Yeah but... It doesn't matter," I shook my head, "I'll worry about it after we bring everyone back." Before I started making my way back to the compound, ready to finish this as soon as possible...

**. . .**

It was only a short while later that before we were all gathered in the lab. The table in the center had the Iron Gauntlet, the device that would undo what Thanos did, sitting on it. The stones were affixed into their slots, across the knuckles and on the center of the back. It shimmered beneath the scanners, the Stones glowing in their sockets while we stood around and Rocket checked it over.

"The gloves ready," He said, finally stepping back. "Question is, who's gonna snap their frickin fingers?"

"I'll do it."

"No you won't." I answered Thor's offer immediately, shooting him a glare. But even so, he stepped towards the table. I moved between him and the gauntlet. "Hey, easy there Chumba Wumba we've gotta talk about this."

"We'll talk about it and decide who's gonna put on the gauntlet." Rogers assured, moving over to us and placing a hand on Thor's shoulder.

Thor took a step back, looking between the lot of us. "Oh I'm sorry, are we all just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?"

"We should at least discuss it." Scott chimed in.

Thor held up his hands defensively, "Look sitting here staring at the thing is not gonna bring everybody back."

"Neither is rushing and doing something wrong." Stark argued, "Look, buddy... Its not just because that thing is generating enough power to light up a continent, you're in no condition for this."

"I'm the strongest Avenger so-"

I scoffed, "Debatable."

Thor glared back at me, "Do you know what's coursing through my veins right now?"

"Cheese Whiz." Rhodes remarked.

Earning an almost deadly look from the god of thunder, "Lightning."

"Yeah well lightning won't help you," I stated simply, looking to Banner. "It has to be one of us." I knew I couldn't be the only one feeling the energy this thing was emitting. What kind of radiation was coursing through it.

Bruce nodded, "The radiation coming off this thing is mostly gamma, plus we saw what it did to Thanos... Almost killed him." He shook his head, approaching the table, "None of you would survive."

"And how do we know you two might?" Steve questioned.

"We don't," I shrugged, "But it you said it yourself Captain, whatever it takes." Before looking to Banner, "So you wanna draw straws or..."

He shook his head with a faint smile, "I appreciate the offer, but you already lost an arm for us... Let me bite the bullet on this one."

We were wasting time, and I wasn't exactly eager to wield the gauntlet either. "Fair enough, but you'd better not die."

While he prepared, everyone suited up. Preparing for the worst, and our most protective gear seemed to be the super suits we wore. Go figure. After a few minutes, we stood around the table ready for whatever was going to happen next. I stood beside Thor, while Rocket took cover behind us. Iron Man deployed an energy shield to help protect Clint, while Antman stood alongside Captain America.

"Alright, remember, just everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago," Tony reminded as Banner picked up the gauntlet. "You're just bringing them back, don't change anything else from the last five years."

"Got it." He nodded solemnly.

"Friday, do me a favor and activate barn door protocol." Stark added, followed by a number of bulk head doors and metal shudders closing all around us. Effectively turning our compound into a bunker. Hopefully enough to handle whatever it was we were about to unleash.

Banner took on last deep breath, "Everybody comes home." Before slipping his hand into the gauntlet, as it rapidly adjusted to his size.

The moment it closed tight around his hand though, the Infinity Stones reacted. Banner gasped in pain, dropping to one knee as he clutched his wrist. Rainbow energy coursing up his arm, as he tried to endure the pain. "Bruce!" I exclaimed, seeing the agony he was in.

"Take it off!" Thor ordered fearfully.

"No wait!" Steve argued, "Bruce! Are you okay!?"

His right arm was searing, the skin charring as his sleeve was burnt away. "Talk to me Banner." Tony ordered, as the intense light show began to die down.

"I-I'm okay." He managed, but I could see he was sweating heavily, and that arm looked terrible. He forced himself to stand up, trying to raise the gauntlet. "Hnnngh... Haaaagh!" Like it was hard to even move his arm and fingers at all. "HAAAAAGH!"

***Snap***

There was a flash of light, and Bruce hit the floor. The Iron Gauntlet sliding off his hand and clanging on the ground as Tony and Steve rushed to his aid. Hawkeye kicked away the gauntlet, "Bruce!" Steve tried to get his attention, but the Hulk seemed to be in a daze.

"Don't move him!" Tony ordered, holding out a hand and spraying some kind of coolant over his arm. The wounds up his right side sizzling as they were doused.

Bruce was still in bad shape though, gritting his took as he took Steve's hand. "D-Did it work?"

"We're not sure," Thor answered, at his friends side as well. "We'll find out, just relax now its okay..." He may have devolved into a total douche, but at least he was still concerned about his friends life.

As they helped him, the bulkhead doors began to open. I looked towards the window, and followed alongside Scott. I could see birds, more than I'd seen grouped in some time, fluttering around the branches of a tree. Behind us, someones phone went off on the table, and Clint answered it.

"Honey?" He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Scott and I stared out at the birds, I was in shock and Scott was grinning from ear to ear. "Guys... I think it worked!"

I opened my mouth to speak, before a shadow blocked out the sun and a flash of light came crashing down. Scott and I were both thrown back from the window as an explosion ripped through the building. I had only just hit the floor when more and more explosions followed. Something came crashing down on top of me, leaving me in a daze before I passed out.

**. . .**

When I came too, it was to someone slapping my face. My eyes opened slowly, to see Scott staring down at me. "Ngh... Wh-What happened?" I was sore, dazed, and had a terrible pain shooting through my ribs with pressure weighing on top of me.

We were surrounded by rubble and I was buried beneath a large chunk of it. I couldn't understand what had happened, but holes above allowed me to see our assailants. Up in the sky was a massive space craft, the likes of which I'd never seen. But even beyond that, I could hear fighting going on. From the shouts, and the blasts, it sounded like Thor and Iron Man were doing battle with someone.

"It's Thanos," Scott explained, "I don't know how but he's here... I was gonna run off to save Rhodes and Banner but you look like you're in bad shape."

I grit my teeth, trying to force myself to change. But I just couldn't make it happen, even as I tried to force my anger to boil over. Knowing Thanos was here now, it made me feel helpless more than angry. "G-Give me a hand here..." I pleaded and planted my hand on the ground beneath me, what little space there was. Antman nodded, grabbing the edge of the concrete slab keeping me pinned. We started lifting together, but just as I got my legs beneath me that sharp pain in my ribs brought me back to my knees, "Gaah! Hnnngh!" Blood ran from my lips.

"Oh my god..." Scott muttered, now clearly able to see what was causing it.

And looking down, I winced seeing the rebar spike jutting out of my ribs. "Dammit..." However, this was also a perfect opportunity.

"Just hold on, I'll... I'll think of something," Scott was panicking, I knew that, he wasn't sure how to help right now. "I'll find something to stop the-"

"Scott," I coughed out, "Look at me, you need to save the others." I ordered, before looking down at my wound.

"But I can't just leave you here! You'll either be crushed or bleed out!" He argued.

"No... I-I won't," I managed, breathing through clenched teeth. "Listen to me very carefully, grab the spike... And rip it out."

"Are you insane!?"

"Just DO IT!" I damn near screamed, desperately trying to stay on my feet as the weight of the rubble strained my back and shoulders. "NOW!"

"Okay okay!" He gave up trying to argue, and took hold of the spike. Tightening his grip, "This is gonna hurt... Are you sure?"

"Do it... And then run away... As fast as you can, save the others." I ordered, bracing myself.

He nodded slowly before, with one powerful pull, he ripped the spike right out of my torso. With it came blood, a chunk of my innards, and a howl of pain as I threw back my head and screamed in agony. Some of the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life, my heart was racing and my ears pounding. Almost immediately, my body started to change in reaction to the shock.

"Gnnngh! Hnnngh!" I grit my teeth, skin changing colors. I looked back to see Scott was already making a run or it, he'd gotten the idea pretty quick. Even as I changed, my body was starting to light up. My anger was rising exponentially and I did everything I could to fuel the rage. _"He's going to ruin everything! He's going to undo what we did! HE'S GOING TO KILL THEM ALL AGAIN!"_

**"HRAAAAAGH!"**

A thunderous, destructive gamma discharge sent the rubble surrounding me sky high. Freeing me as my wounds healed from the transformation, I stepped out of my crater. Climbing to the top of the rubble that was once our home, I looked down upon the battlefield. Though, at this point I didn't see much of a battle going on. As Thanos stared down Captain America, who laid beaten on the ground.

Thankfully, I'd managed to get the Titan's attention. **"THANOS!"** I roared, voice thundering into the sky as I charged him. **  
**

Racing down the mountain of rubble towards him, Thanos threw his twinblade at me as hard as he could. I ducked beneath the weapon and slammed into Thanos with all my might. Lifting the Titan right off his feet and driving him further across the field. My body was glowing a darker shade of green, getting brighter and deeper, veins pulsing. Slowly shifting from green to yellow, yellow to red.

**"AAAAGH!" **I roared before releasing the explosive discharge. Sending Thanos crashing into the rubble of my home, leaving burns across his exposed skin. I charged the Titan just as he got to his feet, leaping into the air I laid my knuckles against the jaw of his helmet. The metal denting while Thanos himself was sent reeling by the blow. But I didn't let him recover, instead I caught him by the wrist and yanked the titan forward. The chest plate he wore crunched inward as I drove my knee into his ribs making him gasp in pain. Releasing his arm, I swung my fist over and over at his head, forcing him to defend himself. Even as striking his armor split the skin of my knuckles and drew more of my own blood. **"I! WON'T! LET! YOU! WIN!" **

Before he caught me by the wrist, locking his grip around my forearm. "You're strong," He remarked, blood running from his lip and the split skin of his cheek. "Maybe with two arms, you would have stood a chance." Before he cocked back his free hand and punched me across the face.

The blow broke skin, drawing blood as I tried to stumble back. But he refused to give me any leeway, and laid his knuckles against my face over and over. Breaking my nose before he swung me around by my arm, slamming me into the ground and any other rubble in the area over and over again. Before finally letting go with one final slam into the earth.

I laid in the dirt, dazed and battered. Staring up at the cloudy sky and trying to get myself together. Thanos had beaten me senseless in a matter of seconds, which I suppose made sense. This freak of nature had overpowered the Hulk too, and that was a fighter that had both arms! The lights of my body were dimming, as I struggled not to pass out.

**"AAAGH!"** I arched my back, eyes shooting wide open as Thanos drove his twinblade into my gut. Opening me up, as he lifted me off the ground with the weapon. My blood seeped from the terrible wound and down the blade, as I struggled to even move, grabbing the edges to try and pull it out.

"That's, one down." He said with some twisted form of amusement, before he turned and flung me from his weapon. I tumbled across the battlefield, sliding to a halt the dirt. I landed on my side, staring back at the titan while my hand tried desperately to cover the hole in my stomach. I managed to force myself to sit up at least, leaning against some of the rubble. I was starting to fade, life ebbing away with every breath I took.

I could see the Captain was trying to get up, rising to his knees at least as he wielded the broken shield.

"In all my years of conquest," Thanos said suddenly, looking around the battlefield. "Violence, slaughter... It was never personal." I noticed movement in the sky, familiar drop pods falling from the massive ship looming overhead. "But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do your stubborn... Annoying little planet, I'm going to enjoy it," He shook his head, "Very very much."

I could only watch in horror, as the true full might of the Black Order was brought before my very eyes. Drop pods releasing hundreds of Outriders, Chitauri, alien soldiers I'd never even seen before. Great war beasts, both brutes on the ground and Leviathan's in the sky. A number of other fighter crafts accompanying them, while other war machines were deployed across the ground between their ranks.

I might have cried, if I could feel anything at this point. But my body was going numb, and seeing the army that would lay waste to the Earth even after we revived everyone... It made me feel completely hopeless. What we'd seen before, what we faced in Wakanda... It was a fraction of Thanos' full might, what he was capable of mustering.

But even so, I saw Steve Rogers rise back to his feet. Despite his injuries, and march forward. As the faintest glimpse of light, the sunset, pierced the edge of darkness cast upon the world by the Black Order. It painted a beautiful picture, one I wish I could live to remember. As our leader stood his ground against an endless tide.

This was it, we'd made it all the way to the endgame and lost.

Now, it was game over.


	55. Reunion

**duckie288: Damn right he is! Lol**

**TheGreatGodzilla: I Agree it'll be interesting to see where the MCU goes from here. As for Gwen and Peter, I gave up on that long ago. Minus the fact that now Gwen is 25 and Peter is 17 lol but also, Gwen had a huge childish crush on Spiderman, not Peter Parker. And it was just that, a childish, teenage crush. Not love. **

**intata: The same reason Peter Parker was still on Titan when he got "unsnapped". Venom and Gwen may have been connected, but are still two separate living creatures. When unsnapped, Venom would revive in Wakanda like everyone else.**

**UltimatrixBearer: Not her whole body, maybe I haven't explained the discharge well enough lol let me elaborate. When her body starts to "Light up" its not the entire thing, imagine it looking like she has cracks all over her body, lines tracing through her arms face and whatnot. Those lines were glowing green before, but as her anger intensifies and the discharges gets more powerful it turns a deeper shade to reflect that. Sorry for the confusion T~T**

**Anyways, here we go! The chapter I've been most nervous about posting, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hey Cap do you read me?"

I winced, as my communicator buzzed with static. A voice just barely piercing the sound, and it brought Captain America to a halt.

"Cap, its Sam can you hear me?"

I lifted my head, looking around for the source. Sam, as in Sam Wilson?

"On your left."

The sound of the wind shifting drew my eyes. Before I saw that golden, sparking ring appear in the air. It was one of the wizards doorways, and through the other side shined a brilliant light. Three figures emerged, T'Challa, Okoye, and Shuri, armed and ready for battle. So it was true, we did manage to bring everyone back. I managed to force myself up, still strong enough as the She-Hulk to manage that.

The Falcon suddenly came soaring through the doorway, and as he did so dozens of other portals began to open. My eyes widened, "What... What is this?" Not just on the ground, but in the sky as well. Doorways were opening, one by one. And out of each one, I saw familiar faces. But there were faces I didn't recognize either. Even so, as more and more doorsways filled with people I knew what was happening. And I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Yibambe!" T'Challa shouted.

**"YIBAMBE!" **Came the roar of thousands of Wakandan warriors, as they began marching onto the battlefield. It wasn't just them either, I saw warriors from Asgard emerging from another portal, lead by Valkyrie. A group of alien soldiers coming through as well, garbed like the Ravagers Rocket talked about.

**"HRAAAAH!" **My eyes were drawn to a new doorway, as a horde of several dozen lizard people marched through, lead by Fletcher. Armed to the teeth with makeshift weapons, releasing thunderous roars of challenge to the ranks of the Black Order. Their cries adding to the chants of Wakanda's army.

"Well look who's all grown up." My heart stopped, as I turned my head to another portal opening beside me. Out of it stepped two familiar faces, "And green..." Mary said, "Why are you green?" They were fully armed, Mary wielding her Vibranium Warhammer.

"Don't think it matters," Kane chuckled, approaching me. "All that matters right now, is stopping Thanos." He held out a hand to me, the injuries he'd suffered from using lightning were gone. "Are you ready to finish this fight?"

I had tears in my eyes, even though I felt like I was inches from death, I was so happy. I extended my only hand and took his own. "Yes, I'm-" Before I felt something surge into my arm, like something had passed through his body and into mine.

_**"Hmm..."** _My entire body froze up, as I heard a familiar voice in my head. _**"Weak, filled with anxiety and stress, the epitome of a pathetic lifeform... It's like meeting for the first time all over again!" **_Followed by that damned, mocking chuckle of his that I'd missed so much.

"Venom." I muttered, as my tears spilled over finally, my wounds closing slowly thanks to the return of my symbiote.

His head emerged from my left shoulder, as his writhing mass took the place of my left arm giving me both limbs again. "And now you're crying," He teased, "I always knew you'd fall apart without me."

I couldn't help but laugh even as I cried tears of joy. "Yeah well... It's been a long five years with you, my friend."

"Well you can tell me all about it, after we win."

That's right, looking back to the battlefield I saw that we had a chance. The game wasn't over, in fact I think we just went into overtime. With rank upon rank of ally, friends made by Avengers throughout the years. Even Thanos appeared surprised, as this army materialized right before his eyes. I watched as a part of our compound erupted, and out came the Giant form of Antman carrying Rocket, Rhodes and Bruce. Kane, Mary and I made way for the center with the other Avengers as Steve took to the lead of our army. Chants and war cries filled the air, as our united forces waited for our leaders orders.

"AVENGERS!" Captain America cried out and called Mjolnir to himself, as Thor landed beside us. "Assemble."

"HRAAAH!" Thor cried, followed by a number of others as we charged.

Our army advanced across the field, while Drones, space craft, and Wakandan fighters took the skies along with a number of our flying heroes. As we charged, Thanos gave the same order. And with feral howls and violent roars, the ranks of the Black Order were unleashed. The ground shook as both massive armies moved across the smoldering ruins of the Avengers Compound.

When the lines finally met, it was absolute chaos. Explosions, magic, super powers unleashed while warriors collided in a massive clash of wills. I barreled into the enemy, roaring Venom lashed out with his favorite spiked tendrils, stabbing into nearby Chitauri and Outriders. While he warped my new left hand into a jagged blade, that I took great pleasure in driving through any alien stupid enough to get in my way.

As we continued carving through the enemy, I felt another familiar presence invade my mind. This one much stronger, but not trying to force control. _"You find yourself into the most interesting fights, Gwen Stacy."_

I didn't really care what he had to say, and tried to keep the chatter to a minimum as I sliced a chitauri soldier in half. "What do you want Knull?"

**_"Yeah we're kinda busy here." _**Venom added, lashing out with his head and snapping his jaws shut on an outriders head. **_"So if you could just-" _**I instantly felt Venom trying to push out Knull's conscious.

But the Symbiote god struggled. _"Oh I don't come to hinder you, in fact I want to assist you..." _

"And why is that?" I asked, not trusting him for a second. Leaping into the air and coming down on one of the brute aliens, driving my blade arm into the back of its skull.

_"Well you see," _Though his voice was calm and collected, I could sense a deep hatred, a barely restrained anger. _"My assistance is for two reasons... One, being that your actions lead to my own revival, Gwen Stacy,"_ He explained, _"And the second reason being... That I will NOT give the mortal bastard that forced ME of all beings to experience death, the Chance to survive this conflict!"_

**_"Hmm, but-" _**I felt a surge of power through Venom, as those black and red wings erupted from my back. **_"This power is-"_**

_"Your full potential, Venom... Now do your duty as my supplicant and KILL THEM ALL!" _

"Then lets GO!" I felt totally juiced, my power rising as we took to the sky. I'd almost forgotten, Venom's power is increased based on the strength of his host. So being the She-Hulk... I bet we could overpower Thanos himself!

A leviathan roared its challenge, charging at us. But I wasn't afraid, in fact I knew exactly how to kill this thing. Picking up speed, I prepared my blade arm, and went right for the mouth. We flew deep into the Leviathan's gullet, bursting out the other end covered in blood and viscera that Venom quickly consumed. While the massive beast plummeted to the earth blow, crushing more of its allies.

I angled myself downward, and crashed into the ground with enough force to uproot the surrounding area. Sending members of the Black Order flying, as spikes shot from my body over and over again, piercing the enemy in all directions leaving nothing but bodies. "God damn I missed this!" I laughed sadistically, more than enjoying my regained power.

"You know, for me its only been a few minutes." Venom noted, "I just sort of... Blacked out, and woke up on the ground."

"Oh yeah, about that- Hnnngh!" I was broadsided by one of the alien brutes, it tried to overpower us but I dug in my heels and stopped its advance with ease. "You were inside of Kane."

As I held the Brutes arms at bay, Venom ran that massive tongue of his along his own jagged teeth began crunching down on the brutes head. Chewing it up before spitting out the helmet. "That's right, he gave me a ride."

As the beast went limp, I used it's body as a bludgeoning tool and crush a handful of oncoming outriders. "So were you and him compatible?"

"Bah, of course not," Venom scoffed, "I couldn't stand being in that twisted hybrid body, felt dirty..."

To which I rolled my eyes, "I forgot how picky you are."

"Well living within the perfect host for so long certainly sets a high bar."

It was then that I noticed a familiar form racing across the battlefield, arm wrapped tightly around the Iron Gauntlet. I sprung into action, taking flight and heading for the brute chasing Clint, but Falcon swooped in and impaled the beast with his wings before I had the chance. So I took the less impressive role of carving through the Chitauri taking potshots at Hawkeye.

"Cap! What do you want me to do with this damn thing!?" He questioned over our comms.

"Get those stones as far away as possible!" Steve ordered.

"NO!" Bruce's voice cut in. "We need to get them back where they came from!"

"No way to get them back," Tony chimed in, "Thanos destroyed the Quantum Tunnel."

"Hold on!" I heard Antman's voice, spotting his giant form shrinking down only a short distance away. "That wasn't our only time machine!"

Even admist the chaos of war, I heard that stupid horn blaring across the battlefield. "He can't be serious..."

"Anyone see an ugly brown van out there?" Steve asked over our comms.

"Yes, but you're not gonna like where it's parked!"

"Somebody mark the location," Venom growled into my communicator, his head jutting from my shoulder. "We will carve a path and secure the location..."

"Who the hell was that?"

"Don't worry about it," I added, "Just give us the location!"

Just as we were sent the information however, I was broadsided by one of their war machines. A handful of those tanks opening fire on us, bolts of energy striking and burning into our skin. My left arm warped from a blade into a shield, I used it to try and cover us. "Venom get us off the ground NOW!"

_**"I'm on it!"** _Our wings spread, and I jumped. Letting us take flight and get clear of that heavy fire. The enemy was setting up battle lines, trying to prevent us from advancing. _**"It seems they might be catching on to what we're doing."**_

"They definitely know we're trying to take the Gauntlet somewhere," I nodded, "But they don't know about the Quantum Tunnel... Hopefully."

"Help! Somebody help!" I heard his voice through the comms, and looked down to see Spiderman absolutely surrounded by bodies. The kid was building a kill count to rival my own! What the hell!?

"Hang on!" I replied, angling myself downward and racing towards him. "Heads up!" As I flew by, Peter reached up with one hand and grabbed on. I pulled him from the mound of corpses, "Hey Peter! Long time no see!"

"Gwen Stacy!? Is that really you?" He exclaimed in shock, "What happened to you!?" I wasn't fully suited by Venom, so he could see my She-Hulk body.

"We'll talk about it later," Venom barked back at him, "Focus on the mission boy!"

"Lookout!".

Looking upward, I realized why. I don't know what happened, but somebody in the Black Order decided on a bombardment. That massive ship was opening fire, bolts of light were raining down onto the battlefield. We had to swerve and maneuver to try and avoid getting hit. But the fire was too intense, and Venom's flight skills weren't exactly perfect.

"Hang on Peter!" I shouted, turning around and using both my arms and wings to cover him from the incoming fire. We were blasted right out of the sky, sent crashing into the ground below. On impact we left a small crater, the wind was knocked out of me and I opened up to let Peter out. Though, the shots raining down made going forward nearly impossible, even as we tried to keep moving towards our destination the explosions around us were deafening and hindered all progress.

I could see similar predicaments across the battlefield, but our wizards were throwing up magical barriers to defend our forces. At this point it was hard to say who was taking more damage, our forces or the Black Order as aliens and spacecraft plummeted from the sky above.

But before too much damage could really be done, I saw the guns shifting fire. Targeting something beyond the clouds, "What the hell..." I muttered, confused at the reaction before I saw a golden figure burst through the cloud cover. The bolts from Thanos' ship splashing harmlessly against her protective aura, "Oooh shit!" A grin spread across my face as I pulled Peter to his feet.

"Who the heck is that?" He asked confused, watching in awe as she blasted through one entire wing of Thanos' flagship.

"That my friend, is Captain FUCKING Marvel!" I wish I knew where Thanos was right now, because I wanted to see the look on his face as Carol Danvers flew up through the bottom of his massive ship, and decimated the entire thing from below. Killing power to the alien craft, it plummeted from the sky, crashing down to the earth and sending a massive shock wave through the area.

"Whoa..." Peter muttered, "Hey uh, that was super cool and all... But if she could do that, why didn't she wipe out Thanos like years ago?"

I patted him on the shoulder, "You pose a valid question, one that I will not answer... Now lets get that stupid thing to the Quantum Tunnel!" I was about to start moving again, when I noticed the horde of enemies massing before us. "Oh... Shit."

Thanos' forces had regrouped, another wave ready to engage. Even backed by their tanks and leviathans. "How do you plan to get it through all that?" Peter asked.

_"Good question," _Knull chimed in, reminding me that he was here. _"Of course, if you were to give me control..." _His conscious growing larger, making me wince as he tried to enforce his will.

**_"I did not give you permission to speak." _**Venom barked back at him, and I could feel Knull's presence diminishing. The Symbiote god wasn't playing around anymore, if we weren't careful he was going to take control now. And I couldn't let him do that when I had the Infinity Stones in our reach.

_"Eat my entire ass Knull."_ I answered and shook my head, before bringing a hand to my communicator, "Hey uh, any Avengers in the area mind assembling on my position?"

"I've got your back Gwen!" Came the voice of Rhodes as he landed beside me, all weapons at the ready.

Followed by that big blue skinned guy with the red tattoos, "And I will have your front!" Drax, I think his name was Drax, Rocket mentioned him before.

"I am Groot!" And the tree, also the tree.

But it wasn't just them, more Avengers came out of the woodwork. Titania and Kane, Wanda, Valkyrie, Shuri, soon I was surrounded by old friends and new acquaintances. I raised my blade arm, sounding the charge, "Avengers! Let's clear a path!"

"All forces converge on Gwen's position!" I heard Steve call out through the comms.

We charged forward together, remnants of our forces in the area began emerging behind us as well. Though our army was in tatters from the bombardment, those nearby followed me into the chaos. I lead the way beside Titania and Kane, charging right down the center. I jumped forward alongside Titania, and upon impact with the ground, my fist and her hammer, we created a massive shockwave.

Chitauri warriors were blown aside, dividing their lines while Wanda and Valkyrie unleashed their power on the Leviathans. Wanda's incredibly telekinetic strength ripping them from the sky and throwing them aside while Valkyrie tore through their thick armor and hide with her spear. Shuri and Groot picked off stragglers, anyone trying to get past us, with their longer ranged attacks. While Rhodes picked up Kane and flew him towards those tanks.

"You sure about this old man?"

"Just drop me dammit!" I watched Kane fall from the sky, raising both hands as great arcs of lightning coursed through the clouds above and struck his form. He blazed like the god of thunder himself before smashing into the center of the tank battalion. Electricity coursed through the machine he landed on before arcing to the others surrounding him. Explosions erupting in the enemies back line as the war machines were laid to waste!

As we tore through the armies center, others were joining the battle. Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, the Avengers were rallying to our position for the final push. I could see the Quantum Tunnel, "PETER! Give me the gauntlet!" I cried out to him, holding out my good arm as he threw it to me.

"Finish it!" He shouted, as I tucked the ultimate weapon beneath my arm and began running.

_"We could use the_ Gauntlet." I nearly stumbled as Knull's presence forced it's way right back in. _"The ultimate power, and with my strength you'd surely survive..." _

**_"Ignore him!" _**Venom was trying desperately to shield my mind, I could feel the struggle between them. **_"Focus on the mission!" _**

I shook it off, and continued running. I was so close, but Thanos himself was blocking my path. "Don't stop!" I heard the voice of Shuri, as bolts from her hand cannons flew by my head. Soon followed by beams of light from the Iron Maiden swooping in as well. Their power, combined with a final kinetic blast from Wanda was enough to throw Thanos off his feet.

I had a clear shot! My wings outstretched, and I went for it! Racing to the tunnel!

However, something entered my view at the last second. A final counterattack from the Mad Titan, as he threw his might twinblade. The weapon struck the Quantum Tunnel right in the center as it flew by me. I barely had enough time to protect myself as the device exploded. The blast was so strong, it knocked me right out of the sky and sent me tumbling across the ground. Somewhere amid the crash, I lost the Gauntlet.

It wasn't just me though, looking around I could see a number of the Avengers had been completely blown away by the blast. Along with much of our forces in the surrounding area. But where! Where was the Gauntlet!?

**_"Over there!" _**Venom saw it before I did, and my head whipped around just in time to see Iron Man lunging for it before Thanos intercepted him. The two struggling against one another before the Titan sent Stark flying with a heavy handed fist. **_"HURRY!"_**

_"You need to stop him NOW!" _

"Will you both SHUT UP!" I barked back at them, forcing myself up. The explosion had done something to me, the energy released left parts of my body feeling numb. I wasn't injured, but I was still recovering. I was limping towards the fight, as Thanos threw aside both Thor and Captain America. He was just about to grab the Gauntlet when Danvers made her entrance.

Driving a boot into the back of Thanos' leg she brought him to his knees. The Titan swung back, grabbing her by the arm and throwing Danvers aside like a ragdoll. I felt my heart sink as he managed to grab the Gauntlet and slipped it on. My numbness wore off through sheer force of will and I was sprinting now. But Carol beat me to it, attacking Thanos and grabbing him by the thumb and index finger, preventing him from snapping his fingers.

In fact, it looked like she was actually overpowering Thanos!

At the last second however, the Titan outsmarted her. Grabbing the Power Stone with his free hand, Thanos used its incredible might to delivering an earth shattering blow. I felt the sheer force released and the ground quake, as Danvers was sent flying for hundreds of feet. The big purple bastard finished putting the Power Stone back into place when Iron Man attacked again. The Hero desperately trying to grab the Gauntlet, but Thanos laid him out flat with a devastating backhanded strike.

Stark never even got a chance to touch the gauntlet...

**_"Lets finish it Gwen!" _**

But we were well within striking range.

"I am," Thanos released a breath of relief as he held up his hand. "Inevitable."

But just before he could snap his fingers, I broadsided him with Venom. Delivering a ground shaking blow to the side of his face, hard enough that I felt bones give way. Thanos tried to aim his gauntlet at us, but that was when Venom struck. My entire right arm changed form, shifting into Venom's face. His jagged toothed maw opening wide, he snapped it down over Thanos' entire forearm.

"AAAGH!" The titan cried out in pain, as Venom relieved him of both the Iron Gauntlet, and his right arm. Thanos stumbled back, blood pouring from the wound as he stared back at us.

My left arm shifted back into normal shape, but Venom had taken more than just the gauntlet. Across the knuckles of his arm, all six stones were affixed into his body. That rainbow energy coursing through his limb but somehow it never reached me. I could feel the pain he was in, but it never actually made it to my body. Was he protecting me? Venom held it up himself, acting beyond my control. But even so, we spoke as one.

"And we, are Venom."

***Snap***

Everything went white, and suddenly I was in that place again. That void in my mind, I could feel it. But this was different than before, it wasn't a dark abyss. Instead everything was lit up. And standing before me, was Venom. Not the oozing ball of sludge, but Venom in humanoid form, staring back at me. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"Venom... What is this?" I asked, staring back at him.

He remained quiet for a moment, "This is the only way I could speak to you, without Knull knowing what we were saying."

Understandable, "Knull, what is he up to? Do you know something?"

"I know he was lying." Venom answered, spitting the words harshly. "As he tried to force his way into our mind, I caught a glimpse into his own... He's been alive the past five years, and he's been busy Gwen."

I nodded slowly, "Right... No rest for the wicked, so is that why you snapped your fingers?" He hadn't exactly asked me about that, I thought we were just taking the Gauntlet. "Its not like it was necessary, without an arm and without the Gauntlet Thanos was pretty much defeated."

Venom lowered his head, "I thought... I could use the gauntlet, and destroy Knull but... The moment I wielded its power, the moment I considered turning it against him... It was like something told me it wouldn't work... So, I've used it to destroy Thanos himself, and the Black Order."

Something wasn't right, the more he spoke the more it felt like he was getting distant. It sounded like we'd just won, but he didn't sound happy about it. "Venom, you aren't usually this somber... Especially not after winning, what aren't you telling me?" And I was already fearing the worst.

"I am sorry Gwen, but this is the end of the line." He admitted, relenting without a fight. "I saw an opportunity, to save the world, defeat Thanos, and free you from Knull's influence, so I took it."

Speaking my fears. "Venom, you can't tell me you're dying... Not again!" I slashed a hand through the air between us. "I just got you back!"

He took a few steps towards me, reaching out slowly. I didn't try to stop him as he ran his hand along the edge of my cheek. "Gwen Stacy... You changed so much since we were separated... Too much."

I caught his meaning immediately, "Are you saying we aren't compatible anymore?"

"Not in the way you're thinking..." He lowered his hand, sighing heavily. "The gamma radiation the flows through your body, I've never been exposed to something like that before... In time, it would kill me, I felt this the moment we merged back together."

I stared back at him, feeling the weight of losing him coming right back to me. "Then why didn't you say anything? We could have... We could have found another host! We could have found a way to survive together!"

"Because I am proud of who you and I became _together_," He answered firmly, a steel resolve in his voice. "And I would rather die as part of you, than live within another... I always said you were the Perfect Host, and I **refuse** to settle for less."

I breathed out a heavy sigh of my own. Shaking my head, heat building behind my eyes. "So this is the end? You're going to die and I'm going to be alone again?"

To which Venom released an amused laugh, "Don't be so dramatic, after all these years meeting all these different people you can't really say you'd be alone can you?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I suppose I do... But even so, this was the only way to free you from Knull," He repeated, taking his serious tone once more. "And in turn, I believe you can free what little remains of my people from him."

I looked back at him, blinking the tears from my eyes. "What? There are more of you alive out there?"

Venom nodded, "Yes, and they are bound to Knull... I told you he's been busy, I don't know exactly what he's planning but if he manages to break his bindings and escape Klyntar the entire Galaxy will be consumed by his hatred and darkness."

Was he out of his mind? "You said it yourself that the Gauntlet couldn't kill him right?" I questioned, "How the hell am I supposed to do what Six Infinity Stones can't!?"

"I believe you will find a way," Venom was determined to not be helpful right up until the end. "Don't ask me how, I just know you can figure it out... That is also something I felt while wielding the stones."

I lowered my head again, taking all this in. "I don't know Venom," We just barely survived Thanos, how am I supposed to defeat a God alone? "This is more than I can handle by myself..."

"Then find allies," Venom scoffed, "There's an entire galaxy out there filled with individuals like you, like the Avengers, you saw that yourself today!" He exclaimed, "There are many more, who would stand against the darkness with you... With you, and perhaps..."

It was then that I felt a sudden pulse inside my chest. I blinked in surprise, placing a hand over my sternum before looking back at him. "Venom... What was-"

But his response was nothing but that damn smile of his, showing his teeth to me and eyes filled with amusement. "I never said I was going to leave you alone, did I?" He was beginning to fade away, still wearing that smile. "With every generation, his control over us fades..."

Somehow, that felt a lot better to me than getting a straight answer. "Hey! Don't you just fade away and leave me with that you big jerk!"

"Goodbye Gwen Stacy, and good luck."

I knew I was supposed to be sad, and I was... But something about this was just so, peaceful? "Yeah... I'll catch up with you later, goodbye Venom."

* * *

**Just one more Chapter to go everyone! It'll be short, more of an Epilogue, but we're almost there! **


	56. Epilogue: Dark Horizon

**UltimatrixBearer: Lets just say I've always got a plan for everything ;3**

**TheGreatGodzilla: All these answers and more! COMING WITH THIS CHAPTER :D**

* * *

When Venom snapped his fingers, every trace of the Black Order was turned to dust. Their ships, weapons, soldiers. Everything was gone, and we were the victors of that hard fought battle. But, as expected, the surge of Gamma Radiation the stones released was the end of Venom. He was reduced to a puddle that I collected and buried somewhere safe. The last thing I wanted was somebody experimenting on his remains.

Afterwards, it was all about clean up and thinking about where we had to go from here. For the most part, the answer was just... Home.

At least, that was the answer for most people... But I'd spent the time mulling things over, and I'd decided on what I wanted to do. What I _had _to do.

And that's what brought me to the New York Sanctum, three days after the battle.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much I can tell you that you don't already know." Dr. Strange admitted, as we walked through the building. "We have a basic knowledge of the races from the Dark Sector, and know plenty about the motives and abilities of symbiotes but... We know little about Knull, other than him being the living darkness that wants to consume all Light in the galaxy." Oh gee is that all? "What troubles me is what Venom said about the Gauntlet, how he knew it wouldn't be able to kill Knull..."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask about that too," I nodded, placing my hand on my waist. "Make any sense to you?"

"It opens up terrifying possibilities," Dr. Strange explained, "The Infinity Stones govern aspects of existence, but there are some laws that are governed by... Other forces, this includes Life and Death."

I quirked an eyebrow, "So, you think Knull might have done something to interfere with the laws of death?"

"For himself at least," Strange stated, before pausing and releasing a sigh. "I've heard legends that Death has taken the form of a person before but... I always thought it was just that, legend."

I was starting to connect dots, "But if Knull somehow found this... Person, he could have created some kind of bargain or... Something worse, to exempt himself from the rules."

Strange nodded his head, "That is the worst case scenario, if you really want to destroy Knull you'll need to learn more... I'm sorry there's nothing else I can tell you."

To which I waved him off, "Well you've at least given me a location to start looking for answers, thanks." It had been a short discussion, and other than learning about the Dark Sector's location, I had little to go on. "Good luck here, hope the Earth doesn't fall apart without me." But learning this new information about death... It did give me some ideas.

"Before you go though," Strange stopped me in my tracks, pulling a small brass amulet from within his sleeve. "This will protect your mind from him, or any other being out there that might try to see your thoughts." The amulet itself depicted a eye shaped surface with various symbols in languages I didn't understand.

"Whoa... That's- You're just giving this to me?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Dr. Strange nodded, "Of course, you've got good intentions and, well..." He smirked faintly, "I'd like to help protect a new generation of... Hopefully less sadistic parasitic monsters." Giving me a wink.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. "Of course, should have known you'd figure it out..." It had only been days since Venom left me with his 'gift'. And even though the connection was weak, I could feel the consciousness growing inside of me. I could feel it feeding off my gamma radiation, adapting to it in the way Venom never could. But, I could also feel the faintest connection to my enemy. "So how does this thing work exactly?"

"Well, put it on and I'll teach you the incantation."

"Alright, cool... I've got a great idea to piss someone off."

**. . .**

I stared into the abyss, and it stared right back at me. The glass wall before me straining to hold back the overwhelming power of Knull. Perhaps if the symbiote inside of me had a mind of its own yet, Knull could break through. For now though there was barely anything for him to connect with...

"So... I see Venom left you way to continue my Legacy, how thoughtful." He chuckled wickedly, the writhing mass on the other said rumbling in his own mirth.

I stared back at him, into those blood red eyes and approached the glass. "No, this new Symbiote isn't going to be part of your Legacy, in fact... Its going to be the End of your Legacy."

"Ohohoho! Is that a threat, Gwen Stacy?" Knull's voice filled with amusement. "How adorable, a mortal that thinks she can resist a god... You will not be the first, and you will not be the last."

"Not a threat Knull, a promise." I assured, before smirking back at him.

"Well I am hoping to hold you to it," He replied, "It is regrettable that I could not enthrall Venom, but since you're so eager to fight... I'll just claim the child you bring to me after I kill y-"

"Voss Kal Va!" I spoke the incantation with confidence, and instantly the void around me began to fill with light. The darkness was being purged, and the glass wall between us collapsed around Knull.

"Aaagh! What is this!? What have you done!?" The God demanded, as he was slowly contained, forced into a tiny glass sphere the size of a baseball. "You... You impudent BRAT! I will consume your flesh once it has been flayed from your bones!" He screamed furiously, evidently Gods don't like being under the thumb of a mortal.

Which was good, because I needed to make sure he understood what was going on. "Let me be perfectly clear, Knull," I said as I approached the orb, grabbing it with one hand. "This is not a warning, and I am not here to bargain... This is a Declaration of War." He narrowed his eyes sharply back at me, "You want this symbiote? Well you're gonna get it, and me, and a whole lot more when I come for you." I declared firmly, staring down the humiliated God. "So you sit tight in your prison, because I'll be coming for you when I'm damn good and ready."

I could practically feel the hatred, the indignation, the anger pouring from the orb in my hand. "You understand NOTHING! You want a war with ME!? I am a GOD! And you are nothing but a pathetic mortal!" He shouted back at me, "I will make sure everything you care about falls before you! You will have to climb a mountain of corpses to reach me! And YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH BEFORE THE END!"

"Hmph," I flashed a smug grin, "Clearly you haven't been paying attention..." Before bringing the orb up to my face. "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, I'm ready to sacrifice anything to make sure you die... I'll wade through an ocean of gore and carnage to put you down for good." Before pulling the orb away, "Now stay the fuck out of my head."

Before I crushed the orb between my fingers.

**. . .**

**Two Days Later**

**. . .**

After sending my messages, I made the rounds. Visiting friends and family, letting them know I'd be going away for awhile. It was for the best, I told them. I had a job to do, and all they needed to know was that Venom wanted me to unite his people again. I told them whatever I had to around that lie to hide the truth. Because the truth sounded insane. I visited Stark, thanked him for introducing me to this massive crazy world, and he thanked Venom for snapping his fingers. I got to see Steve after... Well, after his surprise retirement. He seemed to pick up on me hiding something, but didn't press for answers and wished me luck on my journey.

And now, it was time to go.

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yeah, I promise I'll check in every week," I assured, walking alongside my family as we made our way to the park. "You remember how to work that communicator right?"

Dad sighed before answering, "Yeah I do, its just hard to imagine my little girl going off into space..."

Kane patted him on the back, "She'll be fine, Gwen is hardly a little girl anymore."

"Clearly you've never had a daughter." He chuckled lightly.

"You'd better not miss those check-ins," Miles said, crossing his arms as we came to a stop at our destination. "I don't think I can handle worrying about you that far away."

"Then don't," I waved him off, "I'll be fine, this won't be so dangerous just gonna take some time."

"Right, I imagine running around collecting Symbiotes across the galaxy will take awhile." Mary noted, repeating my lie. As a gust of wind overhead signaled the Milano's arrival.

"There's my ride," I smiled faintly, hefting my bags and looking back at them all. "You guys stay safe down here, and if another intergalactic baddie rolls up to the door, feel free to give me a call." I added with a chuckle.

I was handed around by the lot of them, shaking hands and giving out hugs. Some lingering longer than others, as the hatch lowered and Rocket waited for me patiently. I'm sure he was already at his wits end with Thor on board. I didn't want to stick with them too long anyways, I doubt the Guardians wanted in on whatever trouble I'd be causing. But it wasn't just that, these people... These heroes, I didn't want to involve them in my fight.

I was always late to the game, I'd done a lot for the world since becoming Venom. But the Avengers? Well, I think they'd done enough. What started with Loki and Chitauri invading New York all those years ago had finally come to an end. And hopefully, it meant they could rest. Those that wanted to, anyways...

"No matter what happens from here on out," My dad offered, holding my hand tight. "I'm proud of everything you've done, you and Venom."

I nodded to him, smiling sadly. "Thanks Dad... I promise I'll come back some day, and I'll call as often as I can."

Those were promises I had no idea if I could keep. Because where I was going, what I was doing, it seemed like a death sentence. But part of me didn't believe that, part of me believed everything would be fine.

But what happens now, where I go from here... That's a different story entirely.

Because Gwenom is gone, the same girl who found that Symbiote... She disappeared a long time ago.

There story is over.

**_"But ours... Is just beginning..." _**

* * *

**And there it is, the end of my first story. I can hardly believe how far this thing has come, with its ups and downs. I want to thank everyone who's kept pushing me forward, those positive reviews and helpful tidbits made me want to try harder and harder to do this right. I just hope the ending is as satisfying as I wanted it to be. And I would love to hear everyones final thoughts on both the ending and story as a whole.  
**

**As for where we go from here... Well, I'm gonna take a short break from writing, likely for the remainder of the summer. And when I come back, I'll be working exclusively on the pokemon story I started a while ago. Once that's finished, I'll get to work on the Gwenom Sequel. I already have a lot of ideas for it, but as you can probably expect we're really jumping the track with anything canon at this point lol Expect new races, new heroes, new worlds and maybe some old faces...**

**Until then, I'm signing off on Gwenom Unleashed! Thank you all again for reading and I'll see you-**

**Oh, wait a second... I almost forgot, one last thing ;3 **

* * *

**. . .**

**Knull**

**. . .**

"HRAAAGH!"

"How DARE she speak to me that way!?"

"I AM A GOD!"

"I AM DEATH INCARNATE!"

"She's made a fool of me... For the last time..."

"If she wants a war, I will give her a war... If she-"

Her voice echoed in my ear, from beyond the veil. _"If you're so angry, do something about it... You have the resources do you not?"_

The realization dawned on me in an instant, my anger settling to a low simmer as my mind cleared at her words.

"Of course."

I didn't need to worry, she would be dead long before she reached Klyntar.

"If she wants Gorr... If she wants Carnage..."

**_"Heheheh... HahahAHAHAHAHAHA~!"_**

"I'll give her** _Carnage!_**"


End file.
